The Sage and The Avatar
by nativejoker
Summary: Naruto has been struggling to find peace after The Great Ninja War ended. Taking his best friend's example he too decides to go wander the world. Not for redemption, but to help himself come to terms with his losses and sacrifices. When Wandering he comes upon an unknown city and with an even greater reason for him being there. Now he must help the Avatar defeat an unexpected enemy
1. CH 1

"I wonder if I'm lost?" I asked tiredly

Naruto, Toad Sage, Hero of the Leaf, and Child of Prophecy. All true and more, but Naruto was just one person. One that never gave up and always kept his word still he would never let anyone see him tired or exhausted. Though after the war he hadn't been feeling at his best, always trying to handle things on his won. Seeing friends sacrifice just to keep him and the world safe.

I looked at the blue sky as walking down the road. Lost in random thought: What were my friends doing? Were they alright?

Their smiling faces flashed through my mind quickly, but gave me a smile.

After the war Naruto had trouble coming to terms with what happened and finding peace. So like his friend Sasuke he too decided to wander the world in hopes of accepting and moving on.

Wind blew gently through bustling leafs and brushed past me. The road was long as was the day, neither cold or hot just the right tempt. Humming a bit as I peacefully walked, the blue sky started to turn to a darker shade indicating that night time was approaching. I made camp in the nearby woods, as a small fire crackled lighting the darkness. Two fish cooked over the flame turning every few minutes. Taking a bite of the smokey meat, made miss Ichirakus Noodles even more.

I always wondered how stars couldn't change even after everything. He remembered those he lost: Jiraiya, Neji, Third Hokage and so many more. My eyes began get tired as they slowly closed.

I stood in a room it was a nice place. Who sat on the couch almost brought me a sad feeling. Hinata sat knitting quietly, feeling his stare she looked at me with her smile. She was always such a nice person and always believed in me even at my lowest when even I didn't.

She took my hand gently, but firmly looking me in the eye.

" _Naruto I hope you find what you're looking for_ " She spoke softly

I looked at her happy eyes.

" _Try to find peace and come back to me_ "

" _I will_ "

 _"I know you will after all you always keep your word_ " she smiled

She placed his hand upon her cheek.

" _I love you_ " she said as a white light caused her to disappear

Sunlight woke me up from my sleep. Rising my back popped while stretching from a very uncomfortable bed. Splashing water from a nearby stream to wake myself up. Dusting my clothes off leaving the former campsite.

My dream slightly inspired me, just the feeling like I needed to get back to her. My journey continued on with a slow start. Yawning still feeling the effects of sleep, it was a decent night...this time.

Walking to see the head of a statue poke out from behind a tree line. Feeling a hostile presence it broke my attention from the large figure. Feeling it in a instant a powerful force crashed down. Dodging the attack I retreated into a defensive stance waiting for them to move, the cloud of smoke cleared showing a shocking reveal.

"You!?"

"Hello Nine-tails!" Hidan greeted

"You've gotten better" another voice added

Turning to see Hidan's partner Kakuzo.

"So you're both back?" I growled

"Jashin is good to those who praise him!!" Hidan cried out in triumph

"And this time we won't let you live" Kakuzo threatened

The two trapped me on each side closing the distance quickly with as I escaping the last minute.

'They're faster?'

Kakuzo shot his arm up towards me using Fire and Wind Mask

" **Fire Style** : **Explosive Shot** "

Barely avoiding the attack. Escaping to a close body of water I had time to catch my breath.

"Hidan? Kakuzo?" I whispered as the two went through his mind quickly

Was it some sort of Reanimation Jutsu? no, they looked the same from when they were alive so how? A loud horn sounded cutting his train of thought. Breaking through the trees I stumbled upon a city, it had large buildings looming over the docks. I could see the figure clearly now, a statue of a monk on a island not far from the mainland.

Running across the water passing the docks rather hastily. I wandered the streets as the city was amazingly built, the buildings were enormous, and there seemed to be metal wagons that pulled themselves. Even seeing blimps or airships as he heard them be called. he heard honking and giant. . . . Dog ? it rampaged through the streets stopping traffic.

"Must be some weird custom?"

Ducking into an alley I ran up the side of an apartment building to get a better view. Making it to the top I saw how large this city really was, it seemed to span for what look like miles. Falling back to the street to explore what it had to offer. The people wore similar clothing to his village, but with an angle design.

"Whoa" Naruto whispered

"First time in Republic City?" An elderly man asked

"Republic City?"

"Everyone knows about Republic City, it's where people from the four nations come in harmony, but not much of late anyway" he explained

Four? There was Five nations. Ignoring it I decided to get a bit of info.

"Why? What happened?"

"Well we've dealing with a group of 'Equalists' who are causing a ruckus, but I won't tell you about that, just enjoy what our fine city have to offer" he advised as I nodded

The elderly man then left me with a smile. Taking the old man's advice as I began to see what this city did have to offer. Finding myself in a less occupied part almost like a ghost town.

"It's quiet here"

Coming to see a couple being threatened by a trio. Hiding in a alley I listened to the conversation intently.

"Please! We have the money we just need time!!" The husband pleaded

"Sorry, but unless you have it today we can't afford to be wasting time"

Clenching my fist tight, I wasn't one to stand by and do nothing. Before I could though.

"Hey!"

Peaking out from my spot seeing a young woman on the giant dog from earlier. She wore tribal like clothing her shirt being a lighter shade of blue and her pants a darker shade. Her skin was dark like those from the Hidden Cloud.

"Leave! Or we'll hurt you very badly" one guy in blue advised

"I was going to say that!" She shouted

The one in blue shot a water whip though she redirected back at him freezing his head.

"Woah" I said suprised by the way they fought

It was similar to our own though they seemed to use movement to manipulate the elements. One in red shot with a fire combo she again negated it throwing a rock at him. Lastly the man in green started to throw small chunks of earth at her, weaving through them she shot them back with fast counters. As they were going to continue a airship floated above them.

"Must be the police" I said as they descended

The men and women clad in metal began to arrest them.

"There you go officers got the bad guys for you" she said with pride

"You're under arrest too"

"What!? Why!? I caught the bad guys!" She shouted as her pride deflated

"You put innocent citizens at risk just fighting them!" He retorted

As they were about to cuff her, she whistled and her giant animal knocked them over before they could continue. Making a break for it I followed them as they gave pursuit staying behind not gain attention. Staying on top of the roofs so I could get a better visual, she seemed to be lost taking whatever street seemed convenient for her. Cars honked, people shouted for her to get out the way, it was clear she was causing more harm than good. She was arrested just before she crossed a bridge, they also detained her large animal friend. They then took her away most likely to jail.

"Well she put up a fight that's for sure" I complimented

 **Rewritten**


	2. CH 2

Korra sat in an interrogation room, her hands bound to the steel table. Tugging at the chain she couldn't even move an inch. A rough sigh and the door opened unexpectedly. Who came in was a hardened woman with graying hair, and two scars on her cheek wearing the police uniform. Narrowing her eyes at the young woman who was a bit shy.

"I'm Lin Beifong, Chief of Police" she said in rough voice

"Wait, Beifong? Your mother and the Avatar traveled together!!" Korra spoke hopeful in her tone

Though it would be quickly crushed.

"That was long ago, now I want to know why the Avatar is in my city?" She asked leaning towards her

Korra stumbled over her words to try and get herself out of this situation. Til the door opened and her hope resparked, Tenzin one of Republic City's councilmen, but most importantly the last airbending master. The monk entered with a grim look as he saw Korra.

"Tenzin" Lin greeted

"Lin, well you're looking as radiant as ever" he greeted calmly

"Skip the pleasantries, what are you here for?" She asked bluntly

Eyeing Korra who had a nervous expression.

"I'm here to ask that you release the Avatar into my custody" he answered

She glared at the airbender who stuck his ground, and a wave she released the cuffs. Korra rubbed her wrists as the two left.

"Hey! Wait for me" she called out jogging to reach them

Walking with her the two she felt a bit overwhelmed by them.

"So Lin anything that I should know?" He asked

She tensed up as he asked, while they walked.

"There was an incident outside of the city" she began

"What happened?"

"A massive crater was found outside city limits after someone saw a massive explosion" she answered

"What?" He said in shock

"It was near size to cover a city block" she explained

Korra over heard them and was shocked by what she heard.

"Do you think it could be the Equalists?" Tenzin asked hurriedly

"Possibly, but there wasn't signs of bending or any evidence of explosives" she answered

"...Anything else?"

"Besides the Avatar's animal running rampant? No"

The came to a stop seeing an officer with Naga and his hair was messy covered in slobber.

"Is this your's?" He asked annoyed

 **Naruto's Location**

It crazy how big the city was, knowing I barely scratched the surface. Trying my best to learn more about this place, but what happened earlier still went through my head. Kakuzo? And Hidan? Alive. I knew they brought back with the Reanimation Jutsu in the war, but this...was different. It was like they were truly alive, no sign of a Jutsu or one he could see.

I sat on the roof of an old building, gathering a few pieces of wood that was once furniture for a fire. The small campfire wasn't able to keep me warm, but it was at least able to heat up a cup of instant noodles. Watching the steam rise from the sealed cup as he waited.

Though in an instant a feeling of a familiar presence.

"Naruto boy" A wise voice called

Looking up from my cup with a bit of noodles hanging from my mouth to saw someone he didn't expect. The Old Sage floated with his staff in front of him.

"Old Man Sage?" I asked slurping my noodles down

"You seem to be doing well Naruto boy" he smiled at the young Ninja

"I didn't expect to see you" I responded eating another bite

The Sage's smile quickly disappeared and went grim.

"You've seem to have caught yourself in a bit of trouble"

"...Do you know what's going on? Shouldn't Hidan and Kakuzo be dead?" I asked throwing my cup away

Old man sage crossed his arms, as I wondered what he was thinking. Whatever he was thinking it most have been complicated.

"My mother Kaguya created many things in her time: Chakra, Kekke Genkei" he began

I sat quietly listening to the old man.

"But one of her more well keep secrets, was the creation of Raava and Vaatu" he explained

"Raava and Vaatu?"

"My mother used the Natural energy of the world to create these two spirits, both were created to keep the world balanced"

"So they were good?"

"No, Vaatu became corrupt with greed and pride so he decided to try and absorb Raava" he explained

I nodded as he began to get complicated again.

"He was sealed long ago by someone known as the Avatar within the Spirit Realm"

"Spirit Realm? Like Mt. Moyuboku?" I asked crossing my arms

"No, the Spirit Realm is where memories and emotions of your realm manifest easily influence if one enters" The Sage explained

"Okay, so what does this have to do with me?" I finally asked the big question

"The Avatar is like that of my sons, when one dies another is reincarnated, but I fear that Vaatu somehow used the energies of the Spirit Realm to bring back the Akatsuki" he explained

"Why the Akatsuki? Why not someone else?"

"Why not them? They are strong able to contend with those like the Jinchuuriki" he retorted

"Okay, but can you tell me where I am?" I asked looking at the city

"The four elemental nations, unlike the shinobi those who can use the elements are called 'benders'" he answered

"Four? Aren't their five?"

"Yes, but here lighting is extremely difficult to control and chi is even harder to manifest"

"Chi?"

"Apologies I'm getting ahead of myself, chi is like Chakra using the same principles of spiritual and physical energy though with different methods" he answered

"Sorry to be rude, but you still haven't told me what this has to do with me?" I asked again

"You see Vaatu brought the Akatsuki members back for one purpose: weaken the Avatar"

"Weaken? Why not try and kill this Avatar?"

"Killing the Avatar would cause another incarnation to appear which can take years to happen, but when an event known as the Harmonic Convergence happens Vaatu and The Avatar will battle, but this will be the only time Vaatu can truly kill Raava" he explained

"And me?"

"You must protect the Avatar from the Akatsuki, the Avatar is the only who can seal Vaatu"

I looked sorrowful at the ground.

"I know, it's a lot to take on, but please you must protect the world on more time" The Old Sage pleaded

"Does, Sasuke know?"

"While I was talking to you, I was talking to him and told to me tell you he's going to investigate last resting place of the others to see who was awaken" he answered

I nodded.

"But do not tell the Avatar about this" he warned

"Why not?"

"Because based on the Avatar's chi they have yet to master all the elements and this information would trouble them too much" he explained

"Alright"

"Good, and I understand you never go back on you word?" He asked with a smile

"Never" I said with a wide smile

The Old Sage then disappeared, but as he did I could smell something bruning. Looking down seeing my cup of instant noodles were all black.

"No!!" I cried out nearly in tears gripping my head

After my was ruined I decided to turn in early. There was so many lights more than even in the Hidden Leaf. I lay in my sleeping bag looking at the tall buildings.

"Whoever this avatar is I need to find them before the Akatsuki"

 **Rewritten**


	3. CH 3

**AN: first thank you to all those read and reviewed** , **I** **saw a few questions hope to see more** , **and will answer them**.

 **thor94** : **yes on all** , **because he is able to use them** , **we see him use them in the anime** , **but very few write him using them**

Waking up early morning confused by the situation I found himself in. This was unexpected, but was sure I could handle it. Sitting in the park on a wooden bench near the entrance.

"I should tell Kakashi sensie about this" he said aloud softly

Biting my thumb drawing a small amount of blood, pressing it on the bench a poof of smoke. A small toad with a tiny scroll on it's back who saluted at his summoner.

"Tell Kakashi sensie..." I began to tell the toad about what the Sage of Six Paths had informed and this new country

"Alright, got it!"

"But don't tell him to send anyone unless I ask for it don't want to cause trouble" he added

The toad saluted disappearing in a small cloud of smoke.

"No more benders!! Equality for all!! Amon is the solution!!"

Turning my head to see a man with a megaphone, he was yelling at those pass and those stayed to listen. He stood with flyers and a poster with a mask. I didn't feel good seeing another masked man.

 **Hidden Leaf Village**

All was calm and quiet in the village hidden among the leafs. Kakashi sat in the Hokage office looking over reports, he would sometimes catch a few glances of the view from his office window. After becoming Hokage Kakashi found himself buried in work, something he found tedious.

"No wonder Tsunade was so happy to leave" he sighed as the former Hokage's overjoyed face came into his mind

Shizune came with her clipboard with a wide smile.

"Hokage, Ebisu's team has just arrived from their mission" she announced

"Send them in" Kakashi sighed

The sunglasses wearing Jonin came in with his three proteges. Konohamaru stood front and center with a very disappointed face.

"So how was the mission?" Kakashi asked leaning on his desk

"It went smoothly, if I might so myself" Ebisu answered proudly

"Yeah right!! Walking dogs was super boring! When will we get cool missions!" The small Sarutobi yelled

"Calm down Konohamaru" Kakashi eased

"No! Come on! Naruto told me you guys had an S class mission on your first missions!" He retorted

"First off, that was because the bridge maker couldn't afford an S class escort, and secondly we barely survived that mission" he explained giving the young ninja pause

Konohamaru crossed his arms, Kakashi could only see Naruto in the young boy.

"Don't worry Konohamaru you'll have your chance" He reassured

In that moment a poof of smoke alerted those inside the office. As the small cloud cleared Naruto's toad saluted.

"Naruto's toad?" Kakashi asked

A subtle tapping on his window made him turn around. A black eagle sat on the edge as he opened it and it landed on his desk.

"Sasuke's eagle?" Kakashi again asked

The two animals stood by each other, the two gave each other an evil eye. They had a small rivalry just like their summoners always seeing who got where faster.

"I have a message from Master Sasuke" The eagle spoke

"Ya, I got one for Naruto as well" The toad added

"Alright tell me"

"Sasuke says-"

"The Akatsuki are back!!" The toad shouted

"The Akatsuki?" Ebisu said

Everyone tensed up as they heard it.

"I was going to say that" Eagle scorned the toad

"You were taking too long" he huffed

"Anyway as I was saying, someone is bringing forth the Akatsuki from the dead" he explained

"Who?"

"The toad will answer that for you, but Sasuke just wanted me to tell you he will be investigating who has been brought back based on the last resting places" he answered as he poofed away

"See ya bird brain" The toad laughed

"What about Naruto?" Kakashi asked

"Oh yeah, well you see, Naruto apparently found a few new countries" he answered

"Really?" Kakashi asked

"Yeah four to be precise, they're known as the Four Elemental Nations, and he is in a city known as Republic City" he explained

"And this business about the Akatsuki?" He asked

That was when the toad went into deep detail about everything, the Sage of Six Paths, The Avatar everything.

"I see..."

"And Naruto says not to send anyone" he added

"What!?" Konohamaru shouted

"Epxlain" Kakashi ordered

"He doesn't want to cause trouble with these nations, might cause a problem so until he says so I'll be back he even gave me a map til then" he said poofing away

Kakashi was left exhausted from just that conversation alone. Konohamaru stood with a determined face.

"Well are you going to send help!?" Konohamaru pushed

"No, since we don't know where he or Sasuke are we'd being going on a goose chase" he answered

"What?"

"So we'll just have to wait"

 **Republic City**

"Well I better find this Avatar" I said getting into meditation position

I could see four primary colors like green, blue, and red. Though two caught my attention one was a combination of the three and one was a faint blue.

"Found them" I whispered

 **Air Temple Island**

Tenzin had awoken early so that he and Korra could train. Strolling to her room he gently knocked on the wooden door. No answer, he did it once more again no answer.

"Korra time to wake up to start your training" he said opening the door

Korra's head hung over the side with her sheets and blanket in a mess. Standing by the side he inhaled deeply.

"Korra!" He shouted

"Yes! I'm up! I'm up!" She answered panicked

"Good, here are your cloth meet at the dinner table" he said handing her airbending robes

She threw the clothes while aslo brushing her teeth and hair quickly. Jogging into the dinner area with Tenzin reading the paper.

"Good, you are ready" he said folding the paper and tossing it on the table

Walking outside she walked close to her teacher as they began to talk.

"My mother tells me that you've had trouble mastering airbending, is this correct?" He asked

"Yes! The others came so naturally, but every time I try nothing " she explained

"It's alright the hardest elements to master are those opposite to the Avatar's personality" he explained

"Well I'm opposite an airbender I can get" she retorted

"Well now that you're here we can help you, now let's start your training" he reassured

She smiled brightly as she caught up with him. Entering the training ground, Korra saw the three airbender children waiting.

"Korra's gonna airbend! Korra's gonna airbend!" Ikki cheered jumping up and down

"What is this contraption?" Korra asked as she saw a series of doors

"A time honored tradition, Jinora would you like to explain?"

"The goal is to weave your way to the other side without getting hit" Jinora answered

"Sounds easy enough"

"Jinora forgot to mention you have to do it while they're spinning!" Ikki added

Tenzin got in front of the obstacle throwing a gust of air. The doors then began to spin at high speed, while Tenzin pushed a leaf.

"The goal is to be like the leaf, changing and adapting to the current" he explained as the leaf made to the other side

"Now Jinora would you like to demonstrate?" He asked his eldest

Jinora didn't say a word and instead charged in. She bobbed and weaved easily and calmly, as she landed on the other side she threw another gust causing them spin.

"Alright let's do this" Korra said

She ran in hitting a door, then another then another...and another. Tenzin's kids tried to instruct her, but she couldn't on her trying to ignore them.


	4. CH 4

**AN** \- **I'm going to try and make these longer since** **questions that were asked in review I saw**.

 **Djbernemen** : **I don't think it's a job** , **more of a character aspect if he can help he will**. **I think he could it since the spirit world is energy** , **and his Six Paths mode is him cloaked in Chakra spiritual/ physical energy**.

Following the stream of colors to an island, it was clearly different from the others. Having a more temple like structure and more forestry on it. Giving a quick look to see any gaurds, I ran across the water surface making sure not to be seen. As Sage mode faded I saw where the streams had lead me. A young woman had been trying to make it through an obstacle. Also where the faint blue came from as well, a monk and his children were watching. Seeing her fail everytime she entered the obstacles, reminded me of his time trying to master my signature Rasengan with Jiraiya. The hours of training and the other exercises the pervy sage made me do were torture, but in the end it became one of my most valuable lessons.

"Okay, Korra let's try something else' the monk suggested

"Good, so I don't blow this up out of anger!" She growled at the wooden doors

I went from the bushes to the roof of the temple like home. Following them to a meditating area, as it was in a small clearing with only trees, stones, and a small pond. The five sat down in their positions, and sat quietly for a few moments.

 _'This should be easy enough'_ I thought

"This isn't really doing anything for me" the young woman said confused

"You're not supposed to do anything, airbending is about connecting with your inner self" he explaned

"Maybe I'm just not good at this" she suggested

"Just try to relax, look at Meelo he is calm and collected" he gestured to his youngest

"He's asleep" she said bluntly

The small form snored loudly as he sat in his position.

"Well at least he's relaxed" he frowned

"Or I'm just not good this spiritual thing?"

"Don't worry, when you've had practice it'll all just...click" he answered

She took in a deep breath and quickly exhaled in frustration.

"I'm going to get some juice" she announced as she left

 _'Wow, she really isn't patient'_

Tenzin sighed in exhaustion as she walked away.

"Can I go get some juice?" Ikki asked

"No" he answered quickly

As she went into the house I stepped back to avoid attention. Jumping down from the roof, pulling out my map. It was an tourist map of the city, but was uncannily handy. Marking the spot where the island as the Avatar's home, I could feel breathing going down my neck of something massive. Turning slowly seeing a large white bear-dog? It sniffed my hair and clothes next.

"H-hello?" I said hesitantly

In the past I hadn't any luck with dogs, though most would be attached to me. It was annoying. The large animal landed itself on me almost crushing me under it's weight.

"C-can't breath" I called out

The large animal sniffed and cuddled tightly, but I remembered I had saved a snack in my pouch.

"H-here fetch!" I said tossing it

The animal chased after it giving me enough time to escape. Returning to the mainland with what breath I had began to take deep breaths. Walking realizing it had gotten dark. Not knowing the city well enough I was lost, looking at his map twice trying to see a wrong turn I had taken.

"Hey! Do you know who I am!?" A voice shouted

Looking to see a man being taken away in a truck.

"Hey!" I ran into the alley

Two masked figures rushed with eskrima sticks, small arcs of lighting came off of them. Pausing and they too stopped focused.

"Who are you?" One asked

"Never mind that! What do you think you're doing!?" I shouted

"This is a bender, and we are about to put him in his rightful place" another answered

Glaring at them and they tightened their grips.

"So what are you? Equalist? Or sympathizer?" They asked readying their weapons

"I'm someone who won't stand back and let you have your way!"

"Wrong answer"

They rushed from both sides, jumping as one swung at me. Throwing a smoke bomb, they were blinded, standing back to back they waited for a move.

"Explosive Bubble" I spoke softly

The two were immediately taken back what came towards them.

"You think bubbles can stop us?" One mocked

Swatting one of them a flash blinded them pushing them back knocking then out. I glanced at them and went to chase after the truck, but what I saw was a empty lot. Looking at the tracks seeing they left few, assuming he would be dealt with easily. He returned to the masked attackers, tying and placing them where police could find them.

"I need to find more about you, but where could find that out?" He asked

Cupping his chin in thought he reminded himself of the police that had arrested the Avatar previously.

"Yeah, they may know something" he answered

He quickly rushed to see if he could find it with his map.

 **Air Temple Island**

Korra lay out on the roof looking at the dark sky. Reflecting on her training she could feel embarrassment and disappointment. Embarrassed that should could master the other elements, but not airbending? Disappointed that it come to her like the others did. Rolling to her side she could faintly hear the sound of a radio. Sliding to one side of the roof, she could also hear the sound of White Lotus gaurds cheering.

"Fire Ferrets are on the ropes! Bolin fires a rapid earth one two!!" The radio speaker shouted

"Wait! Team leader Mako is making a comeback!! He's got opponents on the ropes and he is gonna-"

As her and the guards waited for the finish of the fight, Tenzin had turned it off abruptly. The guards straightened up as they saw him staring at him.

"Get down here Korra" he called out

It had taken her moment to realize that she was caught, following in front of him. He walked and she followed without him even saying a word.

"While you're here I don't want you listening to that nonsense" he ordered

"What? Come on Tenzin I've dreamt of watching a pro bending match, and I'm just a ferry ride away" she argued gesturing to the stadium that was across from the island

"No, I don't even want you near it and that's final" he answered firmly

She was then escorted to her room by her mentor, with a very sour mood. As she entered she fell on her bed looking at her blank ceiling.

 **Police HQ**

I had found where the police operated, it was a tall building with a symbol on it. Seeing only a few guards enough that wouldn't notice me take peek anyway. Doing a sign and I used his transformation jutsu, taking on the appearance of a police officer. Walking nonchalantly to the station, passing a few guards that didn't look twice.

"Hey"

Turning to spot another officer approaching, keeping calm to answer.

"Yes is there a problem?" He asked

"I didn't see you on the gaurd schedule" he answered

"Well I was told by the chief to come in, Equalists are getting edgier want to make sure we have enough bodies" I answered

"I see then go on, and check in" he said walking away

Without any trouble entered it was a fairly sized building, the lobby was vacant as it was extremely quiet.

"Where would I find the chief's office?" I whispered

Looking at a directions board to see it was on the upper level.

"So it would be on the second floor" examining the guide

Calmly going up the stairs the light coming from the office, the same office I was looking for. It sat in the far back catching sight of a woman filing paperwork. Worked my way around staying out of view, telling that she was well trained by her posture. As I got closer able to make out what she looked like, graying hair, two scars on her cheek. She reminded me of Ibiki Morino head of the interrogation unit and examiner for my first chunin exam test. She stopped writing glancing away from her work, clearly feeling a gaze.

"Is anyone there?" She called out with a rough voice

Rising from her chair grabbing a flashlight leaving her office. Searching the entire investigation office, no one was there. If one would look up, one could see a ceiling tile being put back into place.

"I must be imagining things" she scratched her head

Pulling out a ring of keys she locked her office tight, calling in her night. As the ghost cleared cleared I fell into said office.

"Now where would I find a report about Equalists?" I asked searching desks and papers alike

Then found an few reports within a file cabinet, apparently she had kept eyes on this Equalists group.

"So this Amon is the leader" he said

Again found a interesting report from a officer recent.

'We have been keeping eyes on areas where most Equalists sympathizers have been arrested, but in newest development I've seen two unknown figures going in and out from their hideout. They may be weapons dealers, outside or even mercenaries of sorts will report-"

The message ended seeing that the officer was found dead and this was among his person.

"Why would they help them? Kakuzo and Hidan could outmatch any shinobi and probably even these benders, why do they need Equalists support?" He analyzed

Hearing the footsteps coming I grabbed the report then left out the window. Lin entered forgetting to grab her wallet.

"Ah there it is" she said seeing it on her desk

Grabbing it she saw that her recent reports on Equalists had been sifted through.

"Someone was here"


	5. CH 5

**AN**

: **thanks to those who read and asked questions** , **here are some answers for them**!

 **Soulfire47** : **Yes** / **No** , **yes because he does have that reincarnation factor** , **and his cloaks could be defined as an avatar state giving access to other elements than his base** , **along with his eternal fight with his brother**. **No because unlike Korra he doesn't have that connection to his past lives like Asura or Hashirama and he has more access to other elements or Kekke Genkei**.

Naruto sat on a bench staring off into space, he stayed awake most of the night trying to figure this out. Sometimes he wish Shikamaru was here so he could do all the problem solving.

' _Maybe their muscle Amon hired? No_ , _Kakuzo is more bounty hunter than employee_ , _and Hidan is more worship killing than to take money'_ thoughts swirled in his head without a clue to his dilemma

A growling hit him once again, his stomach pleaded for food. Patting it softly he decided to go down by the lack to fish. Fishing peacefully he saw two suspicious workers out the corner of his eye. They seemed to be put on edge as their body language spoke for themselves as they were on break.

"Did ya hear?"

"What? Is it going to happen?"

"Yes, they're almost ready once the message gets out, we'll get to see him"

"Great, now let's go, before we get docked pay"

The two left to continue on with their hours, and Naruto could only see them talking about Amon. Who else would be worth seeing? And this message? Not coincidental maybe that was what he saw the night before. He needed to check on the Avatar, but before he could to eat. As he did he saw the young woman's aura going someplace.

 **Pro Bending Arena**

Korra had snuck onto a ferry to go see her first pro bending match. Saying she was excited was an understatement. The stadium was huge with a large glass dome on top. Wandering in awe of how it compared to other buildings, but snapped out of it as a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey!" A rough voice called

"Uh yes?" She asked hesitant

It was a large man who crossed his arms glaring down at her, she dwarfed compared to him.

"Where's your ticket?" He growled

"uh my ticket?" She stumbled

"Yes, your ticket no ticket no entry" he informed roughly

Starting to panic her save came at an fortunate time.

"There you are!" A man shouted in relief

Putting his arm around her shoulder, she was confused at first then realized the plan.

"Sorry bout that, she's with me" he said smiling at the gaurd

"Yeah, I'm with him" she agreed slyly

"Now come on let's get you somewhere you won't get lost" he suggested as she nodded

The gaurd scratched his head as the two walked away, but shrugged it off. Leaving his view Bolin and Korra sighed in relief.

"Thanks for the save" Korra said in gratitude

"Yeah, no problem Bolin" he said holding his hand out

"Korra" she responded shaking it firmly

"So what you doing here?" He asked curiously

"Oh I wanted to see a pro bending match it's my first time seeing one" she answered

"Oh sorry to tell you, but there aren't any matches scheduled today, but tomorrow we do"

"Darn" she cursed snapping her fingers

Seeing her disappointment Bolin tried to think of a way to cheer her up.

"Oh! I know what we could do!"

"Oh yeah?" She asked raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, follow me" he said waving her to follow

The two walked down a long hallway that had a decent view of the arena. She was suprised what he showed her, a large training room with nets and small amounts of elements for use.

"Woah look at this place!!" She yelled in excitement

"Yeah, I know right we got the best here to be the best" he agreed

As they talked a second guy came in with a far more serious face. Seeing Bolin with Korra who stood waving at him.

"Bolin what did I tell you about bringing in you fangirls?" He scolded

"Excuse me?" She asked angered by the reference he made at her

"Don't mind him that's just my brother Mako" he suggested

She glared daggers as he put his work clothes away.

After seeing the Avatar's aura move he decided to seek her out, do to these Equalists seemingly going after benders. That was where he saw the Arena that was across from Air Temple Island. Sneaking in he used the support beams to stay out of sight, hearing people talking he followed the voices.

Entering the training room he saw her talking to what he guessed were athletes that participate in the matches.

"Hey do you think you can show me some of your tricks?" She asked enthusiastically

"Sure!" Bolin agreed

"What? Really now Bo?" Mako asked tiredly

"Ignore him, right now I'm just having trouble translating my earth bending to your water bending" he explained

"Oh that's okay I'm an earth bender"

"Oh sorry I just thought with your Water Tribe getup you'd be a Water bender" he apologized

"Oh I am water bender, and a fire bender" she said nonchalantly

"Okay I'm really confused"

"You're the Avatar and I'm an idiot" Mako concluded rubbing his forehead

"Both are true" she mocked

"Well since you're the Avatar, I guess get to the basics easy" Bolin said as he approached to pillars filled with stone discs

"Okay, first you want to get in your stance, tuck your arms" he explained as he motioned and the discs floated near him

"And the you want weave and throw" he instructed as he did

The discs flew hitting the net and sliding to the floor.

"See easy" he reassured

Korra took his place glancing at the two pillars of discs.

"Okay" she huffed out

She tucked her arms and mimicked Bolin's movement perfectly.

"How was that?" She asked

"Amazing!" Bolin yelled

"Not bad" Mako agreed

She gave him a sour expression placing her hands on her hips.

"Jeez what does it take to impress this guy?" She asked angrily

"I said not bad" he replied

Naruto could feel the awkwardness from the beam he sat on. Though seeing the way they fought was almost like Bushy Brows except with more defense.

"Well I'm going to bed see you up there" Mako announced

"Wait, you guys live here?" Korra asked suprised

"Yeah well the attic, but it has a killer view" Bolin said optimistically

"Yeah, well I better get going to before I get in trouble" she said too leaving

Seeing them leave he used his teleportion jutsu to make it out first. He saw the young woman leave after a few minutes, she ran to make in time to get back to Air Temple Island. Seeing her speed he knew she would make back, but now Naruto needed to find out more about the Equalists and Akatsuki agreement.

Naruto only had one lead and that was from earlier, a message that needed to be delivered. Where would get a message out without being caught? Radio? No too public, posters? Would be ignored or taken down and thrown away, so what could deliver the message? Naruto sat in thought that was when an idea hit, he needed time to figure this out, but he could look into those they were after.

"I need to go back to the police station" Naruto groaned in frustration

 **Police HQ**

This time he didn't go through the front he knew where the investigators offices were. He needed to know where he could find benders worth seeing, opening the window carefully he began to search once more, but it was futile since they some were displayed on a board.

"Only a handful are missing" Naruto spoke examining the board

Though only two seemed to be high ranking members of gangs. A few were taken from inconsistent places, so his idea of investigating last seen locations were shot down. Leaving quietly he needed to find a new lead, but he couldn't without eyes on the Avatar.

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu** "

A clone appeared as he waited for orders.

"I need you to keep an eye on the Avatar while I look for the Equalists" Naruto ordered his clone

Nodding he left to Air Temple Island, if Naruto could find a lead he needed to fast.


	6. CH 6

**AN**

: **Sorry if this one wasn't as good** , **and some trouble as you will probably see**. **Now question time**!

 **Soulfire47** : **Wow that was a long one**! **And I appreciate your questions** , **and I don't think Naruto would call her the Avatar of Raava** , **just because Hagoromo explained to him not to mention Vaatu or Raava because he doesn't want her to feel pressured making it harder for her to master or deal with situations and the fact he's an unknown would make him seem like a threat**.

 **And I don't think he sees himself as an Avatar because it's a foreign concept to the shinobi** , **and he would explain his situation to them to an extent**. **Just because they are also an unknown the Avatar's associates not herself**.

 **Jinchuuriki itself is probably another term for** ' **avatar** ' **because it does mean host** , **but the difference is the way people see the two**. **For the Bending Nations it's yearns more respect** , **but Jinchuuriki is less respectable even after the war**.

 **Thanks!**

Before Naruto went to search for more leads on the Equalists or anything else, he remembered he didn't know much about Avatars besides what the old sage told him.

"I wonder if Kurama might know a thing or two?" He asked himself

Seeing it as day time where Equalists or other undesirable characters wouldn't be active, he didn't see the harm in talking to his friend. Sitting in his meditation position he focused for a short period of time. A drop of water made him open his eyes, and underneath was his friend.

"Hey, Kurama!" He yelled out with a big smile

The Nine-tailed beast cracked open an eye and saw his host sitting upon his head. Jumping down in front of him Kurama positioned his head to see the blond haired ninja.

"What do you want brat?" He teased

"Hey! Is that anyway to say hi!?" Naruto scolded

"Oh sorry, but when my host hasn't talked to me in almost a year it's hard not to tease you" he retorted giving Naruto a guilty look

"Oh yeah sorry" he apologized to his oversized friend

"It's alright"

Naruto smiled at his forgiveness as he returned the smile.

"So what do you need? I doubt you came for friendly banter" he asked bluntly as he always did

"Yeah I did...Kurama?"

"Hmm?"

"What's an avatar?"

"Avatar? Haven't heard that in awhile" the beast confessed

"So you do know?" He asked suprised

"The Avatar is a title to those who are reincarnations of Raava" he answered

"I didn't know that" Naruto said

"What? I thought Hagoromo explained this"

"Yeah, but that was something I never understood til now" he answered

"Anyway, they usually stay out of our land" he answered

"Our land?"

"The tailed beasts are among the strongest beings in existence, but when Raava and that blasted Vaatu came we had squabbles or arguments is a more fitting description over territory you could say" he explained

"What really?"

"Yes, but that was long ago, when the waring tribes existed and the spirit and our world were one, but that was another time" he answered with a sigh

"Do you know Raava?"

"I wouldn't call us friends, but I...had an affection for her, but again that was when I was younger" he answered coughing a bit

"Kurama...naughty" Naruto teased

"Shut it!" He growled

"So why do they fight?"

"Why did you and Sasuke Uchiha fight? Because it was preordained or if you would like drawn to each other" he answered

"I see, and Vaatu?"

"Nothing more than opportunistic bastard! He once challenged me the gall he had!" Kurama growled at the memory

"And what about the Avatar themselves?" Naruto asked crossing his arms

"They seem to reincarnat depending on where they were born" he answered

"Can you explain that to me?"

"Unlike you there is a simple condition that must be met, Avatars go through the four elemental cycles, if one is born of air the next willbe water and so on" he answered

"So when one dies they go through an element cycle?"

"Exactly"

"Do you know anything about past avatars?"

"Very few, one I recall was named Roku he was very quiet man and another was a female warrior that was when I lived on the coast though over a hundred years ago" he said reminiscent of that young woman

Naruto and him talked a few moments remembering a lot, even telling a few jokes here there.

"Thank you Kurama" he said with a smile

Just as he was about leave he turned and smiled

"I promise I'll visit more often" he said as he disappeared

"...you better"

Opening his eyes he finally a knew little bit more about the Avatar, but he still he needed to find leads for the Equalists. Searching every district with his shadow clones, they searched every inch of the city coming up empty handed.

"I'm gettin kinda hungry" he answered

He had only used what money he from those Equalists that tried to attack him, and stealing from Air Temple Island.

"I hate that dog thing or whatever it's called" Naruto grumbled remembering the large animal's smile

As he stood in line he looked at the menu, seeing for the cheapest item. Soup, and other options.

"What would you like?" The waitress asked

"Ummm...how bout noodles" he asked nervously

"Alright what kind of noodles"

"Just noodles, nothing fancy" he replied

She wrote it down and left with a smile. Naruto waited looking out the window people passed each other quickly, the one thing he missed about his village was Ichirakus the best noodles and he had a coupon for bowl of noodles.

"Here you go" the waitress said setting the bowl down

Steam came off the soup inside, feeling the warmth edge to his face.

"Oh uh thank you" he said gratefully

She left once more to attend to the other customers, taking a bite he knew immediately that he really missed Ichirakus. He just had to deal with it, but til then he forced the noodles down. After eating he left the money and quickly left, it seemed his luck was going down hill. As he waited he felt the clone he assigned to watch the Avatar disappear, it's knowledge returning to him.

He saw Korra leave possibly to the Pro bending arena, but before the clone follow her it was crushed by that dog thing.

"That...damn dog" he sighed in frustration

Korra jogged her way past the guard who recognized her with Bolin letting the young girl pass. Walking in the training room, she saw the brothers sat in disappointment.

"Hey guy, you don't look so good don't tell me I missed your match!?" She asked frantically

"No, but we might as well" Bolin answered hopeless

"What?"

"Hasooks a no show, and we're done a member" Mako spat

"Why not ask one of them?" She asked pointing at the other team

"No, rules say that you have to remain on a single team" he answered

A few more moments went by of silence til the door opened.

"Fire Ferrets you got ten minutes" he said leaving

An idea popped into the young Avatar's mind.

"How bout I be your water bender!?" Korra asked excited

"Wait, you the Avatar? Isn't that cheating?" Bolin asked suspiciously

"Not if I only use water bending" she emphasized

"No, no way I would rather forfeit than make a fool out of myself" Mako retorted

"Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence" she said sarcastically

The ref came in once more with a serious face.

"Five minutes, you in or out?" He asked

"In" Korra yelled

"What?" Mako said

The ref didn't say another word going to announce the outcome.

"Sorry, but when I have an idea I do it" she said proudly

"Fine, but you better not hold us back" he ordered giving him a solid glare

Taking extra gear from the locker room she quickly dressed, inhaling then letting out a nervous. Placing her helmet on she stood next to her new teammates.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!! Welcome to tonight's show!!" The announcer with a excited cheer

Tenzin had found out where Korra had been sneaking out to. Saying he was disappointed was putting it mildly, but who also got at the same time was Naruto himself. Seeing the monk go in first he quickly entered on the other side. Just as the two entered Naruto stood quietly, as did Tenzin the match had just started.

"Foul!" The ref called as Korra had thrown off her opponent to the side

"What?" Korra shouted

"You have to push them off the back!" Mako explained

"Oh"

They regrouped and began to throw hit after hit at the Ferrets, but they seemed to doing poorly. In a moment of panic she used earth bending, everyone shocked at this the ref paused the match.

"Wait! Could that be the Avatar!" The announcer shouted

After a quick discussion with the ref they agreed that she would only use water bending.

"It would seem the match will continue, but if she does one more time the fire Ferrets will be disqualified!"


	7. CH 7

The Fire Ferrets stood spread across the stage, as did their opponents. Giving each other a fierce glare only making little movement.

"Go!"

Mako began to pepper them with rapid fire shots, they dodged the attacks weaving through and tossing them back. Bolin worked on their earth bender throwing discs at them, but they were blocked. Korra fought the water bender who distracted her with a barrage of water shots. As Bolin was pushed back the fire bender and earth bender traded places. The fire bender began to throw rapid shots at the brothers, as the water and earth bender worked Korra not giving her a chance to retaliate.

"They're in trouble" Naruto said as he saw them losing

The Fire Ferrets were pushed back a space. The brothers would try to attack, but be interupted by their opponent. He was fast able to contend with Mako and Bolin, but Korra wasn't having luck either. Blocking with water bending she just couldn't get an opening. A splash sound of Bolin hitting the water first, Mako tried his best to try and keep up with him. Again and again Mako couldn't get a hold of him and ended up hitting the water next. Korra was then barraged by all three now, slowly edging towards the end. Getting hit by a disc she fell off and into the cold water. Breathing in air they could hear the sound of the first round over.

"Wow! It seems the Fire Ferrets are getting beaten out! Will they make it into second round!!" The announcer shouted

They made pack onto the platform, Mako was furious, but Bolin tried to keep a positive note. Korra doubted herself could she even help them? Getting into position the ref looked at each team.

"I wonder if they'll win?" Naruto asked getting an interest in the sport

"Go!"

The opponent team used the same strategy hoping to get a another win and end the match. This time they used a bit more mobility to keep them off their feet. It was proving effective keep the brothers unfocused, and hard to keep an eye on him. They were pushed back again, and Korra was soon getting exhausted. The constant blocking and weaving was hard to keep up.

"Damn" Naruto whispered

Taking a glance at the monk he saw disappointment in his eyes, but also a small amount of fear. Outside he was a disappointed mentor, but inside he was rooting for his young student.

Mako and Bolin fought hard to keep themselves from falling off the back, enough that the fire bender saw them as bit threatening. His attacks became heavier each time as the thud from the brothers was anything to go by. In two hits both were pushed off hitting the water once more. Korra got hit rolling to the back, but they were quickly advancing on her.

Breathing heavily she returned to her stance, glaring at her opponents. As they were about to attack she closed her eyes, as of in slow motion one of the attacks went passed her head. Retaliate with a heavy right knocking on of them back, everyone was suprised. The most suprised was Tenzin the movement she had performed was an airbender technique.

"How bout that" Tenzin whispered

Reaffirming their position they began to throw a flurry of attacks. She began to weave gracefully through the attacks, each one missed it's as she retaliated again and again.

"The Fire Ferrets are making a comeback! With only one member will they win this round!!"

Water shots hit each of them not giving them time to attack. Each hit count as she regained area to work with, in a few moves the tables were turned. Korra had pushed them back, they were sweating as the Avatar had pushed them back. Trying once more she knocked them off and into the water. The crowd cheered loudly for her as she raised her hand triumphantly.

"It's a tie! The next match will determine the winner!!" The announcer shouted

"Great job Korra! Now we got a chance!" Bolin cheered

"Thanks" she said gratefully

"No time for cheering let's go we still have a match" Mako said ending the cheerfulness earning a glare from Korra

Returning to the stage getting into position, the ref glanced at both teams.

"Go!!"

They attempted the same strategy, but this time Korra countered it and with help from Mako and Bolin they managed to get them to the back. Setting them up Bolin pushed the fire bender out first and the others followed.

"And that's the match!! Your winners!! The Fire Ferrets!!"

As they went back stage Tenzin followed, as did Naruto secretly. Korra sat on the a bench and Tenzin, entered with a furious face.

"Tenzin!" She called out suprised

"Korra" he answered

The brothers stood awkwardly as did Naruto who sat on the support beam.

"Look Tenzin-"

"Korra, you disobeyed a direct order and snuck out without permission I should send you back to the Southern Water Tribe" he explained

She hung her head in shame, but another suprised came.

"But if it wasn't for this you wouldn't have mastered the movement of an airbender" he said with a softer tone

"What?"

"Listen Korra the real reason I didn't want you to go out as much is because... I was trying to keep you a secret" he confessed

"A secret? Why?"

"The council, some on it would try to use you for their own motives and agendas, and with what's going we could see a full blown revolt from the non benders within the city with your presence" he answered

Korra finally heard what she had done was expose herself. To those who knew she had finally came.

"So what now?"

"Tomorrow I'll have to set up a meeting with others, but this could get out of hand so be ready" he warned her

Naruto sighed out, but it was a little loud making the brothers look up. He hid just able to keep out of sight, then leaving.

"This is going to be harder"

Korra and Tenzin walked back to the compound, tired and exhausted she needed the rest. Though tomorrow would be an even more difficult battle: politics.

"Alright, Korra get some rest you have a very big day" he instructed

"Yeah, alright"

And another was night was passed, with very little of gained.

Tenzin and Lin escorted the young avatar to city hall. They stood outside the building with a nervousness, Tenzin placed a hand on her shoulder. Firming herself she entered, as did a young ninja. The City Hall's security was tighter, but nothing Naruto hadn't faced before.

She stood before the council, hand picked people who stared down at her. All representatives from each nation, she looked at them nervous once more.

"First off before ask the Avatar a few questions Tenzin" Taarlok the water tribe representative looked at the air nomad

"Yes, councilman Taarlok?" He asked eyeing him

"Why did you keep the Avatar a secret?" He asked him

"I hardly call it a secret, and she came here for training why does she need to announce herself for something that only requires me and her family to discuss" he retorted

"Hmph, very well then Avatar Korra" he said calling to her

"Yes, sir?" She answered standing straighter

"Is this true?"

"...yes sir every word" she answered

"I see you better convince the crowd of reporters" he suprised her

Outside a row of flashes blinded her as a crowd of reporters shouted questions at her.

"Avatar Korra! What brings you to Republic City!?"

"Is it to fight against the Equalists!?"

"To stop crime in our city!?"

She was stumped on which question to answer. So she said what she felt she needed to say.

"Listen everyone, I'm just here to finish my training, but if I'm called upon to protect the city I will! And that is all"


	8. CH 8

**AN**

: **Last Chapter was more filler than this one** , **so I'm going to try to keep those out as much as possible**.

 **Soulfire47** : **You have OCD too**!? **I do as well thats why when I read other Naruto** / **LoK stories they always have him come from another world or reincarnated** , **but for me that just leaves blank spaces and I don't like those**.

 **And your questions**...

 **I didn't really put the thought of what others thought of him in their point of view I was just focused on the main characters** , **but I understand it would be inevitable for others to get a** ' **foreign Avatar** ' **concept in their mind**. **Though I think Naruto would try to avoid those questions because he doesn't really know their civilization that well and saying he's a** ' **foreign Avatar** ' **would probably be an insult or seen as overconfident in his eyes or view**.

 **As for Tenzin finding out I think scenario 2 would be more logical**. **Due to the fact he's an Air Nomad and a politician he would try to avoid such matters**. **I would also think he would try to keep Naruto a secret or more of a last result just because of the tension he wouldn't want protesters to think he brought in extra force**. **If I missed or misread anything sorry** , **and please ask me again you have a lot of awesome questions that help me with this story**.

"Why did you wake me up, the morning is evil" Korra yawned tossing a medicine ball

"We're the rookie team we get the crappy time slot" Bolin answered as he caught the ball

"And you're the rookie out of us, so we need to get you up to speed, so deal with it" Mako said

"You deal with it" She said throwing the ball hard at the fire bender

"Ouch" Bolin squinted as it hit his brother

"I'm gonna get a drink of water" she growled

Turning to a small water bottle on the bench taking a large gulp. As she did a man in a top hat came in.

"Hey look! Isn't it my favorite little street urchins!" He said enthusiastically

"Who are you?" Korra asked

"I'm Butakha, I'm in charge of this whole operation, and it is an honor to meet you Avatar" he answered shaking her hand

He then turned to the two brothers having an enlightening conversation. She sat down on the bench taking a breath to help relax.

"Hey Korra?" Bolin asked startling her

"What?"

"You don't happen to have a bank filled with gold do you!?" Bolin asked frantically

"Nope, sorry I've always had people taking care of me" she answered

"Well aren't you lucky" Mako whispered

"What's his deal?"

"Oh it's okay, since we lost our parents we to get by on our own" Bolin explained

"Oh rough, sorry bout that" she apologized

"It's okay, right now we have to figure a way to pay for our spot" he answered

"What you mean?"

"We've got the okay to be in the tournament, but we have to pay for our spot" Mako explained

"How much?" She asked

"30, 000 Yuans" he answered

"Whoa! How are you gonna get that much money!?" She asked shocked at the price

"I don't know, but we'll figure something out" he replied

"Oh I know, we can have Pabu do tricks! That could get us something!!" Bolin answered the fire ferret jumped on his master's shoulder

"Come on Bo, we need serious ideas" he retorted leaving for the attic

"I was serious" he said drooping his head as did the small animal

Naruto walked down the street with a full stomach off noodles.

"Oh man still not as good as Ichirakus, but it's better than nothing"

He found himself in Republic City Square, there were a lot of kids and other passers-by. An hour or so went pass as he enjoyed the quiet, he needed a break from finding Equalists.

"Here! This place is great!"

Naruto turned to see a man with a small ladder and animal. He held his hat tight in hand, and began to speak to those passing by.

"Come one! Come all! And see the amazing Pabu!!" He shouted excitedly

It would be half an hour and he would only getting two coins. Naruto felt sorry for the man, when a fancy vehicle came up to him. He and him talked for awhile, then he got into the car and left.

Naruto shrugged and began to leave as he walked down, a charity was handing out flyers.

"Hello sir would you like to attend this fair, it's for orphans of gang violence" she said

Naruto looked at the flyer for a good while til he remembered something important. The protester! He was handing out flyers for Equalists there must be a way he gets them! He ran to make it to the park quickly, as he made it to see the man handing out the flyers.

"Benders are oppressors!! The Avatar is a tool for their oppression!" He shouted

Naruto quietly approached the man calmly.

"Hello sir what can I do for you?" He asked him

"Where do you get all these?" He asked trying his best to be normal

"Well...that is something you would have find out yourself" he said smiling at him

He pulled a single flyer handing it to him.

"Look at this...thoroughly" he advised him

Naruto looked at blankly seeing only Amon's face of 'equality for all' looking closer he saw something peaking through. Turning it around he saw a map and date, he looked at the man who smiled at him.

"I hope to see you again brother" he said with a smile

 **Air Temple Island**

Mako walked up to the compound Korra saw him and along with Jinora teaching her air bending movements.

"Hey Korra is that fire bender you say is handsome?" Ikki asked

Korra kicked them away with an earth pillar. She then approached the young man.

"Hey Mako"

"Have you seen Bolin?" He asked bluntly

"Well Hello to you too, but no I haven't seen him" she answered

"Oh okay" he said leaving

"Wait hold on, what's up?" She asked

"I don't know, Bolin has talent for getting into trouble, don't worry I'll figure something out" he reassured

"No, let me get my friend and we can find him together" she suggested

"Your friend?"

Naga ran down the street with the air whipping passed them.

"Your best friend is a Polar bear-dog, makes sense"

"I'll take that as a compliment city boy" she yelled

Naga followed the direction Korra told him to go, doing so they ended up in Republic City Square.

"This is his usual hang out spot" Mako added

He looked around seeing a couple of kids he knew from the old neighborhood.

"Hey Scoochy have you seen Bo?" He asked the dirty kid

"Ya I seen him, but I can't just be throwin info around" he said rubbing his fingers together

"Your good Scoochy a real pro" he answered handing him a few coins

"Hehe, anyway yeah he was here bout noon, he was trying to run some sort of monkey rat circus" he answered, but he gestured for him to come closer

"Shady Shin came by flashed some dough, Triple Threat Triads, Red Monsoons, and Agni Kais are gettin ready for something big" he answered then running back to his friends

"I know where they are" Mako said to Korra

"Good come on" she said

They ran all the way to the other side of the city.

Naruto on the other hand tried to figure out the map he had the time was straight forward. It was tomorrow night, but the directions were in code. That required a lot of folding, but in a few minutes there would be a fortunate clue.

Naga sniffed out the scent of Bolin, but then a familiar creature.

"That's Pabu!" Mako shouted as it scurried around the large animal

"No, Naga that's a friend not a snack" Korra said pulling on the reigns

They came to the hideout of the Triple Threat Triads, Mako immediately felt something out of place.

"There should be gaurds out here" Mako said racing inside

As they entered they saw Bolin being tied up and put in a van, as they ran through they were ambushed by several men in masks.

"Watch out they're chi blockers!!"

Korra tried to fight them, but she would miss or her arms redirected. As soon as they cut off their chi they ran away. Korra tried to bend, but couldn't.

"You can't, but it'll wear off" Mako said watching the van drive away

Naruto had finally found the map on the back of the flyer, but as he read it a screech of tires alerted him. He saw the same van that had kidnapped those others from the last time. Seeing them go full speed he knew wouldn't catch them so instead he took his kunia and threw marked with the Flying Raijin Mark.

"We'll meet again"


	9. CH 9

**AN**

: **It's the new chapter**!!

 **Dragonmasterlex** : **it's because he's in an unknown land** , **but don't worry he'll get out there**

 **Soulfire47** : **I love these little discussions of ours** ,

 **And you are right** , **Naruto is a ninja** , **but he isn't invisible and rumors will begin to spread about this** ' **mysterious man** ' **and Tenzin would have to explain to Korra why** ' **tell the truth** ' **is more of a disaster than it sounds**.

 **And Tenzin does have some power to twist the truth around and as you say wordplay** , **but one of Naruto's greatest techniques and the one he is constantly using is his Rasengan which is a wind element so Tenzin could say he is one of the last** ' **Air benders** ' **and if Naruto does use his extensive arsenal of would have to use another smoke screen to give them time to formulate another strategy**. **Let's say he does use** ' **he's a Avatar** ' statement **this could also cause doubt in the population of Korra's ability as Avatar** , yes **it does delay immediate panic** , **but a faction not Equalists could say** ' **hey maybe he's the real avatar**!' **Not right then and there** , **but it could happen**.

 **And he would try to stay away from the worst case scenario so he and Naruto would have to formulate an agreement** , **so that the government doesn't seem weak**.

After seeing his brother be taken away, Mako looked out helplessly. Him and his brother were supposed to look out for each other and he failed. Korra saw the fire bender and began to think of a way to find out where they took Bolin.

"Wait! I know!" She called out

"What?" He asked suprised by her excitement

"Come on I'll explain on the way!" She said returning to Naga

He raised an eyebrow, but did as told she began to retrace her steps. Bring her back to the park where she first came when she entered Republic City. Mako was utterly confused and slightly mad, but waited for the young woman to explain.

"See over there?" she asked pointing at the entrance to the park

"Yeah, what about it?"

"There was a protester that was here when I came to the city, he was barking all this kind of nonsense" she answered

"So what we wait?"

"Yeah, I don't see you comin up with anything" she grumbled

He dismounted the large animal as did she, Naga lay out on the grass yawning with his monstrous jaws. Pabu did as well with his less monstrous jaws, the two used Naga as a pillow knowing it would be a long night. As they looked up the stars she had a question that had bugged after her practice.

"So how did it happen?"

Silence lingered for a short while, but nonetheless a sigh escape his lips.

"When we were younger, my mom and dad were attacked by a fire bender" he answered rather quickly trying to erase the horrible memory

"What?" She whispered just loud enough for him to hear

"Yeah, it took a major blow to us...we didn't have any family left so it was just us" he explained

"And is that her scarf, I see you wear it all the time" she asked

He looked down at the red fabric, reminiscent of his mother's fondness of the color.

"Yeah, it's one of the few things I remember her by" he answered saddened

Korra having received her answer rolled to her side, that could've been her at one time or another. She soon felt grateful to her mother and father and even to Katara. The subtle quietness of the park swept over them, as they soon fell asleep.

"Benders! Are oppressors! Keep them out of your neighborhood!!"

The shouting of the protester echoed waking the two up abruptly. Though they found themselves in a awkward position, she had slept using his chest as a pillow. Realizing their predicament they quickly moved.

"See that's the guy!" Korra said pointing at the protester trying her best to dodge any unnecessary questions

"Great, let's go talk to him" he suggested moving quickly

Just as he was catching his second wind to presume his preaching, the two confronted the rather short man as he used a box for gained height.

"Hey! You!"

"The Avatar!? What do you want now!?" He challenged

Mako gripped him by the collar holding him off the ground.

"My brother was taken by Chi blockers, know anything about that?" He growled

"Chi blockers? Is this an attempt to persuade me into confessing something fabricated by you benders?" He growled

Feeling his grip loosen he squirmed his way out, knocking over dozens of flyers.

"He got away" Korra said seeing him run

"Yeah, but I found something" Mako said

Kneeling down he saw there was a map on the back of them.

"Do you think it could lead us to Bolin?" Korra asked as he picked a few up

"Yes, but we need to figure this out fast" he answered

Naruto waited for the time as it said on the flyer, only at night could he see what was going on. This Amon was a mystery, why he needed the Akatsuki or why they needed him was a blank page. He hoped that tonight would give a clue or an answer to these questions.

They looked at each map seeing where they needed to fold each part for the location.

"Look, they're meeting at an old warehouse, but we need an invite" he explained

"Well that's easy, it's right here" she answered waving the flyer in Mako's face

"I see, use the map as an invite when people would usually throw them away" he added

In a flash day became night there was a heavy mist within the city, thick one could barely see anything. It was here that everyone was gathering, Naruto was the first to arrive as he approached the gaurd.

"Do you have your invite?"

Naruto handed it to him with a calm hand, he looked it over handing it back.

"Welcome brother" he allowing him go on through

It would just be a few minutes with Korra and Mako coming in, they dressed like regular people trying not to cause attention to themselves. Approaching the large man he stared them down as he held out his hand.

"Invite"

"Sure, here you go" Mako said almost nervous about lay inside

The gaurd looked at their invite carefully, then giving it back.

"Welcome brother and sister" he said letting them go through

Upon entering they immediately saw a crowd, the suprise of this much of a turnout. To think that there were this many anti bending supporter. Naruto stayed quiet with a hood over his head to blend in a bit more. There was nervous and excited chatter among those who arrived. Korra and Mako felt very uncomfortable, being in a room with people who hate them. A spotlight turned on and everyone went silent.

"Welcome our Savior! Amon!!"

The crowd cheered as they did a masked man came out calmly, he scanned the crowd carefully. He raised a hand which silenced the crowd slowly.

"I had a dream..." he spoke heavily

"That dream? To see each of us as Equals!" He yelled

As the crowd cheered after hearing his words.

"But something stands in our way! Benders!"

The crowd boo'd and yelled hateful things about them.

"When I was young my family were victims of such oppression...and one day my father challenged such tyranny costing him his life,

Now the Avatar arrives to our city!!" He shouted which again boo'd

"Do not worry! My brother and sisters! For the spirits have declared me their champion!!" He announced triumphantly

"Yes, for have seen them! And they have told me 'the Avatar has failed us! You shall be our new champion!!' And so I come to show my power!!" He announced as he gesture to his men

Naruto could only see a man looking for power, but what Korra saw a man wanting her head.

A man in business attire came out in cuffs with chi blockers escorting him.

"This is 'Lightening Bolt' Zolt, the head of the Trip Threat Triads" he announced as his crowd boo'd

"Ah shut ya trap" Zolt spat

"Zolt here has gained his wealth, extorting and intimidating those who cannot defend themselves! And in the spirit of Equality I will give him a chance to fight to keep his bending" Amon said gesturing for them to release Zolt

"Big mistake pal" Zolt said

Without wasting time he began to throw rapid shots of fire, but Amon dodged each on as if gliding through them. Zolt then began to work up lightening and shot it at, but again missed it's mark. Amon put Zolt to one knee holding him down he placed his thumb on his forehead. As he held him lightening begin to fade, he released him. Zolt tried bend though nothing happened.

"W-what did you do to me!?"

"I took away your bending...forever, now is the time for Equality!!" Amon rallied his crowd

He gestured for the others to brought, Naruto saw the man from yesterday. As they were about to grab him, he flung a kunai killing the chi blocker. The crowd gasp and panicked trying to leave, Amon scanned the crowd to see who did it. Spitting a man in a cloak.

"Get those benders out of here!" Amon ordered

Nodding quickly they rushed to take them.

"Bolin!!" Mako shouted as he and Korra ran to catch up with them

Naruto ran after Amon, but was distracted by Chi blockers. They swarmed him giving him enough time to escape.

"Damn it he got away!" He growled

Mako and Korra ran after the van trying to take those who stood in their way. Korra used her earth bending to block the exit though a few got through. Chasing the two though Korra used a combo to throw them off. Just as the van left Naruto appeared throw a star at the wheel, the van turned on it's side coming to a screeching halt. Korra and Mako quickly opened the back of the van, letting Bolin free.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" Bolin repeatedly thanked the two

Naruto pulled the driver door off and saw no one, but they seemed to leave through the sewer that the van layed upon a manhole.

"Damn" he cursed quietly

"Hey!" He turned to see the Avatar

"Who are you?" Mako asked

"A friend" he answered quickly leaving

They wanted to chase after him, but they needed to release the others.

In a dark hideout Amon was furious as he lashed out, Hidan and Kakuzo sat waiting for his rant to end.

"You are supposed to help me! Not stand by and watch!" Amon shouted

"No, we are here to make sure you stop the Avatar that was the deal" he answered

Kakuzo raised gripping Amon's throat tightly.

"So suggest you do your part"


	10. CH 10

**AN**

: **Here it is**! **Naruto makes his entrance**!! **But first questions**

 **Adislt** : **that's something I'm really trying to work on that makes sense**

 **Soulfire47** : **I know it feels like that** , **I am trying to make these longer**

 **I guess you can say he is aided by spirits** , **because Kurama in bending nations could be seen as a spirit**.

 **And I do think she could get or receive flashbacks showing Kurama by either her past lives or Raava who she still doesn't know about**.

Korra and the brothers had returned to the island with Tenzin and some members of the White Lotus. Seeing her return a major relief was came off his shoulders, he fastened hid pace giving her a bear hug.

"I'm so glad you returned, I feared I would have to put out a search party" he explained with calmed voice

"I'm okay, but we have something to tell you" she said with fear

"Very well, but first let's us retire inside" he suggested

As they entered Korra and the boys sat at the table, Tenzin waited patiently for her to begin.

"We infiltrated an Equalists rally" she started off giving Tenzin a small shock

"And before you say anything, Bolin was kidnapped so we needed to find before anything bad happened" she explained

"And I am still very grateful" Bolin added

"Alright, what can you tell about what you in there?" Tenzin asked dismissing her reason

"We saw Amon" she answered

"What? Did he say anything? Any plans or intentions?" Tenzin asked frantically

"He said 'that he was going to take away bending'" she answered

"Not possible, only the Avatar has such ability" Tenzin argued

"We saw him take it Tenzin, he found a way to take away bending and he could do it to anyone" She retorted

Tenzin sunk in his chair rubbing his face tiredly.

"Anything else?"

Korra and Mako glanced at each other and nodded.

"We saw a man, maybe my age he was also at the rally" she confessed

"Was a sympathizer? If he was at that rally he surly must be"

"That's another thing, he fought them if he was a sympathizer wouldn't he had stopped us?" Korra asked

"It could be a ploy by Amon to show a friendly face or even to have you yourself seek him out, we can't know for sure did you get a good look at him?" He asked

"Well he didn't really look subtle in appearance" Mako added

"By what do you mean?"

"He had blond hair, by what I could see and his eyes were bright blue" he answered describing him

"I see, with those features we should be able to find him" he reassured

Taking a piece of paper he wrote the description of the man, and a note.

"Taking this to chief Beifong, immediately" he said handing it to a White Lotus

"Yes, sir" he said leaving

Korra waited as Tenzin stood for a moment in silence.

"So what do we do?" Korra asked

"We can't do anything tonight, they would go underground, keep out of sight or even go silent for now let's try and get some rest" he suggested

Korra looked down at her feet with a sad and fearful look. Entering her room she felt weighted, like she was about to drown. Falling on her bed she looked at the ceiling

A dark room ensnared her, she looked frantically trying find anyone or anyway to get out.

"Hello Avatar" she looked behind her

A familiar masked face looked her in the eye, as his was about to grab her. She awoke in a cold sweat breathing heavily, she clutched her knees trying to comfort herself.

"Come on" she cursed

She layed back down trying to catch herself some sleep. This time though it was different, she woke up in a forest with vines and roots wrapped around an old temple.

" _Where am I_?"

She began to walk seeing statues of other Avatars, looking up she saw how huge the place was. She continued as she made to the entrance. Hesitant to leave something happened, a small quake shook the temple. A large red eye appeared outside the door, and she was struck with fear.

She awoke not even feeling or remembering she was afraid. Entering the training area she began to throw a few practice combos. Tenzin saw her doing so even seeing the anger in her movements. He stood on the side watching her carefully, she stopped as soon as she saw him.

"Hey, Tenzin" she huffed out

"I see your working on your bending" he commented

"Yeah, I just needed to distract myself from this whole Amon deal" she explained

"Yes, I see you would be afraid of such a man who possess the ability to take bending away" he added

"It's not just that, I feel...I feel angry and confused"

"Amon has that effect, but the best thing to do is keep your head, in any way possible" he reassured

Korra smile at her mentor, but then felt a perplexed feeling.

"Tenzin?"

"Last I had this dream, it was a nightmare at first about Amon, but..."

"Yes?"

"Well I was in this temple and as I walked through this huge eye, what do you think it means?" She asked

"Hmm...maybe it could be one of your past lives trying to relay something to you Korra and seems you have to find out for yourself" he advised

"Okay" she said disappointed that he didn't have a solid answer

"Well I must be off, morning meeting with council mustn't be delayed" Tenzin said leaving

Naruto was eating the same meal he had been eating the whole time he was there. Noodles, they had became bland to him, which was another reason why he loved Ichirakus. After he began to slurp down the stringy food he heard a conversation that was less than flattering.

"Hey, did you hear? Someone took out the Equalists rally the other night" he whispered

"Was it the Avatar?"

"I heard it was someone else hear the police are lookin for someone"

Naruto got nervous eating his food quickly and leaving calmly. He didn't want to be caught just yet.

It had gotten dark out, and Korra had finished her training. She realized that she hadn't asked Bolin how he was doing, but she wouldn't have to ask since the earth bender was approaching her.

"Hey, Bolin how you doin?" She asked

"Great! Since you saved me from Amon's 'I'll take your bending away!?' Thing" he said with a jot very intimidating voice and gestured

"I wanted to get you something" he explained handing her a cup cake with a rose on it

"Oh wow thank you" she said grateful of the thanks

As they were talking Tenzin too had came back after a long discussion with Lin.

"Hey Tenzin, what's wrong?" She asked seeing his tired face

"Yes, Lin has been coordinating new patrols to capture that man you described to me, but there haven't been any luck especially with us trying to keep this quiet" he explained

"Why do you need to keep this quiet?" She asked

"If he's an Equalists we don't him to go back to Amon, but he's an unknown right now and if we don't get to him soon the Equalists will" he answered

Just as she was about to argue with the monk, a large explosion appeared on the other side of the island.

"What was that!?" Bolin shouted

As White Lotus rushed to the area Equalists chi blockers began to descend on the island.

"Equalists!!" A White Lotus sentry shouted calling more to his side

A barrage of elements were launched at the shadow clad warriors, they dodge each attack. On the other side of the Island a small team was entering the compound. A man with a three bladed sycle walked in nonchalantly with chi blockers behind him.

"This will be fun" Hidan said with a low chuckle

Naruto saw the explosion seeing where it came from, he began to make his way to the island. Pushing himself even using his Chakra to boost himself.

Tenzin fought off many of the chi blockers, Korra and Bolin tried to keep them from entering. The monk though realized they weren't attacking or even attempting to block their chi.

"They're in the compound!" Tenzin shouted

As he was about to turn and enter chi blockers blocked his path, this time they were serious using their electric eskrima sticks.

"Korra! Bolin! Go and see if my family is alright!" He called out as he blocked an attack

Nodding they rush inside catching a few hits from chi blockers, though they caught retaliated with a fire ball and earth pillar.

Pema and her children were being escorted by two White Lotus gaurds, they tried to move quickly, but with Pema's pregnancy it was difficult for her to perform it.

"Stop! I need to rest!" Pema pleaded trying to catch her breath leaning against a wall

Jinora went to her mother's side as did Ikki and Meelo.

"I am sorry, but must hurry" The White Lotus pushed her

"I wouldn't worry about it" an unknown voiced said

The small grouped to see the three blood red sycle gleaming in the moonlight. Then came a sadistic smile and the eyes of chi blockers, the man leading them was in swinging his weapon back and forth gently.

"I mean she's going to die here, why bother?" He said

"We were told not to kill them!" A chi blocker said

"Who cares, I do what the Lord Jashin calls upon me to do" he retorted

"You are under Amon's command, and you will do as he-"

With a slash and the chi blocker stopped his rant. The chi blocker's upper half fell off cleanly, blood poured to the ground.

"Anyone have anymore suggestions?" He asked as blood dripped from his blades, the chi blockers stayed quiet

"Good, now which one of you wanna die first" he chuckled

The fire bender threw a flare of fire, it hit Hidan, as he was set on fire he forced his gripping the bender by the throat. He had extreme burn marks, but they began to heal into new skin.

"Nice try and I thank you for volunteering" he thanked slashing him open

He threw the corpse to the side as the water bender tried to freeze his arm. Pulling a sacrificial spear the cultist stabbed the man in the head. This left the family left as Hidan edged near them laughing his head off.

"Now kids you wanna play a game?" He asked them

As jumped forward Naruto jumped through an open window, kicking him threw to the next window. Throwing a few kunai at his backup, he then rushed to the family.

"You all alright?" Naruto asked quickly they nodded

"Thank you" Pema said frantically

"It's alright, but we need to get you all out of here" he urged

He then signaled his clones that had their faces covered to get them out. Hidan cracked his neck as he walked out the rubble.

"Well aren't you gutsy, but to bad I need to kill you" he growled

Naruto baited him as he ran out the door Hidan as well, but Naruto had another clone hidden at the top of the door way. The clone fell with kunai in hand, a quick drop and the blade was embedded in his skull. Hidan swung his sycle above his head stabbing the clone.

"Ow, you bastard!"

The clones had gotten the family away to safe area, the clones then disappeared leaving the family confused.

Naruto brought the blade swinging maniac to an open area, he glared at the Akatsuki member.

"You got a lucky hit, now it will be your last!!"

He jumped with his blade over slamming it down, with a major force Naruto luckily moved out the way just before he landed. Korra and Bolin had arrived seeing Naruto facing off against their unknown assailant.

"Well this just keeps getting more fun!" Hidan cackled out as he pulled the blade out of his head

As the kunai was removed the wounds began to heal instantly.

"So you can heal faster now?" Naruto asked

"Yep, now I can do Jashin's bidding without Kakuzo's damn stitches!!" He answered proudly

Korra recognized the young man from last night. Right now though she need to stay focused on the madman challenging him.

"Now you die!!" He shouted as he ran at Naruto

Korra intercepted him throwing fire combos at him, Bolin did as well trapping his feet.

"Boom! How you like that!?" He shouted

"Annoying, you brat" Hidan retorted

He did seem to find their attacks more like an annoyance truly. He used his blade to break free, he then ran at them using his sycle to slash at them, but they jumped and used any other movement to keep out of his reach. As Korra was backed into a corner as his blade was about to slash at her. Naruto threw a smoke bomb at him blocking his view.

"Dammit!"

Korra used this as an escape rolling out of the smoke.

"You alright!?" Bolin asked

"Yeah"

Hidan stood still he looked back at Naruto with a glare, and smile wide.

"You're much more fun!!"

Naruto rushed him as did he, as they got closer he used it. In a flash Naruto went from in front of him to over him, but with his Rasengan smashing in his back. It blinded the two benders, causing even a quake on the island. As it faded a large crater was seen as Hidan had a circular mark on his back and blood coming out his mouth.

"There!" Naruto huffed out

Just as he climbed out the crater it had seemed the other chi blockers had been subdued or escaped.

"Who are you!?" Korra asked getting ready to attack

"Hey! Wait hold on! I'm trying to help you!" He answered frantically

The a airship came over head as metal benders descended, they surrounded Naruto quickly as Lin make it to the front.

"You are under arrest!" She called out

"What!? The bad guys is over-"

As he was about to point to the crater Hidan had disappeared, leaving Naruto without a story.


	11. CH 11

Naruto sat in an interrogation room the same one that Korra herself was in. He scanned the room of metal he couldn't see a single way out except the door itself. He sat his head on the table, though his hands were bound he couldn't really do anything. Lin and Tenzin walked as she was on her way to Naruto's room.

"Wait!" Korra called out

He turned as did Lin as they waited for to catch up.

"What are you going to do?" Korra asked

"I'm going to see what he knows of any information worth knowing" she answered Korra then looked at Tenzin with a very hopeful look

"Tenzin he's an Air bender!" She cheered

Tenzin looked her eyes he could tell she wasn't lying.

"I saw him use an air technique, he's gotta be" she pleaded

"We'll have to see" he said skeptical about her claims

The two elders then continued to walk. Naruto looked at the ceiling with boredom, which ended as the door opened unexpectedly. Who came in was the cheif and the monk with blank expressions.

"I am Chief Beifong, and this is Councilman Tenzin we have a few questions for you" she said as he nodded sitting up a bit straighter

"First off, what is your name?" Tenzin asked

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" he answered

His name was a strange one, they concluded that he was a person from the Fire Nation, but still it sounded foreign in their tongue. Tenzin looked at his headband it had Naruto's village symbol, he hoped to look into later.

"Before anymore questions must be asked, I have something that must be confirmed..." Tenzin said intervening

Naruto looked at him and Tenzin tensed up then spoke.

"Are you an air bender?" He asked bluntly

Naruto raised his eyebrow at the question, but he remembered what the Sage had told him.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that" he answered

Tenzin was shocked to find one in this day and age, overjoyed and wondered if there more.

"Enough with the personal inquiries, where are you from? your attire doesn't look like it's from any nation and your name sound Fire Nation? " She asked pointing at his orange and black suit.

This is where it got tricky for the young ninja, he had to make sure that he didn't say too much.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki , I'm from the Land of Fire of the Hidden Leaf Village" he answered

The two immediately thought he was joking, but his face showed he was dead serious. Lin knocked on the door letting it open to show an officer.

"Bring a map" she ordered

"Yes ma'am"

Tenzin just stared at the young man. The door opened up once again, as she took the map and layed out on the table.

"Show us where your home is?" She asked pointing at the map

He looked carefully and saw the Nations, one was shaded red, two blue and lastly green.

"Can I show you something?" He asked

The two nodded and let one of his hands free, he then went into his pouch and brought his own map of the five great nations. Laying the map on the table, he then put next to theirs and it was a complete map, the oceans matched perfectly.

"This is where I'm from the Five Great Nations" he said pointing at the Land of Fire with his symbol

"Five? There are only four elements" Tenzin retorted

"Where I'm from people can control Lightening" he answered

"Fire benders can control Lightening if that's what you mean?" Lin asked

"No, they can shoot it off in bursts, but in my land they can control it with ease and more ways" he explained

Naruto concluded that they hadn't explored outside their own nations.

"Then why are you not in your village?" Lin asked

"I was mapping out uncharted areas and lands, but then I stumbled upon this city" he answered

If what he said was true then...

"This is a diplomatic issue" Tenzin said

Lin then pulled him out the room hurriedly.

"What was that!?" He asked irritated

"Are you serious? Tenzin we don't know what his intentions are" she scolded

"And if you don't let me handle this, we could have a full scale war on our hands and with the Equalists we can't afford to be fighting on two fronts" he argued

She glared at him as she knew he was right.

"He will be put into my custody, and that is final" he ordered

Naruto sat staring at the map he needed to get this to Kakashi sensie. Tenzin and Lin came in as she was angered.

"Naruto? We have come to an a agreement, you will be placed in my custody do you understand?" He asked as he nodded

"Alright, then follow me" he said as Lin released him

Korra sat in the lobby , she pretended to read a newspaper. She did read the part about the Air Temple Island being attacked. Fortunately though Naruto wasn't mentioned one bit. Korra spotted Tenzin and Naruto walking into the lobby, jumping from her seat she ran up to her mentor.

"Tenzin"

"Korra, you were sitting out here this whole time?"

"Yes, so how did it go?"

"I'll explain once we get back to Air Temple Island"

Korra looked and saw Naruto him, seeing a clear view of him, she saw his whisker marks.

"Hello? I'm Korra" she waved

"Naruto Uzumaki" he said bowing his head

Hidan had returned to the hideout with his wounds healed, he spotted Kakuzo and Amon awaiting.

"How'd it go?" Kakuzo asked

"Great! Haven't felt this way in awhile!" He shouted

"Great?" Amon questioned The two turned to him

"You think you did great!? We needed the family so that way councilman Tenzin could hand her over! So bloodshed can be avoided!!" He shouted

"You really think he would hand her over? He would find a way to save his family and end you, I know his type" Kakuzo retorted

Amon hesitated as the Akatsuki approached him.

"You can take bending away, but remember this compared to us you're nothing more than a two bit charlatan" Kakuzo insulted as the two left

A mysterious man appeared behind Amon.

"Make sure everything is going smoothly" Amon ordered

The three made it back to Air Temple Island, Korra had glanced at Naruto as they walked she could feel something familiar about him, but couldn't place her finger on it. Seeing as the repairs were underway. Tenzin shook it off as did Korra, they entered their home with Tenzin's children and wife hugging him.

"I am thankful that you are safe" Tenzin said

"And I suppose I have you to thank for this" he said turning to Naruto who smiled

Naruto felt a pair of eyes on him, he looked around and saw a young girl looking at him.

"Um hello?" He greeted

"Oh um hi t-thank you for saving me" she blushed

"I see you already met my daughter Jinora, here are my other two Ikki and Meelo" he said looking down to the two

"What's your name? Why do you have whiskers? Is that your natural hair color?" She bombarded him with questions

"Ikki, I doubt the boy can answer all those questions" Tenzin noted

Naruto looked at her taking a deep breath.

"My name Naruto Uzumaki, I've always had whiskers, and yes" he answered just as quickly as she had asked

Everyone was shocked to hear a response to Ikki questions usually people are too confused. Lastly was Meelo he stood sizing up the new competition.

"I am Meelo, and I'm big man on campus so be ready to face me!" He said enthusiastically

"I look forward to challenging you" he retorted giving him a smirk as did Meelo who returned it

"And this is my wife Pema" Tenzin said helping her walk to him

"And I am truly grateful for you saving me, thank you" she said

"No thanks needed" he replied

"Now, if Naruto could you please follow me" he said

Naruto followed as did Korra entering his old study.

"So Tenzin, how does feel to find another air bender?" Korra asked

"What?" Naruto asked

"You're an air bender right? Tenzin's a master he can teach all you need to know" she advised

"Yeah, I'm not really an air bender" he confessed

"Can you explain please?" Tenzin asked

"You see where I'm there are Five elements, and the one I can control is Wind" he explained

"Wind? So air?" Tenzin asked

"Yes, but how you guys fight is different than ours" Naruto said looking at all the books in the study

"So could you tell me what is different than our nations and yours?" Tenzin asked

Korra sat down knowing this could take awhile.

"For one you use Chi and we use Chakra" he added

"What's the difference?"

"Not much, we use the same principles, but in different ways"

"How?"

Naruto felt a voice in his head and realized who it was, Kurama.

' _Just repeat what I say_ "

"Chakra is more of a build up of spiritual and physical energy so that way it become more potent, but for you guys it's more like in small bursts, that's how I see it in the way you fight" he explained

"I see how you would see that" Tenzin agreed

"So where are you from?" Korra asked as she was never told

"Korra, Naruto here is a person from over seas" Tenzin answered

"So like the Fire Nation?"

"No, you see it appears Naruto is from another continent"

"Whoa! What!?" Korra asked in shock

"It appears that there are entire Nations we don't know about" Tenzin explained

A knock on the door and Jinora popped her head in.

"Daddy, Mom says it's time for dinner" she said

"It seems we'll have to put this on hold for now let us eat" Tenzin advised

Entering the dining room Naruto sat on one side with Korra and Tenzin sat at the end. Pema brought in the food and as her children got ready to eat. She sat Naruto's plate he saw it was a mixture of vegetables and some sort of seafood.

"Thank you for this food" Naruto said giving thanks as he clapped his hands

Pema passed out the other plates, but as they were about to eat a knock was heard.

"Hello, Taarlok" Tenzin greeted sarcastically

"Good evening, Tenzin and family" he said as he entered

Naruto looked at the man, he was upset since this was the most decent and amazing food he had. The man had braided hair and a formal outfit, he sat down next to Meelo he sniffed him.

"You smell like a lady" Meelo commented

"And you are...adorable" he said irritated by the small child

"Why are you here Taarlok?" Tenzin asked bluntly

"I'm here to see the Avatar of course, and may I say what you did at that rally took real initiative" he complimented

"So?" She said raising her eyebrow

"I was hoping you could be part of my task force" he answered

"Task Force?"

"Yes, with this Equalists threat we need to take action"

Korra looked down and she really didn't want to face Amon til she was ready.

"Sorry, but what I said at the conference is what I meant and I'm going to stand by it" She answered

Tenzin was glad that she refused his proposal.

"Very well then...I'll leave you all to your meal" he said leaving

"Bye! Lady man!" Meelo said as he gritted his teeth

"Who was that?" Naruto asked after saw him leave

"Councilman Taarlok, he is a more aggressive member" Tenzin sighed

"Let us worry another time, let's enjoy our dinner" Pema advised

They ate with very few discussion, but it was nice night after the attack.


	12. CH 12

**AN** : **In this chapter I'm trying to speed up things event and in character appearance wise so that way we can try to get to the main story**.

Naruto stood in a field an all too familiar one, bodies covered it. Large tree vines were spread across, and the Blood Moon shone once more in the dark sky. He saw the faces of his friends, they lay dead on the ground and his face was in fear. He then saw the familiar gaze of Sharingan eye, then the shadows surrounded engulfing him.

He woke up in a sweat as he clutched his chest eyes widen he looked around his room. Tenzin had given him his guest room as he stayed their custody, he sat up in the bed gripping the side of his head. They still haunt him even though it was dream it felt so real, he needed to deliver the maps to Kakashi sensie as soon as he was able to find another map of the Four Bending Nations.

Tenzin was looking through his study and his father's old things in hopes of finding some sort of mention Naruto's homeland.

"There it is" Tenzin said as he dug through his dad's trunk, pulling out an old journal

Tenzin flipped through page after page.

"There has to be something here" Tenzin whispered

As he was nearing the end of the book, he found writings that caught his eye.

"What is this?" He asked reading a small part

' _Some of my attempts to search for more Air Temples was a failure some of the parties I sent to search were killed with one returning bloody_ ,

 _He said they were attacked by masked men who soon interrogated them_ , _he was sent back the others he didn't know_

 _I sense he was used as some sort of_ warning, _I fear I will have to seek this out at a later date_ '

Tenzin didn't know what to think, could this be his father's first mention of these 'Five Great Nations'? He wanted to read more though looking at the time he would have to tomorrow.

The Next day Naruto woke up bright and early, his troubled sleep kept him up once again. He stood in the meditation area trying to calm his nerves, as he was doing so he felt a breeze which didn't make sense there wasn't even a gust. Opening his eyes he saw a shadow blocking the sun over him, he turned he tried to escape, but the large mass crushed him.

"Help...me" he struggled to say as the Polar-bear dog snuggled him

Korra woke up as well yawning and stretching, as she walked out a unexpected sight caught her attention. Naruto was crushed under her friend Naga, who licked and snuggled him.

"Whoa, I never seen Naga get so attached to someone" she said walking up to the two

"Yeah...I've had...experiences with...animals...a little here?" He asked out

"Oh yeah sure, Naga off" she ordered firmly

The large creature did as told as it went to find something to eat.

"Sorry bout that, don't like dogs?" She asked

"I was more of a frog person" he admitted cryptically

"Oh well that's strange to have a frog" she commented

"And it's not strange to have a bear-dog?" He retorted

"Good point" she chuckled

He cracked his neck and body to help himself relax.

"So why were you up so early?" She asked

"I was meditating" he said stretching his arms

"Oh?"

"What?"

"Oh nothing, it's just you don't seem like the meditation type guy"

"I do it to relax, and it's great to just do...nothing" he answered simply explaining it as it is

"Okay well see ya" she said leaving

"Where you going?"

"To practice"

"Oh ya, you're a pro bender right?"

"How did you know that?" She asked

"Newspaper, Radio take your pick" he answered obviously

"Oh yeah" she said a bit embarrassed

"Well okay see ya later" he said

She left giving a wave as she did quickly.

Seeing her form leave his view then went to the city itself. Naruto's nightmares had kept him up all night and taking a walk would help clear it up or push them to the back of his mind. First he needed Tenzin's okay to do such an activity. As the went through his mind the airbender himself had just came out with papers he was sifting through. Naruto jogged up to his elder meeting him just before he left.

"Oh Naruto, I was wondering where you left off to, I wanted to ask if we can have a discussion about your homeland?" He asked calmly with a gentle smile

"Sure, but can I ask a favor?"

"Yes, if it is in my power I can provide it"

"I want to go for a walk around town, I'll keep close to the island, right now...I just need to clear my head" he answered

Tenzin wanted to ask what was on his mind, but first he needed the young man's trust. Looking in his eyes the old air bender could see a disturbance, but he decided to note it for another day.

"Yes, but only if you stay close to the island"

"Thanks Tenzin" he said with a relieved smile

He ran off as Tenzin saw him leave, he could see the way he ran was curious. It was certainly different from their way, but that could be the cultural differences.

Naruto walked just a few blocks outside the island, staring at the blue sky with a very depressing look. That was when Hinata came into mind, he could remember every detail about her. Her eyes, her hair, even her kindness towards him. She did everything for him, medicine, healing and even cheering him on.

"Watch out!!"

He looked as he was in the middle of the road, and coming high speed at him was a scooter. It hit him...hard, even knocking off the rider.

"Ow" he groaned

"Oh my gosh are you alright!" The rider called out

"Yeah, don't worry just a bruise" he grunted out

He began to rise from the gravel, but the woman by the sound of her voice came to help. She gave him a hand to pull him up, he dusted himself off with her help.

"Did I hurt you anywhere?" She asked worriedly again

"Nah, just a bump or two" he answered nonchalantly

"Sorry I thought I was clear, but I guess I was wrong"

"It's okay, just be more careful" he said with a forgiving voice

"Good" she said taking her helmet off

She was a beautiful girl with green eyes, with dark hair.

"I'm Asami" she said holding out her hand

"Naruto" he said shaking it firmly

"I would like to give you something for your troubles" she explained reaching into her pocket

"That's not necessary" he said waving his hands

"No, I insist think of it as repayment for hitting you with my scooter" she answered

She gave him a note with an address that he looked at it with concern.

"I'll treat you to a meal, at 7 tonight don't be late!" She said getting on her scooter and driving off

Naruto was going to call out to her, but she was already gone. He looked down at the paper it had an address on it. Naruto returned to the island Pema sat reading a book, the door opened as Naruto say still in thought.

"Hello Nar- oh goodness what happened to you?" She asked as she saw him dirty and bruised

"I was hit by a scooter" he answered nonchalantly still staring at the piece of paper

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, and I have a question where is this?" Naruto asked showing her the address

"Oh I believe it's an restaurant, somewhere around Republic Square" she answered as she read it

"I see..."

Naruto left to his room, but quickly went into Tenzin's study. Looking quickly for a map, sifting through the papers he found one perfect. Biting his thumb he summoned his toad.

"Hey ya Naruto" the small toad saluted

"Hey, here's my map and the map of the Four Bending Nations" he explained

"What you want me to do?"

"Take them to Kakashi sensie" he ordered

"Alright" he said leaving quickly

Tenzin came into his study suprised to see the young man.

"Naruto? I didn't expect to see you in here" he said closing the door

"Yeah, well it was so quiet and there are a lot of interesting things in here, I thought why not stay in here for awhile" he answered

"Well I too, find it relaxing as well especially on days like today" he sighed

"Tenzin I have a question"

"Yes?"

"I was asked by this girl who hit me with her scooter-"

"You were hit by a scooter? Are you alright?" He asked shocked

"Yeah I'm fine, but this girl Asami wants to repay me with a meal at 7 can I go?" He asked him

"I see, did you say Asami?" He asked recognizing the name

"Yeah?"

"I know her father, Hiroshi Sato and I remember him trying to get her to make some friends as she is mainly helping him run his business" he explained reminiscent of the conversation

"So what?"

"I think I can let you go just for tonight, but try to be back before 10" he advised

He agreed and left the room, as he came out the room Korra and her two teammates entered.

"Well this is where I stay while I'm in Republic City" Korra said bringing the two in

"Well this is nice wish I coulda seen it before the attack" Bolin said looking around

"It's nice peaceful" Mako added

Naruto came out with Tenzin just as he saw them he could feel a negative feeling of sadness? About the two boys.

"Oh and guys let me introduce you to Naruto, Naruto this is Mako and Bolin my teammates on the Fire Ferrets" she introduced them

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki good to meet you" he greeted

"Yeah, nice to meet you and thanks for saving me from that scary guy from last time" Bolin thanked

"No problem" he replied

"So I guess you're the one to thank for saving my brother" Mako added

Naruto saw him and could see brooding that could almost match Sasuke's.

"It was no trouble really"

"Still I wish there was a way to repay you" Mako insisted

Naruto looked at the clock and saw it was 6 deciding to leave.

"I have to go, see you guys later" he said leaving

Korra looked at the boy curiously she didn't know he even had friends or maybe...

"Tenzin where's he going?" She asked

"To see a friend"

"You mean?"

"No, not anyone from his homeland it's someone I know personally and I'll call to be sure he gets back" he reassured her

"What do you mean?" Bolin asks confused

"Naruto is from overseas, so he doesn't get to see his friends as much" Korra answered

Tenzin did hope that the young shinobi could make some allies as he stayed here.

 **Hidden Leaf Village**

Kakashi was promptly looking at his report, as Shikamaru stood by his side helping him stack them.

"So how's Naruto doing? I heard he found something big" the lazy shinobi asked

"I haven't heard from him yet, I hope he's found something that can help locate him encase of an emergency" Kakashi replied hopeful

Just as he finished his sentence the toad appeared with a scroll in his mouth.

"Hey ya!"

"What has Naruto sent you with?" Kakashi asked getting straight to the point

"Jeez pushy anyway he sent with the map of their nations" he answered

"What? I thought you said you had the map?" Kakashi asked remembering his exact words

"No, I have _Naruto's_ map, this is _their_ map and his too" he emphasized his words

He then left quickly as he came, Kakashi wasted no time taking a look. The map itself was in decent condition, but the drawings were simple as well, but he took a look at Naruto's as well seeing where they came together.

"So this is the map?" Shikamaru asked taking a peek

"I guess it is, take these to archives see if they have anything else that matches or is similar" he ordered as Shikamaru took it without question

"This is more trouble, I can feel it"

"Still in the office I see, my old rival"

Guy came in with his wheelchair and his signature smile.

"What took you so long?"

"Hey! All you have is stairs! So it takes awhile okay!!" Guy said in anger as Kakashi smiled

 **Republic City**

Naruto returned Republic City Square looking for the restaurant that was written down. Asking for a few directions he finally made, he could tell that the place wasn't for people like himself. He entered and he could see a lot of people dressed in high society like clothing. He was then greeted by the waiter who looked at him with an analytic eye.

"May I ask who you are here for?" He asked politely

"Sorry, I was told to meet someone named Asami?" He answered

"Oh I see you're for miss Sato, follow me"

The waiter took him into the fitting room he began to measure him, Naruto immediately felt uncomfortable.

"Um do you do this to everyone?" He asked nervously

"You need to look presentable so I have taken the liberty of helping" he explained

"Thank you, I guess"

After he was done Naruto was given an outfit, it was his size putting on his temporary attire he placed his other clothes in a bag. He left his headband on, and as the waiter looked him up and down he attempted to grab the headpiece.

"Not that sorry" Naruto said waving his hands

"As you wish follow me"

He lead the young man to a table in the corner, where the young Sato sat waiting. She straightened up she saw him coming, he sat down next to her in the booth.

"I see you made it" she said with a smile

"Yeah, I didn't want to ignore free food" Naruto joked As she giggled

"So Naruto, I haven't heard of a name like your's where you from?" She asked curiously

"Overseas, in a village" he answered vaguely

"Oh really? You don't look like you're from a village"

"Yeah, well I like to stand out" he chuckled as she did

"So where are you staying while you're in Republic City?"

"On Air Temple Island"

"Oh so with Councilman Tenzin?"

"Yeah"

"Him and my dad are good friends, I here the Avatar is there as well"

"Yeah, she spends her time though with her team" he explained

"The Fire Ferrets!? Oh sorry I'm just a huge fan of their's, I can't wait to see them in the tournament" she said excitedly

"Well you going to be waiting for awhile"

"Why?" She asked confused

"I guess, they're need a sponsor to help get into the tournament" he explained

"I see, maybe I can ask my dad he has more than enough money and maybe with them helping as an advertisement he could get the money back in no time!" She explained

"Really? That'd be great! I'll tell them when I get back" he explained

They spent most of the time talking and even sharing a few stories, though Naruto tried to keep anything about the Five Great Nations out of the conversation.

"So they didn't even see you!?" She asked laughing at the time Naruto once painted a shopkeepers store pink

"I was a kid, I thought it'd be funny" he retorted

Then again it was at a time when everyone saw him as a nuisance and a waste of time. Asami saw the clock as it reached almost ten.

"Look at the time, I guess we better be heading out" she suggested

"Yep we better get going"

As they left a valet came in handing back the keys to Asami.

"Do you need a ride?" She asked sincerely

"No, I'm good but thank you"

"I'm going to let you walk home, come on get in" she insisted

Shrugging he did as told and entered on the other side, she did as well.

"You better hold on" she advised

Just before he could ask why, she peeled out at high speed. Racing down each lane Naruto gripped his seat tight. Before he knew it he wa back at Air Temple Island.

"We're here"

"Good, thanks" he said hesitantly

"Make sure to tell the Fire Ferrets about our deal"

"I will" he said

"And thanks for the night" she said leaving the island entrance

As he walked in Korra saw him enter and in his dress ware.

"I see you were out" she said

"Yeah, and I've got some news for you" he replied

"Oh yeah"

"I got you guys a sponsor for the tournament!" He answered cheering

"Really!? I can't wait to tell the guys!" She said grateful of his help

"Good, now I need to rest see ya tomorrow" he said yawning as he left to his room

Korra saw disappear, she still felt that feeling in her stomach like she knew him longer than she did. She hoped that she could figure this out soon.


	13. CH 13

On a field that was a sight of a battle Korra saw she once again was having a vision, in this one she saw trees coming out the grown along with burn marks, water, and broken leafs. This could be where one of her past lives fought an incredible battle, she turned and in a clearing saw one of her last lives, Roku.

He was on one knee breathing extremely heavily, she ran up to him in a panic.

"Hey! Are you okay!" She asked trying to help him, but her went through like air

She then remembered it was a drean, but Roku began to speak.

"You...what are you?" He asked as glared across from his position

She followed his eyes and saw him a man with long brown hair, and he wore armor his arms crossed. He smiled at Roku and before he could say a word.

She awoke.

Next morning Naruto decided to train a bit, he saw a tree and began to flick a few kunai at it. It was extremely dull, if his friends were here he could ask one to be a partner. He remembered him and Lee would have Taijutsu practice on their free days, Shikamaru would help him study to become his long time dream and even play a game of Shogi. Though he would lose everytime he played it, he did truly miss his friends.

Korra came out still contemplating the once again cryptic vision her past lives showed. She then saw Naruto flinging blades at a tree covered to toe in them.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She asked

"Training, I usually have a friend help, but since I'm alone here" he confessed swinging another

"Well you can help me with my training?" She asked

Naruto stopped and went to collect his blades.

"I guess it's better than nothing"

"Great! Follow me"

Leading she brought him to a wide open space where she and Tenzin would spar, but unfortunately it hasn't seen much use. She bounced to get loose, and threw a few punches go help.

"Okay! You ready!?" She asked getting into a defensive stance

"Yeah, sure"

Without warning she attacked with a quick fire combo, which he dodged quickly and easily. She then began to use water whips, and a few shots as well. Naruto again dodged and weaving through each shot, Korra was getting frustrated even for a practice match. She then used a large set of boulders, but again he dodged them.

"You're pretty straight forward with your fighting huh?" Naruto commented

"What're you saying?" She asked curious of his opinion

"Well you more I don't know, try to overwhelm people?" Naruto said trying explained

Naruto had tried teaching before, but it was easy since Konohamaru was more cooperative. Though he wasn't dealing with a kid he was dealing with someone his own age.

"So how would you do it?" She asked

"Well you have all this to work with why not use to help" he answered gesturing to the entire island

"Like try to use the earth to knock people off balance, and use fire to wear them down?" He suggested

"Well I could, but it wouldn't work in the pro bending ring" she retorted

Naruto then grew grim as she replied to his advise.

"You need to learn new skills, because when something you're not prepared for happens you'll need to have something fall back on" he explained sorrowful of the times such things happened

Korra was still confused by his advise so, but nonetheless tried to do it anyway. Naruto began to weave through each attack, but as Korra saw him land she shifted the ground underneath. Unbalanced she threw a fire combo, as she thought she would hit him he jumped over the attack.

"Good, you're gettin hang of it" he complimented

Seeing the brothers enter the island, she jogged up to them quickly.

"Hey guys!" She greeted

"Korra! What's up you were late for practice" Bolin asked

"Oh sorry, didn't get enough sleep so I kinda slept in " she confessed hesitantly

"The Naruto and I started our own practice session" she added

"Well it won't matter unless we pay our way in" Mako retorted

"Oh about that! Guess what? Naruto was able to find a sponsor for us!!"

"What? No way!!" Bolin cheered next to her

"Whose our sponsor?" Mako asked

"Oh well I really don't know" she answered

"Well I want to know, don't wanna be paying back a loneshark or something" Mako spat

Naruto returned inside listening to the radio, the team came in as well.

"Hey Naruto?" She asked

"Yeah?" He said listening to it intently

"Whose the sponsor you got for the team?"

"Oh Asami? Yeah, she said she would ask her dad to for a bit of free advertising" he explained

"Alright! We're in" Bolin said still excited

"Wait, is that all he wants?" Mako asked

"Yeah, he makes enough with his business and he could get it back from your matches" he explained tuning the radio to a jazz channel

"What's his name?"

"Hiroshi Sato? I think Tenzin said it was" he answered

"What!?" They all said shocked

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Hiroshi Sato is the head of Future Industries, he makes like a ton of money with his products" Bolin explained

Just as they were about to continue an argument could be heard outside the door, Tenzin and Taarlok entered bickering.

"Tenzin! This has second group of benders to go missing including a few officers!" Tarrlok informed him

"And I told you this task force could strain our relations and resources, this is a wild goose chase just to find Amon!" Tenzin retorted

Tarrlok saw Korra wasting no time rushing up to her.

"Avatar Korra you need to join the task force, there has been another group of missing and even a few attacks on our officers" he explained

Korra was reluctant to even consider joining the force.

"Please, if this continues we will look defenseless and I bet you my life Republic City will be a war zone" he pushed her once more

She looked at Tenzin and her Teammates along with Naruto who waited for her answer.

"Fine"

"Wait! What about the Fire Ferrets!?" Mako asked

"Don't worry, the operations will last til that that begins all we need to do is weaken the Equalists not put them down" Tarrlok explained

Still it saddened them they needed her to practice for the tournament, but she was needed. Tenzin was reluctant to give his voice, but remembered that she needed to figure this out herself.

"So it's settled Korra meet us at Police HQ, we need to start right away" Tarrlok explained leaving

Naruto felt an uneasy feeling about the man, he was ambitious which reminded him of Danzo who took the temporary position as Hokage after Pain attacked. As he left another pair came through, it was Hiroshi and Asami Sato.

"Hiroshi? I didn't think you were visiting" Tenzin said suprised by the unexpected visit

"Yes, I was told by my daughter that these three needed a sponsor for the is year's pro bending tournament" he explained

"Uh yeah, I mean yes sir" Mako stuttered seeing Asami

"Well I will be willing to be your sponsor, all I ask is you be our advertisement" he explained truthfully

Naruto could see subtle things in Hiroshi's mannerisms, like his fist tightening or a small twitch in his eye.

"Well sorry, but I have to ask is that all you really want?" Mako asked making sure

"Yes, I've already have enough money and this could be an opportune time with everyone watching" he reasoned

"Well thanks!" Mako said gratefully

The older man smiled and clapped his hands.

"So which one of you did my daughter take you out to dinner?" He asked bluntly

Mako and Bolin went nervous straightening up. Asami rushed passed them grabbing Naruto who was still playing with the radio.

"This is him! Naruto this is my dad Hiroshi Sato, Dad this is Naruto" she said happily

"Oh hello Naruto, my daughter tells me you were pleasant company" he mentioned

Naruto notice that his strange mannerisms had went down a bit, as he shook Naruto's hand.

"Yeah, well she did hit me with her scooter" he joked

"What? Asami I told you to be careful on that contraption" he scolded

"Um yeah, sorry that's why I treated him!" She confessed with a hesitant smile

"Anyway it's nice to meet you, but we must off" he said leaving

"Yeah, anyway can't wait to see you guys in the tournament" she said leaving with her dad

Mako was secretly envious of the blonde ninja, he was able to have a beautiful girl like Asami, but then again they could be friends.

Korra came to the Police HQ she began to dress into her armor and uniform, it was a dark outfit that had a helmet of protective plastic. Tarrlok and his team entered in a van that had a logo of a fake store on the side.

"Okay everyone! We're heading to a underground training facility that acts as a laundromat in the day, but tonight we're shutting it down!!" He spoke to those in the van

Unbeknownst to them Naruto was following them close, he was also on the look out for any Akatsuki member.

Stopping the Task Force quickly got out they saw the Equalists trainees, practicing chi blocking. Tarrlok signaled the water benders who began to flow a stream of water towards the entrance. As he counted they shot it in turning it to mist quickly, and they attacked as they were blinded. Fire benders shot a few hits knocking the trainees out, but Tarrlok and Korra froze the trainers in place.

"Great we got them!!" Tarrlok announced

"You'll pay for this!! Amon will take his retribution on you!!" The trainer shouted

"Oh and will be glad to accompany him to prison" Tarrlok spat

Him and Korra left to talk to the others.

"Good job everyone! Now these once future Equalists will be sent to Police HQ and interrogated properly" he announced

As they about to call Lin something esescaped their watchful eye, a small all white spiders entered the basement of the laundromat. In a instant a explosion blasted all those inside, Korra was pushed back dazed she saw the smoke coming out the building. The Task Force was scurrying around and trying to get those injured to healers.

"What happened?" Korra asked shocked

"That is the question"

Naruto wasn't expecting the bomb, but once he saw the clay spiders he knew what came next. Acting too late those inside died, and he knew who was responsible.

"Deidara" he growled


	14. CH 14

"Come on" Korra huffed out

It had been a few days since she joined the Task Force and this strained her practice sessions with the Fire Ferrets. With some success they were able to arrest some Equalists, but there were causalities. For some unknown reason the more larger groups were killed in a series of explosions.

Naruto knew Deidara was responsible for the bombings, but if he said anything they wouldn't be able to trust him. So he kept quiet unless he needed to then he would.

Korra took off her uniform as Tarrlok approached.

"Korra I see you're leaving"

"Yeah, it's been a long night"

"Just to let you know I am holding a press conference later this afternoon, I would much appreciate it if you came" he explained

"Why do you need me?" Korra asked

"Well you're the Avatar, seeing you the people could feel inspired" he answered

She hesitated a bit there was little success with arrests since the unexpected bombings. Why would he want to hold a conference?

"Sure I'll come" she agreed

"Good, now I must prepare for it till then farewell Avatar" he said leaving the station

Amon was furious that most of his men and future soldiers had been killed. And for what? The council finding out bout the Akatsuki?

"You are killing my men!" Amon shouted

"So what? Once production is done at the mountain we won't need that many" Hidan retorted

"But if my followers are discourage by this than what use are they!?"

"Then they don't know the real truth of loyalty" Kakuzo insulted

A distant walking was heard as the blond bomber came into view.

"How is your end doing...Deidara?" Kakuzo asked

"My little pieces of art have been showing this world what art truly is!!" He responded with a smile

"Right now, I am ceasing all training operations! No more shall be sacrificed for your convenience" Amon said as he left to give the order

"Why do we such weakness?" Deidara asked as he saw Amon leave

"All we need him for is to contend with the Avatar nothing more" Kakuzo

"Fine, I get that, but what about our old friend?"

They turned silent remembering who they speak of.

"We will find a way to take care of him, but til then we focus on the girl" Kakuzo answered

Tenzin had heard about Tarrlok's press conference, he didn't want him to do it since tensions are already on the rise and this could cause random breakouts with sympathizers. Naruto walked past Tenzin's study, this could finally be his chance to talk to the young.

"Naruto" he called out, he turned giving a raised eyebrow

"A word if you would"

Tenzin poured a cup of tea for both them, also having laying out some fruit as a snack.

"Now that we have some time I would like to discuss where you come from" he explained

"Alright" he said grabbing an apple like fruit

"First off, you said you are from the Land of Fire, of the Hidden Leaf Village? What does that mean?" He asked

"Well the Land of Fire is what we call the land my village is in" Naruto answered taking a bite

"I see and your village? Is called the Hidden Leaf Village, why is that?"

"It's pretty much what it means, out village is surrounded by large trees" he answered taking a sip of tea

The taste was weird still good though.

"Can you tell me about your politics?" Tenzin taking a sip of his own cup

"We have two leaders, one is the Fuedal Lord, and the Kage" Naruto chewing on piece of his snack

'Kage?' Tenzin thought

"Is there a difference between the two?"

"One does all 'offical' business, like allies, trading and any other stuff"

"And this Kage?"

"The Kage is the head of Hidden Leaf Village, and is responsible for the shinobi operations" he answered

"Shinobi?"

Naruto's face went down his excitement and passion for becoming Hokage got the better of him.

"Shinobi are our word for those who do missions" he answered

"Oh so like your military?" He asked

"Yeah, I guess they are" he answered

Tenzin was going to ask more, but the time was nearing the conference. He needed to be there as a councilmen and for Korra's sake.

"Sorry, but I must cut this short" he said leaving for City Hall

There was a crowd of reporters waiting with cameras and recorders, Tarrlok and Korra with the rest of council even Lin was present. They all as close as they could with the police there to make sure it didn't get out of hand.

"Last night was the final strike against the Equalists!! And hopefully we can put an end to them!!" Tarrlok announced

That was when pictures and questions were being shot at them.

"Councilman Taarlok! Why are you still unable to find Amon!!"

"Amon hides and without us knowing what he looks we are out in a disadvantageous position" he answered

Another wave of questions came as quickly as he answered them.

"What about the unexpected bombings!? Many were killed! What do you have to say about that!?"

"We don't know the cause we can only assume that it was Equalists motivated to keep themselves from being interrogated" he answered

Another called out causing her to look up.

"Avatar Korra!!"

After hearing her name a pit in her stomach was felt, she came to the front gripping the sides of the podium.

"Why have been you been able to catch Amon!? Is this the best we can expect from the Avatar!?"

The question itself got her furious she almost set the place ablaze.

"You wanna know why!? Because Amon hides like a coward!! Amon! I challenge you meet me on Aang Memorial Island!! Just you and me!!" She announced as she soon left

Everyone still began to ask questions, but she was gone. Everyone was listening, Naruto at Air Temple Island. Mako and Bolin at the Pro bending arena, and even Asami at her estate.

Later that night everyone stood at the only dock that was authorized to take people to the island. Korra was waiting for the boat, but soon everyone came.

"Korra this is madness!!" Tenzin spoke trying to convince not to go

"I have to Tenzin, to end this" she retorted harshly

"Tarrlok say something!"

"I have Tenzin she is set on this" he answered

Naruto and the others watched her, he had to at least say something to her.

"Korra" he called out

She turned to see the young man approaching her, he had stoned face and hers was full of determination.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked

"Yes, if I don't then he'll win"

"Be careful" he advised

He then pulled out his hand placing it on her shoulder, what shocked her was that it was bandaged. She looked at his face all there was, was a smile. The boat slowly docked, Korra ran on the small vessel and was carried to the other side. Looking back she could see everyone's worried face, reinforcing her goal she turned to face the island. As it got closer her legs got weaker, but she ignored them staying focused. As it docked the boat once again left, leaving her on the island of her predecessor. She waited for her challenger, Korra felt so uneasy with the darkness and only seeing the trees. She tensed after hearing every little noise.

A cable wrapped around her shocking at high voltage.

"Argh!!" She screamed out

Falling to the ground hard she came in and out, but she then saw him Amon. As he came two men also came by his side, it was psychopath from the attack on Air Temple Island, and the other she didn't recognize.

"Hello Avatar, did you really expect me to fight fairly" he said standing over her

She then began to feel fear she wanted to move, but her body wouldn't let her.

"Come on Amon! just do it already!!" Hidan shouted

"No, I want her to become a martyr" Amon growled

"That doesn't matter!! We need to do it now!" He shouted at the masked man

Amon was about to do something til Naruto appeared kicking Amon back. Naruto placed himself between the trio, as he glared at them.

"Well if it isn't the Nine-tails, not so easy to get rid of as always" Kakuzo growled

Naruto didn't say anything, but just glared at them. Amon picked himself up.

"What are you standing around!?" Amon shouted

Hidan and Kakuzo gestured for the other Equalists, as they began to leave. Naruto began to fight them off, using their electric eskrima sticks he dodged them. Getting distance between them.

" **Illusionary Mist**!"

A rapid mist began to cover the Equalists and slowly they came to a stop. Korra was far enough out of reach that she wasn't effected by it. The chi blockers came to a stop as they stood still, Naruto rushed over to Korra using one of his kunai to cut the cable.

"Korra!?" Tenzin shouted with Lin and Tarrlok behind him

They rushed to her side, Lin though saw the Equalists standing still.

"What happened to them?" She asked pointing at the group

"I don't know, but Korra needs help" Naruto said refocusing on the Avatar

Korra groaned as she came back to, she saw the three looking down at her. She shot up hugging Naruto tight, he put his hand on her head.

"I was so scared" she spoke in a cracked voice

Everyone stood still for a moment, soon being interrupted by the police who began to arrest the Equalists. They all returned to the city with news of the encounter.

As the trio of Tenzin, Naruto, and Korra returned to Air Temple Island the young Avatar was still stuck on something.

' _Why did they call Naruto Nine-tails? And how do they know him_ ' She asked herself as she stared at the young man

Her gaze then went to his bandaged arm it suprised her, she even wondered why she hadn't noticed it before.

Upon entering Korra quickly went to their to her room closing the door, Naruto didn't do anything. If she was going to get stronger she needed to deal with fears herself. Tenzin wish knew of someway to reassure her, but nothing came to mind.

"If only I could help" he said softly

"You can't she needs to figure things out herself" Naruto said sternly

Naruto then too retired back to his room closing it. Naruto's arm had been bugging him like an itch, though he couldn't really know why.

The Air monk went to his study picking up his father's journal once more. He turned to the next page.

' _I am going to take a chance and visit the land my search parties disappeared_.

 _I just hope I can come back to my family wish me luck on travels_ '

Tenzin still felt left in the dark about his father's encountered with what he assumed was Naruto's homeland. He just hoped he could find more clues within in his father's things.


	15. CH 15

**AN**

: **Another Chapter**!

 **Fortendo** : **I appreciate that you like the story!**

 **And I think that I will give an entire chapter to the explanation to what happened**.

Waking up early last Korra couldn't shake what she saw. The two men with Amon knew Naruto, but how well? She would tell Tenzin today, if she told Lin she wouldn't do it in a calmly way.

The Police Chief herself was already focusing on the repairs the bombs did. She was still unable to find the culprit who detonated them or evidence it was Equalists doing. She was extremely overworked, Tenzin walked in he wanted speak to Lin about the impact Tarrlok's Task Force did on the city.

"Lin"

"Not now Tenzin, we're already overworked as it is" She said cutting him off

"Sorry, to bother you, but I need your input"

She turned to him with narrowed eyes, as small bags under her eyes were shown.

"Fine, but make it quick"

"What have the people felt about Tarrlok's raids?" He asked

"The shop keepers think of it a way to keep them from getting money, but there's a slow divide beginning to show" she answered

"Tell me more"

"People just want this to be over, others are scared, and on the other hand more people siding with the Equalists especially with this Task force he put together" she answered looking at a report

"I need to get keep this handled before it gets too out of hand" He said hoping to avoid causalities than there was

Korra stood out on the training grounds still struck with fear, she paced back and forth. Naruto was anxious seeing her pace, so he decided to see what was wrong.

"Korra, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just- it's nothing don't worry about it" she stuttered nervously

He looked confused by her unexpected fidgeting.

"Hey Naruto? What happened to your arm?" She asked

"Oh I uh...Lost it" he answered saddened by the recollection of war

"How?"

Naruto was reluctant to say anything, since it was a one of the more troubling part of his life.

"I'd rather not talk about it" he answered

She was suprised he was always smiling she that he would just be open, but I guess he really didn't want to think about it. Mako and Bolin came onto the island with Asami, Korra didn't know what to think of the sudden visit.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

"Oh we just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out?" Bolin asked

"Hang out?"

"Yeah, with this Equalists business and with the Championship coming up we just thought this what we need" Mako added

She mulled it over in her mind, Naruto stood away from the group seeing the four stand around he remembered his friends. As he was about to leave back inside, til a hand caught his hand.

"Naruto do you wanna come along?" Asami asked a small blush coming to her cheeks though he didn't notice

He was suprised half-expected to be left out, but nonetheless saw it as a friendly gesture.

"Uh sure I guess" he answered

"Great! Now we can all hangout!" She cheered

They all had different expressions, Bolin was happy, Korra was a bit brighter, Mako was annoyed he wanted to get some alone time with Asami.

The group decided to have something eat first before doing anything else. It was a small restaurant that Asami had visited in the past many times. They sat down at one of the many tables, thankfully it was a slow day so they had several to choose from. It was one near the window where they got a sight of the sunny day.

"You all can order what you want my treat" Asami said with a giant smile

"Are you sure? I don't want cause you any problems" Naruto asked as in the past he had cost Iruka and Kakashi at Ichirakus

"Yeah, it's no problem let's just enjoy today" she reassured

They all smiled Naruto looked at the menu it had several items, but he decided to go with a familiar meal with a little extra. As their order came they all saw it, Korra had some sort of fried fish with vegetables, Bolin had some sort of barbecued meat, and Mako had some sort of octopus with a strange dip. Asami had one of the specials that had several items, but Naruto's meal caused his mouth to water. It was streaming noodles with a few vegetables of sort that floated on the side, and with a lobster or something as the main piece. The noodles then made him reminiscent of his home.

"Something wrong, Naruto?" Korra asked giving him attention

"Oh nothing I'm just a bit homesick, there was this noodle shop called Ichirakus I went to everyday that had some awesome noodles" he explained taking a bite

As Korra ate she couldn't keep her eyes off his arm still curious about what happened.

"So Naruto, what do you parents think about you traveling?" Asami asked

Naruto couldn't really tell her his mom and dad were very different, but nonetheless loved him.

"My dad used to travel when he was younger so I think he doesn't mind it, but my mom is more of a worrisome woman" he answered

"Put a lot of faith in you do they?" Korra asked

"Why wouldn't they?"

"I don't know, because your young?"

"That doesn't bother them, you need to grow up fast back at village, but age shouldn't matter you always put faith in your kids" he explained

They really didn't know what he meant by that though they chose to ignore it. After eating and paying an abnormally high bill, they left to see what else they could do.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Asami asked

"I don't know I really don't want to do anything, all the excitement from pro bending and the Task Force is enough" Korra said

"And I really don't mind anything" Naruto said with the brothers agreeing

As they were trying to figure out something to do, an unpleasant suprise came. Asami was bumped slightly she turned to apologize.

"Oh sorry-"

"Oh well aren't you pretty" he said

The guy had wavy short hair with his friends standing by his side.

"Tahno" Mako growled Bolin scowled at the familiar face

"Oh and if isn't the Fire Ferrets, or should I say rats?" He mocked the trio he saw as his competition

"Whose this clown?" Korra asked

"These are the Wolfbats" Mako answered

"Three time pro bending champions" Tahno announced proudly trying to impress Asami

"Because you always cheat!" Bolin retorted loudly

Tahno gave a solid smile indicating it was the truth, but he didn't care.

"Anyway do you wanna dump these guys and hangout with champs?" He asked Asami

"No, I already have company" she said contentedly as she held Naruto and Korra's arms

"Fine, then if you wanna be like that you're just as a loser as they are" he insulted as he was rejected by the young woman

As they walked away she let go of Korra's she glared at the Wolfbats as they walked away.

"We're facing them, they're our final match be ready to face off against some dirty tricks" Mako warning Korra of their opponents

"Uh Asami? You can let go now" Naruto said as she still held on

"Oh sorry" she said letting go

The rest of the evening went decent if Mako wasn't in a sour mood from seeing the Wolfbats and his failed attempts to get Asami.

"This was great! We really needed this" Korra said stretching her arms

"Yeah, it's just great to get rid of all the stress" Asami agreed

The guys stood back for a moment, Mako though was staring at Asami. Naruto couldn't wait to get back to the island after the long day he needed a good night sleep to end this good day.

At practice Mako still kept the very same mood he was in, throwing a few practice shots a lot harder than needed. Korra blocked and dodged it her best, but she shot back a fire punch stopping him in his tracks.

"What was that for!?" Mako shouted

"I could say the same! You're off your game, what's wrong?" She retorted

Mako gritted his teeth and went to the bench and sunk in it, Bolin was glad he was first for practice training. Korra walked over as Mako and herself took off their helmets.

"Mako, really what's wrong?" She asked a bit gentler

"It's nothing...have you ever liked someone from like a distance?" He asked

"Y-yeah, w-why do you ask?" She said with a huge blush

"You see I may...have a crush...on Asami" he uttered it bit by bit

Then Korra's window of chance closed abruptly as she frowned, but she was ready to listen anyway.

"Come on talk, what's going on?" She pushed

"See I kinda had this thing for Asami, from the first time I saw her, but I don't think she's interested in me" he answered with sigh

"What're you talking about? You're Mako team captain of the Fire Ferrets! Why wouldn't she!" She tried to cheer him up

"Naruto, that's why? What do you think from girl's point of view see in him?" He asked trying to figure it out

"Well appearance wise? He has pure blue eyes, and whiskers on his face which not a lot of people have and he does have blonde hair which again not of people have, I don't know about what's under his shirt-" she began

"Okay, I get it! What about personality wise?" He asked still looking for hope

"Well he is a nice guy, he's funny, and great with kids the way he deals with Tenzin's kids" she answered truthfully

He sighed seeing it as hopeless, she looked down and sighed.

"It doesn't mean you shouldn't try, I mean it seems they're just friends" she encouraged

"You think?"

"I know, and hey think about it if we win tomorrow she would be impressed" she reassured

Mako took a moment and clenched his teeth, and put back on his helmet.

"Come on! Korra! Bolin! Let's get going no excuses!" He shouted with inspiration

"I immediately regret this" Korra said

At Air Temple Island Naruto sneezed loudly without warning.

"Ugh, someone must be talking about me" he said wiping his nose with a tissue

Just as the day to seem to go well, the enemy reared it's ugly head once again. The radio stations began to go into a static then his voice spoke.

"Hello citizens of Republic City" Amon said

Everyone was alerted by their stations by interupted by the Equalist.

"Ah the sport of pro bending, where oppressors are seen as 'athletes' how untrue this could be"

The Fire Ferrets listened with content, as did Lin, Tenzin, everyone.

"Tomorrow is the Pro Bending Championship Match, if tomorrow's match isn't canceled we will not hesitate to take action!" He threatened

Everyone was now put on edge, if they weren't already.

"Now I bid you farewell"

The stations then continued their regular programs. Everyone was tensed this wasn't just some threat to just a small group, but to the hundreds that attend the event.

The next day Tenzin had brought Korra to City Hall they needed a plan to deal with Amon, but they needed the Avatar to pull off any. They entered the chamber and saw they were all present.

"You all heard what happened?" Tarrlok asked

"Yes, Amon is threatening a terrorist attack on the pro bending match tonight"

"Yes, we need to cancel the match" another said

"What!? You're going to give him what he wants!?" Korra shouted speaking out of turn

"What do you want us to do? If we don't we might as well send those attending to the executioner"

Korra was about to speak again, but before a word could be said Lin barged in.

"For once I agree with the Avatar" she announced as she stomped in

"What?" Tenzin and Korra said at the same time

She came to their side as she scowled at the council.

"So what? Put hundreds endanger for some match?" Tarrlok retorted

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen"

Tarrlok stared down at the police chief with a glare.

"Fine, but if a single person is killed I will demand for your resignation are we clear?" He asked bluntly

"...you have my word"


	16. CH 16

"Lin this is madness!!" Tenzin yelled

"Tenzin if we fall to their demands then what does that makes look like?" She retorted

Tenzin pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Look Tenzin if we don't stand up to them, they won't stop" Korra agreed with Lin

Tenzin couldn't talk them out of this, they both were strong headed and stubborn as one can be. Not budging for a single moment.

"Fine, I'll drop it" he said

The Council had told of the news via radio, many had mixed feelings. Many were excited for the match, but equally as many were scared. Naruto knew he had to be there, Lin's police wouldn't be able to fend off against veteran shinobi like the Akatsuki. The Equalists sure from what Naruto tell the they were careful not to cause any causalities, but the Akatsuki weren't as such willing to anything to get the job done.

Going to the arena Naruto saw the Fire Ferrets were getting ready, and even a few officers were present setting up gaurd posts.

"They seem to be taking this seriously" Asami said seeing them searching the areas

"It means they're seeing Amon as threat, than an idealist" Mako said

"Even ideals can be dangerous" Naruto said announcing his presence

"Naruto? What're you doing here?" Korra asked

"I didn't want to miss your match so I came early" he answered

"Are you sure? I mean it's going to dangerous"

"Don't worry I'll be fine" he reassured her

"What're you doing here?" Lin asked walking in

"Came to see the match, why?" He asked

"If you're going to watch then you need to go to the stands" she urged

"Fine" he frowned

He left before it could start walking past the Wolfbats, who gave him an annoyed look.

"Oh well if it isn't the Fire rats" Tahno mocked

"Well if it isn't The Wolfbats number one cheaters" Mako shot back

"Don't be mad cause we're good" he said with a wince

"Well you better be ready lose the Championship" Korra said with a smirk

"You wish" Tahno said leaving

They all glared at them as they left.

"Well I'm going to go find Naruto" Asami said leaving

"What? Why?" Mako asked in a slight panic

"Cause I want to watch the match?" She answered as if it was wrong

"Oh alright then, see ya after" he said as she waved farewell

Naruto scanned the arena there weren't many people yet since the match started at 10, but the mock fights last from 8 to then. There ploce that guarded the entrances and some of the balconies. Asami sat by him as they saw a match in progress.

"Hey Naruto" Asami greeted

"Oh hey Asami" Naruto greeted back

"I hope it doesn't the Equalists don't attack like they say they would" she said scared slightly

"Don't worry just enjoy the match and if anything happens the police can handle it" he reassured

The mock fights were finished and the crowds excitement was high as the final main event came the Championship match.

"Welcome!! Tonight! Is the Championship!!! The Fire Ferrets!!" The announcer shouted as the team came in waving at the crowd who roared

"Against! The undefeated!! Wolfbats!!" The announcer shouted as the they entered the crowd was mixed with cheers and boos

"Who! Will! Win!! The underdogs sponsored by Future Industries!! Fire Ferrets!! Or the undefeated three years in a row!! Wolfbats!!"

The two teams squared off as they waited for the ref to say go, Tahno threw a water shot early at Bolin.

"What!? Ref that was foul!!" Korra shouted at the ref

"Don't bother!! They payed him off!" Mako shouted as he dodged shots from the earth bender

Mako retaliated heavily, but the Earth threw a stack of discs at him, they scattered and he was unable to dodge. Korra's anger grew as she threw a heavy shot at them.

"Foul!!" The ref called

"What-"

Korra was hit by an fire shot knocking her back a level with the other two, the Wolfbats went up one.

"Go!!" The ref yelled

Another assault went on the Earth bender began to throw them with giving them a break. As Bolin was to throw a disc it blew in his face, as the fire bender threw another blow knocking him back pushing him to the last level. Mako and Korra were trying to hold them off, but this time the fire bender was using fire streams and flares. Korra moved out the way and was hit by an earth disc. Mako was attempted to aid her, but he was knocked to one knee when a disc hit his leg and a water whip hit his head hard. The last level was the hardest to defend as it was close to the edge.

They tried to move and dodge to stay on the platform, till a rogue disc knocked Mako out, and a water shot knocked Bolin off as well. Korra was trying to stay in, but she was trying her best as she close to the edge. Til a earth disc got her in the stomach.

"We're not even wearing them out, especially since they paid the ref" Bolin huffed out

"I know, but let's at least try to" Mako retorted

They were back on the platform as they glared at the Wolfbats, but they just received a smirk.

"Go!!" The ref yelled

Korra began to throw a water shots and a fire shot evaporated them, as a disc hit her in the chest. This time the brothers covered her so that she could recover. Tahno shot whips and shots at them, but knocked Bolin off his feet and in mid air was hit by a fire shot. Mako went to help relieve the pressure of Bolin, but a fire flare made him stumble as a water shot caught him.

"This is getting tougher" Korra huffed as the Wolfbats moved up

Before they could get up they all were hit hard getting pushed back once again. Nothing was said by the ref, as the Wolfbats were gained another level.

"They're not doing so well" Asami said worried about her friends

"Yep, they're not going to win especially with that ref" Naruto agreed

They were barely standing, but regained their footing anyway. As they were about get ready Tahno used a stream of water to keep them from fighting back, and the fire bender and earth bender knocked them off easily. As they broke through the water the crowd began to cheer and boo.

"Congratulations"

The crowd went quiet as Amon and his Equalists followers were behind him with his Lieutenant by his side.

"Yes! You all cheer for a team that has won three championships! With corruption and bribery!" Amon said pointing at the Wolfbats who glared at him

"But now swift justice will be done!" He spoke

As he did those who were hiding in the crowd sprang out, as they attacked the police who were watching for this moment. Most were knocked out, but Lin was outside the arena as she heard his voice she ran through the halls.

"There she is keep her from getting into the arena"

An Equalists party began to buy their leader time.

"You really wanna do this buddy fine!!" Tahno shouted

The Wolfbats began to to throw shots and whips at him, but he swiftly dodged them. The fire bender shot a fire flare, but was caught by his wrist. Blocking his chi he couldn't fire bend, the earth bender did the same using his disc to catch him of balance. Amon knocked his feet from him then blocked his chi knocking him out with a kick to the head. Tahno was last he looked at Amon with fear, he water whipped him and shot rapidly none landed. As he got closer Tahno's eyes widen in fear as he landed a hard punch to the stomach. Clutching his gut Amon pulled his head back and placed his thumb on his forehead.

"No!!" He shouted as he let go

"Now...you can never bend again" he said

He turned to the other two as his Lieutenant handed them over, and he did the same with them. Naruto looked on he didn't want to do anything for fear of putting Asami in danger.

"Naruto we need to help, can you fight?" She asked

"Yeah" he was suprised, but he needed the help

As the Equalists patrolled the crowd Naruto and Asami saw their chances, not expecting them Asami punched one in the neck and disarmed him. Naruto used a kunai stabbing it in his chest, he used a smoke bomb as he and Asami escaped easily.

"This is the end of the benders!" Amon shouted as cables crashed through the windows above

A panel opened as he climbed on and his followers as well. Naruto threw a star cutting a wire from one of the lesser ranked. Korra without trying froze the water using it as walkway, looking up she saw Amon ascending. Using water tornado she pushed herself to the top of the arena.

"Korra!!" Naruto shouted

He was then delayed to catch up by Chi blockers, dodging their high voltage eskrima sticks he countered with kicks and punches. They were like ants though when one was knocked out another appeared.

Korra reached the top, but again more were on top as well.

"I don't have time for this!" She used a fire flare to push them

Using the onto the cut piece of cable still hanging on, as she gripped it another cable grabbed it. Looking down it was Lin as she too began ascending. With notice though Kakuzo pulled his fire mask.

" **Fire Style** : **Phoenix Flower Jutsu** "

The heat was intense as it hit Korra knocking her off, Lin looked back seeing her fall. Refocusing on Amon she was caught by Kakuzo's arm.

"You're not welcomed" he growled as he threw back down

"Deidara, you know what to do" he said leaving him

"Yes I do, maybe two birds will enlighten them" he agreed

The massive clay bomb birds flew down.

Korra was caught by Lin and they landed safely on the platfrom, Equalists chi blockers were escaping along with the citizens.

"Are you alright?" Lin asked

"Yeah, thanks" she said

Naruto looked up from where they had entered and saw the birds. All of them were still on the platform, in slow motion he looked at all of them not thinking he used it...

A bright golden glow blinded them, then they went off. Closing their eyes expecting to meet death, they opened them up slowly and saw they were alright. What shocked them though was a gold aura surrounded them, they turned to see Naruto in the most beautiful thing they saw. It began to fade and he went to normal, the arena was destroyed and they were okay.

"Haven't used that in awhile" he said feeling the reminiscent sensation he first felt using his Sage mode

"Who are you exactly?" Korra asked as she saw power beyond her understanding

"I'm Naruto"


	17. CH 17

**AN**

: **Sorry if this one isn't as good** , **nonetheless I hope you enjoy**

After the attack the stadium it was reduced to rubble, and all matches ceased til it was repaired.

"Now where are going to stay?" Bolin asked saddened

"Don't worry Bo we'll find a way, we always do" Mako reassured

Korra felt bad their only home was gone, but an idea popped into the young Avatar's mind.

"Hey! Why don't you guys come stay at Air Temple Island!" She suggested with excitement

"Wait, are you sure Tenzin will let us?" Bolin asked suspicious of her

"Of course, once I ask him he'll let you in for sure" she answered

The brothers with no real option agreed nodding to her.

"Great, now I have to go" Korra said remembering what was going on

After Naruto's display of unnatural power everyone was at a lost. Being taken back to Air Temple Island he sat with everyone staring at him in both fear and confusion looks he was all to familiar with.

"Naruto, I fear you haven't been very truthful to us" Tenzin said disappointed

"No, I was I just skipped a few details" he answered hesitantly

"Were you even mapping out uncharted areas or were you sent to spy on us" Lin asked harshly

"I was honest about that, listen everything I've told you was nothing, but the truth alright" he explained

"Alright, but answer this how come those men in weird cloaks talking to you like they knew you?" Korra asked as she remembered the conversation on Memorial Island

"Cause...they're shinobi" he answered

"What, so they're your people?" Tenzin asked

"No, these guys are criminal ninja they are often exiled or go rogue from their nations" he answered

"But you said 'shinobi' that's the word you use to call your military operatives" Tenzin retorted

"That's what the nation's from my homeland call us"

"Us?" Korra asked

"Yes, I'm a shinobi" he confessed

They were all shocked by his reveal, but kept pushing for more.

"You're a shinobi?" Tenzin asked

"Yes"

"...continue" Tenzin said sternly

"Listen these guys are called the Akatsuki"

"Akatsuki?" Lin asked

"Yes, they're some of the most powerful ninja in the Five Great Nations, being recruited from the best" he explained

They were still unable to see the full length of their power, but Naruto knew what they were capable of.

"Unfortunately we'll have to continue this another time, I need to get things under control" she said leaving

Tenzin stared at the young man, as he looked down at the floor.

"Tenzin?" Korra called out

"Yes, Korra what is it?" He sighed out

"I know this isn't a great time, but I was hoping to ask if Mako and Bolin could stay?" She asked nervously

"Why? What's wrong with where they live?" He asked

"They kinda lived in the attic of the stadium" she answered

"Very well then they can stay" he sighed out

"Awesome! I'll go tell them now" she said as she raced to the door

As she opened it Mako was about to knock, but was suprised to see it open.

"Oh hey Korra" he greeted

"Hey Mako what's up?"

"I've got some good news, Asami is letting us use her estate" he explained

"What?" Korra said as her smile faded

"Yeah, so I guess you don't have to worry about us needing a place" he reassured

"Yeah, great" she said unenthusiastic

"You wanna go I was going to meet them there" he suggested

"Sure" she said wanting to see it

"Naruto you wanna come along?" Mako asked even if he really didn't want to

"Sure" he said

Without saying a word they left it was a bit of an awkward silence as they walked. Then they saw it a huge estate, with a large garden and fountain in the front. The house itself was like a large fortress.

"Whoa! She must be loaded" Korra said as it almost seemed to dwarf the compound

"It looks as big as most clan's estates" Naruto whispered as he remembered seeing the Hyuga estate as a child

"Alright let's go inside" Mako said walking ahead

As they entered they saw the hall covered with pictures of Asami and her family.

"You must be Asami's friends" a butler said

"Yes" Korra said as Naruto looked at the pictures

"Follow me" he said

They did as he lead them into a swimming area, Bolin ran and used an earth step to boost himself.

"Earth cannonball!!" He yelled as he splashed in the water

Asami was swimming laps as the trio were escorted by her butler.

"Hey guys! Good of you all to show up" Asami said getting out the pool

"Korra! Naruto! Did you see how great this place is!?" Bolin said jumping out as well

"Yeah, I didn't think you had this big of a home" Korra said looking around

"Thanks" Asami said

"Are you sure it's alright that you didn't tell your dad about us?" Mako asked still nervous about their staying

"Yeah, like I say 'it's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission' right?" She said with a smile

"I guess, but anyway can I use your bathroom?" Korra said

"Sure, it's down the hall on the left first door" she answered Korra nodded as followed the directions

Asami then turned her attention to Naruto who was sitting by the pool.

"Hey Naruto, I wanted to say thanks for your help at the arena" she thanked with a smile

"Oh it's okay, you'd be surprised by how much trouble I get into" he said giving a smile

Mako just couldn't get his mind off those two, glaring daggers into the blonde shinobi.

Korra finished as she began to return to her friends, but the sound of Hiroshi talking lured her away. She saw a crack in his office door, peeking through she saw he was on the phone.

"Yes I'm sure, when I've set things up the trail will lead to Cabbage Corp. and when the time is right we'll finally have Republic City" Hiroshi said darkly

Korra was shocked to hear him saying things like that, running down the halls returning to her friends.

"Hey Kor-ah!" Naruto said as he was pulled away

"Sorry guys! I forgot Tenzin needed us!" She shouted

As soon as they were out the estate, she let go of Naruto.

"Jeez Korra what was that for? That hurts ya know!" He shouted as he rubbed his arm

"Naruto! Hiroshi is with the Equalists!" She yelled at him

"Are you sure?" He asked seriously

"Yes, he seems to be framing Cabbage Corp, and he was talking like something big was going to happen" she explained

"We need to tell Tenzin and Lin" he suggested

Amon stood looking at a machine that could revolutionize how they saw war, Kakuzo looked at the contraption and scoffed at it.

"What's wrong, you seem to be threatened" Amon said

"I don't care for your idealistic views as long as you can take care of the Avatar we're on good terms" Kakuzo growled

Amon was still in a state of frustration, being nothing more than a 'lap dog' for the Akatsuki. He had heard of their leader he didn't know or even seen his face, but he did know that he was nothing more than an after thought.

"I will be more than that" he growled

Tenzin and Lin were informed by what they had heard from Korra.

"Are you sure about this?" Tenzin asked

"Yes, Tenzin I heard him talking about it" she answered

Tenzin looked out the window and was at an even more lost.

"To think you've had this hate for so long" Tenzin whispered

"What?" Korra

"Long ago, when Asami was nothing more than a girl a robber broke into their house Asami's mother was killed... by a fire bender" he explained

"I remember that I had just started my first year as Police Chief, but this can't just be coincidental" she growled

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked

"I got this message early today" she answered throwing a note on the table

'Hiroshi Sato is the connection, check his temple'

"His temple? What do they seem to be referring to that?" Tenzin asked

"His office not doubt" Naruto answered

"How did you know?" Korra asked

"Temples are usually places of peace and calmness, and a place he would spend most of his time could be one" he explained

"I see, we got a witness and a lead might as well take a look" Lin suggested

Lin and company flew to the estate within an Airship, with a few vehicles driving on the streets below.

"We have to enter quick and look for any evidence of any involvement" Lin spoke to her men

Korra and Naruto waited as the estate came into view as her stomach knotted. The officers descended and came out their vehicles securing the area, they entered without warning. Asami and the brothers watched helplessly as they searched the property thoroughly.

"What's going on!?" Asami asked clearly furious

"Your father is under investigation for Equalists Involvement" Lin answered as she entered

Asami was shocked and quickly denied such a thing.

"No, Lin you you know my father he wouldn't do anything like that" she pleaded

"Sorry, but I have a lead and a witness who says that she saw him talking what seemed like Equalists agenda" she responded walking past her

"Who?"

"Me " Korra answered

She turned and felt betrayed she just looked saddened. Naruto went through the estate he followed the negative he felt. Hiroshi had a deep hatred in his heart, he then ended up in the man's office. It was mainly focused in this room, but there was more here, the others found Naruto in his office.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Lin asked

Naruto moved the desk and the mat underneath revealing a trap door, opening it a railway ran up to the mountain on the other side of the estate.

"Does your dad know about this?" Bolin asked as he saw it

Naruto without hesitation jumped down, then Lin and the others followed suit. Naruto ran at a pace they couldn't keep up with. A large room was found lined with large mechs of sort.

"What is this place?" Asami asked

Large shining doors came down on the entrance, trapping those inside Lin and her officers tried to bend back up.

"You can't bend that Lin Beifong" Hiroshi said

"Hiroshi you are under arrest!" She yelled out

"Oh by all means"

A large modified mech different than the others dropped.

"Try to, please I insist it needs testing and having the Chief of Police and the Avatar help would be a big hand" He challenged

Lin began to throw chunks of earth, but it didn't effect the mechs protection and durability. The officers tried to help as they stood by their leader.

"Don't worry, there's enough for all of you!" He shouted as more came off the walls

"So you sponsoring us!? A trick!!" Mako shouted in anger as he threw fire shots and flares at the mechs , but they didn't slow

"Of course it was!! I would never allow Asami to hang around a street rat like you!! That's when I was glad she was seeing Naruto" He insulted

"Are you still holding a grudge Hiroshi?" Naruto asked as he was watching his friends fight the mechs

Hiroshi even stopped for a moment to take in the question.

"When I think about it, I guess you could say I never really got over my wife's death" he explained as he shot his gun off at the officers who pulled up an earth wall

"After that fire bender killed I developed a deep hatred for them"

Naruto then began to try to help, he looked at one of the mechs rushing at Korra. He then used ink to cover the ground causing the mech to slide and land on it's side. Asami was in shock as she saw her father fighting with her friends. Naruto jumped to avoid an electric cable, but was caught by another pinning him against the wall.

"Asami" he said approaching his daughter within his mech

The others were subdued and were being placed in vans by Chi blockers

"These benders killed your mother... and if we continue to let them be the same thing will happen to another family" he said as he turned to a chi blocker with a box

He opened it and an electric glove was seen.

"Join me Asami and together, we could bring true equality to the world" he explained

Asami stared at the glove and contemplated her father's offer.

"You're wrong!!" Naruto shouted out

The two turned to him as he was struggled to get free from the mechs claw.

"You think getting rid of those who hurt you will change everything!! It only create another man filled the same hate that's in you!" He shouted

Hiroshi was furious as the boy knew more about it than he did.

"You! What do you know about my pain!! Do you know what it's like to lose those you care about!!" He shouted in hate and anger

Naruto knew more about it than anyone, he remembered how much he wanted to kill Pain after the death of his master Jiraiya sensi. Through understanding though Pain returned to Nagato dying with a lighter heart.

"Now Asami please! Do what is right!" He urged her

Returning to the glove and choice that stood before her. Grabbing it she put it on, and before they could react, she used it on the chi blocker.

"No!" Hiroshi roared

Naruto smiled and finally he pushed it off, as Asami's decision gave him enough time to go into his Sage Mode. Around his eyes were orange, and the pupil were that of frogs. He ran to the downed mech using his increased strength to pick up the mech and throw into another.

"Damn!" Hiroshi cursed

He then used a secret tunnel as did the vans, who held the bending officers. Lin tried to slow down, but a gas bomb Hiroshi blinded her and them enough time to escape.

"Is everyone alright!?" Korra asked

"As I can be" Bolin groaned

Naruto approached them with hid eyes still the way they are.

"Woah! Look at your eyes!" Bolin yelled in amazement

"Well aren't you full of surprises" Korra said to Asami and Naruto

"We need to leave, this cave could be set on a timer of sorts after he left" Naruto warned

Doing as cautioned they left quickly finding an exit. Tenzin stood outside waiting for them with the other officers.

"Lin! What happened?" He asked

"Not good, it seems that Hiroshi was behind it and now my men have been taken" she answered

"So what do we do?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm gonna get them back" she growled


	18. CH 18

**AN**

: **This is going to be another fast forward again**

Lin stood once again stood in front of the council, they looked down on her in anger.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself? You enacted a raid with no warrant, used lethal force, and let Equalists escape with your subordinates" Tarrlok challenged though he ignored that Hiroshi Sato was part of the Equalists

"I don't care about that right now, I need to rescue my men" she retorted

"And do you think we'll just let you?"

"No" she said taking off her badge and throwing at them

"And I don't care" she answered leaving stomping her way out

Asami sat looking at the glove her father gave her. She was feeling many things: sad, angry, confused and betrayed.

"Everything alright, Asami?" Mako asked

After the incident at her estate all three had taken sanctuary at Air Temple Island.

"Not so good, I just found out my dad helped a terrorist group in trying to take over the city" she answered

"Oh right, sorry" he apologized

Naruto was in his room he had taken off his cloak and jacket, his mesh armor was all he wore. He slouched as he sat on his bed, he rubbed the back of his head.

"I should've got something to drink before I came to my room" he noted as he once again left

The others began to discuss what could change.

"So Tenzin, what could happen now that Lin isn't police chief?" Mako asked

"Well with her second in command being appointed as Police Chief we could see Tarrlok's Task Force get more support" he answered

"How?" Korra asked

"You see, Lin was the only keeping the peace between benders and non benders, but now he could get permits, along with warrants to do what he feels is right" Tenzin explained

"Well how can we stop him?" Asami asked

"You gotta get rid of the Equalists if you don't he'll just do what he pleases" Naruto said as he was taking a drink of water

"Naruto I didn't see you-" he said as he saw his shirt

Naruto's mesh armor was a light durable leather shirt, but it also clung to his body showing what muscle he had. Korra and Asami blushed, while Mako and Bolin just glared.

"Umm Naruto what're you wearing?" Tenzin asked with a raised eyebrow

"Clothes?" He answered

"I mean your shirt what is that?"

"Oh a some type of armor, light leather keeps blades on the outside of your body" he answered

"Oh and I see it fits" he answered

"I know right, almost didn't have my size" he chuckled

"A-anyway what was it you were saying?" Korra asked

"Oh ya if you can get all the Equalists in Republic City, Tarrlok's Task Force would no longer be a functional operation and would have to disband" he explained

"I get what you mean, but how do we find any they're all possibly in hiding" Bolin asked

"Well you could go where they're most likely to be" he suggested

"Oh like where?" Mako asked

"Places like where non benders hang out, they need men and these places are a great way"

"Maybe if we go at night, and hopefully we can also force Amon out of hiding" Asami suggested

Naruto sat meditating only if that monster was away from him. Korra came out seeing him in such a peaceful state. She crept hoping to scare him as she got closer.

"Hey Korra" he said calmly

"How did you know?" She asked disappointed

"I saw you coming" he answered

"How could you see me? Your eyes aren't even open"

"Meditation is more than just relaxing" he explained

"How?"

"I can see people's Chakra or Chi as Tenzin says"

"Really? So could you say track Amon" she asked

"No, everyone here have only a single type or a slight blend in Chi it's hard to tell whose who" he answered

"Really"

"Yeah, where I'm from people have more unique Chakra depending on who it is" he answered

"So could you teach me? Tenzin's been trying, but I haven't gotten the hang of it yet" she answered

"Sure, I don't mind" he answered

She sat by him and got into her own meditating position. She waited for something to happen even peeking at Naruto see if she was doing it right.

"Are you sure I'm doing it right?" She asked

"You're over thinking it, you just need to relax" he explained

"I can't I'm just not into this whole spirituality thing"

"You just need to focus, listen to your breathing it could help"

She decided to do it since it was better than nothing, she closed her eyes once again. She heard herself exhale and inhale, remaining focused on her breathing. She went from stiff to relaxed after a few moments, and soon she drifted.

She then began to see a quick vision of Aang she couldn't see what it was about due to the pace. Opening her eyes, she gasped at what she saw.

"Korra let's go!" Bolin yelled

It was dawn and they needed to get started in finding Equalists.

"Well we better get going" Korra said as her and Naruto rised

 **Hidden Leaf Village**

After days of looking through the archives, they had found something. Kakashi sat looking at an old document, with a note with familiar hand writing.

"This is Minato sensi's"

' _A few of our Anbu caught foreigners on the border of the Land of Fire and The Land of Rivers_ , _they had a map on them and were asked a series of questions_ , _but some were taken by the Hidden Sand Village's Anbu after an ambush we were only able to save one_. _He said they were from a place called_ ' _Republic City_ ' _this could be a history worthy encounter from the sound of it_ '

Kakashi read the note and soon opened the document, and saw it was the map they had. He compared to the one Naruto sent and it was exactly the same.

"Well isn't this a surprise" he said

Looking at the note, he wonder if Minato had anything else. He would have to take a look at the Hokage's private files.

"I hope I found something" he said

As he made it to the Hokage's private quarters. He saw file cabinets that could hold the answers he needs, but he did hate paperwork as his support went down greatly.

 **Republic City**

Korra and newly found 'Team Avatar' were on the search for Equalists, patrolling the neighborhoods with a high concentration of non benders. Fortunately for them Tarrlok had placed a curfew on non benders so those who were out would be prime suspects. Unfortunately though he was really pushing the tensions between the division of the city.

"We need to find them before Tarrlok starts to do any more damage" Korra said

As she said that same Equalists van that was racing through city with the Task Force on their tail.

"Come on!!" Asami shouted from her automobile

Korra dropped down getting in fast, Mako and Bolin tried to stop it. Seeing them race pass Mako got onto a motorcycle that Asami gave him.

"Can you get me near him!?" Korra shouted

"Yeah! I can try!!" She answered

As she tried to get closer, Naruto was right by them. Which almost made Asami flip the car, if she didn't recognize him. He caught up to the van, grabbing hold of the back he shot ink from his mouth. The van skidded and fell on the side sliding. The brothers made it ahead Bolin got off first and made an earth wall to stop the vehicle.

"Great! We got'em! " Korra cheered

"Bleh!! I don't know how Octopops deals with that taste" Naruto said to himself as the Task Force went pass him

Coming to the stop Tarrlok saw them as a glare grew on his face.

"Avatar Korra!! What do you think you are doing!" He barked

"Stopping about bunch of Equalists" she retorted harshly

The masked men came out in a daze trying to get, but were quickly handcuffed.

"I have this under control"

His gaze then went to Asami as he knew she was a non bender.

"Asami Sato, you are out pass curfew so under law I can take you in" he said

As he was about to arrest Asami and as Mako was going to intervene. Naruto gripped his wrist and held a kunai to his throat.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tarrlok growled

"Warning you" Naruto whispered

He let go as the councilman rubbed his wrist feeling his inability to escape his hold. Naruto went to his friend's side, they stood strong as Tarrlok left with the arrested.

A few hours later with even more success with taking down Equalists squads and shipments from Future Industries warehouses being transported. It was a long night as dawn came, but before Korra decided it was over she wanted to confront Tarrlok. She had found out protesters were arrested and was furious about it.

"Tarrlok!!" She shouted as he sat in his desk writing reports

Glancing at he ignored her presence as he returned to work.

"I was just told that you were arresting protesters! Why!?"

"That is none of your business, now leave before you are escorted out" he warned

She turned before saying one more thing.

"You're no better than Amon" she spat as she began to leave

This infuriated the councilman then shot a water tentacle turning it to ice as it caught her arm. Throwing her to the other side of the room she hit the wall hard knocking her breath out. Recovering she shot a fire sweep, Tarrlok used water to block the attack. Korra used a fast stream of fire focused on him, but using the waterfall in his office he made a sphere of water to protect him. The contact only made steam rise, as she went to used a different attack Tarrlok froze the sphere and shattered it into ice shards. As they flew one caught Korra on the side feeling the tinge of pain he then, launched a orb of ice knocking her out the office.

Falling to the first floor she slowly got to her feet, Tarrlok jumped down glaring at the Avatar.

"Without airbending you're just a cheap knock off" he growled

As he was about to throw another attack, she used earth bending hitting him in the chest. As he lay defeated she got up and stared down the councilman.

"You're going to release those you imprisoned and you're going to dissolve your Task Force understood?" she said with authority

Without warning her body tensed up and her muscles began to work against themselves.

"What's going on?" Korra stuggled to say

"This is called blood bending" he answered as levitated her off the ground

"It's an outlawed bending technique not many are able to use, but I am an exception" he said flinging her across the room

As she was about to lose consciousness a few of his Task Force stood by his side.

"Take her to the mountains, in the cell I'll have to deal with the public later" he ordered

"Yes sir"


	19. CH 19

**AN: New chapter! sorry if the story is getting confusing I'm just trying to speed it up a bit**

Korra's eyes opened up as the blurriness from began to clear up. Receiving a major headache after awaking.

"Where am I?"

Rubbing her head soon finding out that she was in a metal box.

"What the?"

"It's platinum" Tarrlok said

She glared at him as he had a stern expression.

"What I found curious at the Sato Estate, and the trap they layed out for you was that Chief Beifong and her men couldn't bend it so that was concluded that metal benders can't bend it in its purists form" he explained

"So?"

"So if they can't bend it, neither can you"

Clenching her fists and gritting her teeth at the councilman.

"Now if you don't mind, people are going to be wondering about you and I need to be there to explain things" he said leaving

The team returned to the island, but were worried that Korra hadn't returned from her confrontation with Tarrlok.

"We need to go and look for her" Bolin suggested

"We can't in the day if we do we'll cause a problem and be placed in jail" Mako declined

"Well we can't just sit here" Asami urged

The bickering of what they should do gave Naruto enough time to come up with an idea.

"How bout I go and look for her?" He suggested

"Didn't you hear me?"

"Listen I'm a shinobi this is what we're trained for, and I can stay out of sight" he argued

Glaring at him Mako wanted to say another word, but was cut off.

"Do it" Asami agreed

"Asami"

"Listen Mako we don't have much time to sit and wait, but if Naruto can go look for her then let him" Asami explained ceasing any other argument

Mako couldn't argue any longer, sighing as he looked at Naruto and nodded.

Rushing out the door he made way to City Hall, landing on the roof he began to absorb natural energy. Going into his Toad Sage Mode, he began to see Korra's multi colored chi. Following it he saw another going out the back in the corner of his eye.

"What happened?"

Slamming her fists against the walls of her platinum container, hit after hit though nothing changed. Seeing it as hopeless till helped arrived, she did what she would see as a waste of time. Meditating getting into position, she began to breath and listen intently as Naruto had told her.

She began to feel a warm feeling or even a more peacefulness to herself. Visions of Avatar Aang came to her, he seemed to be on a boat.

" _Avatar Aang_ , _are you sure about this_?"

" _Yes_ , _they disappeared because of me I need to find out what happened_ "

A few of his White Lotus gaurds stood by him, as the boat landed on solid land he stepped foot off the boat. He looked around as he went further inland, seeing only trees and a clear trail. A crack of glass made Aang look down, getting a close look he saw it was a pair of glasses.

" _Sir_ "

A White Lotus sentry came with maps and other essentials for finding Temples.

" _Anything else_?"

" _None_ "

He looked around and before he could order them, a five men with masks and cloaks stood on trail ahead of them.

" _Who are you_?" Aang asked with authority

They didn't say anything, but as he was going to ask them anything else.

" ** _Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu_**!!"

A large stream of fire focused on them, but was blocked by a thick layer earth wall. Taking cover the fire flooded past the wall as they were trapped by two separate rivers of fire. Another was on top of the wall Aang looked up and saw them.

" ** _Lightening Style: Lightening Shock!!_** "

A bolt of electricity was shot towards Aang, catching it with his fingers redirecting it back. Unexpectedly it left his hand and forearm badly burned. One landed next to him, but a White Lotus shot a fire ball.

" ** _Water Style: Water bullet!_** "

The water bullet cut through the fire killing the White Lotus, Aang used a gust of air to slam him into a tree. Though he realized he was outnumbered with most of his White Lotus gaurds dead and one gravelly injured.

Before they could kill him, a lightening pierced one of their chest. Without warning more began to die, with a yellow flash killing the last.

" _In a bit of trouble I see_ "

Korra awoke from her vision, she was confused as she saw another vague message.

"What are you trying to say?"

Naruto had been following the trail till dusk, seeing it go out of city limits. Not wanting to wait any longer, the other three went out. They checked everything abandoned or suspicious that could hide Equalists.

"We can't seem to find her or Naruto" Asami said

"We need to keep looking" Mako urged

"Yes, so go look at the docks" Bolin said

As they were going to Tarrlok's Task Force stopped them. They got out surrounding them.

"What's going on?" Bolin asked

"You are all under arrest"

"What? Under what way are we breaking the law?" Asami asked

"All non benders must be in their homes when curfew is active, and you two are accessories to the crime" he answered

They were going to resist, but were immediately subdued by metal benders. Soon being escorted to prison as they were put in the van.

Naruto had made outside the city, he saw that their was light snow as he got further up the mountain. Seeing the faint trail of Korra's chi through the snow. Making it up to an entrance pulling out his lockpick kit he began to work the tumblers inside the lock.

As they were going to prison Team Avatar sat quietly, as the Task Force watched them diligently. A pop of the tires, as they were about to get off they were attacked being taken down by metal benders. As they watched they saw a very familiar face.

"Lin!" They said with smiles as she released them

"Good, you're all alright where's Korra?" Lin asked seeing her absence

"We don't know, we were looking for her Naruto earlier though went to go look for her" Bolin answered

"So it's true"

"What?"

As they got some distance between them and the scene.

"Someone told me that they had seen him fight the Avatar and take her away" she informed them

"So he decided to imprison her, claim it was Equalists" Mako concluded

"Yes, and by tomorrow I'm going to expose with the eye witness and -"

A large explosion was heard at City Hall, rushing they began to run towards. Reaching it the building was up in smoke, as they were about to go in Hidan stood waiting.

"What are you doing!" Lin shouted

"Oh were just here for a little pick up nothing to worry about" he said nonchalantly

Lin shot a few metal though he just sliced them with his scythe.

"Nice try" he chuckled

He went to lung, but Deidara came out on a clay bird with Tarrlok in it's talons.

"Hidan, let's go" Deidara shouted as the cultist jumped on

"No you don't" Lin yelled

Deidara threw a few hummingbird shaped clay bombs, as they got closer her and Bolin made an earth wall. It absorbed most of the attack as it began to crumble and the enemy escaping.

Naruto made it in relatively easily taking out what few gaurds there were. He followed the chi before his Sage mode faded, coming to a metal container.

"Korra?" He whispered

"Who is that? Naruto" she said as she saw throw the small window

"What happened to you?" He asked as he began to search for the keys

"Tarrlok put me in here, I'm just glad you found me"

"Really?"

"What?"

"You let a politician take you down?" He teased

"Blood bended, okay! I wasn't expecting it" she argued

"Blood bend?" Naruto asked as he found the seeing which matched the cell

"Yeah, it's a forbidden ability, water benders can use it to bend the blood in a person's body" she explained

"Okay, let's get you out" he said as he opened the door

Korra jumped out hugging him tightly.

"Thank you" she said on repeat

"Okay, you're welcome" Naruto replied with his breath almost being drained

"Oh sorry"

"It's fine let's go"

A door opened in the room next to them, as Deidara and Hidan brought in Tarrlok.

"Well for a 'blood bender' you are quiet pathetic" Deidara mocked as he let him fall to the ground

Amon's calm footsteps brought him their attention, his Lieutenant stood by his side with a number of others. The two Akatsuki left so that he could deal with it.

"Well if it isn't councilman Tarrlok" Amon said looking down at the beaten man

"You...use...benders?" He said as he struggled to speak

"No, they are shinobi from a land far away from our four nations" he answered

"So...what?...are you...going to attack Republic City!!" He shouted with his fatigue showing

"That's are key part yes, but first I must deal with you" he said

As he was about to get near him, Tarrlok used his sweat to cut through the ropes. Having the moment he used his blood bending, he tightened his men's muscles so that they couldn't move. Amon was unaffected by it, as he began to walk towards the councilman. Trying harder nothing happened, Amon gripped Tarrlok's wrist. Putting him in a hold so that he could finally take away his bending, Tarrlok didn't say anything his power was stripped from him.

"Now, you won't be much of a problem" Amon said as his men recovered

"Put him in a cell, I don't want him escaping" he ordered

Making it back to Air Temple Island everyone was happy to see their friends return.

"Korra I was worried about you" Tenzin said as he hugged her

"Thanks, if it wasn't for Naruto I would've been trapped there" she said grateful

"Anyhow, what happened?" Lin asked

Korra began to spin her tale on how Tarrlok was going to use her abduction as a way to secure more power. Everyone believed her, but the question was why did they take councilman Tarrlok?

"Why only Tarrlok? Surely one of his men would've known where you were" Tenzin suggested

"Maybe it was just the quickest way?" Bolin said

"Yes, but to make a public attack like this would irrational" Tenzin argued

"Or maybe this is what is to come?" Asami said grimly


	20. CH 20

Tenzin sat with Lin staring out the window.

"What's wrong Tenzin?"

"I want you to stay on the island with my family"

"What?" She asked confused

"I have a feeling this will get bigger, and I want to make sure my family is safe" he answered

"...Fine" she answered

"Good, now if you don't mind I need to leave for a council meeting this morning" he explained as he exited

His journey through the city was quiet one, not many were out as he saw few people. Shrugging it off as slow day he finally made it to City Hall. He was immediately surprised, there was always a gaurd outside and yet none were here.

"I have a bad feeling about this" he said as he made way inside

Walking in being greeted with an empty meeting room. He looked around, but he moved as if by instinct.

"Faster! Than you look old man!!" Hidan cried with a sadistic smile

"You! You're the one that attacked my home!!" Tenzin yelled

"Ya? No shit sherlock! Now when I'm done with you I'll finish what I started!!" He shouted as he lunged

Tenzin moved out the way throwing a gust of air pinning Hidan against the wall. Then escaped through the entrance.

"Well now! A man who puts a little sport into things!!" He shouted in laughter as he steadily walked after him

Just making it outside mechs had trapped Tenzin surrounding him.

"Sorry, ya old bastard! But it looks like you ain't leaving alive" Hidan shouted as he too was outside quickly

"No, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I need to get back to my family" he said determined to leave

He gathered up a whirlwind of air and tossed at the mechs and Hidan. It knocked a few off balance, and used it as an opportunity to knock them down. He then leapt onto his own modified version of his father's air scooter.

As he rode through the city, he saw a massive dragon that was over the city.

"Now you all can experience my art up close!" Deidara shouted as he tossed a few of his clay spiders

Exploding turning buildings into rubble and killing those inside.

"I need to alert the United Forces!" He spoke in shock of what he saw

He changed directions to Police HQ, trying to keep out from being crushed by falling rubble. As he made it there he saw Metal benders being taken away by Equalists. Instead of going through the front, he went through the side entrance. Going straight to the communication room.

"Come in! This Councilman Tenzin! Republic City is great danger!!" He shouted in the mic

As he was inside Deidara hovered above with a single clay bird in hand. Dropping it the clay sculpture flew straight at Police HQ destroying the building. Tenzin felt the shift as the building began to collapse, without time to waste he jumped out the window. Using airbending to keep himself airborne, landing he turned into his air scooter.

"I need to return to Air Temple Island!" He shouted

Lin could see an Airship approaching the island.

"Kids" Lin said to Tenzin's three children

They saw the airship coming, but were listening to Lin, as the the elder four had left as soon as they heard the bombs.

"Go get your mother and escort her to a safe place" she ordered they nodded

Lin and a few White Lotus gaurds stood ready to fight. A few chi blockers fell from the airship, but the one that caught their attention was Kakuzo.

"You are trespassing on private property!! You must leave!! Now!" She ordered

"You talk as if you still have this under control" Kakuzo challenged

Lin glared at him, but he just stared still unable to see her as a serious threat.

"Deal with them" Kakuzo ordered

The chi blockers began to fight the White Lotus, as he was about to walk passed them Lin shot a piece of metal at him.

"You're not going anywhere!" Lin shouted

"Fine, I'll amuse you at your chances" he said he held out his hand

The team of young ran through the city looking for Tenzin, but when the bombs fell it was slightly harder.

"Man look at this" Bin said sad to see his home in such a state

"Deidara" Naruto whispered as he saw the clay dragon hover over the city

"Who is that?" Korra asked

"The one who did this" he answered

"Who is Deidara? Specifically" Asami asked

"He's a bomber from the Hidden Stone Village, he uses clay bombs" he answered as they continued

"And would he do this?" Mako asked

"He's an Akatsuki, they don't care about causalities" he answered remembering he said it once before

"Why don't we take him out?" Bolin asked as he looked at the man angrily

"We can't, if he sees us he won't hesitate to use his more destructive techniques" Naruto answered

He remembered how it was difficult for Gaara to fight him.

"We need to find Tenzin and get to a safe place" he suggested

Lin was on the ropes sweat began to pour down her face, this man was tough he outplayed her in everyway. She could barely hold herself up, as he just stared at her.

"Just give up, and die with dignity you won't win this" he advised

"No, I Lin Beifong won't run like some coward" she replied with determination

"Beifong?" He asked feeling as if he remembered that name

The chi blockers were then hit with a surprise attack from Tenzin's children no less.

"Get off our island!" Ikki shouted as she attacked them with her air scooter

"And get way from her" Jinora shouted as she swiped at Kakuzo which had no effect

Meelo though was taking chi blockers down with incredible and unorthodox skill.

"This is why didn't have kids, they're just an announce" Kakuzo said as he saw them

Lin saw a chance and used her earth bending to create a dome prison. The three ran to the chief's side seeing if she's okay.

"Are you alright?" Jinora asked

"Yeah, but why are you not with your mother?"

"It's alright, the nurse is with her and she's having a baby" Meelo answered

"What!?"

A loud explosion from the dome caught their attention, as Kakuzo walked out the smoke.

"Using my distraction to get the upper hand impressive, but not good enough"

"Kids get back to your mother!" Lin ordered

"But Lin!"

"No excuses!!! now go!!" She shouted

They did as told as they ran back to their mother, Lin returned her attention back at Kakuzo.

"You're a stubborn one"

"I know it's one of my many traits"

"Even the most stubborn die" he said

Tenzin had made it back witnessing Lin staring down the Akatsuki member.

"Lin!"

"Tenzin get back to your family I'll distract him" she ordered

"But-"

"Now!!" She shouted once more

He was hesitant, but this was her fight and he needed to protect his family. So he ran to where they would most likely would have evacuated to.

"Are you sure? You shouldn't be lying to him" Kakuzo asked

"What do you mean by that?" She asked gritting her teeth

"You're not a distraction, more of an annoyance like those children" he insulted

She didn't respond, but instead began to throw earth and metal alike. He dodged them and held up his hand bringing out his lightening mask. Though in that time he saw a bison leave the island.

"Looks like I was a distraction" she mocked

" **Lightening Style: Lightening Shriek** "

A wide area of lightening shot through the air, stunning her as small sparks arched off her.

"I kept you alive, because you may know where they may have gone" he explained

In the military base of the United Forces the message from Tenzin had came through.

"Sir!"

"Yes, what's the matter?" General Iroh asked

"We got a message from councilman Tenzin, it seems Republic City is under attack"

"What!?"

"Yes, and it seems they need our assistance"

General Iroh contemplated the situation he didn't know what was going on, but he needed to answer the call.

"Get our navel force ready, we head to Republic City!" He ordered

"Yes, sir!"

The Equalists had taken a complete control of the city. The team was trying to stay out of sight.

"We need to get somewhere safe" Korra said

"I know! Mako remember what those hobos used to say about a camp" Bolin said

"Yeah, apparently there's an underground camp underneath the city, we would have to go to the sewers" Mako added as he too remembered

"Okay, let's go" Naruto said

Mako lead them as they entered a manhole and began to search for the camp.

"So what's going to happen?" Asami asked

"Protocol for something like is to contact United Forces" Mako answered

"So we have to wait till we get reinforcements" Korra suggested

Lin sat in a cell with her hands and feet bound to the chair.

"So you're awake?" Deidara asked as he watched her

"You! You're the bomber!" She growled

"Oh so you know of my art" he said with a wide smile

"Art!? You murdered hundreds!"

"And they will forever remember my grand performance" he replied

She was disgusted by the way he acted as if what he did was no big deal.

"Are you Akatsuki all like this?" She growled

He just grinned as the other two came in.

"Finally, you guys get to babysit now I need to make sure that cry for help doesn't make on this soil" he said leaving

Kakuzo just stared at her, but she ignored him as she saw Hidan. He had one some sort of paint from her view.

"You seem well" Kakuzo said

"Why do you care?"

"Cause we need to ask you well needed questions" he answered

"And if you don't answer Hidan will expose you to pain that you hoped you would never experience" he threatened

Lin just glared at them, as he Kakuzo nodded to Hidan. He brought a sacrificial spear cutting her slightly, and licking the blood off.

"Conditions have been met" Hidan said hardly able to contain himself

"Where is the Avatar?" Kakuzo asked

She remained silent, Kakuzo nodded again. Hidan used the spear and pierced it through his leg, Lin screamed in pain.

"If you won't answer that question, then where did Councilman Tenzin retreat to?" He asked

Lin didn't say anything, Hidan then broke his own forearm. She again shrieked in pain, and her interrogation was just starting.

"This is going to be fun"


	21. CH 21

**AN**

: **This chapter is going to be massive** , **so be ready**.

After a very search going through a very complex system, the team had made it to the hobo camp. Mako had talked to the locals to see if they could stay, and they didn't have a problem with the arrangement. They sat around a fire, Korra glared at Naruto she felt if he had came forward sooner they would have avoided all this.

"Naruto?" She asked sternly

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you fight? At the island you took out that guy like nothing, so why don't you fight?" She asked frustrated

He stared into the fire he was not comfortable with telling her, but he did need to explain himself.

"Back home there was this war, It was with same people you're facing...The Akatsuki" he began

Everyone was silent as he began his short tale, but most were surprised to know that Naruto was a war vet.

"A lot of people died, just as many were injured I lost some important people" he answered

Korra instantly regretted her question as she felt guilt.

"I guess that's why I'm hesitant to fight it's hard I begin to fight...but I'm going to try harder to help you I promise you that" he said with determination in his voice

"How are you so sure?" Mako asked skeptical

"Cause one of the few things I'm proud of is never going back on my word" he answered with a smile

Lin had been tortured for hours now as it felt like it. Her arm was broken she felt her insides screaming.

"I see you're more resilient than you let on" Kakuzo said

Lin glared as he turned his back on her.

"We'll let you rest for now" He said as they left

"And don't die! You're helping me feel that pain I crave" Hidan suggested to her with his sadistic smile

Lin really didn't know how long she could take this, hoping that she wouldn't die just yet.

General Iroh and his fleet were slowly making their way into the rivers of Republic City.

"General were just about to enter Republic City waters"

"Good, tell our men to be ready to counter any surprise attacks" he ordered

His fire benders got into their positions slowly entering. As they came into a small bottle neck opening.

"Sir! Look!"

General Iroh did and saw a flock of white birds coming his way, they didn't look like any normal birds.

"Start firing" he ordered

"Sir?"

"Just do it!"

They began to throw shots at the flock watching them explode as each landed.

"Keep them from reaching us!!" Iroh shouted

Though what he saw in the sky he didn't in the water, small clay snakes began to slither their way to the warships. As they got close enough they exploded, the warships began to sink setting the river on fire. Iroh was trying to stay on balance as his ship began to sink.

"Everyone!! Evacuate!!" He ordered though there were few alive

The flock soon landed and set off another layer of explosions. Iroh made it to the upper deck stumbling, as the screams of his subordinates was the only thing he could hear. Trying to get to the emergency life boats, as one of the engines gave out blowing what was left. General Iroh was tossed overboard as well, the rest of the fleet didn't last long.

Naruto had heard the explosions from the hobo camp, Korra followed as she wanted to see what it was. They made it to the bank of the river and saw the blazing destruction of the United Forces fleet.

"That's the fleet" Korra said as she the wreckage

"We got someone over here!" Naruto said as he found the general

Korra saw him and knew who he was looking around for anyone suspicious.

"We gotta get him outta here" she suggested

Naruto picked him up and carried him to the hobo camp, he was light and not all that difficult to carry. As soon as they got there he placed Iroh on a bunk. Korra used her water bending to heal him, slight movement showed he was still alive.

"He's waking up" Asami said as he began to open his eyes slowly

Iroh's vision was blurry, but cleared up as he saw them.

"Take it easy" Naruto advised

Iroh began to sit up rubbing his head as he remembered what happened.

"Did any others survive?" He asked

"No, just you" Naruto answered again

The general was at a lost for words, his entire fleet destroyed in a matter of minutes.

"Who attacked us?"

"A guy named Deidara, an explosives expert a member of the Akatsuki" he answered

"Akatsuki? I thought this was an Equalists situation?"

"It was, but somehow they struck a deal with them and as you experienced first hand they're strong" Asami answered

"So what do we do? General Bumi is supposed to get here with the relief fleet and if we can't him past we don't have a chance to defeat the Equalists" Iroh explained

"Then we have to go on the offensive" Naruto suggested

"What? How are we supposed to do that?" Bolin asked

"They needed Hiroshi Sato for some reason and we need to find out where they're hiding and after that we go after Amon" Naruto answered

"So we find them, and we take their base so they won't be able to fight!" Asami said

"So what we waiting for let's go" Korra said cracking her knuckles

"Okay, but first off" Naruto said as he bit his thumb

Pressing it on the floor a poof of smoke as a tracking frog appeared.

"Naruto what do you need!" The toad asked as everyone was at a lost for words

"I need you track someone" he answered as he grabbed Asami's hand

"Can you find someone who matches her scent" He asked

The toad took in her scent breathing it in deeply.

"What do you think I? A dog? Nice perfume though" the old toad growled

"Can you track them?" Naruto asked

"Yes, everyone's Chakra no matter how similar are unique and tracking him will be easy" he answered

He meditated for a short moment and finally caught the link, everyone nodded as the toad began to track it. They followed as the small creature hopped at an amazing speed, doing their best to keep up accept for Naruto. They seemed to be heading up the mountain once more, snow began to cover the ground. The toad stopped as he took out a pipe and began to smoke, the others had caught up.

"We're here" the toad said

Coming upon a base here they saw fighters and mechs, and other Equalists wandering around. As they were about to enter, Naruto stopped them.

"Wait"

Confused by his sudden stop, he pulled a kunai and threw it at the poles that were placed. The touched shocked it fell to with some smoke coming of it. Korra then made an arch of Ice so that they could get over the fence. They snuck in taking cover behind a tent.

"We need get rid of the mechs and fighters or Bumi won't be able to get the fleet through" Iroh said

"Here" Naruto said handing out a few paper bombs

"What're these?" Bolin asked

"Paper Bombs, I'll detonate them once you place them" Naruto answered

Nodding they began to split up and began to place, as Bolin was about to tag the radio tower.

"So you found us" Hiroshi said

He stood again in his mech suit with Equalists by his side, before running he threw up an Earth wall to delay them.

"If he's here then the others are two go find! And alert the fighters to start up their engines!" He ordered

The siren went off echoing through the mountainous terrain, the others were about start placing the bombs on the fighters. Though they were quickly ascending into the air, Iroh without thinking got into a unmanned fighter.

"I'll stop them! You guys deal with the rest!!" Iroh shouted as he too ascended

As soon as he could stabilize the plane he stood up, channeling his chi and striking it at those airborne. Two crash as the other began to turn to deal with him, one decided to take him head on. As it got closer the other from behind made sure he didn't escape, as the two closed in Iroh jumped last minute causing a collision with one. As he did he shot a fire ball at the one that was behind him causing it to make a crash landing. Seeing the debris fall just before he landed into the water, swimming while also making sure to get hit was difficult. Making it to land safely.

Hiroshi and his men were in a stuggled with the team.

" **Lava Style** : **Lava Monster Jutsu** "

The lava hit one of the mech burning and melting the mech also killing the man inside. Korra used a water tentacle causing one to fall, freezing the joints as well. Hiroshi's modified mech was proofing more of a hassle than the others.

"Just give up! Once Amon's done with Republic City there won't be a single bender left!" He announced shooting off his turret gun

Asami was running throughout the camp hoping to find a way to help, til she came up an empty mech.

"You're wasting your time" Hiroshi mocked as he had the Avatar cornered

Just as he was about to fire his last round, a massive force hit him rocking him back and forth. Getting his bearings he saw something that broke his heart. Asami stood in her mech with a determined face ready to fight.

"Asami! How could you!?" He shouted

"What you're doing is wrong!! And I can't stand around wait for you stop!!" She answered

He gritted his teeth and got ready for the fight he would later regret.

"You guys go!! Stop Amon!" Asami shouted

As three began to leave they notice Naruto wasn't with them.

"Naruto what're you doing!? Come on!" Bolin shouted

"It's alright, I'll catch up" he answered

"No, Asami says she can handle it you should put a little faith in her" Mako spat

"I do, but she needs someone after it's all done" he explained

Korra knew what he meant, Asami was fighting her father and this could determin who she will be in the coming future.

"Let's go!" Korra spoke

Hesitating they did as told, Naruto watched as Asami fought against the man she once knew.

Korra and the others were just about to make it into the city, but were greeted by a parade showing Equalists banners and flags.

"What the?"

"They think Amon won, but need to get to where he is" Mako said impatiently

Bolin scanned where the crowed was headed and saw it was going.

"Look! They're heading to City Hall!" Bolin said pointing at the large building

"Okay, but we need a way in" Mako said

Korra looked around and saw three Equalists standing as crowd control.

"That's how" he said nodding to them

Going into an alleyway they waited til the parade was out of earshot.

"Benders!!" Korra shouted

Hearing the word the chi blockers acted fast, as they entered where the voice came from Korra used a water tentacle to slam one into the wall and kick him unconscious. Mako threw a fire combo landing an upper cut, as Bolin threw a good size rock one of their heads.

"Good, let's get dressed"

Asami was sweating she knew her dad was good inventor, but didn't know he was just as a good pilot. Shooting off a few from his turret gun she dodged them by drifting passed, she launched her electric claw pinning his shooting arm. Disarming himself of his gun he was in free movement again, Asami gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Stop this! You can't win!" Hiroshi shouted

"That remains to be seen!" She shouted

As he drifting she noticed there was a steady line of puddles on the snowy ground. She distracted him a few movements as to call back her claw, receiving it back she aimed it Hiroshi.

"You can't hit me" he said in a more gentler voice

"I'm not aiming for you" she whispered

She then shot it adjusting it first to hit the water he was on, as soon as it landed Hiroshi's eyes widened as he and his mech began to course through with electricity. He layed unconscious as she exited the mech, taking one more glance at a once great she left. Naruto sat on small pile of Equalists who had attempted to interfere in the fight.

"Are you okay?" He asked as she approached him

"No" she answered saddened

"I know, just thought I'd ask" he reassured her

She looked at the city wondering how they would make it back in time.

"How are we going to reach Republic City in time?" She asked Naruto

"I got that covered" he answered as he picked her up

"W-what are you doing!?" She asked as he lifted her

"I'm faster than most, we'll get there in no time"

He then began to sprint as he kicked up snow, seeing they nearly almost a mile away from the base. Not before detonating the paper bombs, leaving a good fire in the mountains.

The trio had entered without a problem, as they began to run through the halls as they could his voice.

"I welcome! You brothers and sisters!" He announced as they cheered

"Today is a the day we take back our city!!" He shouted as he gestured to his gaurd

They then brought out Lin, and the other officers they had captured. Lin was presented front and center on stage.

"This is someone you might recognize! Lin Beifong!! Former Chief of Police!!" He announced as the crowd booed

"Today! I take away her bending so that she can feel the oppression she has placed upon!! Us!!"

The crowd once again cried and chanted the name Amon, Lin was bruised and beaten unable to resist. Approaching her placing his thumb on her head she watched in shock as he was about to take her bending away.

"Not so fast Amon!!" Korra shouted as she swiped at him

Dodging in time he put distance between her and the group confronting him. They sat ready as Bolin grabbed Lin and took her to safety.

"Avatar Korra! Are you here place more of your oppressive agenda on us!!" He accused

"Easy for you to talk, taking people's bending by force!" She shouted

He gripped his fists as his subordinates rushed to his aid. Korra began to throw a mixture of fire and water bending, he surprised by the attack nonetheless dodged each one. Just as he was about to get close to her, Tenzin came through the window throwing a gust of air at him.

"What!" Amon growled

"Sorry Amon, but your outmatched" he said

As all four were about to attack him, they stopped their muscles tensed up and they were immobile. Amon showed he was using blood bending by the way his posture was. Flinging them across the room, that was when the crowd saw the real Amon.

"He bended!"

"Amon! Blood Bended!!"

As he left he put his men to sleep with the same bending, as he began to make his escape.

"Not so fast!!" Korra shouted chasing after him

Going out the back he began to make for the side entrance, a fire shot from Korra shifted his focsued. Korra was using combos, but he used different techniques to remain out of range. Just as she was about to throw another layer of attack. She tensed up and was levitated off the ground, being tossed in the supply room. Crashing onto the floor he approached her, but was delayed by Mako.

"Don't you ever quite!?" He growled blood bending Mako into submission

Mako didn't give up as he channeled his chi, and shot a bolt of lightening at Amon. Being thrown off for a minute he threw Mako to the side, as he kneeled for a breath.

"Why?" Korra asked Amon glanced at her

"Why did you do it!"

"They needed me! I thought they saw my potential! But it seemed I was only a lapdog!!" He shouted in rage

"Who?" She pushed for more answers

"The Akatsuki, you think they just let anyone in? They are far stronger than you, but they still needed me!!" He growled

"So why stay?"

"They would have found me later, and imprison me for later use" he answered

He the got to his feet, and began to run. Korra got her strength again chasing after him once more.

"No, you don't Amon" she huffed out

He turned waiting for her to use her bending, but in a instant her eyes glowed. In one huge punch she threw air at the former Equalists leader, he was pushed back.

"Woah, did I do that?" She asked herself

He got up once more and in another big left hook she threw him out the window causing him to land in the water. As he sunk the bottom and his mask leaving his face, he used water bending to launch himself out. Naruto and Asami had seen the once feared man leave the building as they made it there.

Everyone not inside saw their great leader using bender, soon losing hope in his cause. Unable to face his followers he left, diving into the water.

"Coward!!" Korra shouted in anger

Tarrlok was sore and his body beyond recognition. He wanted to fulfill his father's dream of ruling Republic City, instead became something that wasn't himself. The door opened and he saw the face he was all too familiar with, glaring at it.

"Nuatauk" he said just over a whisper

"Ready to leave brother?"

Using his brother as a crutch they began to make to a boat that he had stashed just incase. Turning it on the two began to leave Republic City waters.

"Freedom...isn't nice Tarrlok?" Nuatauk asked his estranged brother

Unable to answer Tarrlok left his eyes to wander, catching a glimpse of a white spider in the corner of his eye.

"Nuatauk!" He shouted just before it exploded

In the forest nearby, Deidara and the other three had watched it explode.

"Now he'll remember my art for eternity" he grinned

"Enough! This let's go!" Hidan yelled

"Let's go, he might to hear about this too" Kakuzo agreed

They then disappeared into the darkness they came from.

Korra was sitting alone on by the river, Naruto watched her from afar. She didn't seem herself she was usually ready for anything, but now she didn't know how to see herself. It was then the young Avatar began to weep tears falling. It was then a familiar clothing caught her eye.

"Sorry, Tenzin I just want to be alone" she said

"But you called me here" an unexpected voice said

She looked and saw Aang standing with a warm smile.

"Aang" she said softly

"You are finally connected with your spiritual self" he explained

"How?" She asked

"It is at our lowest that we reach our highest point" he answered as placed his thumb on her forehead

Her eyes began to glow as she saw all her past lives, Naruto felt different as well feeling the Chakra inside pulse like a heart beat.

"What was that?" He asked clutching his gut

She then began to bend all four elements in sync displaying the Avatar's power. Tenzin and the others came out side, Naruto followed suit. As she slowly descended down she saw the small crowd of her friends and those considered family.

"Thank you...Avatar Korra" Tenzin said as bowed

Then everyone else did showing her respect as she finally reached her full potential.


	22. B2: CH 1

"Republic City, I President Raiko swear that by my new appointed position! Will uphold this fair city's values and promise protect it to the best of my ability!"

The crowd that stood in front of City Hall cheered. The first time in the history of the city, an elected official was voted into office. Tenzin sat at the front watching as their newly elected leader smiled at his proud citizens. As the council was disbanded due to slow reaction and delay of dealing with the Equalists.

"So how's it feel being out of a job?" Lin asked

"Like a weight has been lifted off" he answered with a smile

"Great, now you can focus on helpin out the Avatar" an unexpected voice said

"Bumi? I thought you were still smoking out Equalists?" Lin asked

"We already got Amon's Lieutenant, and Hiroshi Sato is behind bars alongside him, so there's little resistance when we find them" he answered with a proud smile

"So you the United Forces are going to have to their home base" Tenzin said

"Yes, and that's where you come in Tenzin I need a favor" he explained turning to his younger brother

"What is it you need Bumi?"

"I'm gettin old Tenzin can't afford to be doin this anymore, I'm retiring" he confessed

"What? But all your life has been the United Forces"

"I know, but since I'm retiring I don't have a place to live"

Tenzin's face went into one of horror and frustration.

"Listen I know you've got kids and a newborn, but I the forces provided living quarters" he explained

"...fine" he sighed out

He then hugged his little brother with gratitude and smile.

Back at Air Temple Island Jinora stood with a checkered flag, in the distance three people racing towards her. Korra was neck to neck with Ikki and Meelo who were racing on their air scooters. As they edged closer Korra's eyes lit up and she moved passed them, crossing the finish line as Jinora waved the flag.

"Hey! Using the Avatar state is cheating!!" Ikki shouted

"Not it isn't!"

Naruto watched from afar as he witnessed Korra arguing with her small competitors. During the six months Naruto had been here, he had kept Kakashi and Sasuke updated.

"Naruto!? Isn't it cheating to use the Avatar state!?" Ikki asked

"Yes it is" Naruto said with a sly smile

"What!?" Korra asked in the sudden betrayal

"See!! Told you!!"

A fighter flew through the air with expert precision, inside was the new head of Future Industries: Asami Sato. Seeing the plane work at optimal performance she landed on the ground gently. Jumping out taking off her helmet, her assistant came with a clipboard as he waited.

"The engine is fine, and the wings are sturdy so they should be able to ship out" she informed him

"I'm sorry Asami, but there aren't any buyers since your father's incarceration" he explained

"It's okay, I got a friend who maybe able to help, we'll get back on our feet" she reassured him as she left

Since it was revealed that Hiroshi Sato was affiliated with Equalists leader Amon. Buyers and contractors abandoned it with only few loyal customers.

"Hurry up!!"

A speeding car raced through the streets, and chasing behind it was a motorcyclist. He got closer shot a fire ball at their tires, crashing on it's side. They groaned as they slowly made it out the wreckage.

"Looks like you guys have a bit of car trouble, good thing the police are here" Mako said as he pulled off his helmet

Joining the police force Mako had trained and worked beside his fellow officers. The city was a little safer after Mako's many arrests of gang members in poor parts of the city.

A crowd of cheering fans roared at the newly built Pro Bending Stadium.

"Okay Fire Ferrets I know we haven't had the best winning streak as of late, but I know we can still do this!" Bolin spoke his inspirational speech

Though his team wasn't as inspired. The Fire Ferrets weren't winning as many matches as they used to, but Bolin still had hope in the team trying to recr. In the first round they were eliminated easily and were unable to win the next rounds.

"I wish Mako and Korra were here" he said as he got out the water

Hidden Leaf Village

Kakashi had been looking for references towards these countries within the Hokage files. It took him a four months to find what he could which was very little, and another month to take out concealed or classified files. Piecing it together was fairly easy, his teacher Minato Namikaze had a brief encounter with one man worth noticing. The record was missing in detail, only saying that two left on good terms. Another account with the Third Hokage was seen, but there was even less of that.

"So you think Naruto will come back? He's been for almost a year now" Shikamaru asked

"Doubtful, but I am worried about what will happen with these new nations" Kakashi answered

These Four Bending Nations will surely cause problems with the Five Great Nations. He had informed the other Kages of this development. The Raikage had wanted to send over spies to monitor them as did the Tsuchikage. Though out voted by the other three who favored over taking a passive choice. If they showed a willingness to communicate be it aggressive or cooperative, they would act accordingly. This didn't mean they kept a heavy patrol on their borders with the samurai.

"In the mean time, let's focuse on what we can do here" Kakashi said

Raiko sat in his office slowly gliding his fingers across the top of his desk. Taking a quick glance out the window, as his people spent those days returning back to normal. Tenzin and Lin sat awaiting for him to speak.

"So, I am...President" he said in disbelief

"Yes, and I would like to being you upto speed on things" Tenzin urged

"Right, and I hear you have a guest that's made himself welcome. Now who is he?" He asked with his brand new authority

Tenzin told him everything, Naruto, and an unknown continent that they had yet to know.

Raiko sunk in his brand new office chair already feeling the strain already.

"Okay, so who do you in your opinion think we should ask for support incase we need to engage them?" Raiko asked

A future with these new nations was one unforeseen by them.

"Well I suggest Naruto's leader, the Hokage" he answered

"Who is he? Do know anything about him?"

"His name is Kakashi Hatake a very respectable shinobi and one that has much pull among the Five Kage" he answered

"Are you sure we can trust him?"

"He trust us, as much we trust them and frankly we have no choice going to the others who don't, but because of Naruto we have an opportunity" he explained

Raiko then looked at another set of reports, thinking how unfortunate this all was.

"All I know, is that this will all have to be put on hold"

"Why? This could be one of the greatest discovery of our lifetime" Tenzin retorted

Raiko with saying anything tossed a file to the other side of the desk. Picking it up he opened it to see pictures of skirmishes.

"Those were taken a week ago, there is tensions are rising between Northern and Southern Water Tribes" Raiko explained

"I thought that any negative feelings between them was gone"

"No, some on the council and army of the north believe that Southern territory should fall under Northern control" Raiko answered

"That's violation of the treaty-"

"I know Tenzin, but there are talks in place if the Avatar was there it could translate as a sign of peace"

"But?" Tenzin asked

"She is an known citizen of the Southern Water Tribe, if she goes then there is a possibility of war"

Back at the Air Temple Island Naruto sent another message to Kakashi, this one was more personal just an update on himself and state of mind. It also held a letter for Iruka as well who had been wondering about his former student. The toad grabbed the letters and poofed away.

"Hey Naruto" Korra said seeing the toad leave

"Hey"

"Still can't get over that, were those letters too?" She asked

"Yeah, just to sensie they were wondering about me" he answered as he sat

"So when do you think you'll see them?"

"Soon I bet, we can't sit and ignore each other anymore" he answered

He was right, unlike the past they now were fully aware of each other's existence. Shinobi lands must sooner or later make contact with each other.

"Well I hope to see my family soon"

"Why is that?" Naruto asked

"Well the Glacier Spirits Festival, is coming up and hopefully I can see them" she answered

As they sat there the others had returned. Mako was about to take off his police uniform, but was delayed by a kiss from Korra. She had finally gotten the courage to ask him out which lead to a kiss.

"Good to see you fire boy" she said with a smile

"Good, to see you too"

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment til it was interrupted.

"Listen I know you guys are together, but can't you do that somewhere else?" Bolin asked

"Yeah, that just...gross" Naruto agreed

"You'll understand once you get older?" Mako retorted

"Technically, I'm oldest" Naruto answered with a grin

The two then left to his room, Bolin watched in sadness.

"What's wrong Bolin?"

"Naruto do you think I'm ugly?"

"What?"

"I see them, and I feel lonely" he confessed

Naruto was reminiscent of his talk Choji, who was scared by his father's insistence on finding a wife. It was when he met Karui he calmed down.

"I remember when my friend needed help"

"Yeah? And what did you tell him?"

"I told him that he would find someone might not be now or tomorrow, but he will in time" he answered with a smile

Bolin thought hard on it, as Naruto left him with a pat on the back. Leaving back into his own room, Asami finally entered she had wanted to return back to her estate, but didn't feel right about it.

"Where is everyone?" She asked

"The love birds are in there nest" Bolin answered

"Oh" she responded with a grossed out by that fact

"And Naruto just left to his room"

"Oh good I need his advise on something"

"I guess we all do" he commented

As she knocked she awaited him to let her in.

"Come in" he said

Opening the door, it had seemed that Naruto was getting ready for bed. In his Mesh armor and jacket and shoes by his bed.

"Did you need something?"

"Yeah, can I have a seat?"

Nodding she sat on the chair across from him as he was on his bed.

"I need help, I feel like I'm in a cage can't seem to get out" she began

"I know, you're not a business person, but I just some advise"

She looked him deep in the eyes as he waited for her question.

"Should I let Future Industries go?"

He was shocked even if the comment was said over numerous conversations, he had never thought that she would take it into account. Thinking on it for a moment, he sighed as he cupped his chin.

"Since your dad's arrest all those who bought from Future Industries have cut ties, and since you products were used on Equalists most say you should abandon it"

Asami was starting turn sad.

"But I think you shouldn't, just because you fall doesn't mean you can't give up"


	23. B2: CH 2

Tenzin was disappointed he wanted to take Korra and his family on a small trip to the Air Temples that are scattered across the world with his new found free time. Now with this unexpected development that had to be put on hold. Korra saw her mentor looking exhausted her view.

"Well you look down this morning" she said as she got a glass of juice

"Uh, oh hello Korra I'm just exhausted"

"Why? I thought since you're no longer on the council you would be more relaxed" she said taking a sip of juice

"I was going to take us on a trip to the Air Temples, but it would seem that isn't possible" he answered

"Why not?"

He was hesitant to tell her, but she would find out sooner or later.

"There seem to be tension rising between Northern and Southern Water Tribes" he explained

"What!?" Korra asked

Korra was an innocent being shielded by her parents most of her childhood. So she never knew about the bad blood between the two even as she got older.

"Why is there problems between us?" She asked

"Some thought that your father should have been chief, but others favored the council decision of your uncle, but now it's turned into a territory dispute" he answered

Korra was not sure what he meant, bit decided to leave it at that.

"But now Raiko is in debate with himself, on whether to let you go to the peace talks" he explained

"What? Why!? I'm the Avatar I should be at those talks"

"Even if you are the Avatar, your birth is that of Southern origin some might think you are there to favor the Southern Water Tribe" he argued

Naruto walked in with a rather confusing look, as he saw them.

"We'll know by this evening, and I might even go with you to visit my family" he reassured

He saw Naruto and saw a favored opportunity.

"Naruto could you come sit I need to discuss thing with you as well"

Raising an eyebrow he did making it to the other side of the table. Tenzin began to explain about Raiko's plan to one day make contact with three Five Great Nations.

"So President Raiko would like your input on if the Hokage would support us?" Tenzin asked

"Support for what?"

"We need someone to vouch for us, incase we establish trade or other ways of interacting with each other" he answered

Naruto thought for a moment, Kakashi sensie was nice, but he wouldn't vouch for someone he wouldn't know. Though he was willing to meet those who might be beneficial to the village.

"Kakashi wouldn't take you for your word, but he would be willing to meet" he answered

"I see, but that won't be for until this whole business with the Civil War is over" he said

"Civil War?" Korra asked scared

"Not really, but I feel if this continues it might result to that"

Raiko sat thinking very carefully on the matter, if Korra went if could result to war, but if she didn't the talks would result the same if she did go.

"The result would be same otherwise, if we send a voice of peace we could delay the inevitable" he whispered to himself

Poking his head out the door his secretary glanced at him.

"I need you to send a message to Tenzin"

On the far end of the shinobi lands a dark mysterious figure stood. He looked over a grave and saw no signs of a body. He could see with Rinnegan that there was a bright purple aura surrounding it. Not recognizing it from anywhere, but he could feel an malevolent feeling. Pulling out an map.

"They're all gone" he said crossing out grave after grave.

Sasuke Uchiha was the last of his clan and wielder of the Rinnegan. It would seem though that he would be seeing his friend soon to help counter the effects of this Harmonic Convergence.

"I need to tell Kakashi about this though" he said as he pulled out a pin and paper

Mako was just turning in a report just before he was about to leave.

"Mako" Lin's voice boomed

Lin was reappointed as Chief of Police after the her replacement allowed Councilman Taarlok full authority with his Task Force that violated the people's rights.

Turning he saw her walking up to him. As piece of paper was held tight in hand.

"Did you need something, Chief?" He said standing straight

"I need you to take this to the patrol board, need them to keep an eye out for thieves" she ordered

She left leaving the paper with him.

"Well I guess I'll be late" he whispered to himself

He was a bit overworked this week with Bolin's cries for him to rejoin the team. Mako would continuously reject the idea, seeing his current career as an honest one.

Tenzin had received a message from Raiko just before night fall, reading he couldn't believe what he was written.

' _Tenzin_ ,

 _I have decided to let Korra go to the Southern Water Tribe to attend the talks_ , _if she can't divert war then I'll inform General Iroh to position the United Navy to gaurd our waters_

- _Raiko_ '

Sighing knowing they were getting into more trouble. He looked for Korra as she spared with Naruto and Asami.

"Korra" he gently called

"Yeah, Tenzin what is it?" She huffed out

"I guess we will be going to the talks, Raiko finally gave the decision to let you" he explained

"Really!? Good, now we can stop whatever war is coming" she said determined

"I wouldn't be so sure" Naruto retorted

"What? No faith?"

"No, you need to find common ground stopping war is like trying to stop water it happens one way or another" Naruto answered

"Naruto is correct, you'll need to do more than just speak a few words you'll need to put them on equal footing" Tenzin agreed

Korra was soon finding being Avatar was harder than she thought. Asami then breathed a sigh of relief.

"I guess we're all going" she spoke up

"Why is that?" Tenzin asked

"Cause I'm going down to the Southern Water Tribe to meet someone who can help me with my company problems" she answered

"So we'll all be going then" Korra said with a half smile

Naruto saw a hawk in the sky circling him, he held out his arm as it landed.

"Message from Master Sasuke" he said

"Sasuke?" Korra asked

"Yeah, he's my best friend" he answered with a wide smile

Opening it he began to read it carefully.

' _Naruto_

 _I've finished finding the Akatsuki graves they all seemed to be empty_ , _and I assume they're all awake this could mean Itachi and Nagato are alive as well so be ready_

- _Sasuke_ '

Naruto remembered when he fought the two during the war. Both had been reanimated, but it was still hard to fight them. He hoped it wasn't true the two could destroy an nation alone, and more together.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, he just saying he found new lands to chart and other things" he answered with a smile

Shrugging it off, Tenzin chimed in with a well needed suggestion.

"We better start packing our boat leaves in two days time" Tenzin said

"Oh yeah, let's go I can't wait hopefully with the Glacier Spirits Festival tension will die down a bit" she hoped

Korra was terrified years without knowing what was really going on scared her. She always thought that the two tribes were the best of friends, but now she didn't know what was true anynore. She sunk in her bed watching the ceiling, over the past months she had been seeing visions of her past lives. Aang and others would show them fighting men and beasts alike. Though one was a reoccurring more than most, as she closed her eyes it showed.

She was in the same old temple as she first saw the dream, the massive eye appeared. A deep voice began to speak.

" _So you're the Avatar that the spirits speak of_ , _I have met you many times before_ " it said

" _Yes_ , _I am_ " Avatar Roku said

Showing his teeth in anger Roku though showed a calm face.

" _What do you want then_?"

" _You are a danger to those around you_ , _so I must act seal you away_ "

A small silence and the creature began to chuckle.

" _You think you can fight me? The strongest of the tailed beasts?_ " He chuckled

" _Fine_ , _I'll amuse you_ "

Roku wasted no time as she shot a large fire flare, it didn't effect the beast as it slashed it's tail. The shock from the tail dispersed the flame and he flew back as he caught himself with an air tornado.

" _You will bend to my will! Beast!_ "

" _Hahaha_! _The elements bend to yours_ , _but I will not_ "

 **Sorry if it's short**


	24. B2: CH 3

Roku stood his ground as he hovered above the ground. The beast stared in anger at the old man as he waited. Bending a stream of earth towards the beast trapping it's claw, effortlessly escaping from the poor attempt. Roku didn't stop as he used the water to wash over it's tails and freeze them. As it was about to break his tails free the Avatar sent a powerful wave of air stumbling the beast.

"It's not enough!"

Using his other hand he sent a flare of fire, with the air to help enhance the fire it soon covered the Beast. The ice began to melt helping the his tails break free. The shock made Roku pause as the beast roared, he didn't see the claw coming down and pin him. He lay as his eyes widen as the razor sharp claw came down, he felt as if his life was over that this point. Closing his eyes hoping for a quick death a rush of air went passed him, but not death opening his eyes he was shocked to see the creature's claw at his neck. After a moment the beast retreated his hand, and began to leave.

"Why didn't you kill me?"

The question stopped the giant and looked back his red piercing eyes looking through to the old man. Roku's hair was a mess his breath was fastening as his life was almost taken.

"I ask you once more why didn't you kill me?"

"What's the point? You'll just comeback you always do, your just like a roach hard to kill" he answered

Roku still was unsatisfied with the answer as he rised angered.

"Tell me! Why didn't you kill me!?"

The creature rushed at him making land on his back, coming face to face with teeth to tear himself apart. It was then he saw the eye, that eye struck more fear than any other spirit Roku had met.

"You are nothing more than a copy a cheap knockoff made to look like him, but you are an ant compared to him, so if I were you I would be grateful to have my life back" he growled

Roku was scared something he rarely felt, the beast began to leave as Roku watched his Nine-tails cause waves to crash and mountains to shake.

Korra stood on the boat trying to figure out what that vision meant. The smell of the sea was the light hit of water made it somewhat relaxing. Naruto stood on the rail of the boat fishing as a side activity.

"I sure hope mother is doing well" Tenzin said as he thought of her

"I'm sure she's fine, be glad to see us and the children" Pema said as she rocked Rohan gently

"Yes, even glad to see her little air bender" Bumi teased

"And isn't Kya with her? So I'm sure she's had company" Tenzin said reassuring himself

Tenzin's kids played around the boat almost rocking making everyone uncomfortable. Mako and Bolin sat down as well, Mako came to help support Korra in help divert war entirely, Bolin needed to take a break from his failing bending team. The gradually made it into the icy waters of the Southern Water Tribe. Chunks of floating ice bumped and scraped across the metal of the boat.

"It's getting cold isn't it?" Asami asked as she shivered

"Here"

Facing Naruto who held a cloak that kept out the cold, shinobi wore them during their more colder missions. Taking it she wrapped herself in it tightly feeling a difference.

"Whoa, what is this?"

"Winter clothes, I always carry a spare just incase I lose one" he answered wrapping himself in another

Korra didn't need a jacket since she was used to the southern cold. Small bits of snow began to fall down, Korra leaned over the rail as they got closer to her village. She could see the small towers of smoke, even seeing a few fishing boats pass by.

"We're getting closer!" Korra cheered

Seeing the shore with the small huts and a few people roaming the village. What she saw made her feel unwelcome in her own home, men stood on the docks weapons ready even a few benders. As they docked an officer came to greet them, Tenzin and Korra were the first he met.

"Master Tenzin, Avatar Korra it's good you came"

"Why? Has something rised to greet us in such a way?"

"Yes, people are getting anxious if we don't settle this tonight we might see the first battle of the war here" he confessed

He looked and saw many watching them as if they were waiting still.

"And now that you're people have gained some hope, now can you please follow me"

They began to follow him as the Southern people glanced at them. Slowly walked to the Meeting Hall where the council of Southern Water Tribe met.

"They're waiting for you, we're just waiting for the Northern Water Tribe to get here" he said gesturing to them to enter

Opening the doors they saw some of the elders talking, Korra searched for the faces she had been waiting for months to see. Rushing past those as she saw them, hugging a woman slightly taller than herself.

"Korra!" Her parents said surprise

"Mom! Dad!" She cheered as she saw them

Naruto watched from afar as Korra hugged he assumed was her mother and father. It still ached him to see children with their parents, but he always remembered those who filled in that void: Kakashi, Iruka, Jiraiya, Tsunade, among others.

"Grilled fish?" A server asked holding a tray of aquatic food he never saw before

"Sure" he answered taking a stick of grilled snake-fish?

Taking a bite it was rough and juicy, but delicious as he continued. Bolin had decided to eat as well to lift his spirits a bit.

"Mom! Dad! You've got to meet my friends!" She suggested with excitement

She began to usher them to her friends.

"Mom and Dad, this is my boyfriend Mako" she said hooking her arm with his

At that word Tonraq raised an eyebrow as his wife Senna greeted the young man warmly.

"Ah hello sir!" Mako said standing straight

"So your my daughter's boyfriend?" Tonraq asked as he held out his hand

"Yes, sir" he said taking it

A sudden pressure was felt as Mako's hand turned red.

"Y-yeah let me introduce you to the others"

It was all too awkward for them, so Korra moved on to greet the others.

"And this is Bolin, he's Mako's brother also head of a pro bending team"

"Yeah, I'm a pretty big deal" Bolin said confidently

They brushed off his boasts, but nonetheless appreciated his light hearted fun. She turned to her best friend Asami who was still waiting.

"And this is Asami Sato you probably heard of her" she said proudly

"Ah, yes sorry to hear about your father, but I appreciate you being there for my daughter" Tonraq said

"Thank you for your concern, I don't mind being Korra's friend" she thanked

"You seem distracted, are you alright?" Senna asked

"Oh yes, I'm just waiting for someone who can help me with my business we've been seeing a decline in contracts" she confessed

A few more words were exchanged then the trio left. Korra searched and saw Naruto eating a large plate of food at a table.

"Naruto!" She said

He looked up and saw her she then tugged hard on his sleeve. Pulling him to meet her parents.

"Mom, Dad this is Naruto the one I wrote about" she introduced him

"Good to meet you" Naruto said wiping his clothes of any food and bowing after

"Nice to meet you as well" Senna said returning the gesture as did her husband

Tonraq though saw the emblem on his headband, and his eyes widen as he remembered the reports his men gave deciding to speak to Tenzin later.

"So my daughter says you're from overseas?" Tonraq asked

"Yeah"

"Naruto's from a whole different continent" she said excited

"What?" Tonraq asked quietly

"Isn't that interesting" Senna said a bit shocked

Tonraq needed to talk to Tenzin immediately now, but the missing party had finally made it.

"Sir, the Northern Water Tribe has arrived" Tonraq's men informed him

Gazing to the entrance he saw his estranged brother walking in with his subordinates.

"Sorry, but I need to get ready for the talks" Tonraq said leaving them

The Northern Water Tribe chief walked in, he greeted those who were willing to walk up to him. Spotting his niece in the crowd with his sister-in-law, quickly cutting through a thin crowd.

"Well if it isn't my young niece and my beautiful sister-in-law" he said as he approached them

Naruto felt a very negative feeling about this man.

"Hey Uncle Unalaq, where's Eska and Desna?" She asked

"They're wandering around here, I'm sure you'll see them" he answered

A ding of a glass echoed as everyone began to get to their seats. Korra went to join her friends, but instead was ushered towards the council tables.

"Thank you! To all that came we all hope that by tonight's end can end in peace" Tonraq announced

Tenzin was sunk in his seat feeling guilty that he couldn't meet his mother when he arrived. Though he was joined by his two siblings.

"Looks like Unalaq is trying to start something before it begins" Kya said looking at the Northern Water Tribe chief

"Yeah, hey you think he'll take over Tenzin's job as the Avatar's stick in the mud mentor?" Bumi teased

"Nah, he's the only that keep that spot" Kya teased as well

"Leave me alone!" Tenzin pouted

There was a quiet dinner before the actual talks began, Unalaq decided to talk to his estranged niece.

"So Korra I hear that your Avatar training has been completed?" He asked taking a sip of water

"Yeah, but I'm not really used to this whole Avatar responsibility thing" she retorted nervously

"So I'm guessing you know then?" He asked taking a bite of his food

Tonraq knew what he was referring to, he wanted to speak out against him. Though doing such a thing would be a direct challenge towards Unalaq something ill advised to do.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused

"Oh so you don't know... well your father and Master Tenzin were the ones that advised for your isolated training as a Avatar" Unalaq confessed

Her soul dropped into her stomach, she then turned to her father who couldn't face her. Staring at his now untouched plate she stomped off, Naruto and the others watched.

"This is going to be hard to explain" Tenzin whispered


	25. B2: CH 4

"Why didn't you tell me!" Korra shouted in anger

Tonraq looked down at his daughter with sorrowful eyes, he really didn't know what to say to her. She wasn't willing to listen nor was she in the mood to.

"Korra-"

"All my life! I was sheltered like I was some fragile flower!!"

"If you would just listen to me-" Tonraq began

"Why should I? You lied to me already I do I know you're telling the truth!?" She retorted harshly

He didn't say a word as she glared at him, instead of saying another word she stomped off. Tenzin had been searching for them, seeing Korra storm pass him.

"Korra!" He called out

"And you knew about this!" She turned to face him

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Me! Being trained unable to see the world!!" She answered in anger

Tenzin's eyes widen as she finally learned the truth.

"Korra what you have to know about that is-"

"What? You didn't want to leave did you? You wanted me to stay here forever didn't you!"

"Korra, were only trying to protect you!" He yelled

"From what!?"

Just before he could say shouting and yelling could be heard as people were panicking.

"What is that?" She asked

Rushing to the source they saw something was attacking the village. People rushed away it was they saw something that was a rarity. A dark spirit was thrashing and causing as much destruction, many were trying to escape.

"A spirit!?"

Naruto and the others had arrived to see it, a large snake like spirit was watching for any movement. Korra threw a series of fire combos, but it slithered passed them tail whipping her away. Tenzin and Tonraq intervene trying to cut off from going further into the village.

"Keep it here!" Tonraq ordered

Tenzin cut it off as it would try to escape, Tonraq would try to hit it instead each attack fazed through it. Naruto looked at it trying to figure it out, using his Toad Sage Mode.

Korra tried her best to catch it with a water tentacle, but nothing could touch it. As it was about to charge her it was being held back, it snapped trying to nip her. Looking behind it Naruto held tight on it's tail, it was stronger than any normal person.

"Naruto!?" Korra yelled in surprise

Using all his strength he swung it to the far side as it crashed into the ground. Waiting for the cloud of ice to settle it lunged out attacking him, Naruto gripped it's jaws from trying to bite down on him, slamming it once again on the ground. The spirit glared at the shinobi, charging at him a water whip hit it.

"Surround it!" Unalaq shouted

Him and a few of the Southern Water Tribe did keeping it in one place. it seemed to be discouraged and began to thrash keeping the benders from defending themselves. It whipped it's tail knocking a few off their feet. Escaping it began to slither away as they watched the spirit leave.

"We need to set up a perimeter incase it comes back" Tonraq ordered

"Yes, sir"

Korra was getting back on her feet with Unalaq's help.

"Are you alright Korra?" He asks

"Yeah, I'm fine" she answers roughly

Naruto seemed to have gained an injury from the small scrape. As a small scar on his arm was bleeding through.

"Okay, everyone return to your homes til it's safe again" Tonraq ordered the temporary curfew

Wrapping his wound tightly as the bleeding began to stop, Naruto shivered a bit as he turned up the heat a bit more. The door opened as he glanced at it seeing Korra enter.

"Hey, just came to see if you were okay" she informed him

"I'm fine just a scratch" he answered showing his bandage

She felt bad if she was calm and level headed she would have been able to fend off the spirit.

"I also...wanted to say...thanks" she hesitated to say

"It's okay really" he replied

Glancing a smile his way, she quickly returned to earlier.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just all my life I thought it was because I was the Avatar, but now I find out my dad and mentor had a hand in keeping me from the world" she said frustrated once more

Naruto remembered when he first found out his dad had sealed the Nine-tailed Beast Kurama inside him. He was furious at first thinking how his own father could do such a thing, but after hearing why he did he soon forgave him. Thinking her own father had his reasons for doing so he felt he needed to give Korra some sort of advise.

"Maybe he wanted to protect you" Naruto said

"From what?" She spat

"I don't know, but if I knew my child was someone important I would do anything to keep them safe" he explained

Korra reflected on his advice, but felt too angry to find it comforting.

"Maybe, but not like this" she said leaving his room

Asami was told that her business partner was waiting for her, being lead to a meeting room. Her and the boys decided to accompany her to meet him. Walking in on a man who was siting on a pillow like a wise man.

"And I'm levitating!!" He shouted

The others stared as if the man was crazy.

"Now you may clap!!" He ordered

They did slowly as if not impressed by his action.

"But you didn't do anything" Bolin said

The man seemed angered as he came face to face with Bolin.

"So are you telling me I wasn't levitating?" He challenged

"Yes?"

"Then why didn't anyone tell me!? Now I feel like an idiot!!" He shouted

"You're fired!" He yelled pointing at a monk who shuffled away

"So you must be Varric?" Asami asked as the man seemed eccentric

"You bet I am! So I hear you need my help to get Future Industries off it's back!" He asked

"Yes, and I would like to discuss-"

"Wait!" He said

As he looked her straight in the eyes with wide eyes. She did the same using a bit more determined look.

"We gotta a deal!" He shouted not even hearing the details

"Wait that's it?" Mako asked

"Yes! I am good judge of character and I see she is set on this!!" He retorted

Tenzin was brought to speak with Tonraq, still hurt what him. Now he was interested to hear about Naruto, which he heard was a foreigner from a different land.

"I can't believe Korra spoke that way, I mean she was always straight forward, but..." he trailed off

"Yes, but fortunately I can handle it I really need to discuss something a bit different with you" Tonraq replied

Confused he waited for what he needed to talk about.

"This Naruto, where is he from?" He asked

"Overseas, why do you ask?"

"I heard from my daughter, he comes from a different land entirely" he retorted

The monk froze he really didn't know what to tell him, only President Raiko knew of the Five Great Nations. Maybe this could help ease into the fact that they weren't alone in this world.

"Naruto comes from a place...unexpected entirely" Tenzin said taking a sip of warm tea

"Korra says an entire continent"

"Yes, apparently we aren't as alone as we thought"

"Do we know what these people want?" Tonraq asked

Tenzin began to explain everything from the leadership and how Naruto even got to their side of the world. Tonraq was beginning to think it would be ill advised to stay in contact with these unknown people.

"So who are in you contact with directly?" He asked

"Naruto's country, the Land of Fire with the Hidden Leaf Village" he answered pouring another cup

"How are you so sure that you can trust them?"

"Naruto helped us defeat the Equalists, but I fear we will need help soon" he explained

"What does that mean?"

"There is a group known as the Akatsuki, they come from Naruto's lands the most wanted and dangerous criminals to grace the his home" he answered

"So how come they don't provide assistance?"

"Same reason as any country I suppose, they don't trust us and until something happens that forces their hand ours are tied" he answered

Korra had wanted to talk to her uncle to get an explanation what had just happened. Knocking gently on the door awaiting an answer.

"Come in"

Opening it she saw Unalaq reading a letter, glancing up he saw his niece.

"Korra I didn't expect to see" he said innocently

"Well...I needed to talk to you about what happened earlier"

"I see, it must've been your first time encountering a spirit"

"Yeah, what was that?"

"An evil spirit, most don't roam far from places with powerful spiritual energy" he explained pouring himself some water

"So why did it attack now?"

"Most likely the lights" he answered taking a sip

"Lights?"

"Long ago there were lights that ward off spirits of it's kind" he answered

"So what happened to them?"

"They were sealed long ago, why? No one knows only that without those lights there could be more attacks" he explained sadly

Korra sat in a chair trying to think of a way to fix this.

"How do we stop this?"

He smiled warmly as he set his cup down and rolled out a map.

"There is a point where strong spiritual is focused if we undo a seal that was placed here we could bring back the Southern Lights" he answered

Looking at the map she saw it wasn't far from where they were, she didn't see any other option.

"Alright, let's do it" she said nodding

His smile widen as he rolled the map back up.

"It's settled then, go prepare and I'll get what we need" he suggested

Running out the door quickly she left the room, Unalaq saw brightness in his young niece.

"She is very naive" a deep voice said

Knowing the voice he turned to see a cloaked man.

"I agree, but now she can undo the seal and soon we can both receive our prize" he retorted

The man only revealed his eyes and their stare felt as if itself was powerful. As both eyes showed a spiral design.

"Do this and I'll give you what you're after" he said flashing a jar with a pair of eyes inside

"Those..." Unalaq said in disbelief

The man then placed them back inside his cloak.

"Do it and you'll get what you, just like we'll get what we want"

Disappearing Unalaq's hands formed fists and he was determined to get those eyes.

 **Questions:**

 **thor94** : **I may have her mention it to either Tenzin or someone else she might trust.**


	26. B2: CH 5

Unalaq and Korra were on their way to the location. He drove a snowmobile and she her friend Naga, snow kicked up in her face.

"So what'll happen once I open the seal!?" She shouted

"It could stable the unnatural energy that the seal caused!!" He answered

Naruto wandered searching for the Avatar, but he couldn't find a trace of her. While he was searching Bolin bumped into him.

"Ouch, you should watch where you're goin" Naruto groaned as he rubbed his head

"Naruto you gotta hide me!!" He pleaded

"Why would I do that?"

"Eska! I thought she was cute, but she's totally crazy!!" He answered

"Then tell her that"

"I can't! She's crazy I tell you!" He shouted rushing away

Naruto shrugged it off as he continued to look, going into the Council Hall next. Asami was looking through papers, Varric had wanted to see what areas she needed help in most and these would assist him. Not looking she too bumped into Naruto though this wasn't as hard as Bolin. Her papers fell to the floor as she and him began to pick them up.

"Oh sorry about that" he apologized as he helped

"It's okay, I should really be looking where I'm going" she said picking up the last one

"I was looking for Korra and guess I got distracted too" he said handing his collection of papers to her

"I haven't seen her, but I'm sure she'll be back"

On the docks some of what was left of the gaurd was killed. The last tried to crawl away to safety, but a foot on his head kept him from doing so.

"Where do you think your going?" A icy voice asked

"You're a big part of this plan, and we need you more than you think" he said as a dark scaled blade killed him

"You play with your food too much Kisame" a deep voice said

"Sasori, I didn't expect you to be using that old thing" he said turning around

"I don't like to take chances" he spat as he stood in his shelled puppet

"Anyway the gaurd is dead, now the north can move in" he said swinging the blood off his blade

On the water small boats began to move in, as the Northern Navy began to seize control of the Southern docks.

Korra and her uncle finally made it to the seal, it wasn't what she was expecting. A dome of yellow energy lit the way for them as a small forest surrounded it. Feeling warm placing a hand on it as the light sensation went through, Unalaq was eager to release it.

"Well Korra this is it, once you open the seal the lights will return" he explained

Hesitation went through her mind this time she placed both hands on the dome. Entering the Avatar state a small explosion went into the air, and back down as a shock echoed.

After she released it a storm of images penetrated her mind, she saw pictures of a men she didn't know. Even some of the visions she was seeing before Roku and others fighting massive beasts of great power. The battles shook the earth and heavens, but one showed the Avatar fight that same beast. A fox like creature roaring and none of her predecessors were able to defeat it. Everything in a instant went dark as it overwhelmed her.

Naruto too felt the impact as he sat waiting in his room for Korra. Being pulled into his inner mind, he was face to face with Kurama who looked at the ceiling in panic.

"Kurama? What's wrong?" Naruto asked

"The Avatar is releasing the seal to the spirit world!"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"The spirit world is a world built on emotion, if the seals were to be removed then our world would be effected greatly" he retorted

"How?"

"Plant life would over grow, creatures would react unnaturally, and many more"

"Oh"

"Our world isn't capable of such things, damn Avatars" he growled

"What do you mean?"

"The Avatar has always been trying to be more than they should be, trying to move heaven and earth when they can barely move mountains and oceans" he answered

"Kurama why do you hate the Avatar? You seemed to talk bad about them" Naruto asked

"Over the years they've always tried to seal us away thinking it was for our own good, but when we really want is to be left alone" he answered

Naruto widened his eyes a bit, but was still curious.

"My brothers and sisters always being sought out, Matabi was sought by the Kyoshi warrior, Gyuki by the Water Tribe Avatars, but I was always their main focus" he explained

"What made them stop?"

Kurama didn't really know the answer to that, but he did know their search ceased once they were all given Jinchuuriki.

"They probably couldn't find us due to the our Jinchuuriki host, the last to seek us out was Roku" he answered

As more questions were going to be asked Naruto was interrupted by the sound of screaming. Rushing out he saw the Northern Navy blockading the water routes out the docks. Massive boats pulled into the harbour many of the Southerners were greatly upset.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Tonraq shouted in anger

"The docks are under Northern control! No boats shall leave without permission!" One answered

Korra awoke as she found herself under Naga's watch. Unalaq waited for his niece to rise.

"Good you're alright" he said with relief

"What happened?"

"You blacked out, let's get you back to so that the healers can look at you" he advised

Naruto watched with the others as a crowd protested against the blockade.

"What should we do?" Mako asked

"Nothing, if we get involved we could bring Republic City into this Civil War" Tenzin answered

Korra and her uncle came in seeing the crowd at the docks.

"What's going on!?" Korra asked

"We couldn't let this division bring us to war" Unalaq answered

"But this is war!" She argued

"That's why I ended it before it began" he explained

Tonraq saw his brother coming down the hill, marching up to him. Unalaq saw his furious brother approaching him, bracing himself for the wave of anger.

"Unalaq! What is the meaning of this!!?" He shouted

"The Southern Water Tribe is under Northern occupation" he answered

"That's not what I meant!"

"Come now brother, we both know you and your people aren't capable of war I just fastened the process" he explained

Korra felt a pit in her stomach, as her father was about to say another word. A small group of water benders tapped him in a prison of ice.

"And for the protection of the Northern Water Tribe you must be detained" he informed his brother

A few of Tonraq's men were also being arrested, being escorted to a prison boat. Thrown in the brig a man with fish eyes stared at them.

"Hello, I will be your company for the rest of your voyage" Kisame said with a toothy grin

Tonraq glared at him, but he just kept grinning.

After returning Korra sat with her friends seeing Unalaq's actions as a betrayal. Tenzin watched the crowed being dispersed, turning back to the young Avatar.

"Korra where were you?" He asked

"I was with Unalaq"

"Why?"

"...he told me he knew of a way to stop the spirits from attacking, I didn't know he would do this" she confessed

"He did"

"What?" Korra asked

"If you were here during the attack it would cause an uproar with Republic City, and I doubt Unalaq can afford to fight on two fronts even with a large navy" he explained

Korra didn't know how to react, but she was too focused on what the portal showed her. She needed to tell him of what she had been seeing lately.

"Tenzin, till we can figure this out can you help me with something?" She asked

He was hesitant to help, but he couldn't just stop being her mentor. Sitting he decided to hear her out, she then began to tell him what she had saw fast images of past avatars, but she focused on the one with Avatar Roku fighting a fox beast.

"Kurama" Naruto whispered

This gave him unwanted attention, Tenzin looked at him with narrow eyes.

"Something you'd like to say?" He asked

Naruto widen his eyes like a doe, sighing he began to explain.

"Kurama, that's the spirit your talking about he's more mostly known as the Nine-tailed Fox" he answered

"And you believe this was the beast Roku was fighting?"

"Yes, there's no mistake" he answered

"What else do you know about this beast?"

"There are eight others, but Kurama is the more famous one along with Gyuki the Eight-Tails" he answered

"Why would Roku go searching for such a fearsome monster?" Tenzin asked

"In my vision Roku says he wanted to seal him away, but the fox was too strong" Korra said

They all stood quiet this was getting bigger than any would've thought. Tenzin wondered if his father had ran into these creatures, but couldn't be sure.

"This is nice and all, but we have a full takeover outside!" Bolin yelled as he gesture to the window

"Bolin's right, we need to figure out how to stop Unalaq" Korra agreed

"We could return to Republic City, and petition for them to support the South, but chances are steppe" Tenzin suggested

Interrupted by a slam of the doors, Varric and his assistant Zhu Li came in. Quickly going to a table with food, as he began to eat ferociously.

"I Can't believe this!!" He shouted in anger

"What's wrong with you?" Bolin asked

"This blockade is what's wrong!! Unalaq stopping boats from entering or leaving my business is suffering!" He explained eating a cookie

"Wait, what about our deal?" Asami asked

"There isn't a deal til those ships move! What's next, Unalaq tells us what to eat!?"

"That's a safe assumption" Zhu Li answered

"Rhetorical question! Keep up Zhu Li!!" He shouted, but she kept a blank expression as always

Unalaq stood looking at his map focused on the Northern Water Tribe.

"Just one more" he whispered

"Yes, once you open it you can have what you seek" the cloaked man said

"I have a question, why are you so concerned with this 'Naruto'? He is the least of our problems" Unalaq asked

"You are wrong, he is the worst of our problems, and I will deal with him once the portal is open" he answered


	27. B2: CH 6

Unrest filled the Southern Water Tribe, as their brethren from the north had occupied their home. The team watched as the Northern water benders patrolled.

"We need to find a way passed the blockade" Korra said

"But first we need a way to get to Republic City, what do you plan on doing swimming back home?" Bolin pointed out

"I gotta ship that can get us there! But we need to distract the gaurds!" Varric suggested

"I can do that" Naruto volunteered

"Good, now-"

"Wait, Korra we need to free your father" Tenzin said

Korra was still unable to forgive or forget what he did, but he was still her father.

"Without him, the south doesn't have a chance, and he's able to organize the rebels cause Unalaq some grief" he argued

"We need him" Naruto said placing his hand on her shoulder

In a moment of thought she nodded.

"Okay, where is Tonraq being held?" Bumi asked

"The prisons on the west side of the compound" Kya answered

"Good, as Naruto distracts the gaurds we can free Tonraq with the others and get to the boat in time" Mako added

"Okay, let's do this" Korra said

Three gaurds patrolled the market watching, as they weren't looking a snowball hit one in the face.

"Hey!!" The gaurd shouted as he saw a cloaked Naruto

Making a few of his clones they pelted them with snowballs, this angered them enough for a chase. Naruto and his clones ran, Korra, Mako and Bolin were the ones to free Tonraq and the others, while the others went to the ship. Korra and her team took cover seeing a few gaurds, bending a stream of water she acted quickly. Catching a leg she slammed one to the ground while Mako shot a strong fire ball to the other's head. Freezing them to a wall they made their way inside. The cells were empty, checking each nothing.

"They aren't here?" Korra asked in shock

Going back outside she confronted the guard, unfreezing one bending a water tentacle gripping his neck.

"Where the rebels!?" She growled

"They're on a boat in the docks, Unalaq wanted them to be transported to the Northern prisons!" He answered

Knocking him out again refreezing him back where he was. This time they ran to the docks.

Naruto was doing getting the gaurds far away as he could, leading to the back of the compound.

Asami and the others board Varric's ship it seemed to be a small warship. They were slightly shocked by the boat, looking at the young entrepreneur.

"What?" He asked

"How did you get a warship?" Asami asked

"Oh! This is just a prototype! But it runs like the real thing!" He answered proudly

Rushing they all got into position with Bumi and Varric taking the helm. Kya and Tenzin kept a look out, Tenzin felt guilty for not being able to see his mother.

"If your worried about mom, don't she'll be fine" Kya said

"I know, but I never visit her enough that's going to change once this is done" he retorted

Kya was going to say another word, but a chuckle echoed. Steady walking came towards them.

"Looks like a couple of escapees" Kisame said

Tenzin saw the cloak and knew who was.

"Akatsuki" Tenzin said

Kya looked at her brother and switched to the sword wielding man. Bending a stream of that circled her, so she could prepare to attack if need to.

"Who are you!?" Kya demanded

"Kisame Hoshigaki, or some might call me the Tailless Tailed Beast" he answered as he tilted his sword a bit

"Where are the other two?" Tenzin asked

"Their dealing with a few errands, but luckily I'm here to entertain you" he answered

Naruto had lured the gaurds enough he could return. As he was Korra and the brothers were on their way to prison boat. Seeing it rock in the water she just hoped she had got their in time.

"There it is, let's go free the others" Korra urged

"Well look, someone to keep me company" Sasori said as he saw the three

Taking one look at the cloak they knew he was Akatsuki.

"So where are the other two?" She spat

"Don't know, don't care, if you're going to sit there ask pointless questions I suggest you do it when I'm less irritated" he suggested

"Jeez what's your problem?" Bolin asked

"My 'problem' is that I hate to be kept waiting, and while Kisame is dealing with those nuisances I'm stuck sitting here" he answered with a growl

Hearing there was another wandering around Korra knew he was with Tenzin. All she could hope is that he and the others could hold on til they finished here.

"Bolin?"

"Uh yeah?"

"Me and Mako will distract him, you go on board and free the rebels" she ordered

"Uh..."

"Please do this" she pleaded

Sighing he nodded smiling they refocused on the hunched puppet. Circling Sasori he barely moved watching only, both fired off a few fire shots. Using his puppet's tail he blocked the attacks, beginning an assault with his as he thrust it at them. Easily able to dodge his attacks they weren't expecting his next move, his mouth opened and a swarm of needles. Korra threw up an ice wall, all sticking to the thick layer.

"Well not as pathetic as you seem" Sasori mocked

Korra looked at the prison ship and looked to Bolin.

"Bolin I'm going to launch you, are you ready!?"

"Wait wha-!"

Without warning he was shot into the air, Sasori watched as the earth bender flew. Mako saw a chance and threw a fire flare, but Mako didn't expect to see the man dodge it with blinding speed. Charging into Mako slamming him against the ship.

"Since my defeat by that kunoichi I did a few upgrades" he chuckled

Korra threw a few blocks of ice, using a combination of his tail and fast movements she couldn't nail him. Getting back up Mako began to shoot fire rapidly, though the fire couldn't make it passed the shell. Returning by Korra's side Sasori shot a fire bomb, throwing another ice wall this time the bomb blasted through knocking the back. As she was down Sasori tried to stab her with his tail, moving out the way bending an ice pillar at the center of the puppet. Getting tossed back a few though his shell was still uncracked.

"This is going to take awhile"

Bolin was still recovering from his launch, wandering through the ship he saw Tonraq and his men.

"You? Your Korra's friend"

"Yeah, I'm here to free you and it's gotta be fast" he answered

"Where's Korra?"

"She's outside fighting that weird guy with the hunchback" he answered as he looked for the keys

"We need to get out there, Korra can't beat him alone" Tonraq urged

Breathing heavily Tenzin and Kya were still fight the swordsman. He chuckled as he saw them struggle, launching himself he swung as Tenzin jumped out the way, but Kya tried to block it with and ice. Falling on her back she rolled hitting the rail, Tenzin threw a gust of wind. Slashing downward he cut through it, Kya used ice to pin his blade. The two benders trapped him as Kya used an ice tentacle to knock him off his feet and Tenzin pinned him to the floor with a gust of air.

"Give up" Kya asked

As he stood still his form turned to water, they soon found themselves in orbs of water.

" **Water Style** : **Water prison jutsu** " he spoke

Water clones trapped two Tenzin was struggling to breath, Kya was trying to mover her arms to get out.

"Want to defeat me? Make sure I'm dead" he mocked

The two were panicking thrashing while trying to hold their breath, he smiled as he saw them trying to fight.

"Well I better finish this" Kisame said as he was about to summon sharks to eat them

Before he could a massive strike hit him, as he flew crashing into a glacier. The two clones turned to water releasing them, both fell to the ground gasping for air.

"Are you both alright!?" Naruto asked as he rushed to their side

"Yes, thank you" Tenzin gasped out

"We need to get out of here, I don't know how long he'll be out" Naruto said looking at the glacier

In the glacier Kisame had a large wound on his chest, but his dark scaled sword began to heal him. That same toothy grin showed as he began to heal.

Sasori had been burnt and had ice pillars slammed into him, but only a small crack showed on the left side of his shell. Korra and Mako were bruised badly unable to keep up, Sasori was becoming even more annoyed.

"You're wasting my time" Sasori growled

"Well were not done with you yet" Korra retorted

Bolin had finally been able to free Tonraq and his rebels, going to the deck. Tonraq saw his daughter fighting Sasori, making a spilt decision.

"Take our men and go to our evacuation center" he ordered

"Yes, sir!"

Jumping off the ship his men went one way, while he and Bolin went towards the other.

"Dad!? What're you doing!?" Korra shouted

"I came to help" he answered as he fired a water tentacle and froze the joints of Sasori's arm

"What did you do?"

"Freeze his joints, so he can't escape!" He suggested

Throwing a water shot she too froze his joint.

"Got you!"

Sasori stared at them they didn't know what to think. His mouth opened wide and he shot another storm of needles. Trying to move out the way Korra was hit with a poison dipped needle. The effect wasn't instant, but with his joints frozen he wasn't able to move giving them a chance to escape.

Waiting Korra and them made it to the ship where they finally were able to leave. Tonraq directed them to where a secret passage was docking inside.

"I must thank you, for rescuing me and my men" Tonraq said to the crew

"Your welcome" Bolin said

Tonraq then turned to his daughter who was feeling the effects of Sasori's poison.

"Korra, I'm sorry for not telling you about the arrangements, but I do hope you forgive"

She was about to say something, but she fell breathing heavily and running a temp.

"Korra!?"


	28. B2: CH 7

Sasori and Kisame had walked back into the to one of the many new hideouts of the Four Bending Nations.

"I'm loving this new blade, matches my personality" Kisame said in admiration of his new weapon

"I did notice that wasn't Sameheda, what type of blade is this? " Sasori asked

"This is a blade forged in the spirit world, made to devour Chakra and Chi alike" he answered

"Impressive, what else is different?"

"The blade is made from a scale of the three tails shell" he answered

"Well aren't you special"

"Now tell me how could you let the Avatar escape? Unharmed even" Kisame asked

"Whose I did? I fabricated a new poison that attacks the system, and even if the best healer gets the majority of the poison out the small amounts linger killing the victim slowly" Sasori explained

Korra lay breathing heavily Kya tried her best to get rid of the poison, but it was spreading faster than she could heal. Tonraq was seeing his daughter in such a state he didn't want to see her in.

"What's wrong Kya?" He asked her

"The poison is spreading too quickly, I can't isolate it to get it out" she explained

Everyone seemed lost, but Naruto remembered how he healed Kakashi's eye.

"I have an idea"

Everyone stared at the yellow haired ninja.

"I think I can heal her" he said

"You can?" Tenzin asked panicked

"I once healed my sensi's eye, but I've never tried poison I'm willing to try though" he explained

"Do it, if there's a chance you can save then do it" Tonraq pleaded

Laying her on the top deck, Naruto began to connect with his Six Paths. A bright yellow glow shined as everyone felt a warmth. Asami and the brothers remembered seeing this at the attack on the Stadium. A yellow cloak covered him, looking down at Korra he placed his hand on her stomach. As he was focusing on the poison it all began to gather at the center of her body. As he was searching for the poison he felt another energy, but as he began to remove the poison she began to thrash in pain.

"Hold her" Naruto said calmly

Tonraq and Tenzin held her arms, while Bolin and Mako held her legs. Naruto began to pull out the poison, saying it caused her pain was an understatement. She felt that her body was being torn apart from the inside out.

"Argh!!" She screamed out

"Hurry!" Tonraq shouted

"I can't if I do I'll cause more damage than wanted" Naruto explained calmly

That was when they saw the yellow energy bring out the poison, it levitated inside as though there was still some left. Mako couldn't bare to see Korra like this, she seemed to be in so much pain. Kya was amazed at how calm Naruto could be in this situation. A few more minutes and large portion of the poison exited, as the last came too. She then stopped passing out, falling asleep Mako took her to the cabins underneath. Naruto reverted back to his normal self, everyone was just glad it was over.

"Thank you Naruto, I truly didn't know what to do" Tonraq said with gratitude

"It's okay, she's a friend no thanks needed" he replied with a smile

"You are truly humble, I just regret I can't say goodbye" he said as he saw his daughter leave with Mako

"Don't worry, we'll take care of her" he reassured her

"Good, now I must leave and begin liberation of the Southern Water Tribe from Northern occupation" Tonraq said

Waving farewell Varric began to push to full speed, leaving the waters of the Southern Water Tribe. Kya was unsettled by how close she came to death, Tenzin sat close to her as he had been in the same situation thanks to the Akatsuki.

"How are you feeling?" He asked

"Not good Tenzin, not good" she answered

"I know, just thought I should ask" he answered

"Tenzin who was that guy?" She asked

"...an Akatsuki member" he answered

"What are they another rogue faction of the White Lotus?" She asked

"No, something worse"

Asami was acting as a mechanic most of the trip back, Varric saying it was a prototype meant there could be a lot of flaws. Tightening a pipe Mako came down to see how she was doing.

"Need some company?" He asked

"I wouldn't mind it, how's Korra?" She asked worried

"Good she's breathing normally, but she won't wake up til we get to Republic City" he answered

"That's good to hear, whose with her?" She asked

"Naruto, incase she needs help"

"Thats good, Naruto's reliable" Asami said taking off her gloves

Mako could see something in her eye everytime she talked about Naruto. He would be lying if he said he was past Asami, but in truth he wasn't. Taking a seat she wiped her head of sweat with the cloak Naruto gave her.

"Handy, isn't it?" Mako asked eyeing the cloak

"Like you wouldn't believe" she replied

"Asami?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you like Naruto?"

"W-what!? N-no don't be silly!" She said with a bright blush

"Come on, you can't fool me you look at him a certain way, and always ask for his advise" he explained

"Yeah, but that's because he's good at it" she argued

Smirking he looked out the window, with a distant look.

"You know I actually had a crush on you, still do actually" he confessed

"You really think that this is appropriate?" She asked harshly

"No I guess not, but I just wanted you to know"

Leaving she was disappointed in Mako, to think that this was the right time to say something really got to her. Ignoring it she went back to work on the pipes to keep them from freezing.

Naruto sat reading some book he found, as he watched her sleep. Korra though was having another vision, this time it be one that could explain a small piece of the puzzle.

A young man with long black hair and a white bandana, he had a cloak that she didn't recognize.

" _Jeez you fell hard_!" He said with a smile

She couldn't say anything, but he seemed to be nice almost like he knew her.

" _Next time_ , _you should stay out the forest a lot of dangerous animals_!"

He reminded her of someone similar to himself.

" _Oh sorry_ , _maybe I should introduce myself first_ "

Just as she was about here his name, a horn sound waking her up, sitting up seeing she was in a cabin. Struggling as her muscles ached, she could feel a that same aura that gave off a familiar presence. Making it to the deck she saw everyone was sitting out as they came into the docks of Republic City.

"Korra, you're up" Asami said

"Yeah, I feel really sore though" she said rubbing her arm

"Yeah, you were in a lot of pain when Naruto began to remove the poison" she added

"Poison?"

"Yeah, after you fought Sasori you were poisoned" she explained

"Who's Sasori?"

"The man you fought" she answered

Remembering the man who began to beat her and Mako when they tried to free the rebels.

"Oh yeah"

"You and Mako were also banged up pretty good too" Bolin added

"But thanks to Kya you were healed" Mako said

Korra saw the bandages and smiled grateful to her friends. Bumi docked with the police ready to attack, Lin waited for the occupants to exit.

"Okay, men be ready!" She ordered

Waiting the door dropped as they all came out shocked to see the reception.

"Well this wasn't the welcome I was expecting" Bolin said

Sighing Lin signaled for her men to standby.

"Tenzin! What's the meaning of this!?" She asked approaching them

"Lin, we need to see President Raiko immediately"

Seeing the seriousness in his face she took a police cruiser and drove straight to City Hall. Raiko was just then leaving a meeting with city officals when Tenzin and Lin came in.

"President Raiko" he called out approaching him

"Tenzin? What're you doing here?" Raiko asked

"It's an emergency"

Raiko saw how his normally calm colleague was now panicked. Leaving his morning attendees the trio retreated back to his office. Tenzin began to explain the unfortunate situation that had arisen. Raiko was shocked he didn't expect Unalaq to do this, a full scale invasion.

"Raiko we need to send support" Korra said as she bust through the door unannounced

"Korra I've heard that the talks didn't go well"

"Raiko, we need to lend support to the Southern Water Tribe" she urged

"Unfortunately I can't" he answered

"Why wouldn't you!?"

"If I draw Republic City into this Civil War, the people could suffer and cause more tension" he explained

"Has there been problems?" Tenzin asked

"No, but from what you told me there will be do you know how many Water Tribe people our city houses? If we take side our city could be a battle ground" he explained

"So what do we do?"

"Keep the peace, and though you can't get support from me you have allies that can" he suggested

Thinking for a moment Korra did have ways to help, Asami was still head of Future Industries. She could ship mechs and fighters along with other assistance.

"Now if you'll excuse me I most get back to work" he explained as he sat in his chair

Rushing out the door Tenzin and Lin were left behind.

"Are you okay Tenzin? Your limping" Lin asked

"The Akatsuki are siding with the North" Tenzin said

"What?"

"Yes, and I fought one of them a Kisame Hoshigaki, I assuming there are more of them besides those other two" Tenzin explained

"I feared there were"

Asami was already telling Varric about what she had in inventory at Future Industries warehouses. Crashing into her office both were surprised to see the Avatar.

"Korra what's wrong?" Asami asked

"I need a favor"

"Favor?"

"I need you to send mechs and any other support to the Southern Water Tribe" she pleaded

"What? Korra I'm trying to keep my business afloat not bankrupt it" she retorted

"I know, but we need to help them or we Unalaq could win"

"Wait!" Varric said

"What is it?" Asami asked

"Asami this could be your chance! You could sell all those mechs and other products to the tribe for cheap!" Varric suggested

Mulling it over a bit Asami did see the benefit, but felt guilty in doing it.

"Alright, I'll set up a deal and maybe we can work something out"

"Asami!" Korra said in shock

"I'm sorry Korra, but I need to help my business" Asami retorted

Korra ran out in anger, but Asami needed to keep her business alive.


	29. B2: CH 8

Korra wasn't about to give up in trying to help her home, so she went to Naruto in hopes of getting support from the Land of Fire.

"Naruto I need to you to ask your country for support in the Civil War" she pleaded

"I can't" he answered

"Why not!?"

"Because for Kakashi to do it he needs to have approval from both the feudal lord and the other four Kages" he explained

Grunting she stomped off trying to figure something else out.

Varric on the other hand was convincing Bolin on being part of a new project.

"So you want me to star in a what?" He asked confused

"Okay get this! Pictures that move! It revolutionize how we see things!" Varric answered

Naruto happened to be going by as he heard them talking about it.

"What're you talking about?" He asked

"Hey Naruto, Varric here wants me to be in a mover?" He answered

"A what?"

"Naruto just think pictures that move! I'm going to call them movers! With actors and sets even a script!" He shouted proudly

"Oh you mean a movie?" Naruto asked

"What're you talking about?" Varric said as he bubble busted

"Movies, there pretty much what you were talking about we have them back home" Naruto explained

"Oh well I'm still going to do it" Varric said brushing it off

Korra felt abandoned in her fight for her home, undeterred from looking for another option.

'If I can't get support her then I'll just have to get it somewhere else' she thought running to the docks immediately

Return to patrol as soon as he had gotten back, most of the police force was assigned to neighborhoods where people from the Southern and Northern Water Tribes were.

"This place seems alright" he said as he scanned the area

Getting ready to leave he drove by the local community center, a large explosion hit knocking Mako off his bike. His head rung as his eyes opened up, to see people running away. A large fire covered the entire community center, he watched as it began to fall down. Police swarmed the area trying to keep citizens from going in. Mako was being treated for his slight burn and bruises, Lin appeared making straight to him.

"Mako what happened!?"

"I don't know, I was doing my rounds and then..." he explained looking at the center

"Was anyone else here?"

"No, just me" he answered

Lin didn't know what to do Deidara's bomb were unable to detect, and she didn't know if this was an attack due to the civil war.

"Let's clear this place" she ordered

Returning to his home Unalaq had attempted to open the north spirit portal. Bending water to try and pierce through the dome seemed futile.

"Argh!! Why can't this open!" He shouted trying again

"You're trying to accomplish something that is beyond your ability" the cloaked man said

"And what have you done!? You sit there and do nothing" he shouted

The cloaked man threw up his hand with a powerful force Unalaq was pulled towards him. The man caught him within his grasp by the neck.

"I've done thing? If it wasn't for me you wouldn't know these things, if it wasn't for my men giving time needed you wouldn't have gotten this far" he growled as Unalaq gasped

"Now you do what we need and we'll give you what you desire" he said releasing Unalaq

"The Avatar will return and she does you'll force her to open the portal, understood?" He asked as Unalaq gasped for air nodding

"Good, get started"

Korra had finally found a boat to take her to the fire nation, and hope with luck she could get support from the fire lord. The boat was a small one that didn't lack in speed.

Wondering if she had done the right thing, her friends turned their backs on her not without reason. Asami didn't want what she thought was left of her family go away, Naruto didn't want his people to be brought in a conflict with an unknown country. She just couldn't turn her back on the home that helped raise her, the home that kept her fed. She needed to do this, as she thought on the decision it slowly came to a stop.

"Hey, we're not there yet"

"Oh I know"

That same icy voice went down her spine, as the boat revealed who he truly was. Kisame stood atop the boat as she got into a defensive stance.

"Is that anyway to greet someone?" He chuckled

Korra didn't let down as she waited for him to do something.

"Fine then, have it your way" he said reaching for his sword

Throwing a fire combo he blocked it with his sword, swing she jumped off bending the water into ice. Walking on the water he flashed a grin, lunging at her. Using an ice wall giving her time to giver her space, jumping atop the wall.

" **Water Style** : **Water Shark Shotgun** " he shouted

A formation of water sharks charged at her, trying to use bending to turn them back into water. They were too fast for her, instead formed an ice dome. The attack was too strong breaking it hitting her back into the water. Riding a wave of water she began to circle him, laying on a layer of fire shots. Swiping his sword at the attacks they quickly evaporated, she began to bend ice tentacles. They proves to be useless against his blade, crushing the ice as he swung. As he was about to advance his feet were froze.

"Interesting, distracting me so that you could freeze my position" he chuckled

"Yeah, how you like that?" She said proudly

"Still nothing more than child" he insulted

Breaking the ice fast he began weave hand signs.

" **Water Style** : **Water Vortex Jutsu** "

Korra could see the water build up into shoot at her she couldn't bend fast enough to block it. Hit by the water hard she was lost to the ocean, Kisame felt the surface of the water.

"She got away"

The vortex had tossed Korra far enough he didn't know if she was either dead or alive. The Avatar floated unable do anything, again like before flashes went through her. Again of flashes of beasts fighting with past Avatars, but last was much more clearer. Two men stood against a giant form of armor it towered over then as a massive sword came down ending it.

Asami went to her factory warehouse so that she could prepare for shipments to go out. Opening the warehouse she was in shock her warehouse had been ransacked.

"What happened!?" She screamed as she saw nothing was there

Calling the police there weren't many to respond as they were keeping the peace. Mako though was there seeing a small patrol had gotten there first.

"Asami what's wrong!?"

"Mako, look! All shipments I was going to send are gone!" She answered frantically

Mako looked around and couldn't see a way for anyone to leave without making noise. Spotting a policeman taking notes, he approached them.

"Hey have we had any calls?" Mako asked

"Uh? Yeah, an woman complaining of a noise" he answered

Getting the address he quickly went to the apartment building, knocking loudly the door opened immediately.

"Yeah! What's with all the dang knocking!?" She yelled

"Ma'am you filed a noise complaint?" He asked

"What? Oh yeah the people across the street were moving all stuff! Late at night while I'm trying to sleep!"

"Did you get a look at them?"

"Yeah, they're hooligans from the Water Tribe!"

"How do you know?"

"They had on the colors! And they had a couple water benders with them!" She shouted

"Do you know where they went?" he asked

"Down the street, probably the train yard"

"Thank you ma'am!" He said running out the door

Going to the area where the lady had said she saw them, seeing the oil from the mechs.

 **Hidden Leaf Village**

Receiving a letter from Naruto that a civil war had broke out between two nations concerned Kakashi.

"What's wrong?"

"Seems Naruto's in a middle of a civil war" Kakashi answered

"So what're you going to do?"

"Well I can't offer any help, but you can and it seems he'll need it" he answered

Sasuke looked at an old picture of team seven on Kakashi's desk.

"Very well, he might get himself in more trouble" he added as he began to leave


	30. B2: CH 9

**AN**

:

 **LOLmanZ** : **I thank you for the respect that you have showed** , **and the many flaws you pointed out**.

 **The reason I have made Naruto some what passive is because he is op in the Avatar universe and him being able to defeat the Akatsuki would be too quick and would end his time in the four bending nations**. **I do try to stay true to the character** , **but I do want him to show that wiser side since many in the Avatar universe are going through things he's already gone through or experienced**.

 **I am also trying to lengthen the fight scenes** , **but it's** **hard when you know the Naruto characters are stronger than the Avatar characters**. **So that is something I am extremely trying to work on**. **Thank you and hope your enjoying the story!**

Waves crashed on a beach it was peaceful as birds flew, Korra layed out on the sand. Footsteps crunched that sand as someone approached her, she was slowly taken away.

Mako had been searching where the oil had been taking him to a more underground sewer tunnel. As he delved further inside he came face to face with a group of water benders.

"Why did you take the mechs!?" He demanded

They didn't say a word, as they began to shift in form. Their true form was a white figure with green and yellow eyes.

"What the...?"

"Oh look a friend to play with" a gentle, but creepy voice said

Looking through the darkness he saw one that stood from the others. Half his face and body were deformed with strange thick green vines on his waist.

"You must be one of her friends" he smiled

"Who's?"

"The Avatar's, Sasori did say you were with her" he sang

"Why did you take the mechs?"

"We didn't want the Southern people to get any help, so we took them" he answered as if mocking him

"So you're with the Akatsuki?" Mako said getting ready to fight

"Yes, I am Zetsu and I'm afraid we can't let you leave" he sang

His clones charged Mako bending a fire flare into the tunnel they quickly died, but a large amount of wood began to grow into sharp points. Quickly leaving the sewer the wood destroyed the tunnel, thinking Zetsu was gone he began to leave.

"Ooh you're scarey" he said

Mako looked around and saw no one.

"Up here"

Looking up Zetsu seemed to be coming out the wall, smiling at the young fire bender. Throwing a fire shot Zetsu disappeared again back into the wall. Waiting more sharp wood came out from underneath him, barrel rolling away. As he got to his feet Zetsu planted an unexpected fist in his face, landing on his back.

"Sorry I didn't see you there" he mocked as he reappeared

Disappeared again just before Mako could throw another shot. Getting back into a defensive position, scanning the area around him. Every noise made him flinch, turning to keep every blind spot closed.

"Look at you, ready to fight such a brave boy you are" he sang still hidden

Mako would attack a shadow that he thought was him moving, but a massive hit pierced his arm seeing a large stake in it.

"Tag your it"

"Show yourself!"

"That's no fun"

Another large stake hit the back of his leg, and another punch on his right rib. Before he could return back into his defensive stance a strong hit landed in his back, Zetsu shot up from underneath him gripping his throat and pinning Mako to the ground.

"Caught you"

Mako struggled against his grip even landing a few punches to Zetsu's sides. Uneffected he tightened his hold, with a smile. Stopping for a moment and quickly disappeared back into the wall. Before Mako could rise he saw a chunk of earth go passed his face. Looking where it came from Bolin ran to his older brother helping him up.

"Bo? What're you doing here!?" He asked

"Rescuing you!' He answered

Mako used his younger brother as a crutch, Bolin saw the stakes that were in Mako.

"Brothers? Well this is going to be a lot more fun!" Zetsu sang as he saw Bolin

The earth bender searched for the voice, but a sharp piece of wood came shot through his foot.

"Argh!!"

"Sounds like his brother"

The two searched for him as wood vine wrapped around Bolin's good foot. The vine pulled and tossed him away, landing on a wooden stake that pierced his shoulder.

"Argh!!!!" Bolin shouted in agony

"Bo!!" Mako shouted as he was about to go to his brother

Not budging looking down he saw Zetsu's hand, what he didn't expect was sharp roots come out the wall. Putting his hands up the roots stabbed through his arms, his legs, his shoulders and throughout his body, but none were lethal hits. Unable to move Zetsu appeared.

"I win" Zetsu sang

Mako gritted his teeth in pain, Zetsu smiled wide as he saw his expression. Edging his hand towards Mako.

"Leave him alone!!" Bolin shouted

Zetsu looked passed his prey and saw Bolin struggling to release himself. Disappearing to the other side he began to walk towards Bolin.

"Bolin! Leave!!" Mako screamed

Finally able to break off the stake he threw an earth shot, Zetsu dodged it easily continuing on. Bolin shot another one again missing, his arm hurt when he tried to use it.

"Missed me"

Bolin then shot a wave of earth pillars, finally one shot threw his chest impaling Zetsu. Smirking Bolin limped to his brother, Mako was angry to see his brother this way. Blood began to run down his body, as head also showed a daze sight.

"Bo, you alright?" Mako struggled to ask

"Hmph, I'm alright are you?"

"Not so much" Mako chuckled in pain

"Well let's get-"

A large sharp wooden stake pierced through Bolin's stomach, he fell to his knees and hand gripping his new wound. Mako was shocked to see Zetsu appear from behind Bolin, but anger replaced it.

"Ah, no more playtime" Zetsu said as he saw Bolin on the ground

Bolin began to bleed through his mouth and stomach. Zetsu just smiled as he saw the brothers.

"Sorry, but I need to leave someone's waiting for me" Zetsu sang as he began to disappear slowly

"I'll see you next time"

Finally leaving the brothers, Mako saw his Bolin bleed out on to the floor. Mako couldn't use his fire bending to burn the wood this could be their last moment.

Korra's eyes were blurry as they opened, she looked around not being able figure out where she was.

"Good you're awake"

Turning her head she saw a elderly man who sat beside her.

"Sorry, but who are you?" She asked

"Just an old man, good thing I know who you are"

Tensing up she tried to rise, but her body felt really sore.

"Try not move Avatar" he advised

"How did you know I was the Avatar?" She asked

"The Fire Sages have always guided the Avatar, fortunately I found you" he answered

Bringing a cup of medicine to her, hesitant she took it. It was sour in taste as he had a smile.

"What is this?" She asked

"It's medicine"

Putting the cup down she sat up looking at him.

"Where am I?"

"In a temple on a island outside official Fire Nation lands" he answered

Korra didn't expect she was this close to the Fire Nation, but still needed to get back to her mission.

"I need to go"

"Why in such a rush, you need to heal or you might not live long enough" he suggested

Being old and wise he was easily right, Korra pouted for a moment. Seeing it as hopeless to anything in her state.

"So who are the fire sages?"

"From another era we were charged with being the Fire Nation's spiritual guide as well as the Avatar's, but over the years we have been in declined" he answered

Korra thought maybe he could help with her visions, figuring out which she should start with.

"Could you help me then?"

"Certainly, we are still your guides even if we are low in number" he answered

"I've been having these visions, and it's always been where Roku or other Avatars are fighting these spirits do you know of anything like that?" She explained

The sage thought for a moment beginning to sift through his many years of knowledge.

"I recall a number of scrolls telling of such battles"

"Really, what else?"

"I really don't know, many of our scrolls were damaged due to age, but there are stories of such creatures" he reassured

"Like what?"

"A beast cat made of blue flames, a giant turtle that was master of the oceans, but one always seemed to be most present in such tales"

"A tailed fox" she answered

"Yes, many Avatar such as yourself have gone searching for it not many last"

"Why is that?"

"I really don't know, most of our scrollswere damaged due to age, but maybe I can help you find out yourself" he suggested

Rising from his spot he pulled out another bowl, that held different ingredients. Pulling out a metal pot he began to mix them with heated water. It smelled like sweet candy and flowers, but it's appearance was the opposite.

"What's this?"

"An old recipe it was used for when the Avatar needed to take a look into their past lives" he answered

Pouring it into a cup handing it off to her, she looked into the dark green liquid. Hesitant looking back to the sage he waited for her to drink it, swallowing hard she downed it in one gulp. Taking a breath she began to have those same flashbacks, this time it went farther than she would have wanted. Where a long haired man with a goatee smiled at her.

"You must be Avatar Korra"

"Who are you?"

"I'm your beginning, I am Avatar Wan" he answered with a smile

She was amazed by what she had heard to meet the first Avatar.

"Wait so you're 'the' Avatar?" She asked

"No, that is yours I am just a guide when needed" he answered

"So may I ask how did you become the Avatar"

He sighed as it was a long story, one he never thought he would repeat.


	31. B2: CH 10

Bolin was bleeding out onto the floor, Mako couldn't relax or the pain would shoot back into him. Covered in scratches and most of his body impaled with wooden stakes. Bolin sat up against the wall trying to stop the bleeding.

"Dang that hurts!" Bolin hissed through his teeth

"I know" Mako agreed

Before blacking out Mako fell on his side as the roots were cut, looking up Mako could see someone standing above him. Wearing a black cloak and dark headpiece, holding a sword in hand. As he was about to ask a question Mako's vision went blurry then dark.

Lin had been trying to find Mako for for over two hours, sending out officers to search.

"Do we have an update!?"

"No, ma'am"

"Keep searching!"

Running out another came in with urgent news to give her.

"Chief!"

"Yes, what is it?" She asked harshly

"We found Mako! He was hurt, but was taken to Air Temple Island!" He answered

Lin surprise left immediately out the door.

At Air Temple Island Mako was being healed by Kya as was Bolin too. Bending a steady stream of water over their wounds, they were deep and required more time to heal. Bolin's wounds were the worst as more blood was lost, Mako's were numerous, but were easy healing. Fortunately for the two Bolin was still awake to give Sasuke directions. Lin barged into the room with Kya being shocked to see her there.

"Kya what happened!?"

"We were attacked by some weird guy, Mako got the worse of it" Bolin answered

"Why were you there?"

"I was getting back from helping Varrick with his movie project and saw Mako fighting him" he answered

"So who-"

Before she could ask the most important question, Sasuke showed up Lin out of reaction threw a metal band. It was cut as Sasuke closed the gap holding the tip of his blade to her throat.

"Calm down Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he came to Lin's aid

"Naruto, who is this guy?" Lin asked trying not to make a move

"Lin Beifong this is Sasuke Uchiha my friend, he was sent here" he answered

Lin looked back and the dark eyed man who retracted his blade back I to it's sheath.

"I found those two as I was on my way here" Sasuke referring to the brothers as he took a seat

"How do you know Naruto? And how did he get here?" Lin asked

"Kakashi sent me one of his summoning dogs, told me he was sending Sasuke I sent back my toad to bring him here" he answered

"And how you two know each other?"

"We went to the academy together we were on the same team" he answered with a smile

Lin looked at Sasuke who was watching at Kya proceed with healing Mako. He was opposite of Naruto, Sasuke was cold and dark, while Naruto was warm and brighter.

"Naruto, Kakashi says you need assistance so I'm assuming you couldn't handle this situation"

"I so could! But this is getting a lot more bigger than we thought" he explained

Sasuke sat down with Naruto as his best friend began to tell him what was going on. Beginning with what had happened recently, from Unalaq opening the spirit portals to the civil war.

"And that's it, what you thinks going on?"

Sasuke began to connect the dots slowly and surely, knowing what's happening.

"They're trying to go into the spirit world physically" he answered

"What?" Kya asked As she was finishing up

"These spirit portals seem to be direct links into it, I always thought they were going to try and undo the seal on this side" he explained

"So what do we do?"

"It seems to me that the Avatar is the only one who can open them, and I have a feeling they're going to try and convince her to open the other"

Lin, Kya and Bolin were now frightened by what was to come.

Tenzin was with Raiko who was trying to stay atop the bombing, handling radio and newspaper announcements. The president even had heard of anti Northern Water Tribe propaganda being posted through out the city.

"Ugh!" Raiko groaned as he rested his head between his hands

"We need an update on radio announcements for this evening" Tenzin said to the receptionist

"Right away" she said leaving

Returning to Raiko's office he saw the man hitting fitigue.

"I know it seems bad now, but-"

"It's not that Tenzin I wanted my city to be an innocent in this Civil War, now it seems were at it's center" he explained

"I know, but we need to keep it from falling apart" Tenzin said

Asami had gotten word from the police there was no sign of her products, going back home she was exhausted and sad as she would have to do something she really didn't want to do. Entering the compound she saw Mako and Bolin sitting bandaged up, she was instantly shocked.

"What happened?"

"They were attacked by the Akatsuki, but luckily we got to them in time they'll be fine" Kya answered

Asami felt guilty for making her theft a massive deal, but she couldn't do anything to help for now. Putting a gentle hand on both boys she wish them to get well soon leaving them to rest.

"They'll be fine just a night of rest and they'll be up and ready in no time" Kya reassured

"Good" Asami said with a smile

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed Tenzin should be coming home late" Kya said as she went to her room

Asami too went to her own room, not before grabbing a shower. Sasuke and Naruto sat outside playing a game of Shogi, as Sasuke would have a small board that he used everytime they would meet playing a game for fun. Neither weren't really good at the game, but it was something to pass the time.

"How are you? Wrote to Sakura yet?" Naruto asked taking his turn

"I don't see how that's your business" Sasuke retorted as Naruto chuckled at Sasuke

They played for two more hours, as the night went into serene one.

Korra stood in front of Wan in confused for ever she never really thought of Avatar ever having a beginning.

"So can you tell on how you became the Avatar?"

He thought on it, but first he wanted to ask his own question.

"Sure, but first can I ask something?"

"Yeah, I guess"

"How's Asura? Is he doing alright it's been years since I've talked to him" he asked excitedly

"Wait, whose Asura?"

Confused he thought she had met him, she had been feeling his aura for awhile now.

"He was our friend, we met him long ago, but first I must tell you my story so that you can understand it better" he explained

Korra stood for a moment as he gestured for her to walk with him. It was just a never ending whiteness it felt like they weren't getting anywhere.

"Korra do you know how humans once lived?"

"No"

"We once lived on shells of Lion Turtles, huge populations lived atop" he answered reminiscent

Korra listened more intently, as he began to explain.

"There were many of them in fact they were the first to give mankind the ability to bend the elements" he explained

"What about Chakra?"

"...Chakra was given through different means, but the two are nonetheless similar in nature" he answered

"What happened to the Lion Turtles?" She asked

Stopping he thought back closing his eyes, the white was replaced with an image of Kurama attacking a Lion Turtle. Then many other tailed beasts did the same showing massive battles between the Turtles and Beasts.

"I don't know what happened between the two, but they fought in a war that destroyed the land splitting it off" he answered

Korra looked at horror as the Tailed Beasts killed the Lion Turtles.

"Many spoke of different ways the Lion Turtles disappeared, but this is the truth" he explained sadly

 **AN** : **the next chapters will be focused on Wan and his story**.


	32. B2: CH 11

Avatar Wan stood with Korra as he began to sort out his story.

"When I was young my life wasn't as grand..."

 **Ten Thousand Years Ago**

In the Spirit Wilds a giant Lion Turtle sat in a desert. On top of the large spirit a city stood, a place where good people stayed. A peaceful afternoon is taking place within the market, until a boy crashes into a merchant.

"Hey!!"

"Sorry!!" He shouted as he ran away

As he did men weren't far behind him hot on his tail. Wan ran through the streets jumping over carts and around people.

"Get back here you little urchin!!"

"Gotta catch me first!!"

The men weren't in has good of shape, all three were fat and breathed heavily when they ran. They were known to the people as the Chou brothers, they enforced the laws that their family had made.Wan was ahead of them beginning to climb one of large buildings. He used the sack he had in hand, to zip down a clothesline. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop the brothers chased after him, but weren't as able to keep with him. Landing on a balcony he took a look over his shoulder seeing there wasn't anybody following him.

"Great, got away easy" he said taking a bite of bread

Then a pair of feet landed in front of him, as did two more followed.

"You think you can steal from the Chou family and get away?"

Wan tried to escape, but was pushed back to the ground. One of them took his sack of stolen food, as the other two arrested him.

Being thrown into the pens with strange pig like animals, he sat in the mud with the most awful smell. Thankfully he had hid a few portions from the Chous, he sat waiting for the pen master let him out. Looking out at the stars for a decent view of the world. The next morning he was released, without wasting time he rushed back home. Going through the less busy streets in order to make time. Coming to a fairly large tree house he climbed up the ladder seeing his friend Jaya who had been waiting for him.

"Wan where were you?"

"Got caught, stayed at the pens last night" he answered

"Good, Yao was worried" Jaya said following him

Wan waited for his friend to show himself, a man who seemed to be half man and half tree. It looked painful for him to move, but he was happy to see Wan return.

"Wan glad to see you" Yao said in a strained voice

"Sorry, here I got you guys some food" Wan reassured giving them his rations

The two looked at Wan who smiled Jaya took his half, but Yao was hesitant nonetheless did.

"So where did you get caught?" Jaya asked

"By the market"

The day went by though it was hard for Wan to leave, night came he hated spending nights like this. Him and his friends had live in the mud, but people like the Chou family get to live like kings. Sighing as he was still unable to sleep.

"What's wrong?" Jaya asked

"I hate living like this, where we have to live off scraps" he confessed

"That's life, and we need to make the most of it"

"Well not for long, tomorrow I'm going to meet the hunters and volunteer" he said

"What? If you do you'll be killed by the spirits" Jaya warned

Hunters had to leave to gather food for the city, usually they would be granted powers by the Lion Turtle they lived on.

"Well don't do anything you'll regret" Jaya again warned

Turning to his side falling asleep, Wan did the same as he had a important day tomorrow.

Morning came as Wan rised early leaving the tree house as fast as he could people shouted as he ran passed. The hunters had gathered at the entrance, the leader was scouting out the volunteers and saw he was short a few hands.

"Great, goin out to fetch food and I'm down a few" he grumbled

Wan could see them just about leave, picking up the pace he finally making it to them.

"Wait!" He shouted

Coming to a stop he bent over trying to catch his breath, the huntsmen leader looked at Wan with a pathetic eye.

"What you want kid?"

"I...I wanna...wanna join your party" he huffed out

The man once again sized up Wan who was skinny, and seemed barely able to carry himself.

"Sorry, but I don't think you'll last outside" he rejected

"Oh come on! I ran all the way here!!" He shouted

The hunter took another look at his party and saw it unchange in number. Sighing he pinched his eyes looking back at Wan.

"Fine, you can come along"

Smiling the party left the city, they began to circle around.

"What're we doing?" Wan asked confused

"We need to gain protection"

As they waited a quake shook them, and in a moment the city began to be lifted. Wan then met was beneath them the whole time, the head of a massive spirit revealed itself. The spirit looked down on the hunters, Wan felt an overwhelming feeling of fear.

"Why have you come" It's voice boomed

"We come seeking your fire bending! For we need to hunt for food!" The leader shouted with respect

"Very well"

It then looked down and as it's massive claw touched the more experienced hunters first. Wan was next in line, hesitantly approaching the being. The Lion Turtle looked at Wan with a confused look, as if he knew him. Using his the tip of his nails, he gifted him the ability to bend fire to his will. Wan felt a warm feeling within himself, another quake shook as the Lion Turtle returned back to the ground.

"Okay, everyone let's move out!"

Moving out into the Spirit Wilds before dawn could hit, the first step of Wan's plan was done, now he needed to excuse the rest. As soon as they got farther away, he began to act panicked. Reacting to every little noise on purpose, and even began to fidget.

"Stop worrying!"

"I can't! I can't! I'm leaving!!" Wan panicked as he ran away from the party

"Hey! Wait!"

Wan smiled as he had successfully fooled them easy, he ran back law told that you must return the bending that you received back to the Lion Turtle. This time though Wan wouldn't return it, as he ran a bustle in the trees made him stop. Scanning what was around him to only to see trees and bushes. Turning around a massive dark spirit that looked like a snake shot out.

"Woah!!" He shouted as he landed on his back

The spirit circled around and attacked him once again, he knew he was given fire bending though didn't know how to do it. The snake crashed to the ground as Wan moved out the way, looking at his hands he gripped tightly looking at the spirit. It was about to attack him, panicking he threw his hand and a fire shot burst out. The spirit evaporated away as it got hit, Wan looked down and was surprised to see it happen.

"Whoa, I can do that?" He asked as if waiting for a question

Slowing his pace he began to practice before he made it back.

Jaya and Yao awaited for their friend to come back from the hunt. Yao was getting worried usually the hunters party got back before dawn.

"I'm back!"

The two looked as their friend returned, but with more than he left with. Wan was completely excited with the power he had, Jaya was annoyed by it.

"What's wrong with you?" Jaya asked

"Look what I got!" He said holding a flame in his hands

"What? How can you do that?"

"I never gave back the fire" Wan answered

Jaya looked at Wan scared he had broken the law, but what was he going to do?

"What now?"

"I have a plan"

"Don't" Yao spoke up

Moving faster than he should Wan and Jaya feared that he would push himself too much. Yao looked at Wan with a serious look.

"If you do you'll be banished for even using it here, and soon be like me, possessed by spirit and..." he looked at his hand that was covered in bark

Wan looked at Yao saddened by his predicament, but was committed to the plan.

"Sorry, but it's the only way we can have a better life" Wan reassured

"Any life is better than one like this" Yao retorted

Wan and Jaya left so that he could explain his plan. Wan had faked panicking to steal the fire from the Lion Turtle, to raid the Chou family's ration storage to help the people. Jaya looked at his energetic friend he wasn't as confident in the plan as Wan.

"How we going to get out? The family has more guards than you can take out with fire bending" Jaya said

"That's why you'll leave me to fend them off as you and the others get out with the food" Wan answered

Jaya was now worried about Wan, Yao was right if he was caught he would be banished. Telling Jaya to go gather enough people and to met at the gate outside gate of the Chou family. Going throughout the slums he began to ask people who wanted to join, many volunteered to help as it was their only chance.

Wan awaited at the gate for Jaya to return with others, the sound of running footsteps he looked and saw him with whole party enough to carry sacks of food.

"Good turnout, ready once we go in no turning back" Wan asked

"I should ask you that" Jaya retorted

Wan looked and saw two main gaurds, but once the gates opened the rest would come. Running Wan shot out two shots hitting each gaurd, opening the doors he ushered the party through. Going straight to ration storage, they began to pass out sacks to each person who could carry enough. The siren sound as many gaurds began to rush to storage.

"Hurry!" Wan yelled

"How do we get out?" Jaya asked

"I clean here, there's a worker door in the back" one of the party answered

"Good, now go!" Wan shouted

They all rushed with the cleaner leading them, Wan stood ready as he waited for the gaurd to come in. The door kicked open, as the Chou brothers were first in.

"Well look who it is!! You'll spend more time in the pens!!" The eldest shouted

"Not today!"

Wan shot a flare knocking them all out the door, the others were shocked to see a fire bender. Wan threw random shots to keep them away, knocking a few out. They kept moving trying to stay out of his view, as he was going to shoot another a gaurd slammed his shield into his back. Getting knocked to the ground hard, getting back up he shot another flare. Again getting hit with a shield and then another he soon out numbered. The eldest brother of the Chou family stood over Wan.

"Done now"


	33. B2: CH 12

Being escorted out the city Wan feared what they were going to do. Circling to the around seeing they were about to summon the Lion Turtle. A quake signaled it's summons, as it's headrised.

"Great Lion Turtle! This man broke the law! By not returning your gift! What say we do!?" The eldest Chou brother asked

The Lion Turtle looked down seeing Wan being held by the others.

"Let him keep it, but he will no longer be welcomed" the Lion Turtle proclaimed as he returned back to the sand

They released him and shoved Wan to the ground with smiles.

"See ya Wan" he chuckled

Wan looked at them with an evil eye, but then turned to the Spirit Wilds, getting he dusted himself off and began to trek in. The forest almost seemed to be alive as he walked through. Going deeper inside the forest he saw a flower that seemed to follow his movements. Ignoring was a big mistake as it tried to swallow him whole, using his fire bending to burn his way out. He was about to leave, but then a massive toad began to hop towards him, it thud after each landing not wanting to wait he moved away.

"That was too close" he breathed out

Getting back up he moved again this time the trees tried to attack him. Using a flare of fire to burn them down, one grabbed his leg and tossed him away. Building up his fire he shot them at the leaves where they a forest fire started. Not lasting long he left to find food as his stomach growled loudly, rubbing it he fell from exhaustion of running from the frog and fighting the trees. He had hoped that his friends Yao and Jaya were doing okay, the food they had stole he hoped was given to the others as well.

"I need food"

Thinking about it made him hungry walking a bit further. Night had came all too quickly the moon shined through the trees. Barley able to see his own feet eyes unable to see clearly, his feet ached though he continued. Walking a bit further as his body began to drop due to hunger, his eyes were about close. Laying in a clearing of grass he saw the stars out the corner of his eyes. Hoping to sleep even for a moment, but that hope was cut down quickly when the grass began to pulling. Struggling to get up he felt the tight grip of the grass on his arms and legs. Putting up a strong fight finally able to get his right hand free, throwing a shot at a group of vines around his leg. The rest followed as he ran away from that cursed patch. Continuing farther into the night, running on short sleep and with a unshakable hunger.

"I need food" he grunted again

His body screamed for rest, but the need for something to eat drove him as he ignored the pain. Dawn began to break as the sun pierced through the forest the warm feeling blocked by his predicament. Using the trees as crutches hopping from one to another, trying his best to look for anything to replenish his strength.

Coming close to the edge of the Spirit Wilds he saw a colorful fruit, his muscles shot with energy ran. Pluck off a branch he examined just for a moment, it was bright and looked ripe enough to eat. Licking his lips he opened his mouth for a big bite to eat, as he bit down the fruite broke from his hand. As it soon turned to a swarm of bees, widening his eyes he ran as the spirits chased him. Running with breath almost knocked out his lungs, falling into a small river.

"Man I just need food" he whispered turning his head he saw an oasis

A smile on his face he rushed towards it, but was stopped by a spirit. It had large ears and a gangly body, it eyed him as if he had done something wrong.

"What do you think you're doing?" It asked with a high pitched voice

"I'm hungry and saw some food over there" he answered just as quickly

"Well you can't go because it's my oasis!" He rejected him

"What! I need food!!" He shouted

"Sounds like a you problem"

Wan was tired and hungry plus with this thing's attitude he wasn't in the mood. Out of anger he shot a fire ball at him, but the spirit disappeared behind him.

"Miss me!"

Wan shot another as he again disappeared.

"Miss me again!"

Wan began to shoot random fire shots, not single one hit. Becoming exhausted he fell to the ground, but the spirit didn't show mercy as he threw him back into the water.

"You're not invited into my oasis!" He shouted as left back in with other spirits that awaiting him

Wan pouted as he began to walk away in search for more food. His stomach roared as he walked around the oasis, if there was water there had to be food. Hours went by as he didn't find a single fruit or berry in sight, almost ready to give up he heard the sound of a trap being set off. Looking around he peaked through a bush to see a animal like creature, it seemed to be a large feline with antlers a Cat Deer he thinks they were called. It thrashed in the net as it tried to escape, coming out Wan readied his fire as he was very hungry. Stopping he didn't feel right killing the animal, as he thought a pair hunters came out. They were from the very same party he had volunteered for before being banished.

"Looks like we got ourselves some meat!"

As they were about to kill it Wan jumped out shooting a flare at them. Just missing they got into a defensive stance, but let go soon as they saw who it was.

"Wan, how's banishment treating you?" The leader asked

"What were you going to do just now?" He asked

"We were going to eat out breakfast, but it seems we have dirty little fly bothering us" he answered

"Well I can't let you do that"

"Too bad for you"

The leader threw a fire shot, Wan dodged it easily. His fatigue was wearing on him though, his moves were droggy and unfocused. Shooting a fire swipe they moved as the other returned his with his own fire swipe. Wan jumped over it barely able to land, as he shot the animal down so it could run away. Making the hunters angry, they assaulted him with a flurry of fire combos. Barely able to block them his legs began to weaken and arms dropped a bit. Seeing double the pair slowly advanced as he was about to throw his last shot one of the hunters beat him to it knocking Wan out cold.

"Punk"

"What should we do?"

Before they could do anything a spirit possessed one of them.

"I hate humans!" It shouted as the hunter became deformed

Screaming he soon ran away, but the man was left disfigured and ran away as he soon realized.

"I don't know, what he's screamin about he looks better than before" he said grabbing Wan

The spirit then took him to his oasis placing him in the water. The other spirits found it curious since he never brought humans before.

Wan soaked in the water as the Cat Deer from before came back. It licked his face as he floated there, feeling it disturbed his much needed sleep. Waking up he saw the Cat Deer above his face, panicking he moved away a bit.

"Good you're awake"

Turning he saw the spirit that had rejected him from entering it's oasis.

"You! We're you going to eat me!" Wan accused

"What? No! Why on earth would I eat something that smells rotten!?" He huffed

"Hey!"

The Cat Deer began to lick his face and purred rubbing it's face next to his. Seeing food nearby Wan rushed to eat it devouring what he had seen.

"I never had a human pet before I'll call you 'Stinky'" the spirit said

"It's Wan" said irritated

"Stinky is more accurate" he retorted

Wan was going to snap back, but a quake followed by thunderous noises.

"Get down!" The spirit shouted in panic as the other spirits began to hide in the bushes

Wan was confused as they all hid, as the spirit took him and hid away.

"Why are we hiding?" He asked

"Shhh!"

Peaking out the bush he saw a giant hoof fall down and causing a quake unlike any other. Wan looked up and saw a horned five tailed beast, the creature looked around. Seeing the small oasis vacant it took a quick drink and continued on. As it was far enough the spirits came out as did Wan who watched in amazement.

"What was that?"

"Kokou, the Five-Tails master of the mountains" the spirit answered

"I thought the Lion Turtles were stronger?" Wan asked

"The Lion Turtles are, but those tailed beasts are far more stronger" he answered

"So why don't they fight?"

"They have an agreement, the Lion Turtles stay away and the beasts are left alone" he explained

Wan looked back at the beast still awed by it's size.


	34. B2: CH 13

Two years had passed Wan had befriended the spirits even discouraging hunters who threatened the oasis he stayed in. Even honing his skills with his fire bending mastering the element he held. Over time Wan wondered about the other Lion Turtle cities that the spirits spoke off. His Cat Deer and him packed what they could, and decided to leave in search for the cities. Waving farewell to his friends he left his Cat Deer strutted across the Plains and forests. Only stopping to hide from the large Tailed Beasts, he had only seen one other than the Five Taile, and that was the Two Tails a massive fearsome cat. The spirits called her Matabi the Two Tails, the Blue Flame Beast. He saw why they called her it he had heard that there Nine of them, but none confronted the last as it was the most fearsome of them all.

Continuing to find the Lion Turtles a large stampede of spirits almost threw him off his friend. Large enough to cause the ground to shake he looked for any that would offer anything that could give him an idea what was going on. Seeing a smaller spirit running very slowly, it waddled trying to escape.

"Hey! You!" Wan called out it looked at him almost out of breath

"What are you all running from!?" He asked

"There are two very strong spirits fighting!!" It said in a high pitched voice

"What?"

"We need to get out of here!" It said continuing to waddle away

Wan knowing he could help with his bending pushed his Cat-Deer to run at it's fastest. Going through bushes and trees as it ran through, the sound of thunderous crashes and knocking down of trees. Slowing down as the noises got closer, it was then he saw two massive spirits wrestling with each other. Getting off he ran to them, as he was ready to fight.

"Hey! You two what are you doing!?" He shouted

The two had tentacles of spirit energy as one grappled with the other, one was white with a blue design, the other black with yellow designs.

"This doesn't concern you human!" The lighter said with a female voice

"Help me!!" The other said with a rougher male voice

She held tighter to him as he struggled to get away.

"You're not leaving Vaatu!" She shouted

"Let me go Raava!!" He howled

Slamming him back into the ground wrapping her tentacles around Vaatu, this time he tried to escape though Raava weaved her tail with his. Struggling to leave Wan shot a fire swipe as he removed the tails. Vaatu hovered above them.

"Haha! Stupid human!" He said flying away

"Argh! Why did you interfere!!?" Raava shouted looking down at Wan

"You were hurting that spirit! I had to do something!"

"And you did! By releasing Vaatu spirit of chaos!" She shouted in anger

Wan felt completely different his feeling of guilt overwhelming him.

"Look how about I help you get him back!" Wan pleaded

"No! You've done enough!!" She shouted in anger leaving him

Getting back on his Cat-Deer they headed back to find Lion Turtles, coming across a large forest than usual. Looking around not a person or spirit in sight, walking further he saw three men wearing robes picking fruit.

"Hey!" He shouted

They looked and were frightened going back into the bush.

"Wait!" He followed

Coming to a cliff his Cat-Deer stopped almost throwing him over. Scratching his head wondering where they had gone. Suddenly another jumped off his head and into the air using air bending. Hovering in the air he moved and stopped falling down into a heavy mist. As he waited to see if he made the mist began to part letting a Lion Turtle come through. It floated in the air, but he didn't see a way to get over to him. Looking he saw a tree grabbing some vines, pulling it back he jumped on the leafs.

"Okay here I go" he said

Slicing the vines he launched himself in the air. It was strong enough to get him over as he used his fire bending. Landing hard on the ground, the air people tending the trees and with spirits roaming around the Lion Turtle city. They surrounded him in curiosity as he dusted himself off.

"Uh hello?"

"Who are you?" One asked

"I'm Wan, and who are you?"

"We're the air people, and this is the Air Lion Turtle"

"I see"

Wan stayed for a few days learning their peaceful ways, and teaching him the coexistence of spirits and humans. Wan was even present for one of their Air rituals where one got their air bending.

As they were feeding one of their spirit friends, but in one moment it turned dark almost biting him.

"What the!?"

The others began to as well attacking the air people, using their air bending to keep them off. Wan used his fire bending to help the others, many came out. The source itself was revealed Vaatu came turning all the spirits dark.

"Hahaha! They all bend to my will!!" He shouted

Wan was fending off a few spirits who tried to attack the younger ones. His bending was precise and rapid, keeping them from attacking. The Air people weren't strong or numerous enough to keep up. As Wan was being overwhelmed Vaatu went to kill him, as he neared him him Raava tackled him.

"Raava!" Wan shouted

The two went over the edge, but something seemed off by Raava. Comparing her and Vaatu she looked smaller than before. Beginning to grapple once more the dark spirit was stronger. Being able to get away he went to attack her, but was cut down by Wan.

"Argh!! You!!" Vaatu shouted looking at Wan

"Leave her alone!"

"Fine, but once the Harmonic Convergence is near I will destroy you all!!" He shouted leaving

Raava came down exhausted as she sat on a rock, Wan rushed up to her.

"Are you alright?"

"You? You're the one from before! The one who released Vaatu!"

"I know, and I want to help you!" He shouted

"How? You humans are nothing more than a nuisance!"

Determined he exhaled and began to reason with her.

"Listen you're not at your best, you were barely able to keep him down!" He shouted

She looked at him unfazed and waited.

"So tell me how will a human help?" She insulted

"I can fire bend!"

"That isn't enough!"

He tightened his fists and then an idea hit him, he asked the air people to take him to the Air Lion Turtle. Sitting on the cliff he stood with Raava and a few air benders who came.

"Lion Turtle! I came asking for you to gift me with Air bending!" Wan shouted

The spirit looked down at him uncertain to give it.

"No human has ever held two"

"Well I'm not like others!"

"If you do this Raava must hold the power for you"

"Why would I help a mere human!" She challenged

"Why would he, when it isn't his conflict" the Lion Turtle retorted

"Fine"

The Lion Turtle then bestowed it's gift on Wan, the energy flowed through him. As he began to Air bend with great skill, but the energy began to tear him apart. Raava quickly moved to release the energy she would hold it till he call upon it.

"Alright now let's find us others"

And through the next few months they would find Lion Turtles for each of the elements training to master each one. As time passed Wan and Raava began a trip to one of the spirit portals that she had told him about. He even tried to use all the elements at once, but it caused a strain on his body.

"We need to get there before he does" Raava urged

"We will I doubt he made it there before us"

As they ventured they felt a quake, as they closer Wan came across the one thing feared of crossing paths with. A Tailed Beast, it was giant fox with crimson fur and long ears. Wan wanted to take the long way around, but Raava insisted on going passed. As he got closer the beast could smell something familiar, moving a bit he opened his eye it was a blood red and stared completely at Wan and Raava.

"Raava" it growled

"Kurama, we need to pass"

"You know our demands you stay away and we let you and Vaatu to your annoyance" he explained

"I know, but Vaatu is free"

"Pathetic, to think that you could keep him in line was a empty promise" he growled

Wan was getting mad at the beast, wanted to say something.

"Kurama, please" she said with a sensitive voice

Kurama looked at her and finally sighed.

"Fine, but this will be the first and last time"

As he was about to move Vaatu came hoping to distract Wan from getting to the portal.

"Kurama! What do you think you're doing!?" He demanded

"Nothing that concerns you" he growled

"Pathetic! How could be the strongest when you let such garbage pass"

Kurama was already at his limit for visitors, he raised his head looking at Vaatu. Showing his fangs stared Vaatu down.

"You have the nerve Vaatu, a spirit that will always be second and nothing more"

"Why you!"

Vaatu shot a spirit beam that hit Kurama's chest, it didn't seem to faze him. Opening his jaws he began to build up Chakra into a Beast Bomb and shot it Vaatu. He was hit and almost all his body was gone, the sound of the attack was like thunder it's light like the sun, but it almost crushed Wan under the pressure of it.

"Now leave!!"

Vaatu did flying away as his body began to reform. Kurama looked down and the two with an angered look.

"Go, before I loose my patience and I have very little" he ordered

Wan and Raava ran hoping to get far away soon as possible, Kurama went back to his sleep.

Wan soon realized he was getting close to the edge of the Spirit Wilds where his home was. As he got closer he saw a village just outside using fire bending to harass the spirits nearby.

"I need to help" Wan said leaving

"Wait!" Raava yelled

Wan went in on his Cat-Deer jumping off getting in the middle of the conflict.

"Everyone hold on!"

They did listen as the spirits and the settlers shouted at each other. As he was about get them to stop, but the spirits began to change attacking the villagers. Wan fended them off with the help of the other fire benders, they were quickly dispersed. Realizing Raava was gone he returned to where she was.

"Raava!" He called out

Looking around he didn't see anything til a white light caught his eye. Lifting a rock he saw her. Raava had been reduced to the size of a flower.

"Raava"

"We need to hurry, or I won't be able to fight"

Looking through his bag he pulled out a small teapot. Putting her inside.

"Let's go"


	35. B2: CH 14

Wan held tight in grasp a teapot that contained Raava who was no bigger than a mouse. The Cat-Deer trotted along walking through the snow as Wan could see the spirit portal. Through the months of being with him Raava was beginning to regret what she had done to him when they first met.

"Wan"

"Hmmm"

"I'm sorry, for causing you grief I should've gave you a chance" she said remorseful

"...It's okay let's just get you back" he said gently

As they neared the portal he could feel a warmth, Raava could feel her home. Getting closer he jumped off his friend after taking a deep breath he walked through.

Entering he could see something he never saw before, the sky was a strange blue, and ground seemed to have a design to it. Looking around he saw him the dark spirit flying through the air. Stopping as Wan spotted him he hovered towards him looking down on the young man.

"You're too late, Harmonic Convergence has come! And once it has ten thousand years of darkness shall rule over everything!" Vaatu declared proudly

"Not if I can help it!"

"What do you think you! A mere human can do!?"

"Haven't you heard the legends? I'm not a normal human anymore!" He growled

Shooting a rapid fire shot Vaatu dodged it, in the air he was more than a challenge. Wan jumped in the air throwing a downward fire swipe with his right leg then a shot with his left. Vaatu dodged only being singed as he whipped Wan his tail before he could land. Rolling far into the ground he used his fire to launch himself in the air moving out the way of a spirit beam. A flare was thrown as he was in air along with a right hand shot, Vaatu was hit and retaliated with another tail whip smashing Wan in the ground. Unable to move Vaatu shot a spirit beam, causing him to roll away. Using his tail Vaatu tossed Wan in the air and used another spirit beam to pin him again into the ground.

"Just give up!" Vaatu shouted as Wan struggled to get up

As soon as he was able quickly shooting a combo back at Vaatu, then a quick fire flare as Vaatu rushed to get away from him. Wan's eyes widen as he looked to Raava.

"Raava!"

Coming out the teapot Raava soared towards him, a white glow surrounded him. All the elements inside were not at his disposal. Vaatu came back this time Wan was going to lay on the pressure. Using fire causing Vaatu to back away, Wan then jumped on an air cloud flying through the air. As he circled the spirit firing rapid concentrated shots at him, seeing an opening Vaatu slammed back to the ground firing a spirit beam. Wan threw up a strong earth wall to give him time to escape. Using the water nearby to slash at Vaatu with water tentacle with iced tips, maneuvering through the air whipping Wan away. Bending a boulder tossing it Vaatu shot through it with his spirit beam, using airbending to pin him away.

Wan's body couldn't handle the energy that Raava had, he was beginning to feel pain as it tried to escape his form. Vaatu saw it and acted quickly as he whipped him away, as he rolled Vaatu gripped his foot slamming him repeatedly on the ground and threw him in mid air firing another spirit beam. Wan being launched to the nearby spirit portal, before he could get up Vaatu wrapped a tentacle around his neck tightly.

"I told you your too late!"

The Harmonic Convergence began the planets began to align, as Vaatu began to glow and rise in size. As did Raava who was still within Raava, Wan glowed bright blue for a second turning to the spirit portal he took it's energy binding Raava and him together. Vaatu turned to take his tentacle away, Wan then shot a massive flare of fire, and peppered him him with shots as he Vaatu. Trying to escape Wan kept him there as he used water to grab his tail throwing him to the ground. Airbending to pin Vaatu to the ground again, trying to whip him Wan maneuvered away. Vaatu rised as Wan used his strength to bend a massive boulder off the ground and launched at Vaatu. He lay on the ground defeated using all the elements within he began to bend him into a sphere made out of them. Trapping him inside Wan then sealed him within a tree that stood at the center.

"Now you can never leave" he said leaving

Sending word to the spirits they all left for the portals and left this. Sealing the portals Wan decided then and there he would be the bridge that connected the two worlds.

 **Present**

Korra stood with Wan as she thought on the tale, he smiled at her seeing the Avatar of now.

"Wow" she whispered

"Oh we're not done yet"

"What?"

"It was after my battle with Vaatu, I met someone... someone who helped me through the toughest of things I didn't know he would still be my friend even today" he explained with biggest of smiles

It was then they were transported to another place.

Wan rode his Cat-Deer through a very thick forest, he was hoping to find a village. He looked around only to see more trees, looking forward to see nothing only a trail that continued on. As he came to a stop suddenly his Cat-Deer looked around sensing danger, Wan did to not seeing a single thing. It was then a large snake like creature came out, it's jaws opened up moving out the way as it crashed into the ground. Hissing at Wan he kept a predatory eye on him, Wan threw an earth spike. It didn't pierce the hide using air to keep in the air, forming a ball of fire he crashed down smashing it into it's head. It thrashed a bit not before knocking him off it's head, being trapped by a tree he threw shards of earth to keep it away. It wrapped it's tail around his leg and held him in the air as it opened it's jaws ready to devour him. Wan's eyes widen in fear, but fortunately for him his end wasn't today.

"Hey!" A voice called out

The snake looked it's way as it stopped.

"Let him go! And return to your den!" It said again

The snake dropped Wan hard as it slithered away, Wan groaned in pain as he sat up.

"Jeez you fell hard!"

Wan rubbed his back trying smooth it out.

"Next time you should stay out the forest! There a lot of dangerous animals!"

"I know thanks for telling me now, who are you anyway?" Wan asked

"Oh sorry, maybe I should introduce myself" he said helping Wan up

"I'm Asura Otsutsuki, who are you?"

"Wan" he answered dusting himself off

"One?"

"No Wan"

"One what?"

"No Wan!"

"How do you spell that?"

"W! A! N! Wan!!" He yelled

"Oh" he said letting out a chuckle

"Well you gotta funny name" Asura commented

"Well so is yours!" Wan retorted

Asura had found Wan's Cat-Deer nearby, thinking it would run off it seemed peaceful. Asura rubbed it's fur as it rubbed it's head against Asura's.

"Nice cat"

"It's a Cat-Deer, for your information" he explained

"Man you're really technical aren't you?"

Wan was at his wits end just leaving it, Asura smiled really big.

"Hey are you lost?" Asura asked

"Yeah, matter a fact I am" he answered

"Well your not too far from my village, I can lead you there"

Wan smiled as he hopped on the Cat-Deer, Asura lead them down the trail.

"So why were you out here?"

"I come out here for walks sometimes, but usually there's not this much excitement" he answered with a smile

Inside Raava began to tell him something.

" _Be careful I feel strong energy coming from him_ "

Wan tightened his grip on his reigns, Asura also felt a strange ominous feeling from him.

"So why were you all the way out here?"

"I'm traveling, I thought I could see what else the world had to offer" he answered

"Oh see anything interesting?"

"Not much, so why are you living all the way out here?"

"We've always been out here"

"Wait so you never lived on a Lion Turtle!?"

"No, from what my father told me weren't allowed on them" he answered

"Why?"

"I don't know, but we've survived long enough" Asura reassured

Wan smiled at his optimism, he then saw large castle in the distance. Upon entering the village some of the children came to pet the strange creature. It was startled at first though Wan calmed it down a bit.

"Where's your village leader?" Wan asked Asura

"Oh he's in there come on" Asura said leading again

It was a fairly large place as they entered the castle, an open place was in the middle Wan stood in the middle as Asura took his place. Wan surprised to see him as the leader, but was glad it was.

"So what did you need?" Asura asked taking seat on a mat of sorts

"I am Wan, Avatar of Raava" Wan said bowing

Asura flinched a bit to hear that name.

"Raava?"

"Yes, the spirit of light?"

"I know, my grandmother created her" he answered

Wan was shocked to hear that, Raava then remembered that name he spoke. Otsutsuki, it was her mother's name, but how did he know that.

"My father was Hagoromo Otsutsuki, his mother was called Kaguya Otsutsuki the Rabbit Goddess" he explained

Asura then gestured for him to follow, he then followed.

"Long ago my mother created the two Spirits Vaatu and Raava, but Vaatu followed a different path" he said as he followed a mural of sorts

"May I ask what happened to her?"

"She died"

"Sorry"

The two looked at the mural having a peaceful silence.

"But now let me introduce myself, I am Asura Sage of Six Paths inheritor of Ninshu"

Wan held out his hand as Asura took it.

"Nice to meet you" Wan said with a smile

"Asura!" A small voice called out

The two looked to see a child running towards them.

"What's wrong young one?" He asked as she took a breath

"The river flooded over and is ruining the plants!" She yelled

Asura looked down and then at Wan with a smile.

"Something always needs doing, would you like to help?" He asked Wan who smiled in response

Following the child the two came to a drowning garden.

"I got this" Wan said

Bending the water Wan pushed it back into the river, while Asura used his Chakra to make a wood to keep from doing it again.

"Good job, now see what was damaged" Asura told the young child who did

"Whoa! Never seen that before" Wan said

"Never seen what you did before either" Asura said

Wan stayed he learned that the people used Chakra for most things, fires, farming and fending off animals. Wan asked about what the difference, Chi was given to them by Lion Turtles who bended the energy inside oneself to create it, while Chakra was similar, but was stronger and could offer different abilities to different people.

The two became friends it was here Wan learned his most valuable lessons. Through helping the villagers: he learned community, through the hunters: he learned power and responsibilities that came with it, From the Healers: the need to change and adapt to help others, but the most needed and important was from Asura. From him he learned that without others one is lost and forgets ones path. Asura became his most important friend, the two were similar and different it was then Wan found another calling.

"I need to return home" he said

"Why?"

"From what I've seen here, my people need me to help them I want to help bring peace to them"


	36. B2: CH 15

**adislt**

: **Your review wasn't a flame to me** , **and I understand**.

 **One thing is I never really said Nagato or Obito were coming back**. **Sasuke assumed they needed to expect to see them**. **Because in the series Nagato was sealed away by Itachi and Obito never really had a corpse to bring back**.

Asura had gotten what Wan needed for his journey back, tying it tight to his Cat-Deer. Looking to his friend Asura held out his fist, Wan knew what it had meant bumping his own. Before he could leave a man stood out in the field, Asura knew who it was.

"Indra"

"What?" Wan asked

Indra stood watching as he left just enough that he could hear him.

"Asura"

Indra shot a stream of lightening before it could reach Asura Wan threw up a thick wall. It was strong enough to redirect it, but not enough to hold it off as it crumbled. Indra glared at the unknown man and his brother the two returned though Asura's was a bit more sympathetic. Wan fired a flare as it made it's way towards him Indra threw up the ribs of the Susano'o blocked the attack. He didn't want to waste time in fighting, summoning his Perfect Susano'o as it towered above them.

"How are we gonna fight that?" Wan asked

"I don't know, but we need to" Asura said

" **Sage Art Wood Release** : **True Several Thousand Hands**!" He shouted clapping his hands

The ground began to shake as as a massive Buddha made of wood, Wan stood next to him ready to fight. Indra used his Susano'o as it flew at high speed, Asura did the same as his Wooden Buddha rushed at high speed. Before they clashed Asura maneuvered out the way, Wan threw rapid fire shots at the Susano'o head blocking Indra's view. Using the advantage Asura threw a giant wooden fist causing the Susano'o to stumble back. Wan going into the Avatar state threw a river of fire, Indra unsheathed the sword as the giant blade came down on. Asura used a few of the thousand hands to block the blade, Wan then bended a large boulder out of the ground and flung it. Hitting the center of the armor it stumbled again, Asura used another fist.

" **Amaterasu**!"

The hands were set blaze burning them away, Wan used water bending gripping the Susano'o with water tentacles ceasing any movement. Indra used lightening cutting the water, the Susano'o threw it's free hand hitting the Buddha in the face forcing it to slide back. As it did Wan peppered Indra with continuous shots of fire, Indra was truly being annoyed by him. Indra began to advance bending a wave of earth at the Susano'o's feet stopping him in its place. Asura cupped his hands and a orb of spiraling energy were inside, throwing it at Indra. Seeing the orb coming he countered with another lightening attack as it the spirals of energy were released scattering hitting in different spots. Susano'o was reduced to one knee, Wan then began to bend massive boulders tossing them. Indra saw the incoming attack using the wings on his Susano'o to fly over them. Indra then used a giant lightening arrow and fired it at the wooden construct. Asura grabbed Wan flying away fast before the arrow could hit. Making contact it blew it away, Indra smiled down at the Sage and Avatar.

"Indra!!" Asura shouted

Wan gritted his teeth, but he didn't realize that Asura was going into his safe mode. A yellow cloak formed as a yellow construct similar to Indra's formed. It had six arms and bright yellow, Wan decided to go into the Avatar once again. Floating alongside Asura inside the yellow construct, bending the elements as giant orbs of Fire, Air, Water, and Earth formed like his Truth Seeking Orbs. It was then the true fight happened, Indra flew towards them Wan used the flame orb to shoot a river of flame at Indra. Using his wing to block it Asura gathered Chakra into the upper right hand, and orb appeared as it came down Indra gathered lightening in his free hand. The two attacks then clashed a blast launched them away from each other.

Indra glared fiercely at the duo, going to attack Wan bended water at large amounts washing over his arm he froze stopping any attack. Asura charged another orb as it began to fall, Indra charged his lightening attack again though Wan used the air orb to slow the attack. Before Indra could react the orb smashed into the Susano'o's chest cracking then breaking the armor.

Indra rolled away he was bruised badly as he lay on the ground. Getting on all fours he glared at the two who came down, Wan stood next to Asura as Indra ran away in defeat.

"Who was that?" Wan huffing out

"My brother, nothing you need to worry about" he reassured him

Wan returned to his Cat-Deer getting ready he said a final goodbye. The journey was once again long and quiet, but as he returned to the Lion Turtle that he once lived it shocked him. As he rode in the sight of the village was burnt and what caught his eye the most was the corpse of the Lion Turtle. Quickly going to the others they were also dead, none survived he didn't what had happened. Til he saw the air people who had told him that the Tailed Beasts had killed and they didn't know why. That was when he went in search of one, he came to see Kurama who still sat where he was. Jumping off he stomped up to the beast.

"Kurama!!" He shouted in anger

"...you again" he growled

"What did you do!?"

Kurama didn't really care what he asking about.

"All the Lion Turtles are dead!! And you know why!!"

"They're dead, because our agreement no longer stands" Kurama answered

"What does that mean!?"

"Vaatu and Raava not only stood for themselves, but the other spirits and we agreed they stay away and we keep to ourselves now that they aren't here we no longer follow our agreement" he answered

"And so what!? You kill them all!?"

"I didn't care for them then, don't now and your information I didn't kill them my siblings did beside Gyuki" he answered

Wan didn't care someone had to answer for the crime. He then stomped away, with a hate that would last an eternity.

 **Present**

Wan looked at Korra with gloomy eyes, she was suprised and hoped for more answers.

"And that's how I met Asura and what he taught me was something I treasured greatly in the years to come" he explained with a smile

"And Kurama?"

"I had a deep hatred for him and those like him, but many avatars after me searched for them for different reasons" he explained

"Like who?"

"The Water Tribe Avatars search for the beast Isobu and Gyuki, so that they could learn, Avatar Kyoshi searched for Matabi to serve and protect the Kyoshi Island, but she declined with her death" Wan answered

Korra looked at him with curiosity.

"Now what did you mean he was friend even today?"

"You really don't know?"

He then showed a vision with Naruto, Korra was completely shocked.

"Your friend Naruto, is Asura's reincarnation and to think we was still alive" Wan said hopeful

"Naruto..." she said speechless

"He's had only one other incarnation and that was Hashirama Senju" he said showing him as well

"Why only two?"

"Asura's power is too strong, so it takes years for it to manifest" Wan answered

Korra was shocked and wondered if he knew.

"But here just one thing I hate about him..." Wan growled

Then showed the Nine-tailed Beast within.

"He has that thing sealed inside him!" He growled

Korra was shocked again seeing it and again wondered if he knew about it.

"Now I can't tell you what to do, I can only guide you, so whatever you would like to do from this point is up to you" he advised

Korra looked down deciding what to do and hoped it would come out peaceful.

"Now good luck Avatar Korra"


	37. B2: CH 16

Korra awoke now realizing who she was and who Naruto was, she now needed to get back Republic City.

"I need to get back" she said rising up from the ground

"I see, then you can use one of our boats" The Fires Sage says

"Are you sure?"

"Why not? I'm not going anywhere" he replied

Korra smiled and ran outside to find it.

 **Republic City**

On Air Temple Island Mako and Bolin were making a steady recovery.

"It still hurts to move my leg" Mako gritted

"Well it did pierce all the way" Kay said helping him up

Bolin too got up his stomach still hurt, but his attitude was great. Varric had came by to tell him that his movie was a success and that everyone loved him.

"Did you see this Mako!? 'Great! And Amazing!' Is what they called the movie I was in!" Bolin cheered as he read the paper

Naruto helped the two with recovery, as Sasuke kept up communication with Kakashi. The Hidden Leaf were ready incase the need arised that they would have to help. As were the other hidden villages, it would only be a matter of time. Tenzin was rushing trying to help both Republic City and the Southern Water Tribe, as he got word that they were slowly losing the advantage.

"We need to get them reinforcements!" Tenzin said to Raiko who was walking back to his office

"And I told you I will jeopardize my people! If we get into this war we might as well tell the other nations to join!" Raiko shouted

Tenzin fueled with anger left, as he stomped out the building and passed Lin.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong is that the Southern Water Tribe is going to be taken and nobody is willing to help!" He shouted

Lin had never seen him this mad before.

"I'm sorry Lin, I have to go" he said slightly calmed down

Korra had gotten back running onto the docks and into the streets. Making way to Air Temple Island, she ran as fast as her lungs could carry her. As she made it she turned the water to ice to rush across. Tenzin made it back drinking tea trying to calm his nerves, unable to get rid of the headache that plagued him.

"Tenzin!!" Korra shouted as she entered

"Korra!? Thank goodness you're alright I was trying to petition to send a search party, but the waters aren't safe" he explained

"No, we got huge problems!"

Tenzin stared at her as she had fearful eyes, sitting down she explained it all to them. Naruto and Sasuke listened to her, explaining the first Avatar Wan who helped seal Vaatu away and had Raava within.

"And that's why he wants to open the portals, and I need to find the other fast"

"So what is you're asking?" Tenzin asked

"I need to go into the spirit world, and find the other spirit world" she answered

"Fine, I'll make the proper preparations-"

"Okay, but first one more thing" she said getting up

She the approached Naruto who raised an eyebrow, she took a breath looking him in the eye with in attendance.

"Naruto...you're the reincarnation of Asura" she spoke

Naruto just had a blank face as everyone else were shocked.

"I know it must be hard to believe...but-"

"I know" he said abruptly

"What?"

"Yeah, I know that's why the Sage of Six Paths" he explained nonchalantly

"What so you know about the fox too!?"

"Kurama? Yeah I know about him too" he answered

Korra's jaw dropped as she thought it was be something super over dramatic.

"And Sasuke is Indra's reincarnation" Naruto added

"What!?"

"It's true, but I wish Naruto would stop spouting things that aren't his" Sasuke said as Naruto smiled

Korra's jaw dropped again once more.

"Now I must send a message to Kakashi to mobilize the forces" Sasuke said leaving

"What? Is that really necessary?" Tenzin asked

"Yes, we need to have an immediate response for this no longer about simple country squabbles, but now involves the world in danger" Sasuke said leaving

"Let's get you into the spirit world Korra" Tenzin said defeated

Korra was still shocked to know that they knew, and was carefully dragged away by Jinora.

"It's okay Korra you'll have your moment" she reassured

Being taken out to the meditation area Tenzin had told Kya to set up incense.

"Okay, Korra once we start meditating you'll be within the spirit world" he explained

They began to do so, but the smell and smoke of the incense made it difficult to do so.

"I don't think I can"

"Kya you out them up wrong!" Tenzin yelled

"You told to put up this way!" Kay yelled back

They tried several different ways to help, but none were successful. Naruto and Sasuke watched as they did finally Tenzin and the others went to take a break.

"We need to help her" Naruto urged Sasuke looked at Naruto and sighed

"Let's go" he replied leading

Naruto smiled as they approached her, Korra was sitting in frustration.

"Korra" Naruto said

"Yeah"

"We're going to help you" Sasuke said

"What? Are you sure Tenzin just tried and he's the expert" she explained

"You don't need incense, or anything just relax" Naruto explained as the two sat with her

"Close you eyes, and try to clear you mind" Sasuke advised as she did

"Now just try and follow our voice" Naruto explained

They began to talk about random topics, but it seemed to work as she was in the spirit world. So were they as well as they looked around it was covered in bright colors.

"So this is the spirit world?" Sasuke asked looking around

"A lot of color" Naruto added

They then began to walk, Korra yelled as she fell down. It was a hard fall as found herself in a forest clearing. She looked around seeing where she was, dusting herself beginning to walk.

"Where am I?" She asked

As she was about go any further a giant frog of sorts came out the ground. Korra looked and saw it staring at her.

"What're you looking at shrimp!?" He growled

"Hey! Move so I can pass!"

"No!"

"Why not!?"

"Cause I don't want to!" He answered

She growled as she tried to bend a stream of air, but nothing happened though.

"You just tried to bend at me!!"

He then began trying to squash her with his foot, Korra moved out the way she then tried to leave. Running into a dark forest, she was frightened by this she couldn't bend. As went further in she soon changed into child form, as she began to cry. Hearing a fluttering sound, a creature came out.

"Ah get away!!" She shouted hitting it

As it fell she saw it was a small phoenix with a broken wing.

"Sorry, you scared me" she said saddened

A sound of lantern was heard as was steady footsteps, looking she saw a light. A man walked holding it slightly, and soon showed his face.

"You two seemed lost, maybe I can help" he said in a rusty voice

"I know you"

"I was good friends with Avatar Aang" he answered

"Iroh"

"Hello Korra"

 **Hidden Leaf Village**

Kakashi was reading a message from Sasuke telling them what was going on. Apparently the Five Great Nations would have to intervene soon.

"Shikamaru!"

"Yes? What is it?"

"Get the teams ready, and get other Kage" he ordered

"What? Why?"

"We are going to have to send them to Four Bending Nations" he answered

 **Air Temple Island**

Tenzin and the others were surprised to see the three meditating in the courtyard.

"Well they certainly did better than you" Bumi teased

"Just luck" Tenzin retorted

As they were about to go back in large explosions landed on the island, rocking it looking up he saw Deidara on his clay dragon.

"The Akatsuki!! Call Lin we need help!" He shouted

Bumi ran to the telephone calling Lin.

"Lin!"

"Bumi!? What's wrong!"

"The Akatsuki are attacking the island!! Call General Iroh!!" He shouted into the phone

He then hung up and went back to the courtyard. Tenzin was pushing what rubble was going to land on, as well as did his children. Looking around Tenzin saw only two Deidara and Kisame who landed in front of them.

"Well long time no see!"

"You! Are you here to get Korra!?"

"No, but something valuable to her could help us a great deal" he answered pointing his blade at him

Tenzin gritted his teeth.

 **Spirit World**

Korra was escorted by Iroh back to a table with several spirits around it, apparently they were celebrating a marriage of two spirit frogs.

"How can you two get married? Aren't you..." she asked

"Complete opposites! I know!"

"I tried to ignore it, but she grows on ya"

"Haha! See Korra this world is mysterious, but so is love" he said

"Oh, my teapot!" She said in excitement

"Yes, Korra this is the teapot you used to carry Raava, when you pour a cup you can still taste a bit of light" he explained pouring a cup

She took a sip and felt what he was talking about.

"I also have another item from that time" he said digging in his pocket

Pulling a necklace with a red swirl on it.

"What's that?"

"It was a necklace given to you by Asura, a promise between you two has always kept you connected" he explained

"What was that?"

"You promised each other to meet again when needed, and I say you found him haven't you?" He asked

"Yes, and he's super nice"

"All of his incarceration of him are Hashirama Senju was always pleasant to be around" he explained

"Iroh have you ever been over on that side of the world?" She asked

"Yes, when I was younger we went over there to see if we could expand, but met someone who gave something that truly needed" he answered

He remembered it as it was one of the memories he saw as important.


	38. B2: CH 17

Iroh recounted his time discovering the Five Great Nations, he remembered being on a ship as his first boats arrived. They began to cut down trees and set up a camp, but some of his Lieutenants began to enslave a nearby village. Stomping off his metal warship, he confronted them.

"What do you think you're doing!" He shouted

"General Iroh, we were just putting these peasants to work" he said confidently

"Did I ever make that order? No I didn't!" He shouted in his face

"Enough! General Iroh you sympathy and soft hearted nature shows how weak you are! I am going to make an inquiry about your removal!!" He shouted back

Before Iroh could shout back at his subordinate, there was screams being heard. Looking his men were being killed by men in masks with blades, they showed no mercy. His men waves fire, but the men in masks stood in a line. One shot a wave of water it doused their flames, in a second another out his hands in the water with lightening electrocuting them. They all fell dead on the ground Iroh got in the front throwing a powerful flare of fire as they back to dodge.

"Who are you!?" Iroh demanded

"The question is who are you?" Another voice demanded

A man came out in all black outfit with arm gaurds and a headpiece with a insignia on it.

"I am General Iroh, of the Fire Nation Army!!" He shouted

The man showed no emotion scowling at him.

"I am the Third Hokage, Leader of the Village Hidden In The Leafs" he answered back

Iroh looked at him and he seemed fearless ready to kill him necessary.

"You come and enslave my people take what you want this won't go unpunished!" Hiruzen shouted

"This is no longer you land this is property of the Fire Nation!" Iroh's Lieutenant shouted

Iroh wanted to snap at him, but didn't as Hiruzen glared.

"Then your life is forfeit!" Hiruzen shouted

The Lieutenant charged throwing a fire flare, Hiruzen used the massive staff on his back. Thrusting it expanded stabbing him in the center of his body, as it stopped the Lieutenant's body rolled away. Dead at Iroh's feet he returned his sight back at the Hokage.

Iroh glared as he threw a massive shot of fire, Hiruzen act fast.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall!"

A massive wall appeared as it stopped the fire.

"An Earth Bender!" One of his men shouted

Hiruzen jumped atop the wall with hand full of shuriken, throwing them with much strength.

"Ninja Art: Shadow Clone Shuriken Jutsu!" He shouted

More formed in mid air Iroh saw it and moved out the way. He then retaliated with a combo, Hiruzen rolled out the way. Throwing another fire flare as he closed the gap Hiruzen used his staff to fight swipping and thrusting Iroh kept up. Til he was kicked in the chest and pushed back.

"Wind Style: Wind Vacuum Barrage!"

Iroh surprised by the attack delayed the attack by throwing a river of fire. It gave him enough time to escape Hiruzen didn't let up as he followed Iroh down the wall, kicking him in mid air using his fire to glide. Hiruzen used his Chakra to walk on the wall, as Iroh circled throwing combos at him. Running up the wall to avoid the attacks and free falling to get away.

"Earth Style: Earth Dragon!"

A dragon shot out the wall knocking Iroh out the air and falling to the ground. Hiruzen dropped to his level as he ran towards him, Iroh threw a fire swipe Hiruzen jumped up.

"Wind Style: Wind Bullet!"

Shooting a barrage of wind bullets Iroh ran out of it's range, shooting a combo as Hiruzen was still falling. It hit him, but it was only a shadow clone he only realized as Hiruzen punched him in the jaw. Stumbling Iroh shot fire from his mouth, but then did Hiruzen.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

The two flames met making a fight for supremacy. The heat was intense as the fire lit the darkness, both were not letting up. Iroh was running out of breath as he had to break the clash and jump out the fire's path. Iroh as soon as he got distance he threw another fire flare, this time Hiruzen countered.

"Water Style: Water Wall!"

The water shot out of his mouth clashing with fire causing it make a mist. Iroh waited for him to come out, jumping out from the mist were three of him. One flanked his right while the other his left, he didn't know which to attack first. Punching he blocked it though the other one on his right roundhouse kick him in the face knocking him off balance. The left caught his arm and threw him in the air, as he flew Hiruzen was coming down ahead as he brought the back of his heel to Iroh's face. Falling at a fast pace smashing into the ground making a crater. Unable to fight the Anbu arrested Iroh and his other subordinates, who were quickly subdued. Iroh looked at Hiruzen dead in the eye.

"What is your name?"

"Hiruzen" he said

Iroh thought on his defeat.

"What is yours?" He asked

"Iroh"

"Well Iroh, it's a leader's responsibility to help to guide, to act as the pillar to hold the foundation, and to make sure the next generation can grow strong not to send them to their death" he explained

Iroh thought on that message he didn't think or expect a directness to him.

"I will permit you to take your ship and leave, but to never comeback" he said

Iroh nodded as he and his men boarded the ship and quickly set sail.

 **Present**. **Spirit World**.

Korra sat looking at her elderly friend, as he finished his tale.

"It was after meeting Hiruzen, I realized what truly mattered" Iroh said with gentle smile

"What is that?" She asked

"To make sure that those who are came after me had something to look forward to and to build on what I had left" he answered

 **Republic City**

Tenzin was glaring at Kisame who held his blade tightly. With his smile he lunged at Tenzin, jumping over Kisame as he landed on the other side he swung his blade. Leaning back just barely enough to keep his face out of the swing, then throwing a powerful gust of air pushing Kisame back aways.

"Such a nice breeze" he mocked

"You won't be taking anything!" Tenzin shouted

Inside the compound Mako and Bolin wanted to help the best way they could. Unfortunately for their wounds they couldn't, Bolin rolled in his wheelchair as the children plus Mako and Asami followed to a safe place.

"Oh hide and seek again?" A familiar voice sang

The brothers knew who it was as he came out the ground, Zetsu blocked their way.

"Hello"

Bolin acted fast bringing down the doorways arch.

"Mako!"

Mako turned ready to attack if came on the other side, waiting they didn't see his vine go down and wrapping around Jinora taking her away.

"Jinora!!" Ikki shouted as she disappeared into the ceiling

"Sorry, but I need her" Zetsu sang with a creepy smile

Leaving once again the three couldn't believe what had happened.

Tenzin was beaten almost at his limit, Kya had just came out, as she was trapped inside the lower levels of the compound. She went to his side throwing a chunk of ice at Kisame, using a ring of water to throw ice spikes at him blocking all that came. As she was distracted a water clone appeared behind her, turning as she felt his presence. Turning he gripped her by the neck lifting her the air.

"Kya!-"

Tenzin felt a sharp feeling his stomach looking down a wooden stake pierced him. Looking up he Zetsu through his blurry vision carrying Jinora on his side.

"J...Jinora" he said falling to the floor

"Good, now let's go" Kisame said as Deidara descended just enough for them to them board

They left as Kisame's cloned turned to water releasing Kya, who gasped for air. Those inside came out with Pema going to her husband as he lay on the ground. She had lost her daughter now she could lose her husband.

"They took Jinora" Kya gasped out

Mako and Bolin looked at the clay dragon disappearing off in the distance.

 **Spirit World**

Naruto and Sasuke we're walking til they came across a large structure.

"Looks like a library" Naruto groaned

"That's because it is" Sasuke said

"No! Knowledge!" Naruto groaned again much louder

They entered as it was dead silent long rows of books filled the tower, even spotting a few dogs putting books on the shelf. Going in a bit further in a large bird came in, an owl with large wings with dark feathers and a white face.

"Who must you be?" It asked

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Naruto Uzimaki"

"Yes, I see you are in the Library of Wan Shi Tong, keeper of a Thousand Things" he answered

He looked at both of them mostly at Naruto, but he then switched places with Kurama who began to speak.

" **Wan Shi Tong** "

"Hmmm Kurama? I didn't think to see you like this" he said

" **Yes** , **and you must still be collecting for your**... **Library** "

"Always am, fine you can browse my knowledge, but don't take anything" he warned flying off

"Kurama" Sasuke said

" **Hmm**?"

"How do you know that spirit?" He asked

" **We have a deep hatred for the Avatar** "

Korra sat thinking on Iroh's story.

"Now if you take this phoenix to the it's family it could show you what you're looking for" he explained

"Really?"

"Yes, they live on the mountains take it up there and it will be able to help you" he advised

"Can you come?"

"No, this is your journey alone so you can look for what you really need" he answered


	39. B2: CH 18

The two scoured books on the shelfs looking for anything that could be of use, well Sasuke was Naruto just wandered throughout the halls. Sasuke's interest peaked a bit as he saw a detailed book on Uchiha history which he didn't expect to see. Naruto skimmed the titles that lay on the shelf not much interested him. As he lazily looked them over he saw one that stood out. It was a scroll based off Uzumaki Clan sealing Techniques, pulling it out he saw many things he didn't know about. Seeing seals for almost everything from human hosts to inanimate objects.

"So you're the Avatar's friend?"

Naruto looked and saw Unalaq standing before him with Wan Shi Tong.

"How'd you get here!"

"I know more about this place than even you" he answered

"Unalaq has been a friend to us more than the Avatar" Wan Shi Tong answered

"Ive just came give you a message, tell Avatar Korra to come to the Southern Water Tribe and she'll see her mentor's child returned" he said leaving just as quickly

Naruto's eyes widen as he ran back to Sasuke.

Korra was climbing up a mountain that was extremely close to a raging thunderstorm. Pushing on further she grabbed on each nook and cranny she could. As she then fell into a nest as she got there returning the Phoenix with it's other kin. They combined to form a bigger version of itself, Korra too reverted to her normal form.

"Hey! I'm back!" She cheered

The Phoenix roared as Korra saw it spread it's wings.

"Now Iroh said you can help me is that true?"

The spirit looked her in the eye as it took her to where the other two were.

Naruto and Sasuke ran out the library after Naruto's encounter with Unalaq.

"We need to find Korra!!" Naruto shouted

"Calm down you idiot!"

"What are you saying!? I can't calm down!!" He retorted

As they were about to argue the Phoenix spirit roared as they saw her on it. Landing she jumped off and it then left them, seeing them brought an excitement to her.

"Hey guys! You won't believe-"

"No time! Korra sorry" Naruto said before punching her in the face

 **Republic City**

Korra woke up abruptly almost feeling the punch to her face. Followed by the other two they awoke to a burnt down temple.

"What happened?"

"Good you're awake" Tenzin said as he was struggling to move

Korra turned to him to see a bandage around his abdomen.

"Tenzin, what happened?" Naruto asked shocked to see him like this

"Akatsuki came, took Jinora" he answered

"What!?" Korra said in shock

"They want you to open the spirit portal" Sasuke answered

"Yeah, Unalaq wants you to be at Northern Water Tribe" Naruto agreed

Korra was stuck if she opened the portal Vaatu would come back, but if she didn't who knows what they would do to Jinora.

"I'm going"

"Then we're going as well" Sasuke said

"What? No you need to stay here if the Akatsuki attack again" she argued

"Korra, I'm sure Kakashi is coming with help we need to stop that portal from being open" Naruto retorted

Korra didn't know what to say she could feel that friendship, the one between Wan and Asura it was still strong.

"Fine, but we need to hurry"

"No problem, Sasuke?"

Sasuke bit his thumb summoning a eagle, it was huge and sure to carry all three.

"Now let's go"

 **Hidden Leaf Village**

Gathering who they could with a few Anbu as well. One team would come from the air while the other the ground. Teams that were assigned would be Sai, Tenten, and Shino from the air while Ino-Shika-Cho, Rock Lee, Sakura and finally Kakashi came from the ground. Before he could leave he had to ask Tsunade to act as a substitute which to her dismay was accepted.

"Okay listen up, we're going to a foreign land we may meet resistance, but due to the conditions over there" Kakashi announced

"Kakashi-sensie why are we going over there? Why does this concern us?" Ino asked

"A powerful spirit is about to be released and devour if not destroy the whole world does that satisfy you question?" He asked

"Y-yeah" she answered

"Where's Naruto and Sasuke?" Sakura asked

"They are trying to prevent one portals that could release the spirit from being open they won't be there once we arrive, but nonetheless we must try and help those who need it" Kakashi answered

They were all hesitant, but ready to help in any way they could.

"Okay, let's go!"

 **Southern Waters**

Korra could feel the cold air as they flew, they were about to come to Northern Territory.

"We have to go beyond to reach the portal" Korra said

Sasuke did as told going beyond the Southern Water Tribe, flying for a few more minutes he saw a patch of forest. Landing a few feet away before they could see them.

"You go in as a distraction, while we try and free this Jinora" Sasuke said

"Good Idea" Naruto said

Korra nodded as she began to approach the forest she saw Unalaq with a trapped Jinora.

"Korra!?" Jinora shouted out

"Good you here, now let's not waste time-"

Before they could enter Naruto and Sasuke rushed before they could lay a hand on him. A force pushed them away, looking where it came from they saw him the cloaked man.

"Well, well if it isn't the Uchiha and Nine-tails" he spoke

"Who the hell are you!?" Naruto asked

"It's only natural you would forget about me, after all I was overshadowed by my brother" he answered

Pulling his cloak down he revealed himself to be Izumi Uchiha, the younger brother of Madara Uchiha.

"You're...who are you?" Naruto asked scratching his chin

"I'm Izumi Uchiha, younger sibling to Madara Uchiha" he answered

"How did you come back, I doubt you had a plan like Madara's" Sasuke inquired

"Older siblings can be so protective, when I was near death Madara kept me alive through some many means first it was medical ninjutsu and when that wasn't enough he discovered the Hashirama cells I was basically on living off our greatest enemy " Izumi explained

Naruto went to attack, but was stopped by another individual. He was too cloaked, but the red eye of the Sharingan spoke volumes. He too removed his cloak showing a very deformed man with several Sharingan on his arm.

"Who are you now?"

"Shin Uchiha" he answered

"Impossible, I'm the only survivor" Sasuke argued

"I was once a test subject of Orochimaru it was he who gave me these eyes" he explained

"And it is still Orochimaru, I made it deal with snake, I give him test subjects he helps me keep my body from falling apart" Izumi explained

Korra was trapped the two men behind her were dealing with Naruto and Sasuke.

"Now Avatar while they're dealing with their business let us contend with ours now let's go" he demanded

She had no choice stepping through the portal, and into the spirit world. The two Uchiha stood facing off against the others, but Izumi signaled with a hand sign releasing what was to come next.

 **Republic City**

Within the city a rumbling began to shake the city, and what they saw next shocked them. An army of white Zetsu though not as massive as the army during the war came out of the waters of Republic City. Lin reacted fast sending men to hold them off, creating a line they began to shoot rock and metal. Lin threw an earth combo and a wave to block them off from entering the other parts of the city.

 **Meanwhile**

Kakashi had just met up with Darui and the Hidden Lightening Ninja, as well as Chojuro and Kurotsuchi with the Hidden Water and Stone Ninja. They would have to wait to meet with Temari and the Hidden Sand, before they could leave.

"Kakashi why're we going to this unknown place?" Chojuro asked hesitantly

"Apparently something is being released that could cause major damage we need to stop whatever it is from doing so" Kakashi answered as they ran

"Again?" Kurotsuchi groaned

"Very drab, but if it needs to be done it must be done" Darui sighed out

"Yes, but Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Has Tsunade gave you an update on those patients yet?" Kakashi asked

"She says they're all making a slow recovery, but with the Chakra they lost it would be awhile before they see any action" she answered

Kakashi was hoping they could help, but if they weren't ready they would have to make do with what they had.

 **Spirit World**

Korra was being escorted by Unalaq who still had Jinora. She passed by a tree then to the other portal that stood on the other side.

"Once you open it I'll finally get what I want" Unalaq said

"Oh yeah, what's that a 'a good job' card?" She mocked

"No, for your information the Akatsuki offered something so great I could bring the heaven's down" he explained

She interested now wanted to know more.

"The Eyes of that possessed the Rinnegan, but with Vaatu I can do so much more" he said with excitement evident in his voice

As they approached it Korra began to bend the portal open, it slowly did and soon after Vaatu was free. He came out his prison flying.

"Finally!! After Ten Thousand Years!! I am free! And now ten thousand years of darkness shall come!" He spoke again

Outside the portal Shin and Izumi felt a disturbance looking at the portal Izumi smiled.

"Well I best be off or I'll miss the grand showing" Izumi said disappearing inside

The two were about stop him, but Shin stopped them from doing so. From underneath his cloak massive blades came out, Sasuke used his blade to block and Naruto moved out the way. The blades dispersed and followed them, Sasuke deflected those that came Naruto maneuvered. As he jumped he teleported behind Naruto landed a powerful kick to his stomach. Slamming to the ground causing a crater, before Sasuke went to his friend Shin teleported in front of him slashing just barely dodging. Teleporting again landing a knee to Sasuke's stomach launching him breaking through a tree.

"Disgraceful" Shin said

Naruto turned into his Six Paths mode, using one of his Truth Seeking Orbs as weapon slashed only it to be parried by Shin with a larger blade. He then retaliated with a high left kick, Naruto blocked it being pushed back a bit.

" **Deep Sea Spume!** "

Naruto shot out a powerful stream of water form his mouth, Shin jumped over it launching a a flurry of baldes. Sasuke activated his Rinnegan and Sharingan, teleporting in the blades path deflecting them again. Advancing Sasuke summoned a Susano'o fist, Shin maneuvered out of the way forming a large blade on his right hand. Stabbing only for it to hit Sasuke's Susano'o's ribs. As Shin was falling Naruto appeared behind him performing the Hidden Lotus Technique. Slamming him into the ground, he seemed to be unmoving so they just ran to the spirit portal.

"Looks like you'll have to deal with them Izumi" he chuckled out


	40. B2: CH 19

**Spirit World**

After releasing Vaatu Unalaq looked upon him with glee, laughing uncontrollably as Vaatu entered Unalaq's body. Thrashing a bit Jinora was released and Korra rushed to her getting her to safety.

"Finally a new age of harmony!" Unalaq shouted in as he saw triumphant victory

Korra looked at the proclaimed 'Dark' Avatar, he smiled at her and bended a water wave at her. Korra countered with an earth wall, Korra popped out of cover throwing a strong two fire combo. Unalaq used the water to block the attack, Korra then formed a water tornado as did Unalaq who chased after her when she ran. As she road on it she would throw powerful streams of fire and air rotating through each. Blocking with water whips throwing a large ice shot, knocking her off the water she then switched to earth tossing an earth pillar, slicing through it firing shards of ice at her. A flare of fire melted them as he maneuvered out the way, countering with rivers of water. Redirecting it back at him knocking him off his water tornado. Rolling on the ground she advanced as jumped ready to throw a fire shot. Before she could he bended a gush of water knocking her to the side. Lashing a whip catching her arm, he tried to retracted her towards him. She did the same throwing her own whip and started a tug-of-war, before they could meet she fired a flare from her mouth. Unalaq quickly let go and threw an ice chunk as she threw an earth chunk. Knocking them both away.

"Korra!" Naruto shouted as he and Sasuke passed through

As they went to her aid a large fire ball almost hit them. Them looking to the side they saw Izumi standing there.

"No cheating" he mocked

He brought his blade he slowly walked towards them, ready to fight in a flash Naruto felt a sharp pain in his side looking down he saw him passing him with blood drawn. Before he could react Izumi kicked him into Sasuke.

" **Fire Style** : **Dancing Dragon Fire Jutsu**!"

Large dragon shaped flame shot out of his mouth, Sasuke summoned Susano'o to absorb the attack. The flames cleared as a bright yellow Susano'o fist crashed in his. Izumi smiled as he pushed the two back, Naruto regained his footing.

"Now this is getting fun"

 **Republic City**

Lin was firing large barrages of earth, while her men evacuated the citizens in the area. Tenzin and Kya were also help as did Asami and Bumi in mechs that she used as prototypes. The Zetsu were like a swarm never seeming to decrease, Tenzin was struggling to keep up as his wound was giving him a hard time. Throwing a gust of air at a group of Zetsu, he fell to his knee more seemed to come. Before he could meet his end a stream of lightening hit the group. Looking where it came from Tenzin looked up to see Kakashi with his Anbu.

"Secure the area" he ordered as they disappeared

Kakashi fell to the ground as he approached Tenzin.

"You must be Councilman Tenzin" Kakashi said helping him up

"Formerly, but yes that is me, and you must be the Hokage Kakashi" he retorted

"Yes, we got word from Sasuke that you all would need help" he explained

"And that is the case, I am in too much pain to help though"

"That isn't a problem, some of our medical ninja are one the way" he said

Sakura had caught up to her former teacher, seeing a bald man by her.

"Sakura could you take care of Councilman Tenzin, we need to advance forward" Kakashi ordered as he left with the others

Sakura went to him placing her hands over his wound, a light green glow appeared as he felt her healing touch.

"Who are you if I may ask?"

"Sakura Haruno, medical ninja" she answered with a smile

"I never thought you would ever come, Naruto was so sure"

"Naruto?"

"Yes, a ninja from your village and Sasuke Uchiha as well"

"Yeah, I was on the same as them" she explained with a bright smile

Tenzin was surprised, but if she was on his team then he truly felt safe. His wound was beginning to heal faster than he knew.

Lin was keeping her men from being pushed back.

"Keep them back!"

"They're too strong!"

As they got closer a large object came down at high speed.

" **Dynamic Entry**!" Lee shouted as he crashed into a group of Zetsu

" **Leaf Whirlwind**!" He shouted advancing on his attack

Lin was suprised to see a man take out two groups of Zetsu.

"Hello! I am Rock Lee! The Hidden Leaf's Green Beast!" Rock Lee shouted proudly

In the distance twin tornadoes were running rampant.

" **Fang Over Fang**!"

Kiba and Akamaru were taking care of the ones that had got into the city.

Lin was dumbfounded she didn't expect to see reinforcements come from the Hidden Leaf Village. Darui was on upper part of the docks with Kurotsuchi.

" **Gale Art** : **Laser Circus**!" Darui shot out bright piercing spears

" **Lava Release** : **Ash Stone Sealing Technique**!" She shouted as a thick layer of ash spread encasing the Zetsu in casts

" **Earth Release** : **Earth Flowing Spears**!"

Spikes shot up impaling them as they were trapped. As Darui launched a channel of lightening as well.

"We got to keep them over here" Darui advised

"I know!"

"How'd I get stuck with you?"

On the Lower part of the docks Temari and Chojuro were also keeping them from advancing. Chojuro used Hiramekarei to put down most.

" **Wind Style** : **Slicing Wind Jutsu**!" Temari shouted using her giant fan to slice them apart.

"Temari we have more over here" Chojuro hesitantly advised

"I know, but we need to buy enough time for the others to join" Temari answered

 **Spirit World**

Naruto and Sasuke slashed and bashed at Izumi who deflected each hit, then kicking Sasuke in the chest and gripping Naruto's arm slamming him into the ground. Izumi was truly at a skill his brother was, as Naruto was on the floor he kicked giving him space to work with.

" **Bubble Art** : **Fright Bubble**!"

A large purple bubble floated towards him.

" **Wood Release** : **Wooden Dragon Jutsu**!"

A large wooden dragon shot out the ground, but Naruto's bubble hit it causing it to mold and stop. Sasuke appeared above Izumi, with his Chidor in hand.

" **All Mighty Push** "

Sasuke flew upward farther than he was.

" **Amaterasu**!"

Before the black flames could hit, Izumi summoned wood trunks to block it.

" **Planetary Devastation** "

Sasuke looked around and saw earth begin to levitate, and then they began to form a giant meteor. Sasuke dodged each one that came in front of him. Izumi caught him with a kick pushing him into on a chunk of rock. As he was falling Naruto flew into him and crashed clear through a flying boulder. Izumi maneuvered away from him.

" **Fire art** : **Fire Bomb Jutsu**!"

Circular flames flew and burned him badly singing his cloak.

Korra and Unalaq were at there limit as well, as he shot a water shot followed by a water whip. She moved and ws caught by his whip, Unalaq tossed slamming her to the ground twice and threw her away.

"I'm done with this!" Unalaq shouted

Putting his hands on the spirit portal gave him the energy to turn into a massive monster that. Izumi turned and saw he had betrayed their contract.

"He was supposed to release the seal on Kaguya, but now hes took it for himself" Izumi said

Naruto and Sasuke were beaten as Izumi stared at Unalaq.

"It seems I must find another way" Izumi said as he began to disappear into a portal

Naruto tried to catch him, but he was too late. He then ran picking Korra up shaking her awake.

"What happened?"

"That's what happened!" Naruto shouted pointing at Unalaq

The Dark Avatar then began to manifest back into the real world. Unalaq dropped in the waters of Republic City as he tore down Avatar Aang's statue.

"Fear me!!" He shouted

Lin stood by Tenzin and Kakashi watching as Unalaq stomped towards the city.

"How are we going to stop that?" Lin asked

Kakashi stepped forward ready.

"I can't hold it for long, but I can buy time for the Naruto and them to arrive" Kakashi said

"What're you going to do?" Tenzin asked

Kakashi jumped into the air and used it his Mangekyo Sharingan, and soon his Susano'o appeared. The dark blue figure splashed into the water shaking the city to it's core.

"You really think you can beat me!?" Unalaq roared

Kakashi then pulled out his blade.

"Try me"


	41. B2: CH 20

**AN**

 **thor94** : **it wasn't my intention to make them godlike** , **more like an unexpected fight and there isn't much we know about Izuna do**. **That and there isn't really anything on him in Manga or anime so I had to get creative**. **And I am going to give Naruto a power up and Sasuke**.

 **And him wanting to release her would probably be of a revenge or to outdo his brother**. **Because I'm sure he had hate for him when he took his Sharingan**. **Most likely the influence of Vaatu as well**.

 **Side Note** : **Izumi Uchiha is actually Izuna Uchiha I got the two names mixup so I'll probably go back and update that**.

Unalaq stood facing off against Kakashi, his monstrous form charged at Kakashi's Susano'o. Launching dark tentacles towards him, Kakashi quickly slashed them away. Unalaq bended water at Susano'o gliding away Kakashi threw a storm of shards. Using his tentacles as a shield to block them, piercing him as they hit. Kakashi then formed his Chidori and flew at the Dark Avatar. Before it could hit Unalaq gripped his wrist trying to fight it. Struggling to strike him Kakashi used Kamui to faze through and then it hit him. A powerful force of lightening went through his body, but Unalaq got the upper hand as he threw Kakashi.

" **Fire Style** : **Phoenix Flower Jutsu**!"

The flames that came out were far much larger and stronger than any regular jutsu. Flying they hit Unalaq in the face temporarily blinding him, he stumbled as he shot back with a multi water attack. They all hit though had not effect on the Susano'o, Kakashi formed two Kamui shuriken throwing them. Unalaq dodged one though one hit, it destroyed half of his body. It regenerated fast as Unalaq smiled, launching his tentacles into the ground and tied him Kakashi down. Unalaq began to bend a massive ice spear as he brought it down. Only crashing into the water, he was surprised til Kakashi's blade stabbed through him. Unalaq tried to force the blade out, but he then began to lift him up. Tossing him away causing a quake as he landed, the hole healed quickly as Unalaq recovery.

 **Spirit World**

"We need to hurry" Sasuke advised

Naruto looked down at Korra who was still not awake. As he healed her she began to wake up.

"W-where am I?"

"Spirit World, but we need to stop Unalaq" Naruto answered

"How? You saw that thing how do you expect to fight something that?" She asked hopeless

"We can, but we need you to seal it" Sasuke answered

Korra still felt defeated as she looked down.

"Come on Korra, we can't do it without you" Naruto said though she didn't budge

He sat by her thinking trying to help her get back on her feet.

"I remember when I was like you" Naruto said

Korra began to listened to him.

"I felt like I couldn't help my friends, but someone special told me if I didn't more would die and those who did try and help me did for nothing" he explained

Korra looked down slightly.

"And even if you're going to give up I'm not" he said standing next to Sasuke

Korra thought on it for a moment to think upon his words. Gripping her fists she got up and stood by them.

"Let's go" she said

 **Republic City**

Unalaq and Kakashi were locked in a struggle, trying to get the better of each other. Kakashi freed his hand throwing a powerful right hook, Unalaq the threw a left hook, Kakashi then land an uppercut. As Unalaq's head went back, he used it as momentum for a successful headbutt. Kakashi pulled out his blade slashing it across his chest, following it up with a left hook. With two hands Kakashi was about to bring his blade down, but Unalaq caught it again causing a struggle. The Dark Avatar was losing til he shot a spirit beam, it hit him in the face pushing him back. Falling to one knee Unalaq shot another spirit beam.

Within the city the Zetsu were growing in number, but they were still ferocious in battle.

Rock Lee was pushing back a few a wave as Bolin shot an earth wave. Rock Lee kicked one into a group as Bolin crushed them with a massive boulder.

"Are you sure you are able to fight?" Rock Lee asked Bolin

"Yeah, as long as I don't get impaled again I'm good" he answered

"I admire your battle spirit!!" Rock Lee shouted proudly

"Okay" Bolin said awkwardly

Mako shot a strong fire down a alley, till Ino threw a flower bomb killing those inside.

"Whoa! Not what I was expecting" he said

"Yeah, well it gets the job done" she retorted with a smile

He slightly blushed at her wonderful smile. After she kicked another then threw a kunai at another. He shot a fire flare and a few more after that, he was feeling great after Sakura healed him.

"Hey if you're not busy-"

"I'm seeing someone" she shot down quickly

"Moving on"

Sai and Tenten were keeping a look out for any run away Zetsu. As they flew on his bird, sent down a few drawn hounds to track and kill them.

"Can't believe we're on pest control" Tenten said throwing a kunai at a Zetsu

"Well at least we're included" Sai said with his smile

Lin was fending off a small horde with her men, throwing rocks and boulders as they flew at them. They got up again attacking them once again.

"We need help!"

"Don't worry I'm here!" Sakura shouted

"Aren't you a medic we need a soldier!" Lin shouted

As a large horde came before Lin could throw a rock.

"Cha!" Sakura shouted as slammed her fist into the ground making a crater and killing the Zetsu and landing a few placed hits

Lin looked at her with a shocked face as Sakura tightened her glove.

"Uhh..."

"Let's go!!"

Temari threw another gust of wind, holding some of the larger ones off.

" **Water Style** : **Water Dragon Jutsu**!" Chojuro shouted as water dragon launched itself at the Zetsu

"Come on pick up the pace!" She shouted

"I'm sorry!" He shouted

Asami and Bumi tried to make an advance, but their mechs were jamming up from the continuous use.

"How're those repairs coming Asami?" Bumi asked

She was rigorously trying repair them as fast as she could. Some of the wires were sparking, but she was making it work.

"We're good! Let's go!" She said closing the hatch

Darui was on the bridge as the Zetsu had found their way up there. Two jumped trying to take him out, but he swung his blade cutting them in the air. Then shooting a stream of lightening at a small group, placing his sword back in it's sheath taking a breath.

"This is getting impossible!" Kurotsuchi groaned

"Stopping being so drab" he suggested

"Stop using that word for everything!" She shouted kicking a Zetsu

They turned as they heard the crashing of Kakashi's Susano'o's fist crashing into Unalaq's face.

"Think we can win this?" Darui asked

"We better"

Kakashi was beginning to reach his limit, as his Susano'o disappeared and he used his Kamui to teleport back to shore.

"Are you okay Kakashi-sensie?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, I'm just at my limit" he said huffing

Unalaq chuckled loudly as he saw the man retreat from him.

"No one left to challenge me!"

As he scanned the area he felt something behind him. Turning around he saw three people standing on the water. Naruto, Sasuke and Korra stood looking at him.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked

"Let's do this!" Naruto shouted

The two jumped as did Korra, a yellow and purple glow formed then Unalaq was hit with Sasuke's Susano'o and Naruto's Kurama fists pushing him back.


	42. B2: CH 21

As Kurama and Susano'o took place Unalaq stared down the the two, Korra floated next to Naruto she had seen Wan with Asura, but never expected it to be like this or feel like this. Kurama growled at the Avatar being inside him, but refocused on the matter at hand. Vaatu took over Unalaq for a moment.

"Kurama! Again side with the weaklings" Vaatu hissed

"Vaatu, again unable to count on his own strength" Kurama spat back

Being angered he shot a wave of iced water spikes, jumping out the way. Naruto couldn't use any of his major attacks, so he would get him in the clearing. As Kurama landed he rushed to Unalaq quickly grabbing him, carrying him out to open waters away from the city. As he stopped he let go letting Unalaq skip across the water, as he did Sasuke came down with a fierce kick sending him deep under water. The two waited til massive ice spikes came out Kurama maneuvered around them as did Sasuke flying as each missed. As Kurama ran Unalaq caught him by the throat lifting him into the air, out of reaction Korra fire a very powerful river of fire burning his face. Being surprised by the burst of power she continued to use it, throwing massive rivers of fire. Unalaq dodge each til Sasuke slashed his arm off, then using his Chidori punching it through his chest. Trapping Sasuke's arm as he shot a spirit beam, it pushed Sasuke away. Kurama formed a beast bomb shooting it, forming a water shield that redirected it away blasting water out of the sea. Korra formed the raindrops into ice spikes stabbing them in Unalaq. As he took cover Kurama rammed into him pushing Unalaq away, Sasuke crashed a fist into his face causing him to fall onto the ground. Korra then threw a massive hurricane of air down on Unalaq, struggling he bended an ice pillar that hit the fox in the stomach launching him away. Getting back up Sasuke shot an upper cut launch Unalaq in the air.

" **Planetary Devastation** "

Water and forms of rock from underneath the water, one large piece hit Unalaq in the stomach lifting him farther into the air. Another hit him in the back as rock shell began to form, sprouting tentacles to crush rocks from help form. Korra bended a large amount of water, using whips to attack Unalaq. His legs were encased in rock. Each slashed as did his tentacles to fend them off, as she distracted him Kurama jumped in the air with hand stretched out. A Lava Rasengan formed and he slammed it directly on Unalaq causing a the half meteor to burn. Kurama fell as Unalaq shot a spirit beam falling farther onto a small island. Sasuke crashed into Unalaq skipping across the water again. Getting up Unalaq shot out tentacles.

" **Amaterasu**!"

The tentacles were then set ablaze, but Unalaq screamed in pain.

"Argh!!"

Kurama caught him with a beast bomb in his chest. Pushing him back again, Unalaq bended a powerful stream of water pinning Kurama against a mountain. The shooting a beam before it could land, Sasuke rushed in front of him using his wings as a shield.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

Kurama jumped and in that flash of light an explosion hit. Unalaq laughed as he thought they had perished, but it quickly faded as he saw Kurama wearing the Susano'o like an armor.

"How you like this!?" Naruto shouted

"Wait I got an idea!" Korra shouted

Going into the Avatar state then formed four Elemental Truth Seeking Orbs. They floated around the Susano'o armored Kurama, as he let out a massive roar. Unalaq blocked the shock it let out, as he let it down Kurama stabbed him in the head with his sword. Unalaq gripped his wrist holding his ground, throwing a punch Kurama parried it and bit down on his shoulder. Using dark tentacles wrapping around his upper and lower jaw to release him, Sasuke used his Amaterasu to cut them. Korra then shot massive fire shots pushing Unalaq off the sword. As he went back he shot a spirit beam, Kurama used his shield to block the attack. Forcing the power out of him Kurama kept hidden behind the shield. Korra used the orb of water to knock him off his feet. Falling down Kurama stabbed him again in the shoulder, bending water tentacles to pull him off. Korra then used the earth orb to shoot out large spikes at the Dark figure. Stabbing into his shoulder, Kurama then formed a massive Rasenshuriken throwing it a massive sphere of energy exploded. Unalaq rised his body twisted and broken, he then began to heal quickly. He smiled though he looked at the sky seeing the Harmonic Convergence was almost over.

"No!! I will not be bested by mortals!!" He shouted

He then shot a large wave of water, Korra sent the earth orb into the water. Summoning a massive wall of earth to block it, Kurama then jumped on the wave rushing at Unalaq. He tried to slow or stop the fox with ice pillars, he dodged and tackled the massive being. Naruto began to form massive Rasenshuriken made from the Nine-tailed Beast on Kurama's tails, then slammed them into Unalaq all exploding. Kurama and Unalaq were repelled in opposite directions.

"You...you always fighting...just give up!" Vaatu shouted

The three just glared and rushed at him once more, Korra shot massive hits from all four orbs. He blocked each as Kurama threw another Rasenshuriken this time Sasuke added his Amaterasu. The spinning black shuriken flew in the air, hitting Unalaq's arm. He began to burn thrashing trying to put it out, but he had no choice to cut it off. As he clutched his arm, the black flames hurt him unlike anything he felt. Kurama then threw a punch to his jaw and slashed off his other arm, Korra shot a gust of wind pushing to the ground. Kurama then stabbed through Unalaq's mouth pinning him there. He struggled to get up, but he was pinned down.

"You will be sealed" Sasuke said

"And you'll never be released" Naruto said

"Forever" Korra finished

Sasuke used Planetary Devastation to form a meteor around Unalaq. It slowly began to form levitating in the air with only face being seen.

"No!!!!!-"

The last was placed Naruto placed his own seal on the meteor as lines of words began to form. Finally Korra was last forming long lines of the Elemental Truth Seeking Orbs. Holding it they entered the spirit world launching the massive orb into the sky never to be reached. Korra then bended the two energy portals to connect, as they returned to the physical world.

 **Republic City**

The Zetsu stopped their assault standing still for a moment, they began to move back into the ocean. Everyone was surprised by the change, but accepted it.

Morning came as Sakura and Kya along with the other healers began to attend to those who were hurt.

"How are those patients coming along?" Lin asked Sakura

"Fine, they just need to rest and they'll be fine" she answered

Lin was amazed a group of young people were able to fend off an attack like that with such experience and ability.

"Good, now I must excuse myself" she said leaving

The shinobi began to help put things back together clearing rubble. Also destroying the Zetsu bodies to keep them from rising incase.

 **Republic City Hall**

Raiko was in talks with Kakashi who was a major help in taking down Unalaq.

"Well Hokage I am glad you came to our aid when you did" he said with a smile

"It was no trouble at all" he answered

"Could I ask what happens now?"

"I suppose I go back to the Land of Fire, and inform the Five Great Nations about what happened here" he answered

"I see, I suppose we can't ignore each other now" Raiko said

"I suppose not, but that comes later" Kakashi answered

At Air Temple Island the three were taking a long needed rest. The shinobi left quickly as they came. Tenzin was looking out the window.

"Things are going to change"

In a dark cave the Akatsuki met with wide smiles.

"Finally!! We aren't bound to that pathetic weakling!!" Hidan laughed out

"Yes, now I can finally excuse my own plan" Izuna said

"And what's that?" Deidara asked

"To show the world the Uchiha live"


	43. B3: CH 1

**AN**

 **thor94** : **I should have mentioned this I meant to write this** , **but I see Naruto and Kurama as the same when fighting. If you disagree or have good reason not see that way I understand.**

It had been a month since the Harmonic Convergence and the city has slowly been recovering, those in it have as well. Tenzin and Lin had been called to a meeting with President Raiko, who had expressed it's urgency. Arriving he was sitting his desk, mulling over a thought.

"Good, you're here" Raiko said

"Yes, what's seems to be the problem?" Tenzin asked

Raiko thought about it then showed them a letter.

"Dear leaders of the Four Bending Nations, I formally ask you to attend a meeting with our..." Tenzin trailed off for a moment shocked at what he was about to read

"What's wrong Tenzin?" Lin asked

"Raiko, are you serious?" Tenzin asked

"Yes, Tenzin it's happening the Four Bending Nations are going to meet the Five Shinobi Nations" he answered

"Are you sure about this?" Lin asked shocked

"Yes, we have a common enemy and I have no doubt we must prepare for anything that comes are way" he explained

"What makes you sure they'll come?" Tenzin asked

"It had seemed weren't the only ones attacked at Harmonic Convergence...many of the bending nations were as well" he answered

"What!?"

"Yes, many were hit hard mostly the Southern Water Tribe, but thanks to Tonraq replacing Unalaq as Chief we have some stability there, the Fire Nation was able to defend them off as was the Earth Kingdom" he explained

It was true as Republic City was battling the Zetsu many others were as well, Zaofu, Ba Sing Se, and the shores of the Fire Nation, but the Water Tribes were hit harder than the rest due to them being the possessing the portals.

"So have you brought this up to the Kages?" Tenzin asked

"Yes, I have been in touch with Kakashi after the attack and his colleagues have agreed to a meeting now I I'm just making it final" he answered

Tenzin was both excited and worried this could open many opportunities along with other ills.

"When will they be here?" Lin asked

"Soon, but I just wanted let you know so we can make the proper preparations" he answered

 **Air Temple Island**

Naruto and Sasuke stayed to be a 'political peacekeeper' and mostly cause he wanted to make sure Unalaq never returned. Kaguya was enough Unalaq was just ridiculous, now Naruto was helping Korra with her combat skills mostly her hand to hand. She was an amazing bending, but she need some help and acted as a spiritual leader from time to time.

"You've been doing better" Naruto commented

"Thanks, I've been really working on my punches" she answered with a huff

"I know, but you should really work on your grapples"

As they practiced Asami sat watching she had joined in earlier, but sprained her ankle. Tenzin came in with a very dreadful look on his face, making it outside he saw the two practicing.

"Naruto! Korra! I need to speak to you" he yelled out

Korra was stunned by the news, the Kages were on there way over 'here' she was at a lost for words. Naruto was super excited to meet his friends again.

"So they're coming over here?" Korra asked

"Yes, and it's because this we need you two"

"Why us?" Korra asked

"Well Naruto is an important person trustworthy to them and you are the Avatar trustworthy to us" Tenzin answered

 **Police HQ**

Lin stood in front of her men with Mako in the front, being off duty to recover was something Mako hated. This time though it seemed very serious even for Lin, everyone stood waiting for her to speak.

"Okay, everyone listen up! We will be having very important will be coming to Republic City, now it's crucial that nothing happens when they are here" Lin yelled

Mako was now out on edge he didn't think he would have something as important as this on his first day back on the job.

"So before they get here, I want buildings checked, invitations looked at" Lin said off

"Who is coming?" Mako asked

"Many of the Nations leaders, and whoever is important enough to attend" she answered

Mako was now anxious like none other. The meeting would be coming close, so the police were working hard to make sure everything was ready. They checked the meeting hall every corner and edge, but also every import place needed to be search. Lin was most on edge for what reason, no one knew she just wanted this to be over. Tenzin had stopped by in hopes of seeing the progress they had made.

"Hello Lin, how things over here?" He asked

"We're getting things done, but this is stressing me out" she answered

Tenzin wanted to help her, but he did have a thought that could kill him nonetheless wanted to ask it.

"Maybe you'll find a husband" he commented as she broke her table at that question

"Tenzin" Lin growled

"I know, but I think it's time you did find someone other than your job" he reassured

"I doubt that, but if you aren't here to help please leave" she suggested

For Lin that ship had sailed long ago, but Tenzin did raise the question though she shook it off.

"Get me those reports!" Lin shouted as Tenzin left hastily

 **Movie Studio**

Bolin was finishing up a scene from his latest movie, Varrick's movies were a hit when he first showed his first as anti Northern Water Tribe propaganda. Bolin was taking off his coat and getting ready to leave, as Naruto entered to see where they had been Sakura told him to keep on Bolin who was still struggling with his wounds. Apparently Varrick had been using Future Industries old warehouse as a movie set which wasn't half bad.

"Hey Bolin, how are you doing?" Naruto asked looking at the set

"Good, what you've never been a set?" Bolin asked

"No, but I was in a movie when I was younger even won an award though it took place in The Land of Snow" he answered with a smile

"Oh" Bolin said a hit jealous the fact he won an award

"Bolin hurry I want to make it before I table is given away" A red head said

"Okay, I'm ready let's go" he said racing to her

"Whose this?" She asked

"This is Naruto a friend, Naruto this is my date Ginger" he introduced with a sly smile

"Nice to meet you" Naruto said

"You too, now come on Bolin"

The two left quickly to make their reservation at a restaurant. Naruto was confused, but saw he was doing fine so he just left.

 **Hidden Leaf Village**

Kakashi was preparing for his leave to Republic City, this time under more subtle circumstances. He was going to take Shikamaru and Shizune as his escort. The other Kage were already on there way to meet them at the border.

"Are you ready Kakashi?" Shikamaru asked

"Yes, now let's go to make good time " he answered

"I bet the other Kage are there by now" Shizune suggested

"Then let's not keep them waiting"

They then left out the window, but unfortunately for them a certain Sarutobi was following them close behind.

 **Republic City**

Asami and Korra sat at a table playing a game of Shogi, Asami was beating Korra who was distracted.

"Okay, tell me"

"What?" Korra asked surprised

"You've been like this the whole time, now tell me what's wrong"

"Okay, I'm just worried about this whole thing with the Kage" she answered

"I can understand that" Asami reassured

"What really?"

"Yes, if I was going to meet someone like Kakashi I would be anxious and scared, I mean I saw take on Unalaq I just wonder what the other are like" Asami said

Korra was curious as well she never met Kakashi, but from what the others said he was amazing to see in battle. To see what the others were capable of scared her.

"I just hope I don't make a bad impression" she said


	44. B3: CH 2

Today was the day Raiko had set up a grand festival to celebrate this day. Balloons and ribbons were set up in the streets, and even a place for games and food for the citizens. Raiko was just waiting for the attendees to arrive, Tenzin was pacing back and forth mumbling what he would say to the Kages once they arrived.

"Hello I'm glad to meet your- no too formal, hello I'm Tenzin- no thats too straight forward" he rambled

"Calm down Tenzin, we're going to be fine" Raiko reassured

"I don't know how you're so calm about this"

"It's regular basis for me" he answered

A police officer ran into the office with urgent news.

"President Raiko, they've arrived" he said

"Who have?"

"Tonraq the Water Chief, Izumi the Fire Lord along with her father Lord Zuko, and finally...the Earth Queen" he said sighing out the last name

"Oh good, but any word about the Kage?"

"Naruto says they should be coming after them" he answered

"Oh good, now Tenzin be ready"

 **Republic City**

The crowd cheered as the Fire Lords automobile came driving in along with the others behind. The Fire Lord's car was red and black, the Water Chief was a blue and white, as the Earth Queen's was green and black with gold in it. Tonraq waved out the window with his wife next to him, Fire Lord Izumi was stoic while her father had a more joyful look, the Earth Queen had a very sour look as they passed. The cars parked in front of Republic City Hall each getting out as Raiko and Tenzin greeted them. There were few coming behind as one had Varrick and Zhu Li, another Bolin and Ginger, but the last was from the city of Zaofu with the famed Beifong family the Metal Clan.

"Fire Lord Izumi, it's good to see you" Raiko greeted

"This a very fortuitous day for us, and am glad to attend" she said walking passed him

"Fire Lord Zuko, it's been awhile since I saw you" Tenzin greeted his father's old friend

"Yes, and I hope we get to have a wonderful on this most historic day" he said returning to his daughter's side

Tonraq and Senna walked steadily up the stairs with smiles.

"Tonraq it's good to see you under better circumstances" Raiko greeted

"Yes, and in such a spectacular display as well" he chuckled out as went to Izumi who greeted him warmly as well

Lastly was The Earth Queen, Raiko braced himself for the meeting. The Queen had a reputation as having a nasty personality. She walked with that same sour expression looking at the others up and down.

"You majesty it's an honor to meet you" Raiko said

"And as it should be" she said with a little poison in it

"Well we hope you can have a wonderful time here" he said with a smile a fake one

She took her spot by her other colleagues who dreaded her appearance, but dealt with it all the same. Then it was Varrick and company who just walked passed not wanting to create a big scene that is if Varrick could help it. Next though were the Beifong family, Suyin the head of the family came first.

"Hello, it is wonderful to meet the famed Beifong family, and especially you Suyin" Raiko said

Suyin Beifong the second daughter the famous Toph Beifong the inventor of the metal bending art and former head of the Police force.

"Thank you let me introduce you to my family, this Baatar Jr. my eldest, Wei and Wing my twins, Huan, and finally Opal, then there Kuvira my gaurd and adoptive daughter" she introduced

Baatar Jr. was the eldest he had on glasses and a slick back hair very formal, Wei and Wing were twins and very talented in their art, Huan was an artist with a green streak in his hair, Opal was the youngest who was very beautiful and was very quiet, and Kuvira was the same, but she had on armor also very professional.

Leaving they left to the others, and stood by them. Finally they arrived the Kages a enigmatic group of leaders, who had arrived on foot wearing their Kage hats. Kakashi lead the group, the others were surprised to see the leaders arrive on foot. They walked confidently down the street, everyone cheered. The Raikage had came with his little brother Killer Bee, and his right hand Darui. The Mizukage came with Chojuro and an unexpected attendee Utakata the Six tails Jinchuuriki. The Tsuchikage brought his granddaughter Kurotsuchi along with two Jinchuuriki of his Han the Five tails, and Roshi the Four tails. The Kazekage came with his brother and sister Temari and Kankuro the puppet master. Finally the Hokage Kakashi with Shikamaru and Shizune.

"So these are the Kage?" Tonraq asked

Zuko looked at them remembering his uncle telling stories about them. Now to meet them was overwhelming. Kakashi walked up to the steps and greeted Raiko.

"President Raiko, a honor it is to meet you again" he bowed

"You as well" Raiko said bowing back

Kakashi went into the opposite side of the Four Bending Nations leaders. Next was the Kazekage who was Gaara of the Sand also the One tail, he made Raiko with his calm and expressionless demeanor. He was young to running a country the others thought, but Raiko treated him with the same respect.

"I am the Kazekage Gaara of the Sand, pleased to make your acquaintance" he said with a very subtle voice bowing

"I am glade you can make it, and please make sure to enjoy yourself" he said with a smile returning the bow

Gaara passed going to Kakashi's side, as did his siblings. A small old man who was known as the Tsuchikage walked up looking at the president with a careful eye.

"You must be President Raiko" Tsuchikage said

"Yes, I am honored to have you"

"Yes, if you don't mind if I don't bow my back is killing me" he explained

"Of course not" he replied letting the elderly man walk with his escort

The Mizukage caught the men's eyes no doubt as she was a beautiful red head, with piercing green eyes.

"I am the Mizukage, Mei Temuri" she greeted with a silky voice making each man blush

"W-well ah m-miss Temuri I-I was expecting beauty like yourself" Raiko stumbled

"Oh well thank you for the compliment" she said with a smile going to her fellow Kage

As Raiko was about to greet the last something blocked the sun, turning he saw it was the Raikage.

"I am the Raikage, and this my brother Killer Bee" he said with a rough voice

"Uh it's an honor to meet you" he said hesitantly

Raikage stomped to his colleagues what everyone notice was that he was missing an arm.

"And now we can commenced with the festivities!!" Raiko shouted to his people who began to enjoy the festival

People began to have fun enjoying themselves, but what made most people tense was the small party inside the hall. The real meeting was going to happen later in the afternoon. Right now there was much mingling among the two parties, Naruto and Sasuke didn't want to come til the meeting began as did Korra. Mingling had began with the gaurds and leaders.

Gaara was talking to Baatar Jr. who was wondering how he became Kazekage.

"So Gaara, how is it some so young could become a leader of a nation?" Baatar Jr asked

"Anyone can with the right mind set and determination" Gaara answered with his subtle voice

Baatar was disappointed he was hoping for a plan or campaign strategy.

The Mizukage was gaining much attention from those inside, jealousy from women and attraction from men.

"You've made a impression" Utakata said

"I see, but let us not keep us from enjoying ourselves" she retorted with a smile

Wei and Wing were taking a look in awe of Han the giant armored ninja from the Hidden Stone. Staring down at the twins he shrugged them off.

"Woah! You're huge!" Wei yelled in amazement

Han just stared down at them with an expressionless face what they could see anyway. Roshi though caught the attention of Suyin and Lin who stood on opposite sides of the room.

"He looks familiar" Lin whispered

Suyin was about to approach him, but instead bumped into Killer Bee.

"Oh sorry" she apologized

He turned seeing her she a few feet shorter than him.

"No need to apologize it was an accident and now let's enjoy this merriment" he rapped

Suyin was taken back by him, but instead chuckled a bit. He smiled posing a bit as well.

"I am the rappin Killa Bee, now may I ask you may my fair lady?" He rapped

"I am Suyin Beifong, nice to meet you Killer Bee" she smiled

"Bee!"

"Suyin!"

They both looked at the same direction, seeing Bee's brother Ay and Suyin's sister Lin.

"Bee are doing your obnoxious rap!?" Ay asked furiously

Suyin was both frightened and amazed by the Raikage's size.

"Suyin? What're you doing here?" Lin asked sternly

Killer Bee was cautious and impressed by Lin, seeing someone who matched his brother in anger.

"Relax brotha, I was just makin conversation with Suyin here!" Bee answered

"And I was invited by the President since my home was attacked" Suyin answered

Lin kept quiet, but Raikage had a huge bulge on his brow.

"Bee just be alert while we're here I don't want surprises while we're here" he suggested leaving

Onoki was floating watching the room.

"Calm down Onoki or you'll have a heart attack" Roshi advised calmly

"I can't I feel something in my old bones that tells me to worry" he answered stubbornly

What everyone wanted to meet was the man who helped defend Republic City, The Hokage Kakashi Hatake who stood with the other leaders.

"So you're Kakashi?" Tonraq asked with a suspicious eye

"Yes, that is I" he answered with a nervous smile

"You're not quite what I expected" Izumi commented

"It's okay I get that a lot" he reassured

The Earth Queen sat staring at the other Kage, she still had a sour look on her face. The festival began to die down a bit as it was time for the meeting. They all sat down quietly and calmly, but it was very tense. The Kage's gaurds as behind their perspective Kage as it began.

"I would like to extend an apology to you all from our Samurai leader Mifune he wanted to be here, but he's have disbutes in his Land of Iron and hopes to meet another time" Kakashi announced

"Unfortunate, but appreciate his thoughtfulness" Raiko replied

The meeting was intense as it commenced.

"First on our agenda-"

"Hold on, Kakashi I was under the impression that Naruto would be here" Mei asked

"I thought so too, but he's running a little late since the festival is beginning to clear up" he answered

"Very well"

"And Raiko I thought the Avatar would be here" Tonraq asked

"Apparently her lateness aligns with Naruto's" Raiko answered

"Very well then"

They began to make small talk besides the Raikage and Earth Queen.

"Hokage is that Tsunade handling things while you're away?" Onoki asked

"Yes, if her gambling addiction would be sedated" Kakashi sighed

"Well she does have a lot of free time" Mei chuckled

Before anything else could be spoken.

"Well this is all well and good, but I have a question that needs to.be answered Raiko..." The Earth Queen interupted the chatter

Raiko looked at her with a well hidden annoyance.

"How can you make sure my sovereignty is unchallenged? How do I know this Hidden Stone Village won't invade? I say they should be dissolved and put under the Earth Kingdom" she declared

The Kage had grim looks as she had a smile, since the Earth Kingdom has the one of most powerful armies in the Four Bending Nations.

"No" Onoki said abruptly

"What was that? You dare defy me?" She asked

"I've been Tsuchikage longer than you've been Queen or whatever nonsense" he retorted

As she was about challenge him, the window above shattered. A man and three others came down, landing on the table he pointed his staff at Kakashi and the others were focused on the leader. The Four Bending leaders were surprised, while the Kage remained calm with annoyed looks.

"Who are you!?" Raiko demanded

"I'm sorry, I'm not used to these new eyes of mine" the man pulling off his cloak

"Zaheer!?" Tonraq shouted

Zaheer's eyes were closed, but as he showed his eyes Kakashi saw he had the Sharingan.

"So he gave them to you"

"And now I can see what no one else can...peace"

 **AN: I brought the Jinchuuriki back and I'll explain how later**


	45. B3: CH 3

Zaheer stared down Kakashi the man he saw as the most threatening, Kakashi glared barely moving an inch. Scanning he noticed three other one used water tentacles that focused on Mei and Tonraq. A man with tribal tattoos who focused on Onoki and Izumi. Then a tall woman who focused on the Raikage and Zuko.

"So you the famed Kakashi Hatake the Sharingan Ninja?" Zaheer asked

"I don't know who you are, but you're making an incredible mistake" he explained

"Really you see my sight was focused on the Avatar, but since Izuna freed me I've seen enlightenment" Zaheer answered

"And what would that be?"

"That our world no longer needs freedom, but enlightenment and if that calls for the government destructions" he explained

Kakashi looked at the three they were had an unshaken focuse, Kakashi acted quickly throwing a kunai Zaheer moved til Kakashi jumped off the table kicking him off. The others looked til the Kage and their gaurd acted. Ming Hua the armless water bender went to pierce Mei with ice spears til Chojuro slashed them and Utakata charged knocking her into a wall. Ghazan threw a Lava ball, but someone caught it, looking it was Roshi who smashed he was coated in Lava. Ghazan then acted smashing his fist in the Lava Benders stomach smashing him through the wall. P'li focused and launched a combustion blast.

Onoki formed a glowing box and sent towards the blast destroying it, and the Kurotsuchi kicked her away.

"All the gaurd get the bending nations out of here!" Kakashi ordered

All the gaurds did as going into another room. As they did Tenzin saw the commotion as he was about to join the meeting.

"What's going on?"

"Tenzin it's the Red Lotus!" Tonraq answered

 **Outside**

Korra, Naruto, and Sasuke were on their way to the meeting. Seeing the explosion they began to run to make good time. As they got closer a dark blade came down, looking up they saw Shin Uchiha coming down moving he crashed down. He smiled as he saw them, throwing a powerful storm of blades. Sasuke used his Susano'o to block and Naruto turned into his Six Paths mode using his Truth Seeking Orbs, Korra used an Earth wall.

"Who is that?" She shouted

"Shin Uchiha!" Naruto answered

Korra for a moment felt fear as she saw the deformed man, his eyes on them. Calling his blades back he formed two massive shuriken, spinning in the air he shot them. Naruto moved as did Sasuke, he teleported behind Shin attempting to stab him, Shin stopped the blade with his bladed hand. As he was distracted Naruto appeared behind him hitting him with a massive fist. Smashing into the ground hard, he spat blood Naruto advanced till large blades came out. A few left small slash marks, but they quickly healed. Shin teleported in front of Naruto drop kicking him in the chest, getting pushed into an automobile. Sending a blade Naruto flipped into the car as the blade pierced the metal. Naruto the formed a Steam Rasengan in his hand, Shin was going to escape till Sasuke grabbed and teleported in front of Naruto. Slamming the orb into his stomach, Shin also made an opportunity as he took a blade and stabbed it into Naruto's side. As he flew away spitting out more blood he lay dead. Korra formed a water prison so he wouldn't escape.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah, it'll heal" Naruto responded

"Good, now let's go" Korra shouted

As they left quickly two officers came across the floating prison.

"Who made this?"

"I don't know, but he seems dead get him out of there"

Bending the man out they looked over him, his eyes shot open and shoved his into their bodies.

"Thank you" Shin whispered

 **Lower Levels**

In the lower levels the Metal Clan was enjoying themselves til two men showed up. Kisame and Kakuzu entered getting attention from the clan.

"So you're the famed Metal Clan?" Kakuzu asked

"Yes, and who are you?" Suyin asked glaring a bit at the two

"The Akatsuki" Lin answered getting attention from her sister, she had also brought Bolin as backup

"Jeez you guys again!?" Bolin shouted

"Oh to think you're still kicking, I thought Hidan had killed you" Kisame mocked

Lin gritted her teeth and Suyin glared, her family was scared mostly Opal who feared what was going to happen.

"Well then that can be corrected" Kakuzu said holding out his fire mask

The clan was confused, but Lin and Bin acted as they threw up an earth wall. A blast of fire hit and the clan moved before it can punch through.

"Who are they?" Suyin asked as they ran

"Akatsuki"

"Who?"

"You don't know? I'll explain later we just need to get out of here" Lin urged

 **Upper Level**

Zaheer swung his staff missing Kakashi, it was rare for him to meet someone who could match him. Though with his new eyes he could see things he couldn't before, Kakashi had activated his own surprising Zaheer.

"So it was true" Zaheer whispered

Onoki was fighting Ghazan as well as the Raikage. Bending a small lake of Lava throwing a few shots.

" **Earth Style** : **Stone Clones** "

Sprouting a few clones Ghazan was outnumbered, as he was distracted Raikage caught him by the head.

" **Iron Claw**!"

A fierce shock of lightening went through his body and Ay threw him out the building. Ming Hua was in conflict with the Mizukage, who chuckled at her.

"What's so funny?" Ming asked

"Oh nothing"

Before she could react Ming was hit in the back by a water clone, Mei then kicked her in the face.

P'li was shooting shots at Gaara whose sand blocked each shot, she tried to curve it, but it still hit the sand.

" **Sand Shower** "

A cloud formed as sand shuriken shot at her, she looked at Zaheer who was holding his own against Kakashi. Zaheer saw his team had been defeated rather quickly. Gritting his teeth he turned to Kakashi, throwing a gust of wind at him.

" **Lightening Style** : **Lightening Running Beast Jutsu**!"

An lightening shaped lion charged at Zaheer dodging the wind and hitting him out the building. P'li followed quickly as well rushing out, with Ming Hua in her hands.

 **Lower Levels**

Lin and Suyin were fighting the Akatsuki, Lin threw a earth wave that Kakuzu dodged. Shooting another barrage of fire, Lin did as well then throwing up a wall again. Suyin was fighting Kisame off so her children plus Bolin could get away. Opal fell down as she ran, Kisame caught her Suyin had been fighting a clone the whole time.

"Opal!!" She shouted

She tried to go to her, but was cut off by the clone. Opal was frightened unable to move an inch, her hands shook and her body sweated. His blade lifted as he showed his toothy smile, as it came down she closed her eyes. Without realizing she shot a fierce gust of air at Kisame.

"Ooh that was a nice breeze" he said blocking it with his blade

Waiting for her end she opened her eyes, to see the back of Killer Bee who used Sameheda to block the attack.

"Well if it isn't the Eight-Tails" Kisame smiled

"Well if isn't the fish eyed bastard, you back for round two?" Killer Bee rapped

"Who the heck are you!?" Bolin asked

"I be the amazing rappin Killa Bee!!" He answered

"That damn is always annoying" Kisame growled

The swords growled at each other as they struggled against one another. Bee parried the sword then enlarged his fist smashing it into Kisame's stomach. He flew into his water clone and out the door, as he was about to get up he saw Zaheer and team retreating away.

"Pathetic" he said laying on the floor

Getting back up he dusted himself off.

"Kakuzu! Let's go the plan was a bust" he called out

Kakuzu went to his side and Zetsu came out, disappearing with the two. Everyone was alright besides a few scratches.

"Is everyone alright!?" Tenzin asked as he got a few confirmations

The Earth Queen ran out the building frantically. Raiko chased after her as she got into her car.

"Your majesty! Where are you going!?" He asked

"To Ba Sing Se, must be surrounded by my Dai Li I no longer want any part of this!" She shouted as she left

Opal sat looking at her hands in shock, she had just air bended something not thought of in a hundred years.

"Yo" Killer Bee said

"Oh hello mister Bee thank you for saving my life" she said in gratitude

"It be alright, I just did what was right and just" he rapped

Opal smiled til she was hugged by her mother Suyin. As she embraced her youngest, she saw Killer Bee smiling.

"Thank you, Bee you I am eternally indebted to you" she said gratefully

The three had just rushed in as they saw everyone fine, Naruto rushed up to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensie!!" Naruto shouted

"Naruto? Where were you?" Kakashi asked

"We were caught by Shin and were delayed" he answered

"Fortunately, no one was hurt, but we must act against the Akatsuki before more attacks like this happen" Kakashi advised

 **Secret Base**

Zaheer and the three had arrived as Shin was being operated on by Orochimaru. Izuna sat waiting for them, as he saw they were defeated.

"Back so soon? I heard the reports from the others and you adequate for the task" he said

"Why didn't you tell me what to expect?" Zaheer asked calmly

"I wanted to see how well you adapted, or me giving you those would be pointless" he answered

Zaheer glared as Izuna took a look at Shin.

"Will he be ready?"

"Yes, the organs from the officers were more than enough to help" Orochimaru answered

"And what about our other project?" Izuna asked

"She isn't ready just yet, once the cells have settled she would be in her prime and be able to be on the team" Orochimaru explained

"What're you talking about?" Zaheer asked

"You'll know soon enough"


	46. B3: CH 4

Zaheer walked with Izuna down the hall.

"How do you expect me and my team to fight the Kage? They are far too strong" Zaheer asked

"And you don't think I understand that?"

"Then what do you plan to do about it?"

Izuna stopped in a lab with Orochimaru looking at medical reports.

"Orochimaru you know what to do" Izuna said

Orochimaru put his file down, and in a second his head turned backwards shooting at Zaheer. Biting down on Zaheer's neck he struggled, letting go he fell to the ground. Beginning to thrash around feeling pain course through his body.

"W-what's happening?" He struggled to say

"You've been given a curse mark, a Kekke Genkei from the Jugo Clan from our land once it settles your abilities will be augmented" Izuna explained

"Why?"

"I wanted to see the reaction of someone with Chi instead of Chakra to the mark and it's most interesting" Orochimaru answered with a satisfied smile

Zaheer then began to sweat as a black heaven mark appeared. Breathing heavily his eyes wide.

"It's done, but now we must help your colleagues, my Akatsuki can't be expected to carry your dead weight" Izuna explained as he and Orochimaru went to the Red Lotus

 **Republic City**

The Kages and the Three Bending Nations leaders along with Naruto, Korra and Sasuke began to discuss on how to contend with this new team of criminals. Tenzin was also concerned today two people displayed airbending qualities, Opal and Zaheer.

"So Izuna gave Zaheer the Sharingan" Kakashi said in thought

"What is this Sharingan? I've heard you mention numerous amounts of times" Tenzin asked

"The Sharingan is a Kekke Genkei or a bloodline trait that usually stays with clans who possess it" he answered

"So why does seem like a big deal?" Korra asked

"Because the clan that possessed the Sharingan were killed, only a few have this ability" he answered

"Really?"

"Yes, Sasuke and I have it, but I am not from the clan"

"Then how could you receive it?" Tenzin asked

"I've fought in two wars, and in the second my closes friend gave them to me as you know he's a an Uchiha the clan that possessed the Sharingan" he explained

"So what does that mean?" Tenzin asked

"That this Zaheer is far more capable than when he was before" he answered

 **Air Temple Island**

Opal sat in the courtyard she was scared she didn't know what this meant. As she sat her mother came to comfort her.

"Opal it's going to be alright" she reassured

"I can airbend I don't know what this means for me" she replied sadly

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you have to change"

"I know, but I just feel out of place" she said

Being in a family of Metal and Earth benders, she didn't feel like she belonged. A few of the others had came back Naruto was excited to meet the others. Opal watched the reunion quietly.

"Octopops!!" Naruto shouted

"Yo fool ya fool! No letter hi or hey you better have somethin to say!" Killer Bee rapped

"Ya sorry" Naruto said scratching his head with a smile

"Yes, and hopefully you'll treat us to a meal" Utakata said

"No way! I barely got enough!" Naruto objected

"Then you're treating us" Han said with Roshi by his side

"Aw!!"

Opal was surprised they all seemed so different from each other, but treated each other like family.

"Hey where's the others?" Naruto asked seeing a few missing

"Yagura is acting as a substitute while Mei is over here dealing with political matters" Utakata answered

"Fuu, is looking after your Hokage Tsunade her silk can help provide medical need" Han answered

"And Yuggito is helpin out the Cloud as we are here" Bee rapped

Naruto was surprised during the war Kabuto had kept the Jinchuuriki alive on life support incase the plan didn't go well. Tsunade after months of recuperation they were able to make a full recovery.

"To think the Akatsuki are back" Roshi said

"Yes, but this time we're together and don't have to face them alone" Han added

"Yes, and this time we have a chance" Utakata said

"And let's give them a fight they'll lose" Killer Bee rapped

Opal smiled as she them Naruto looked and saw her with Suyin. Approaching her he smiled warmly bowing as he came.

"We haven't met I'm Naruto Uzumaki" he said

"Oh I'm Opal Beifong" she said bowing back

The others came meeting except Roshi who out of the group was eldest and as he was in Tsunade's care he was under a lot of stress. So Tsunade advised well timed naps or rest points during the day taking a special pill to help with his muscles.

"You don't look well" Han said in his very deep voice

"I just need to take my rest" Roshi said leaving

Opal saw the elderly man she felt something familiar about him as did Suyin.

"Well what's wrong with you young one?" Han asked Opal

"Oh nothing it's just I've just found out I'm a airbender" she said nervously smiling

"What's so bad about that?" Utakata asked calmly

"There's never been air benders in over a hundred years besides Tenzin's family" Naruto explained

"Yeah, and I don't know how to go about it" Opal added

"Well you shouldn't let it change you, but I'm sure we can help you" Naruto answered

"Really?"

"Sure, and once we're done you'll be able to control it" he answered

Inside Tenzin had offered his place as a shelter while the other Kage took rooms at inns. Kakashi felt an off feeling throwing a kunai at the ceiling he saw Konohamaru fall through onto the ground.

"Konohamaru" Kakashi said with frustration

"Hey! That hurt!!" He shouted rubbing his head

"What do you think you're doing here?" Shikamaru asked

"Well uh..." he said hesitantly

"Let me guess, Genin missions boring" Kakashi sarcastically said

"Genin?" Tenzin asked

"Younger shinobi, they usually do c rank missions: walking dogs, helping old ladies other things like that" Kakashi answered as Konohamaru pouted

"Yes! C'mon Kakashi-sensie I'm in my prime let me help!"

"Well I don't have a choice sending you back alone is unthinkable and I doubt you would go anyway" Kakashi answered as Konohamaru smiled brightly

"Now where's big brother Naruto! I'm gonna win this time!" Konohamaru shouted as went in search of his teacher

Outside in the courtyard Opal was surrounded by the Jinchuuriki, who wanted to begin her training immediately.

"Tell me when you feel your power what do you feel?" Han asked

"I don't know, scared I guess" she answered confused

"Now dispose of those feelings, your power isn't something you should be afraid off" Han advised

"How? It's something I wouldn't expect to do" she argued

"Close your eyes, and focus on calming yourself" he answered

She did try to calm down, but she shook so much.

"Think on those you love, only then you can rise above you predicament" Bee rapped

She then began to focuse on her family only then she began to calm down. Smiling she no longer felt any fear.

"Now focus on the wind, it's gentle touch, coolness and finally it's serene feeling" Utakata said

She then began to see it she opened her eyes slowly, and Naruto stood in front of her.

"Now, try to summon it not as weapon, but as a it is" he advised

She focused and began to bend a steady flow of air, around them she was amazed by the her ability. Bending it in the air she ceased any movement, as she stopped any her hands.

"Whoa" she said with a gentle smile

"Yes, impressive even for a beginner" Han commented

"Big brother Naruto!!" Konohamaru shouted

Everyone looked and saw Konohamaru rushing at Naruto. Jumping in the air with a kick Naruto easily dodged, and backhanded him in the head.

"Ow! That hurt!!" Konohamaru shouted rubbing the back of his head

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked nonchalantly

"I came because I still want to learn some new jutsu!!" He answered

Naruto sighed in frustration and ignored the pouting child before him.

Inside the compound the bending leaders and Kage came as they were devising a plan to take down the Akatsuki.

"How should we settle this?" Lin asked

"We have no clue where they are or even a hint to where they did go" Tenzin added

"May I propose an idea?" Kakashi asked

"What is it?" Tonraq asked suspiciously

"It's obvious that me nor my colleagues can stay and help, but maybe we can offer it" Kakashi answered

"What're you proposing?" Zuko asked

"We have a team that can operate and give us updates here while we return" Kakashi answered

"Who do you suggest we put on this team?" The Raikage asked

"The Jinchuuriki, minus Gaara" he answered

The Kage were surprised at the answer, but were hesitant.

"Who are these Jinchuuriki?" Raiko asked

"People with immense power, capable to take on a nation" Mei answered

"Why not Sasuke or Naruto?" Tenzin asked

"Naruto may help, but Sasuke is on the Kage watch list and won't be able to help the only reason he helped before was because I gave him permission" Kakashi answered

"Are you sure, Kakashi?" Gaara asked

"I believe that if we stay here bickering they might cause more damage than needed" Kakashi answered

"And with the new airbender phenomenon happening I cannot just sit here and leave them leaderless" Tenzin answered

"And if you makes you feel better I can ask Mifune to lead the team" Kakashi suggested

The Raikage thought on it and nodded.

"Very well then, I'll contact him once we return, but before we go any further we need to bring them here" Kakashi answered

"I would like to help" Kuvira said stepping in

"What? Kuvira are you sure about this?" Suyin asked unsure

"Yes, if I can help bring them in then I want to help" she answered

Suyin was unsure about it, and needed to make sure.

"Then it's settled, we will start once the Jinchuuriki arrive" The Raikage announced

Everything was settled Tenzin and Korra left them to the final details.

"So it looks like we have a lot of work cut out for us" Tenzin commented

"Yeah, but let's hope we can help those new airbenders" she said with a smile

"Yes, now let's go see Opal I'm sure the poor girl is terrified" he suggested

They were so wrong as they got outside, Opal was already making an air sphere. Keeping it's form Han taught her since he too was from Earth, but also had a wind element inside himself. Tenzin was more than surprised to see it happening, approaching them he saw her smiling.

"Hello master Tenzin" Opal said with a smile as she ceased movement

"Hello Opal I see you're getting the hang of things" he answered

"Ya! And Han has offered to teach me!" She cheered excitedly

Tenzin looked in shock at the giant man.

"Suyin approved" he explained

Asami was reading, but was interrupted by Korra who was getting packed.

"Korra? What're you doing?" She asked crossing her arms

"I'm going with Tenzin, new airbenders are appearing all over" she answered excited

"Oh"

"And Naruto is going to hunt the Akatsuki, and Red Lotus" she said

"What?" Asami asked

"Yeah, and we need to hurry or they'll disappear again" she answered

 **Secret Hideout**

Zaheer had finally settled and now with his new found power ready to fight.

"Good, now I have an assignment for you" Izuna said handing a file

"What is it?"

"Airbenders are appearing, and we a sufficient supply of subjects" he answered

"And my team?"

"Waiting"

Zaheer met his team who were now able to fight.

"Let's go"


	47. B3: CH 5

The Jinchuuriki had been signaled by the others and on their way, the Akatsuki would meet their old enemy. It was early morning as the Kage had began to pack for the trip back, it would also be same time when the other Jinchuuriki would arrive. Tenzin was sitting there had been reports of people with airbending coming out of the Earth Kingdom. He was about to ask for an Airship so that they could head there now.

"Korra are you ready?"

"Yeah, do you think that we'll find more out there?" she asked

"I hope so, but let's not get ahead of ourselves" he suggested

As they talked Kakashi and his advisory plus Sasuke came out, ready to leave.

"You are surprisingly up early" Tenzin said

"Yes, well the other Kage have got a head start on us and I need to prepare everything" he said

"For what?"

"Oh you haven't heard? I've been in talks with your Chief Tonraq we're hoping to reach a trade agreement" he answered

Tenzin was amazed how quickly things acted.

"Anyway the others, should be here I'm also keeping Konohamaru here since I cannot find him he'll be under Naruto's care so for now this is farewell" Kakashi said leaving

Tenzin was in shock and complete amazement as he smiled Konohamaru fell from the ceiling.

"Haha! Take that Kakashi-sensie!" He shouted triumphantly

As ran away he bumped into some as the two crashed to the floor.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going" Konohamaru groaned

"I was going to say that" Jinora said rubbing her head

As she saw him a pause was made, he tilted his head shrugging it off leaving. Jinora blushed a bit as she remembered him. Naruto sat outside waiting for the others as he had his eyes closed. Wind passed by him opening up his eyes, he saw Yugito Nii the Two Tails and Yagura the Three tail, finally Fuu the Seven Tails.

"Hey guys!!" Naruto said nonchalantly

"Hello Naruto! Fuu is happy to see you again!" She said hugging him

"Yes, she wouldn't shut up about it as we came" Yagura explained annoyingly

"Calm down Yagura she's just excited to meet everyone" Yugito said with a smile

The others had came out seeing the rest arrive.

"So you've finally arrived?" Han said

Fuu flew over to Han with excitement.

"Fuu is glad to see you all again!! Nice to meet her friends again!" She cheered

"Heh you're a funny one" Han chuckled

Tenzin stood waiting for his airship to arrive, but as it came into view another was spotted.

"Two? Why're there two?" Tenzin asked

As they landed Raiko came out the first.

"President Raiko, why is there two airships?" Tenzin asked

"For the Jinchuuriki of course they need a way to get around and this is the most useful way" he explained

The Jinchuuriki came, but the others were surprised to see Fuu fly on top of the Airship.

"Come on! Fuu wants to leave!" She yelled out

Tenzin and the others were in shock as they saw her fly.

"But who will fly their Airship?" He asked

"No worry Tenzin I got this" Asami said coming out

"Asami? Are you sure this will be a dangerous voyage" he explained

"And the other times don't count?" She asked

"Point taken"

The Jinchuuriki looked at the aircraft with curiosity.

"Well let's hope this contraption stays in the air" Roshi said looking at the controls

Kuvira had packed as did Opal who was excited by her new mentors. Suyin gave them coats and some clothes.

"Now be careful, I don't want you endanger while you're traveling" Suyin advised like a mother should

"Yes, we'll be fine" Opal said with an excited smile

"Good"

The two boarded the airship as Killer Bee and Roshi approached Suyin.

"Now you'll take care of them won't you?" Suyin asked Bee

"Don't worry Suyin we'll bring'em back in one piece now til then peace!" Bee rapped as he boarded the airship

Roshi followed behind not before Suyin stopped him.

"Keep them out of danger please" she pleaded

Roshi looked at her hand then to her worried face.

"Danger is inevitable, but I promise you this that if such a thing happens they won't face it alone" he said gently leaving her

Suyin had wanted to meet the man who seemed familiar to her. He was cold, but gentle and seemed to care for the others. As the airships were about to leave, Han stood waiting for his elder friend.

"You aren't going to tell them?" He asked

"No, they've gotten by fine without me only thing I can do now is help the young one" he said boarding as did Han

The Airships took off as Suyin watched them depart.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine" Wei reassured her

"Yeah, they got that guy who looks like a tank!" Wing added

"I hope so"

 **Secret Hideout**

Zaheer had brought in a few airbenders to Orochimaru's satisfaction.

"Good, now I can begin preliminary tests" he hissed out

"What kind of tests are you conducting?" Zaheer asked

"Oh nothing you need to worry about" he reassured

Zaheer felt uneasy and decided to ask Izuna who was giving Deidara and Sasori an assignment.

"No go" he ordered

Zaheer approached him.

"Why're you asking for airbenders?" He asked

"Tests"

"What kind?"

"I have a theory that airbenders are either related or have a connection to the Senju Clan or even my own Clan once I find out the results I can begin conducting my research" he answered

"And what does this research entail?"

"Oh I can't spoil the surprise now can I, now I've gotten word that the Earth Kingdom has a very well stocked group of airbenders and I want you to retrieve them"

 **Jinchuuriki Airship** ( **JA** )

Asami took the helm as the Jinchuuriki were discussing a plan to find them.

"Do we have an idea of there whereabouts?" Han asked

"They were kept in specialized prisons, but escaped and I doubt they'll return" Yugito answered

"And the Akatsuki need them for a reason" Yagura explained

"Are there any hiding places in the bending nations?" Han asked Kuvira

"Several, but few that can support an operation like you're talking about" she answered

"Wait I remember Shin and Izuna saying that Orochimaru was helping them" Naruto added

"So?" Utakata asked

"Orochimaru is known for kidnapping for his test and experiments" he explained

"I see, so whoever is missin we go lookin" Bee rapped

"Yes"

 **Airbenders Airship** ( **AA** )

Tenzin rode with Korra, his family, Mako and Lin. They were about to reach Earth Kingdom borders, as they entered they landed on a small cliff.

"Okay now we have to look for these airbenders and hopefully they're not afraid" Tenzin advised

As they began to search asking around markets and public spaces. They had gotten a lead of one nearby, getting the address they found it. Knocking they heard it open immediately.

"Hello ma'am we hear that your son is showing signs of airbending is this true?" He asked

"Yes, but I'm afraid you're too late some men from the kingdom cane and took him for training" she answered

Tenzin was confused by the information since he and his family were the only airbenders. It was then he had a good idea who it was.

"Thank you for your time" he said leaving

"Wait! Tenzin!" Korra called out

As they got far enough away from people they began to speak.

"What was that all about?" She asked sternly

"The Dai Li, secret police of the Kingdom this may be a ploy to train new soldiers by her majesty" he answered

"How can we find them?"

"I don't know, if Naruto was here I could ask him to track their aura unfortunately we aren't going to" he answered

"I know, when another comes around we go straight for them" Korra suggested

"And then what?"

"We follow, whoever took these people have to be taking them with reason" she answered

Zaheer had found out from Zetsu that these airbenders the Queen had were in a secret base within the mountains.

"Are you sure?" Zaheer asked

"Yes, go there you'll find what you're looking for" Zetsu sang

"Let's go"

Zetsu disappeared quietly, as the Red Lotus began to move.

"Are you sure we should trust them?" Ghazan asked

"We have to, Izuna has big plans for the world" Zaheer reassured

"What about us? Are we included in that plan?" Ming Hua asked

"Of course and once it's done we will be able to live in harmony" he answered


	48. B3: CH 6

Tenzin had been following lead after lead of airbenders in Ba Sing Se with no avail.

"We aren't going to find them!" Korra shouted in frustration

"Yes, but we need to be patient or we'll never find them" Tenzin advised

 **JA**

Opal was practicing her bending on top of the Airship hoping to focus it a bit better. As she did Roshi watched quietly observing her movements, as she turned spotting him startled her.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there" she apologized

He didn't say a word as he stepped closer and sized her up and down, soon walking passed with his back facing her.

"You're too tense, in order for the energy to move through you freely you need to relax" he advised

"But how will control it?"

"You can't control it, but you can direct it though your body is too afraid to let you use it...so are you as well" he answered

She looked down saddened and disappointed by his rough summary.

"Don't give that look" he said

Shooting her head up she surprised he looked at her sternly.

"You can't be expected to perfect with something you just received"

"Yes, but my mom and grandma were the best and I-"

"Forget that"

"What!? Why!?"

"You're Opal, not your mother, not grandmother and once you understand yourself you'll be capable of things that'll even surprise yourself" he answered

Shocked by the answer Opal then realized she was putting herself to the standards of others.

"Now do it again" he ordered

 **Ba Sing Se**

After hours of waiting they finally found a Dai Li agent who came after a young woman. She was arrested and put into a van leaving the area. Tenzin and Mako followed careful not to be spotted by anyone especially the Dai Li.

"Where are they taking them?" Tenzin asked

They drove til they entered a tunnel and that was when they disappeared. Entering the tunnel they didn't see any sign of the truck or even if it entered.

"Where did they go?"

 **JA**

Without a lead or even a proper missing persons system, Naruto had to use his Sage Mode to find traces of airbenders. He saw more auras than he could managed til he saw massive faint colors of light blue.

"West" he called out

Asami turned the wheel and began to head towards what she knew as the Earth Kingdom. Naruto began to direct them a bit specifically as they got closer.

"If we find the airbenders we find the Zaheer" Yugito said

"Yes, and hopefully he'll tell us where the Akatsuki are Yagura agreed

Kuvira was wondering through her head what these people had so much against the Akatsuki. She had never seen this much anger among a group of people before.

"How will we proceed once we get there?" She asked

"We'll surround Zaheer and his allies from all sides since we have the number it's likely possible we'll be able to do it" Yugito answered

"And Fuu with use her silk to trap them!" Fuu cheered

Kuvira saw the plan as solid, but she knew that they didn't know what they were up against if this was all they had.

"We're heading over mountains" Asami said warning the crew

"Take it slowly we don't know if they're hiding in the terrain" Roshi advised

Asami was careful riding in slowly as she could.

 **AA**

Jinora had found the airbenders in a secret base that the Earth Queen had made to keep them from escaping. Directing them they quietly made their way in.

"We need to be careful we could making this a bigger situation than it is" Tenzin said

"Too late for that" Korra retorted As the base nothing more than ash and ruin

"What in-"

That was when they saw Zaheer taking them, he had sent for Deidara to summon clay birds. Picking each one up they still had dozens with them, but only a few were being transported.

That was when the two airships arrived quickly. They were surprised to see each other and quickly closed in using it as an advantage. Han, Roshi, and Utakata were going ground side. Han and Roshi were experienced and could handle anything down there, but Utakata was important here since he could send bubbles of airbenders to the airships. Floating they landed as Zaheer sent the first shipment of people.

"Damn it we were too slow" he cursed

He then whistled for his team as they began to fight. The two Lava users faced Ghazan bended two lava shots, Roshi jumped away quickly.

" **Lava Style** : **Lava Monster Jutsu**!"

He spat a wave of lava redirecting the shots, Ghazan pushed a wave towards him rolling away to dodged the attack.

" **Eruption**!"

Large Lava rocks shot out the grounds Ghazan was barely able to make out as his right side was cut pretty bad. Ghazan glared at the Four tails.

Utakata ran towards the airbenders trapped and unconscious, before he could an explosion hit in his way. Looking it P'li who was in his way, unfazed he prepared to fight. Smirking she shot an concussion blast as it flew Utakata blew out a bubble as it floated it caught the blast as it exploded inside. Releasing it the smoke made enough cover a distraction. Obscuring her eyes she began to look for them man, as she found she shot another blast. It exploded in her face, Utakata had made a bubble around P'li to trap her.

Walking straight towards the airbenders as they were unable to move he began to place them into bubbles. They began to float to the airbenders airship, Tenzin was surprised to see the bubbles. As each popped the airbenders landed on the hard metal floor. Tenzin and the others act fast taking them inside. Zaheer and Ming Hua fought Han, as he crash with a flying kick.

" **Eruption Kick**!"

Zaheer had moved out the way P'li was trying her best as the last of the airbenders left. She then used her curse mark as sharp edge lined tattoos began to spread across her family. Shooting a larger blast popping the bubble, Utakata was surprised as he quickly dodged the attack.

Han was being restrained by Ming Hua's water tentacles, she was unable to keep him like this for long as his strength was too much. Using his steam to launch himself he rammed her with his shoulder slamming her into a boulder. As he began to walk away Ming Hua's curse mark began to change as water dropped tattoos spread across her face. She smiled devilishly, Han turned around and tilted his hat a bit.

"You're stubborn one"

She then began to bend thicker and stronger water limbs, beginning slashing them at Han. Able to dodge most of them he was hit by a thick ice tentacle. Being knocked away she sent a storm of shards at him, his armor thick enough broke them.

Roshi was pushing Ghazan into a corner as he threw a kick knocking him into a wall. Like the rest Ghazan began to use his own curse mark as chain linked like tattoo began to spread.

"Now let's try this again" Ghazan spat

Roshi was surprised still hold his ground. Ghazan began to throw heavier lava shots and waves as Roshi was able to dodged each.

As they were distracted Zaheer was determined to get the airbenders back. As he flew he was hit out of the sky by Fuu who was flying herself. He looked in shock as she landed a kick upward and another launching him back down to the ground. P'li saw Zaheer land hard onto the ground, she then threw two blasts at once this time though Utakata wasn't taking any chance neither were the others. Han was feeling the pressure as stared Ming Hua, standing tilted his hat again.

"Troublesome" he said

As he did his tailed beast cloak began to form, Ming Hua was taken back. There were only two tails on the cloak, but it was enough to dispose of her. She began to slash at him, but he was too fast for her to catch, as he close he whipped his tail at her. Using an ice shield to block the attack as she flew away.

Utakata also used his two tail cloak, it was able to absorb the blasts P'li shot numerous times. Unable to pierce through the cloak, hitting her in the face with a massive fist. It burned her face as she fell under a group of rocks.

"This is getting rather dull" he said coming out of the cloak

Roshi was fighting Ghazan who used massive amounts of Lava. Roshi though didn't use his cloak his body not yet ready to handle the power and Chakra required.

" **Lava Art** : **Smoldering Rock Jutsu**!"

Two massive orbs of lava shot at Ghazan who was unable to bend them. Making a rock wall it caught the jutsu only to me taken down by a earth dragon jutsu. The Red Lotus defeat, but as they were about to be taken in massive wooden stakes emerged pushing them away. Zetsu then retreated with them in hand.

"They got away" Han said


	49. B3: CH 7

The Airships meet on a distant cliff as Tenzin wanted to find out why they had stopped here.

"Why're you here?" Tenzin asked surprised

"We didn't have lead, but Naruto says that the Akatsuki have a certain person in their number that likes to experiment on people and he assumed that he would be interested in your people" Yugito answered

Tenzin was appalled by how his people were being seen.

"Who is this man?"

"Orochimaru" Naruto answered

"Why would he take my people? They haven't done anything to him" he asked frantically

"It doesn't matter to Orochimaru, as long as he can do it he's fine" he answered

The others were fine and decided to stay with Tenzin.

"Well in the morning were going to a nearby temple, hopefully they'll be fine there" he suggested

"Good, but let us rest we need to or we'll be unable to move in the morning" Yagura explained

Making a camp Roshi sat by the fire as Lin sat by him. Glancing at him every once in awhile, he caught them we she thought he didn't notice.

"You're going sprain yourself doing that" he advised

"I need to ask a question"

Roshi sat quietly waiting for the question.

"Do you know my father? " Lin asked

"...what was his name?"

"There was name given not even a picture" she answered

"Your mother?"

"Toph Beifong" she answered

Roshi mulled it over not giving a sign of what he was thinking.

"I remember a young man who mentioned her name" he answered hesitantly

"Who? What was he like?" She asked excitedly, though still kept her stern face

Roshi sat quietly looking at the fire silently.

"He's dead"

Lin looked at him with a shocked face as her excitement died down.

"How?"

"Why are you so interested? He was never there for you" he asked emotionless

Lin bit back she wanted to know at least who he was good or bad.

"I've always wanted to meet him or at least know who he was, my mother never mentioned him and with my mom around...I just would like to know if I made him proud" she confessed

Roshi looked at her sad expression, reaching into his pocket. Lin looked into the fire til it was blocked by a picture of her and Suyin as babies.

"This was the only photo he got of you, he meant to write though that was when he was alive" he answered handing it to her

She looked at the warn photo creases after being constantly folded.

"Why did you have this?"

"I was there when he took his last breath, he wanted to give it to you and asked if I could if I ever saw you" he answered

Roshi seeing at his moment to leave, left the fire.

"Thank you"

He stopped for a moment not looking back and nodded then continued. Taking a deep breath she turned it to the back and his hand writing.

' _Dear children_ ,

 _I know you want answers for why I am not there_ , _but I cannot say_. _You may be angry or have come to peace with that you may never see me_ , _I understand_. _Just know that I never wanted to leave and I think about you every day_. _Every birthday missed_ , _achievement unseen I still can say I am proud of you both_ '

Lin sat looking away from the letter, unable to hold back tears. Each fell as the photo dangled between her fingers. Roshi stared at her from afar and returned to the inside of their airship.

As he entered the Jinchuuriki were sleeping. Han slept against the wall as Yagura and Fuu leaned against for a pillow. Yugito and Utakata slept on the floor opposite of each other. Bee, Konohamaru and Naruto slept as the younger ones used the elder as a pillow. Finally his eyes came to Opal and Kuvira along with Asami. Seeing the two he quickly covered them with a blanket. Going to his own area taking his pill then resting.

 **Morning**

The two ships departed as they decided to stay together. Tenzin's lead to the western air temple, the two kept a close eye out for anything that came. As they flew something came a massive explosion hit the airbenders airship. Looking back they saw Deidara with P'li, who was shooting them.

"Everyone evacuate!!" Tenzin ordered

The airbenders went to the top of the Airship as the as did the Jinchuuriki. Utakata, Fuu and Naruto help transfer all of them over to the other ship. P'li shot another blast as everyone evacuated. Opal used her airbending to redirect the attack, Roshi and Korra used fire jutsu to keep Deidara away.

"Come on let's hurry!!" Tenzin hurried

As the final one departed only Korra, Mako and Lin were left. As they were about leave P'li used her curse mark to enhance her blast knocking the airship out the sky. As they fell Korra caught both using her airbending to fall gently.

"Lin!!" Opal shouted

"Don't worry, Korra caught her!!" Roshi said

She wasn't satisfied as she flew down, before he could catch her. P'li threw another near missed shot at them, throwing a Lava ball Deidara fell back in order to dodged the attack. They began to move faster as they finally got away.

Korra dusted herself off as she began to walk to the others.

"Hey!!" Opal shouted as she landed

"Are you alright?" She asked

"Yeah, just a rough landing" she answered

"Let's go before they try and find us" Lin suggested

 **Western Air Temple**

As they landed they were greeted by a group of flying Bison.

"What're those?" Yugito asked

"Bison they've been breeding her for decades" Tenzin answered

As they landed they began to set up rooms and other essentials needed. The Jinchuuriki began to setup a perimeter, to keep watch of any type of attack.

"Okay, let's get everyone settled in" Tenzin suggested

Roshi looked at the forest that surrounded the temple. Han stood by his side as he too looked.

"She'll be alright" He reassured him

"This is the Akatsuki, no one is ever alright" he retorted

Stomping away disappointed in himself to let her go just like that.

 **Wilds**

As the four traveled they could feel an eerie uncomfortably position. They kept a heavy gaurd up, Opal saw her aunt in front of her wanting. She had been estranged from her own family she never was able to meet her.

"Lin why haven't you..."

"Meet your family?" Lin finished

"Yes"

"We have too much bad blood between us" she answered

Resting a bit Lin thought on the picture, Opal saw the look on her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Oh nothing it's, I just received this letter from my father" she answered hesitantly

"Grandpa?"

"Yes, but I'm debating on if I should show your mother" she confessed

Opal didn't know what to say, not knowing what happened between the two she couldn't know what to say.

"Why not?"

"Cause it was important to me, but not Suyin and I doubt she cares now" she answered

Thinking on it for a moment she decided.

"You should"

"Didn't you hear me? She probably doesn't care"

"Yes, but to know hr thought about you both I'm sure you two could figure something out" she answered

Lin, thought as they went further beginning to feel a swampy area getting thicker.

"Where are we?" Korra asked

"A swamp, the Earth Kingdom has a few of them" Opal answered

"Great" Mako said sarcastically

As they got further in they heard footsteps crunching twigs and mud. Korra and Mako lit a fire and it showed someone unexpected.

"Hello Avatar" she said

"Toph!?"

"Mom!?"

"Grandma!"


	50. B3: CH 8

As they searched for any danger the Jinchuuriki had kept a careful watch. The airbenders had finally got ready in taking lessons from Tenzin, he had approached the Jinchuuriki in assistance. Rejected as they needed to keep the skies free of danger, it was hard for most of them to train. Few caught on though, but it was getting harder. Tenzin soon got a call from the Raiko.

"President Raiko, what do I owe the honor of you calling?" He asked

"Tenzin, General Iroh had gotten word of bounty hunters tracking and imprisoning airbenders" he answered quickly

"What? Where?" He asked

"On the border, but you have to hurry I think they're getting more by the minute" Raiko answered

Tenzin put the phone away and quickly moved, gathering a few his more experienced airbenders. He also asked a few Jinchuuriki to help: Yugito and Utakata. Taking a flying Bison they left as some of the stronger and more experienced Jinchuuriki were kept to protect the temple.

Flying away the Jinchuuriki felt uneasy about something as they saw their kin leave.

 **Wilds**

As the four walked with Toph leading them, Lin stared sternly at her mother while Opal was crushing under the pressure. As they got to a small camp, that had a fire burning.

"Take a seat" she suggested

"Thanks" Korra said gratefully

They began to eat bowl of soup, the silence was awkward. Toph sighed as she couldn't see or feel Lin's stare.

"I see you're not staring holes into me" Toph spoke

Lin didn't say a word as she poked at her food.

"Is this still about your father?" She asked

"Grandma Toph, what was Grandpa like?"

Toph remembered him like yesterday.

"He was straight forward, stubborn and...kind" she answered stubbornly at first then gently

"Wow, how did you meet?"

"Well I was arresting a smuggling ring on the docks of Republic City, then he appeared" she answered simply

"You're not good at stories" Korra said

"And you're not good at listenin, anyway he stayed til you two were born, then said some nonsense about being tracked" she answered

Lin didn't know why her father left, but now gave a solid clue.

"Who was tracking him?" Lin asked eager to know

"Sorry Lin, but he wouldn't tell me" she answered

Lin deflated a bit and Toph caught onto quickly.

"You aren't as eager as you were before, what happened?"

"I got a letter from him, a friend of his gave it to me"

"Did he ever say what happened to him?"

"He...he died chief"

Toph felt a pain strike through her heart.

"Excuse me"

Toph soon left putting some space between herself and the others. Opal felt bad as she saw her grandmother, getting up she sat by her.

"Grandma? Are you okay?"

"...no"

"Tell me about Grandpa"

Toph was hesitant her memories of the man was...valuable.

"...he always had tea in the afternoon, always smelt like firewood, felt warm as well" she began

Lin sat close Toph didn't see her due to her remembering.

"So you really don't know who was tracking or the reason he left?" Opal asked

"No, I thought he just wanted to leave, but he wasn't lying and quickly left" She answered

Opal just wondered who her grandfather was.

"Why Grandpa?"

"I feel that, he somehow knew what it was like to be I don't know...different" she answered

 **Western Air Temple**

Roshi patrolled the area as he gazed at the wilds, he hoped that they could return unscathed. Naruto did as well trying to pass the time staring at the clouds.

Konohamaru was practicing with one of Naruto's shadow clones. Not as fun, but just has difficult. Jinora watched the young Sarutobi fighting as Naruto dodged each hit like nothing.

"Oof!" Konohamaru shouted as he landed back on the ground

"You need to work on being aware of your surroundings" Naruto advised

"I know!!" He shouted

"Again"

Getting back up and charging again at the clone.

 **Earth Borders**

Tenzin and his recovery team searched finally finding a metal automobile. Taking his flying Bison down the first ones off were the three Jinchuuriki. The hunters saw them getting ready to fight, Yugito like a feline pounced at them. She slashed at them with carefully executed hits that left them disabled. Utakata went to the cages releasing them acidic bubbles.

"Who sent you?" Tenzin asked

"A man, we don't know their names" he answered

Tenzin knew it was the Akatsuki, but had to make sure.

"They left us a message"

"What is it?" Yugito asked

"Better hurry, or you'll be late for the party" he answered

Quickly releasing them so that they could hurry back.

 **Western Air Temple**

Fuu humming a tune was interupted by an incoming clay bird. Zaheer and the Red Lotus along with Kisame, Kakuzu and Deidara.

"You better not mess up" Kisame chuckled

Zaheer gave an irritated looked at the swordsman.

Fuu knew who it was as she began her alert.

"Fuu see something!"

All Jinchuuriki looked and saw the bird, they alerted each person inside. Kya began to escort them into a safer area as Roshi and Han put a barrier over them.

"Fuu, stay here so when it's clear you can escort them out the temple" Han ordered as she saluted playfully

The Red Lotus landed with the two Akatsuki, looking around.

"What a dump" Kisame said

"They called this art?" Deidara asked unimpressed by it

"This is a place of meditation and learning not your art" Zaheer spat

"Not yet" he said with a smile

"Shut up, and find those airbenders" Kakuzu ordered earning a angered look from Zaheer

Han and Roshi stood in front of them, as they chuckled. Feeling something coming the moved out the way as Bee and Naruto crashed down.

"Ooh, almost had the drop on us" Kisame mocked

As they landed Konohamaru shot a fire ball, Kisame used his sword as a shield to block the attack. As it dispersed Bee charged swinging his own sword, sparks flew as Kisame clashed it with his own.

"So you wanna fight me again?" Kisame asked

"Yes, and you'll look a mess when I'm done" Bee rapped angrily

The Red Lotus went in search of the Airbenders. Cut off by Han and Roshi, Han charged all except Zaheer used the curse marks immediately. Han and Roshi used their marks charging at them, Ming Hua bending a massive amounts of water out of the fountain. The two moved out the way jumping to the walls, as Zaheer rushed into the temple. Kisame swung his sword as it clashed several times over with, as Bee kept it moving Konohamaru shot a barrage of Shadow Shuriken.

"Nice try"

Kisame launched himself into the air kicking Korra back down. Naruto was about to go to her, til a lightening shot went passed.

"Sorry, but you can't go" Kakuzu said

Naruto went into his Sage Mode as he flashed at Kakuzu, smashing his fist in him. Pinning him against the wall, Kakuzu caught his arm surprising Naruto.

"Surprise"

Then three masks appeared then shot fire, wind, and lightening. Using his Truth Seeking Orbs to block the attack. Absorbing most of the attack it singed his robes a bit, getting pushed against a wall. Moving fast before Kakuzu smashed his fist against the wall, summoning his wind mask out of his side he shot a wind bullet. Again Naruto used his orbs to block the attack, Naruto then countered with a Steam Rasengan landing it.

Zaheer went deep into the temple to find Fuu waiting, she hummed as dance her head to the tune.

"Who are you?" She asked

"I suggest you move out the way or deal with me" he warned

"Fuu doesn't think that's a good idea her friends told her to stay and help" she answered

"Then you must be defeated" he said activating his Sharingan

Fuu smiled as she dashed at him he was barely able to block her kick. Though she twirled in the air landing another to his head. He was pushed back again, catching himself he threw a gust of air. Sprouting wings she used them to block the attack, she threw wind slashes which he countered with his own.

"Fuu will beat you"

"We'll see"

In the sky as Tenzin was just a few miles away he could already see smoke rising.

"Oh no"


	51. B3: CH 9

Ghazan shot a wave of Lava at Roshi.

" **Earth Style** : **Earth Wall** "

A moderate size wall shot up and it blocked the attack, but not for long. Roshi put some distance between them, as the wall broke down.

" **Lava Style** : **Smoldering Rock Jutsu**!"

He shot out two lava orbs Ghazan earth bended a stone wall. As it hit the blast shot Ghazan back, as he was about get up Roshi landed a knee to his face the a kick to his chest. Regaining his foot Ghazan threw threw earth shots, Roshi dodged quickly.

Bending a stream of water Han was finding it difficult to get to Ming Hua. Forming several water limbs she began to slash and whip at him. Han held his ground as each limb hit him, his armor was tough though even he wondered when it will break. Seeing an opening as she prepared another attack, using his steam he launched himself at her. Slamming his shoulder into her body smashing her in a wall. Getting pushed back far he saw her curse mark spreading further. Ming Hua's attacks were getting stronger and he would soon have to depend on his cloak to fight her.

Zaheer was fighting Fuu as she looked up she saw that there was going to be a collapse.

"Fuu needs to get everyone out of here"

"Oh no you don't"

"Scale Powder"

The powder blinded Zaheer as thread wrapped around him. Fuu then left to get the airbenders out of there. Zaheer struggled to get of it, but it was too strong to break. Focusing he used his curse mark and broke the silk. Reverting back to his normal form he headed in her direction.

Tenzin had finally made it to the temple. Landing quickly he went in search of the other Bison to prep them for leave. Yugito and Utakata went inside to help, Han was slammed into a wall as they entered.

"Han!"

"You're back great" he groaned

"What happened?" Yugito asked

"That"

Pointing they saw Ming Hua with tattoos all over her face with a wicked smile.

"Why didn't you go into your cloak?" She asked

"I do that we'll bring down the temple" Han answered

"It's already coming down"

"The airbenders are underneath til they leave we can't" Han argued as he got up

Yugito gritted her teeth, Ming Hua hand formed large iced limbs.

"Utakata, Fuu needs help go to her" Han ordered

Utakata nodded his head and left as fast as he could.

Naruto and Bee fought Kakuzu and Kisame, but flying around Deidara was placing bombs around the temple. Kisame swung his blade as it again clashed with Bee's, parrying another clash hit. Parrying his blade long enough Bee landed a lariat, Kisame was pushed back again. Kakuzu was holding Naruto off til they could find the airbenders.

"Konohamaru!!"

"Yes, big brother Naruto!!"

"Go to the airbenders!! Help protect them!!"

Konohamaru nodded and left, Kakuzu shot another blast of fire. Naruto dodged again smashing Kakuzu in the ground. Bee a was fighting fiercely with Kisame, as he enlarged his fist as it soon got slashed by Kisame's blade.

Tenzin looked throughout the base seeing Jinora and Fuu go to the Bisons. Ordering the others to meet up with them. He quickly went to find the airships, boarding he radioed Raiko.

"President Raiko!!"

"Tenzin what's wrong!?"

"We need immediate evacuation assistance!!" He shouted into the radio

"I'm sending Suyin and her family they'll be there soon!!" He shouted hanging up

He left the ship quickly going to his family, but the Bison were scared off as an explosion sounded. Hugging his family, Utakata and Konohamaru came to help.

"We need to leave!" Fuu said

"We need to go down into the wilds-" Kuvira began

"No I have a better idea" Utakata said

He then began to blow bubbles as they all began to leave.

"Fuu, you need to be with the others you're one of the few that can fly" he ordered

She nodded and returned.

"Kuvira, tell me where a safe spot is as we land" he ordered as they left

Roshi was fighting Ghazan throwing a wave of earth and lava. Roshi was about to throw another lava jutsu til something shook the temple hard.

"Damn Deidara" Kakuzu growled

"We need to leave" Kisame said

Before Zaheer could find the airbenders the temple began to shake. Deidara began to set off his clay bombs as the temple began to tilt over. Everyone moved fast as it was about to come down, The Red Lotus and Akatsuki got onto the Clay bird. Fuu and Naruto help retreat with the others.

 **Wilds**

Toph had felt a massive quake moving quickly they all moved on a giant earth wave. Everyone had left the temple, but they didn't know that.

"Where is this temple!?" Korra asked

"Should just be before we hit the ocean" Toph answered

As the wave continued Opal just hoped that they made it in time.

 **Campsite**

"We need to leave" Roshi said

"Yes, we need to go on the offensive or we'll never be able to escape" Han agreed

"How they always managed to escaped!?" Naruto shouted

The others were in a camp, as the Jinchuuriki debated on what to do. Tenzin was grateful his family was alright.

"Look at them, they're fighting" Asami said looking at the Jinchuuriki

"Yes, but I wonder if we'll leave" Kuvira asked

"I hope this will be over soon" Asami said

 **Western Air Temple**

Toph and the others had arrived to the temple and were shocked to see an entire mountain on it's side.

"What happened?" Lin whispered

Opal walked among the destruction, and knew this was the Akatsuki. Is this what they're capable of? She soon found fear, if she was unable to fight she couldn't help.

"I need to train, I need Bee he's the only one who can help me" she shouted

"I can take you to the edge of the wilds" Toph spoke

"Good let's go"

Before they could go Kakuzu and Kisame jumped down.

"Well there's a face I haven't seen in awhile" Kakuzu said

"Kakuzu" Toph spoke

"Chief you know him?" Lin asked as the rest got into position

"Yes, when your father left I went to search came in contact with this man" she answered with poison

"And you were impressive, but not good enough" Kakuzu mocked

"And now you're beyond expiration date" Kisame mocked pointing his blade at them

"What did you do!?" Korra shouted

"Our colleague collapsed the entire temple, but now we lost the airbenders" Kisame answered

"You!?" Mako growled

Mako blasted a flare Kisame swiped his blade and soon an earth chuck hit him. Kakuzu was about to intervene til a massive dome formed.

"We have to hurry that keep there for long" Toph said

They all ran back into the wilds quickly trying to get a good amount of space between them.

 **Campsite**

The Jinchuuriki had decided that they needed to find the Red Lotus, thankfully for Naruto he recognized the aura of the curse mark.

"Tenzin" Roshi called out

"Yes, master Roshi?"

"No need for formality, we have decided" Roshi said

"And...what is the verdict?"

"We're leaving, but were leaving Asami and Kuvira" he explained

"What about Opal?" Tenzin asked

Roshi cam with a saddened look, and sighed.

"Tenzin...I am sorry, but we can't afford to put them endanger anymore give her my regards" Roshi said going to back

Tenzin was sad Opal had been saw as a way to help, but now they need to leave.


	52. B3: CH 10

Suyin and her twins Wei and Wing had arrived, to a destroyed temple. The three were instantly shocked feeling that the Akatsuki were more dangerous than they realized.

"Where did they go?" Wei asked

"Wherever they are, I hope they're okay" Wing added

Suyin looked at the temple with worry.

"Opal and Kuvira"

 **Campsite**

The Jinchuuriki had decided to leave in search for their enemies, doing so at night before Asami and Kuvira could wake. Tenzin and the others were ready to leave.

"Let's go we need to hurry" Tenzin urged

Everyone began a steady walk towards an other Temple in the north. Many of them were even more frightened than before. Though they did have hope that they would make it.

 **Secret Base**

Izuna looked at Zaheer again disappointed in him. Zaheer looked up Izuna read a small file.

"Empty handed again" Izuna spoke

"I just need more time"

"Time? You really don't make good use of it do you?" He responded

"I know, but if we could get the Jinchuuriki away from them" Zaheer began

Zetsu appeared from the ground, with a very chuckle.

"They separated, now is a good time" Zetsu sang

"Well here's your chance, now go and I'll deal with the Jinchuuriki" Izuna explained

 **Jinchuuriki**

The Jinchuuriki began run through the land as Naruto lead, but stopped as he saw a change.

"What's wrong?" Yagura asked

"Zaheer just changed directions" he answered

"Then let's go-"

Then a massive fire shot came, Roshi and Han both put up an earth wall.

"Not so fast!!" Hidan laughed out

Coming down with a massive hit, all of them jumped out the way. Causing them to split up into different directions. Zetsu then summoned a deep forest to keep them that way.

 **Killer Bee Vs**. **Kisame**

Killer wondered what had happened to his friends, as he looked around Kisame appeared.

"So looks like fish really be itchin for a beatin" Bee rapped

"Yes, hopefully that infernal rap will cease" Kisame said

Bee pulled out Sameheda as Kisame pulled out his as well.

"You're going down"

"Try me"

 **Roshi Vs**. **Kakuzu**

Roshi was old enough to know that he was in for a fight. Walking a bit further Kakuzu stepped out.

"So they sent you?" Roshi asked

"Yes, and hopefully this will all be over" he answered

Roshi tensed his body a bit, as Kakuzu pulled out a mask.

"Let's begin" he said as Roshi glared

 **Yugito Vs**. **Hidan**

"Well the trapped cat again!?" Hidan groaned

"Yeah, this time I'm going to win" she growled

Hidan pointed his scythe and smiled wide as Yugito glared.

 **Utakata Vs**. **Deidara**

"So I'm fighting you"

"So what're you going to do blow some soap?" Deidara smiled

"So you got jokes?" Utakata asked

"Now, let's see if you're stronger than the others"

Utakata readied as Deidara held up his hands.

 **Yagura Vs**. **Sasori**

"So I get the Three Tails?"

Sasori appeared in his normal body, but this time it had a few upgrades.

"Yes, and this time will be completely different" Yagura said readying his staff

"We'll see"

 **Han Vs**. **Zetsu**

Han looked around and didn't see a thing, til a disturbing laughter caught his attention.

"Five tails" he sang

"Well aren't you...disturbing" Han said

Zetsu appeared full body.

"Let's play" Zetsu sang

"I don't play"

 **Shin Vs**. **Naruto**

Naruto felt that same feeling Shin appeared ready to attack.

"I'm fighting you again?" Naruto groaned

"Do I disappoint you?"

"I just wanna try something new!"

Shin then shot a few blades, which Naruto dodged.

"Then beat me and deal with the others"

 **Airbenders**

As they walked an Airship touched ground, Suyin jumped off rushing towards Tenzin.

"Tenzin! We got word! Are you all alright!?" She asked

"Yes, we're fine, but-"

"Mom!!" Opal shouted unexpectedly hugging her

The other four showed up as well, Toph was able to find them.

"Opal! Are you okay!?" Suyin asked checking her for injuries

"I'm fine"

Suyin looked into her eyes thankfully.

"Korra where were you?" Tenzin asked

"With Toph, she found us when landed in the wilds" she answered

Toph walked in as Suyin was surprised to see her and Lin side by side. Lin looked at her and made way towards her.

"Su we need to talk" Lin said sternly

"About what?" Suyin asked with a bite

"Please mom"

Suyin nodded her Lin retreated to a more private place, and she explained what she had been told. Showing Suyin the letter in a form of a picture of them. Reading the letter she didn't know what to think.

"So he thought about us?" Suyin asked

"Yes, and it seems that he was being tracked" she answered

"Tracked?"

"Yes the chief knew but she didn't know why he was being tracked" she answered

"I wonder what he was like? Was like mom stubborn, was he a good man? Would we be different if he had helped raised us?" She asked

Toph as was Opal who had been listening Toph came out sighing loudly to show her appearance.

"I think it's time I tell you" she said with a heavy heart

"What?" Suyin asked

"His name" she answered

The two were surprised as she had prepared.

Tenzin had been sitting with a small break with the others.

"Tenzin, where's Naruto and the others?" She asked

"They left, in search of the Red Lotus"

"What we need to help them!" Korra shouted

 **Fuu and Konohamaru**

Fuu and Konohamaru had been trying to break through the wood, but it just regrew in the same spot.

"Fuu can't break through" she said

"Yeah, me either" he huffed out

"We need to keep trying" she said

The fights had started with a show of Taijutsu, all unable to get an upper hand on the other. The woods withstood the attacks that had hit them. All regrowing after each that landed, making it impossible to get rid of them.

 **AN: Sorry for it being short I wasn't feeling good today**


	53. B3: CH 11

The two women were surprised to here it, the name of their father. Toph stood with a blank expression, their eyes wide open as was Opal's.

"What?"

"Roshi" she spoke quietly

"His name is Roshi" she said again

They were all shocked the man they had been traveling and conversing with was...their father.

"Grandpa...is master Roshi?" Opal asked shocked

"I...thought you said he was dead?" Toph asked

"He never told me my dad's name! But now all this time he's been him" Lin retorted

Suyin was also shocked to know who her father was. She never was as focused on it as her sister, but to finally know his name and that he's alive.

"We need to go to him" Lin said

"Why?"

"Because I have so many questions, and he has answers" she replied

Tenzin had informed Korra that Naruto and the others had left in search of the Akatsuki.

"Tenzin!" Lin shouted

"Oh dear"

"Where's Naruto and the others!?" She asked

"They left they wanted to confront the Akatsuki by themselves" he answered

"Then we need to leave, I'm going to get answers"

Before they could A massive Earth Wall cut them off. Searching the area they saw the Red Lotus, they got into defensive position ready to fight.

"Not so fast" Zaheer said

"Zaheer! Stop this!!"

"No, til we get what we came for we won't stop!" Zaheer growled

Shooting a powerful gust of air, Tenzin countered quickly. The air was stronger than an normal airbenders, but he still fought. Zaheer was going to activate his Sharingan, but decided bending would be sufficient. Throwing swipes of air Tenzin and the others countered, Lin shot a chunk of earth, til it turned to lava. He then shot lava orbs at them, The sisters threw up an earth wall as it soon broke down into Lava. Ming Hua used water tentacles to fight as Mako and Korra tried their best to cut them off only for them to regrow.

Tenzin shot a wind swipe and then an air gust, Zaheer jumped and slid under the attacks. Returning the attack with a wind swipe combo of his own. Tenzin dispersed the first swipe then dodged the others. Swiftly Zaheer continued to throw a few gust of air. Tenzin jumped and ducked each hit, and soon threw a heavy stream of air. Zaheer twirling his staff to fend off the attack.

Ghazan shot a Lava wave as Suyin and Lin threw a few earth combos. The attacks were intercepted with lava, he then threw large arches of lava. Wei and Wing used a giant earth boulder to block and attack, as it flew Ghazan jumped away. Throwing a quick earth shot, hitting Wei in the stomach. Wing went to his brother's aid, but to only be hit by an earth chunk.

Opal and Kuvira were dodging blasts from P'li. Curving them and send more than one. Opal would redirect the shots to avoid getting hit. Kuvira threw rapid shots at P'li, dodging unfortunately and retaliated with a blast. Kuvira was able to put up a wall to take most of the attack, though it was powerful enough to knock her back.

The fighting was difficult to keep in one spot, as the bending was causing more destruction.

"I'm done fighting you people!!" Ming Hua shouted

She used her curse mark this time it covered her body. Her skin turned a light shade of red, as two dark massive dark marks formed around her eyes. Her power grew as did her bending. Bending massive water tentacles and summoned a water tornado. Korra and Mako were hesitant, but the Red Lotus were even more surprised to see their friend in this state.

"Now die!!"

She began to slash with thick strong water tentacles. Each hit caused a large crater, Korra maneuvered out of the way of each one. As did Mako who tried to blast through them, but they didn't even chip the ice. Korra threw a boulder, but Ming Hua sliced through the rock. Korra then used air again useless as she pierced through the gust. Luckily it missed Korra as she bended a fire flare. Forming an ice shield it didn't melt, as she shot back ice shards. Throwing up and earth wall Korra was surprised as they pierced through the rock. It almost impaled her as she rolled away.

Zaheer was getting worried, Ming Hua was getting out of hand. If she used the mark anymore he didn't know if he could contain or communicate with her.

Ming Hua shot and slashed ice spikes with razor edges. Spinning them as she trapped Mako, as they edged near him. Using his movement he shot a powerful bolt of lightening, it shocked her to the point she began to smoke. This didn't stop her though she was slowed, still able to move. Her attacks were slow, but didn't lack in power. Mako needed one more hit with his lightening, but her movements were still able to keep up with him even if slowed. Korra shot another earth boulder this time it hit, knocking her off the water tornado. As she slammed to the ground her tentacles began to thrash in needle like points. Keep their distance Mako shot another lightening bolt. Another intense shock hit, coursing through this time it put her down.

Zaheer saw their friend being put down, not willing to sacrifice his friend. Twirling a massive whirlwind he shot a shockwave. All were knocked off their feet.

"Get Ming Hua!! Let's go!!" Zaheer shouted

Ghazan picked her up and bended a lake of Lava, keeping them away from them. They left quickly as the others saw them leave.

"Let's go!" Korra shouted

"No! We need to assist the Jinchuuriki!!" Lin shouted

Everyone hesitated and quickly boarded the airhship. They flew with all looks of worry, but then saw a massive tower of smoke.

"Grandpa"

 **Killer Bee Vs**. **Kisame**

Bee clashed blades with Kisame again as sparks flew. Then a series of clashes began, Bee was huffing with small bruises and scratches. Kisame smile as half his robe of shredded. Parrying Kisame's blade he landed a powerful lariat. Kisame withstood the force and rushed again.

" **Water Style** : **Water Shark Shotgun**!"

A school of sharks were shot, with jaws open as they charged. Bee used his ink spreading it out as it hit the water sharks, they soon dispersed in pools of water and ink. Kisame jumped slamming his blade down, Bee successfully blocked it. Parrying his hand enlarged again smashing his fist into Kisame.

Being propelled away from him, Kisame's injuries were healing. Smiling at the Eight-Tailed Jinchuuriki.

"Yo! You got tougher! But you still be a loser!"

Bee then turned into his cloak using three tails. Charging Killer Bee used his cloak to reach for his attacks. Kisame dodged and charged him, Bee pulled himself using Kisame's momentum to land a powerful knee to Kisame's chin. As he was in mid air Kisame saw this as his attack.

" **Water Style** : **Water Shark Bomb Jutsu**!"

A large water shark shot out hitting Bee launching him away. He got up and Kisame smiled as Bee had a blank face. Increasing the tails he then showed a monstrous from with a bull skull on his shoulder.

"Now this is getting fun"

 **Utakata Vs**. **Sasori**

Deidara sent out a clay bird, as Utakata sent a bubble to trap them.

" **Acid Permeation** "

A wave of bubbles were shot as they focused on Deidara.

"You think that can stop my art?"

Deidara shot a few clay hummingbirds they soon exploded as they hit the bubbles. Surprised he sent snake clay bombs slithering passed them. Making their way he blew a bubble to launch himself in the air. Being the air he was shot down by two clay birds, as he landed on the grounded he fell on the snakes. Rolling out the smoke he had massive damage done. Deidara flew on his giant bird and went to finish the job.

" **Wisdom Wolf Decay**!"

Opening his mouth a stream of corrosive acid, it hit the bird causing it to explode.

"You're strong"

Deidara appeared on his clay dragon looking down on Utakata.

"Let's see you handle this artwork"

Utakata glared and summoned his cloak as Deidara grinned.

 **Yugito Vs**. **Hidan**

Hidan slammed his scythe into the ground. As she dodged away from him. Charging out the smoke he had on his sadistic smile.

" **Mouse Hairball**!"

A small flame shot out forming into smaller ones, they hit Hidan. Half his his insides were showing as he still continued to attack. Using her claws she began to block the slashes. She then jumped on his back and began to claw at him, even gripping him by the neck blood began to come out the mouth.

He swung his blade at his back, letting go before it could hit her. Slashing at his leg before leaving.

"Not so fast!"

He began to slash again as she blocked them again. She threw a paper bomb, as he deflected it to the ground she set it off. He smiled as he began to heal. She then

"Come on kitty, kitty" he teased

"Bastard" she growled summoning her cloak

Hidan had a crazed look in his eyes.

 **Yagura Vs**. **Sasori**

Yagura fought off as Sasori shot out fire bombs from his hands.

" **Leaping Bullet Shell Tower**!"

A tall coral tower sprouted out showering razor sharp coral in the area. Sasori dodged them firing a few shots of fire.

" **Water Release** : **Water Mirror Technique**!"

He threw up a hovering water circle that deflected the shots. Yagura then summoned a wave of coral trying to catch Sasori who flew away from them. Getting in front of him he summoned a water wave as Sasori shot straight up. Shooting a flurry of wind bullets, Yagura too shot water bullets.

"You're getting a bit better" Sasori growled

"You underestimate me?" Yagura asked as his cloak started to form

 **Han Vs**. **Zetsu**

Zetsu shot a wave of wooden stakes that deflected off his armor. Han charged forcing a punch, but Zetsu disappeared. Zetsu then sent a wave of entangling trunks at him. He jumped to avoid them.

" **Eruption Kick**!"

He crashed into the floor hoping to draw Zetsu out. Waiting Zetsu did appear, Han punched him in the stomach. Then dragged him using his steam as fuel, then tossing along with rocks. Zetsu twisted to land on his feet, and Han glared.

"You're fun!!" Zetsu sang

"You'll regret playing with me" Han growled

Han then used his cloak as it formed Zetsu smiled big.

 **Roshi Vs**. **Kakuzu**

Kakuzu shot a fire bomb as Roshi collided it with a Lava jutsu. His headband had disappeared somehow from an attack.

" **Lava Release** : **Scorching Stream Rock Technique**!"

A barrage of lava orbs shot out.

" **Water Style** : **Water Wall Jutsu**!"

The water connected to the lava creating a steam.

" **Fire Style** : **Fireball Jutsu**!!"

Roshi spat out a massive shot.

" **Fire Style** : **Smoldering Migrant** "

The two flames connected creating a massive intense flame. Roshi glared into the blaze as he waited his eyes widen, as nearly dodged Kakuzu's hand shoot at him. As he was distracted Kakuzu's Wind and Lightening masks flanked him on both sides. Both shooting their elements at him, both clashed combining a powerful technique.

Kakuzu waited til the earth underneath him broker and a fist smashed into his chin. As he was in the air Roshi kicked him in the chest as he was about to fly Kakuzu gripped his leg. Throwing him away into the wood hard.

"You're much more experienced than I thought" Kakuzu growled

Roshi glared at him as he sunk to the ground.

 **Naruto Vs**. **Shin**

Shin threw his storm of kunai, Naruto flashed in and out of places. Slamming his fist Naruto caught it, and threw him. Shin redirected the blades as Naruto used his orbs to block the attack. Shin then began to used his blade hand to fight Naruto, he turned one of his orbs into a weapon to fight. As they clashed sparks flew and they did it again. Naruto formed a Ink Rasengan as it was about to hit Shin he used his blades to absorb most of the impact.

"Nice try"

Shin then kicked him in the chin, Naruto flipped and slammed a claw into his body. Shin withstood the attack and sent his blades again. Naruto flashed away before they could touch him. Shin used his Sharingan to teleport above him, smashing his fist into the ground. Naruto was quick enough to dodge it, as flashed away.

"Man you're creepy looking"

"Still able to fight you"


	54. B3: CH 12

Fuu and Konohamaru were exhausted as they had tried their best to break through the woods.

"We can't... break it" Konohamaru huffed

"We need to" Fuu retorted

Fuu glared at the forest trying to think of a way to break through. When she was in thought. The Airship arrived with everyone getting, but the airbenders.

"Fuu! What's happening!?" Korra asked

"Fuu doesn't know, the forest regrow when hurt" she answered

Korra looked at it burning the tree, but they regrew.

"You were right"

"Wait! Fuu? Can't you use your cloak?" Konohamaru asked

Fuu was hesitant to use it she wasn't as experienced as the others. Though at this point she wasn't going to let her friends fight alone. Nodding she got into a clearing, everyone wondered what she was going to do. Then a strong aura began to cover her, but she was going to stop there. She turned into the Five tails giving a monstrous from. Everyone was shocked, then building up Chakra in her jaws. Shooting the beast bomb it destroyed most of the woods.

All the combatants looked at where the trembling came from. They needed to finish this.

 **Killer Bee Vs**. **Kisame**

Bee fired rapid bomb shots which Kisame dodged riding a wave.

" **Water Release** : **Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave**!"

A massive wave smashed against Bee, he didn't move though he couldn't. Circling around him Kisame began to slash at him. Minority of the attacks were damaging, as he was about to hit him. Suyin bended a massive rock pillar out of the water stopping him. She was surprised to see Bee he looked like Fuu right now. She then began to throw massive shots to throw him off. As he backed away, Kisame meet the bull skull as Bee landed a Lariat. It launched him out through the woods.

"Bee!! Are you alright!?" Lin asked

"Ya of course! We need to help the others!" He rapped

 **Utakata Vs**. **Deidara**

Utakata jumped zigzagging away from the clay birds that were sent. Each exploded as they landed, and sliding across the ground.

Deidara's dragon shot out missile clay bombs, at rapid percision. Utakata continued to zigzagging across the area. Til a clay snake came out hitting Utakata, he was bruised by the hit. Still standing Deidara chuckled at him with a wide smile.

"Pathetic! Come on offer me a challenge!"

Utakata glared and sent a barrage of bubbles that flew at high speeds. Deidara maneuvered his dragon out the way, but it wasn't as fast barely dodging. As he moved out the way Utakata was in mid air right beside him.

" **Fright Bubble** "

A large purple bubble floated towards him, as it hit the dragon the bubble burned it. Causing it to explode, Utakata landed on ground as his cloak disappeared.

"That's going to hurt later" he groaned out

 **Yugito Vs**. **Hidan**

His scythe cut into her cloak, but she landed a claw into Hidan's stomach. Getting pushed he began to throw a flurry of slashes, as she sent a barrage of claws. He unable to get through the cloak and her unable to kill him.

"Hahaha! You can't kill me you bitch!" He shouted

"You'll regret that!"

As he was about to jump she acted fast smacking him into the ground.

" **Mouse Hairball**!"

The blue flame hit Hidan causing a bigger impact than expected. Wei found her and closed the hole, she was ready to fight.

"I'm here to help"

"Good, I'm tired to hunt anyway" she said exhausted

 **Yagura Vs**. **Sasori**

Yagura shot water bullets Sasori maneuvered around them. Firing a focused stream of water, as it hit it pushed him back. Pushing back he summoned a large wave of coral. Sasori dodged as Yagura charged at him, landing a strong right hand. Landing on his feet he released black sand shooting it. Yagura only got grazed by the attacks as he maneuvered through them.

" **Rough Sea Spume** "

Then a massive shot came from his mouth, Sasori tried to dodge it, but was caught in it as he flew. Yagura watched as his body hit a tree. Reverting back to his normal form, he smashed the head of Sasori. Leaving the eye opened as he wasn't dead.

 **Han Vs**. **Zetsu**

Zetsu summoned large trunks of trees as Han broke through most, but retreated as they almost overwhelmed him. Han circled Zetsu trying to get an opening, but didn't see any. Zetsu kept him at a distance, as he shot a barrage of stakes. Han rotated rapidly to deflected the attacks.

Using his steam he charged crashing his shoulder into him, then with two massive fists crashed them into him. Mako had appeared as well, rushing as Han's cloak disappeared.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, a tough one he was" he answered with a huff

"Good thing he's dead now"

"I doubt it" Han replied

 **Roshi Vs**. **Kakuzu**

Roshi was on his final legs as he ducked another fire shot and sent another lava attack. Kakuzu used his lightening attack to put Roshi into a position he wanted. When he did he shot water stream, but Roshi would counter it with an earth wall. As he sat on the ground against the wall, Kakuzu's hand pierced through gripping him by the throat. Pulling him out from behind the wall, retracting his arm. Kakuzu held him in the air as he pointed four masks. He then shot him with all four, covering him fully. As he they shot Roshi's hand grabbed Kakuzu's own throat. It had the cloak of the Four tails, out of reaction he threw Roshi with incredible strength.

" **Lava Style** : **Flower Blooming Eruption**!"

A massive Lava wave shot out like a volcano, Kakuzu saw it coming and escaped before it could reach. Roshi sat on a small island of ground that wasn't covered in Lava. He watched the lava slowly make way towards him. Vision beginning to blur as he waited for an end, but something else came. The face of Opal showed up as did Lin, they helped him up as they left the area.

 **Naruto Vs**. **Shin**

Shin had stopped his assault on Naruto knowing he wouldn't be able to win on his own. He glared a bit at Naruto who was confused by his sudden stop.

"I must leave, but I promise we will win" he explained

Naruto reverted his cloak back to normal, Korra and the others had came.

"Naruto!" She said

"Are you alright?" Asami asked

"Yeah, just a few scratches how bout everyone else?" He asked

"They're fine, Fuu got through the barrier so we can get in" Tenzin answered

"Good, now let's go"

 **Secret Hideout**

Izuna's plan had gone down in flames, he was frustrated incredibly. As the Red Lotus and his Akatsuki had returned.

"You failed me"

"What did you do to Ming Hua?" Zaheer asked

"I made her perfect, more than she could ever be by herself" he answered

Zaheer then gave a small glare.

"But nevertheless I can move forward, you'll bring me fire benders, earth benders, and water benders" he ordered

"Why? Why do need these lives!?" Zaheer asked

"That is not your concern just do what I asked" he explained

Zaheer gritted his teeth, and activated his Sharingan.

"You dare challenge me? When you've barely able to scratch the surface of those eyes"

"It's enough to defeat you!"

Zaheer was about to attack, but was caught by his Susano'o hand.

"Listen, and listen carefully you do as I say and that is it, no questions asked none needed understand?" He growled

Zaheer nodded as he was released.

"Now go do as I ask"

 **AN** : **These aren't** ' **the** ' **fights I'm going to chapters of those on their own**.


	55. B3: CH 13

After the Akatsuki had escaped the others were able to leave. Everyone was recovering from their fight.

"How you feeling?" Korra asked

"Okay, just need to stay off for awhile" Naruto answered

Bee was getting bandaged up as Suyin finished tying it.

"I hurt pain in my chest, just need to rest" Bee rapped

"Well just don't push yourself" Suyin advised with a smile

Everyone was having a breather their enemy was getting stronger by the minute. For now though they would enjoy the small break they had received. Though now that Roshi was back it was time that his estranged family confronted him. He stood on top the airhship, looking at the sky, the four stood behind him, but the most excited was Opal to hear about him.

"We have questions, and you need to answer them" Lin said though he didn't say anything

"Why did you leave?" She asked

Roshi still remained quiet, as sighed looking at the night sky.

"Jinchuuriki...aren't allowed a normal life" he answered

They didn't understand til he began to talk more.

"As Jinchuuriki you're secluded, feared and...hated, but even as a young man I wanted to serve my village" he said

Lin didn't see this as an answer, but nonetheless listened.

"So I left my village, to control the power inside me that was when I met your mother after spending sometime with her I grew attached"

"So why did you leave?" Lin asked

"...I had a loyalty to my village, but I after awhile I heard rumors" he explained

"Rumors of what?" Suyin asked coming in

"The Akatsuki"

"The Akatsuki?"

"Yes, rumors began that they were in search of the Jinchuuriki, and I knew from that point that I needed to leave or put my family endanger" he explained

His children didn't want to accept it nor did they know how.

"So I left, and I was captured never to be the same again" he answered

Opal didn't know her grandfather til now, and never understood him. Now she was getting a better perspective of him. She didn't know what her aunt or mother thought, but she had her own idea of him. To Opal he was a man still devoted to his family, but that still cared about his home. Surprising herself she hugged him, he was unfazed by the act.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Hugging" she said with a smile

Roshi wasn't used to it, but he didn't mind the gesture.

"Listen uh..." Lin didn't know what to call him she had nickname for her mother, but not her father.

"Dad" Suyin said

Lin turned surprised by her sudden burst.

"Don't know what else to call him" she said with a smile

"Yeah, uh Dad I don't know what went on between you and the Akatsuki, but I want you to stay this time" Lin said

Roshi was still unfazed, but a small smile developed on his face.

 **Secret Base**

Izuna waited for Orochimaru to finish his tests. Izuna's body was a Zetsu clone, but aged like any other body. So regular updates and checkups were needed. As the tests finished Zaheer had finished getting a small group of benders. Even in a short amount of time.

"Good, Hidan take them away"

Hidan did begrudgingly lifting out the way. Zaheer glared at Izuna, who sighed.

"What is ordeal this time?"

"You sit in here, and we're supposed to be changing the world!" Zaheer growled

"Your colleagues had the same idea, til they found how much of a fight they were in for" Izuna explained

Zaheer didn't seemed unfazed by him.

"People fear change, fighting it with all they have" he answered

"So we do nothing?"

"Not exactly, you're eager to prove yourself, and I have a mission that could be what you're looking for" Izuna said

"What is that?"

"Do you remember Kakashi Hatake? He was the one who you fought at the meeting"

"Yes, I remember" Zaheer said remembering the masked shinobi

"Well it looks like you'll have your rematch, I'm sending you to the Land of Fire to the Village Hidden In The Leafs your mission to eliminate the Hokage" he answered

"Fine, I'll get my team-"

"No, you'll do this alone" he interrupted

Zaheer stopped he had never worked alone.

"If you do this or even prove yourself to me you're worth it, I may even help you train unlocking the secrets behind those eyes" Izuna explained

Zaheer hesitant to do so fighting Kakashi was difficult even for himself. If he wanted to use the Sharingan to it's full extent then he would.

"Very well"

"Good, Shin"

Shin came out the shadows with a smile.

"Where's that nuisance?" He asked

"I'm not nuisance"

A small creature with one eye appeared, it too held the Sharingan.

"What is that?" Zaheer asked looking down at it

"It will be your transportation, now go before I lose my patients" Izuna advised

It jumped on Zaheer's shoulder, and used it's ability. In a few seconds he was gone.

"What about the others?" Orochimaru asked

"Let them round the subjects you need, and soon my goal will be a little closer" he answered

 **Republic City**

Bolin was finishing up his movie another Nuktuk show. He was gaining a reputation as a comedian from them, even if they weren't supposed to be comedies. He was signing autographs, losing himself in thought in the process. He wondered if his friends were okay, as well as his brother.

"Come on Bolin! They finally have the desert trays!"

"Awesome!"

But then again he was sure they were fine.

 **Airship**

After Suyin had told her twins that of their new grandfather, they were shocked as well as excited to meet him.

"Whoa so you're like our..." Wei began

"Grandpa?" Wing finished

"Yes, we have a lot of catching up to do" Suyin answered for her father who was his naturally quiet self

"Wait til we Baatar, and Huan about this" Wing said

Bee and Naruto looked at their elderly friend, they knew he was happy he just wasn't good at showing it.

"This is nice" Naruto said

"Yeah...do you think he'll mind me asking Suyin out?" Bee asked

Naruto had a worried look on his face.

What they didn't know was that there was going to battle at the Hidden Leaf Village.

 **AN** : **sorry this isn't as long** , **I've been sick**. **so this is a filler. the next chapter** **Kakashi Vs**. **Zaheer**


	56. Kakashi Vs Zaheer

Zaheer appeared within the Village Hidden Leafs. In a strange place scanning the village, he saw it was much different.

"He's over there" the small creature spoke

Zaheer looked and it was a small building not even looking it was of importance. Not complaining he made way to the Hokage building.

Kakashi sat reading and signing reports, but in the middle of doing so he felt something out of place. Looking to his rival Guy who was helping with assignments.

"Hey Guy?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why don't you call it in tonight, I'm almost finished anyway" Kakashi advised with a smile

"Well alright, but this better not be a trick to do more work then me!" Guy shouted as he wheeled his way out

As he left Kakashi turned his chair to look out the window, it took a few moments til he heard someone enter. Looking it was Zaheer who had a grim face.

"So it's you again" Kakashi said

Zaheer just kept quiet as he glared into his eyes. Not noticing he had activated his Sharingan. Those eyes never ceased to give him an unsettled feeling.

"Do you know how one gains those eyes?"

"One must be of Uchiha blood" Zaheer answered

"Yes, but to truly further their potential you must have a powerful emotional response" he explained

"Is that so? And how did you receive yours?"

Kakashi eyes fell to a gloomy state, place a hand on one of his eyes.

"Mine were given to me, but that's a story for another time" he answered

Zaheer pulled out his staff, ready to fight he was halted by Kakashi.

"Not here, I assume you're a man who doesn't care for senseless murder let's go somewhere for this"

Zaheer lowered his staff and followed Kakashi. Leading the airbender passed the Hokage monument, and into the Forest of Death. Zaheer felt uneasy about the place, he sensed a foul aura about it. Kakashi stood a good distance away from him watching carefully. Zaheer readied his staff, as he circled Kakashi slowly.

Firing a gust of air quickly, Kakashi dodged the attack. Throwing a few kunai as they were struck out the air by Zaheer's staff. Closing the gap Zaheer and Kakashi engaged in an intense hand to hand fight. Zaheer threw a few jabs as well as a strong two hook combo, it was countered by Kakashi's formidable Taijutsu. Zaheer then swung his staff, Kakashi back flipped away.

" **Lightening Style** : **Lightening Running Beast Jutsu**!"

A pack of lightening shaped lion charged, Zaheer blasted a powerful gust of air. The attack dispersed it, but he didn't expect Kakashi to use it as a cover. When the beasts disappeared he jumped from behind, landing a drop kick to Zaheer's chest. Getting back on his feet he retaliated with a stream of air.

" **Earth Style** : **Earth Wall**!"

A massive Earth Wall shot up with heads of dogs on the front.

" **Water Style** : **Water Dragon Jutsu**!"

A giant water dragon attacked, Zaheer formed a dome of swirling air. The water hit as it was redirected away from him. A sudden pause in the fight surprised Zaheer, as he stared at the wall waiting for Kakashi to make a move. Then a burst through the ground with Kakashi making an appearance. Zaheer was caught off guard, as Kakashi landed a kick to the side of his head. Getting tossed far again Zaheer landed on his feet. Using his staff he began to threw air swipes and slashes. Kakashi dodged each one, but was hit in the chin with a kick. It was the first time the airbender had struck him in their fight. Kakashi rubbed his chin looking back at Zaheer in a nonchalant manner, he responded readying his staff.

"I see you're getting serious, now let's start the real fight" Kakashi suggested

The two activated their Sharingan, and charged at each other. Again in another intense battle of fists, Zaheer kept up with Kakashi able to know his movement. The two threw, redirected or blocked each hit. Kakashi threw a punch, Zaheer redirected throwing one of his own. Kakashi blocked it sending a knee to his stomach, as it was blocked by Zaheer's own knee. Attempting to round kick the airbender blocked it, but it still had enough power to push him back. As he gained distance he sent a barrage of air strikes.

" **Fire Style** : **Fireball Jutsu**!"

A massive orb of fire flew towards Zaheer, not seeing a way out he retreated by a few trees. They absorbed most of the attack, as went a little higher up. As the jutsu exploded Zaheer began to fall. Looking each direction for his foe, but he wasn't expecting Kakashi to get close. Appearing behind him using a chunk of wood as cover he performed the Hidden Lotus technique. Grabbing Zaheer by the waist the two began to fall towards the ground. Before they could land Zaheer freed himself, using Kakashi as a jumping off point. As the two were in mid air he sent a gust of air. Kakashi was slammed against a tree the hopped back onto his feet and ran up the tree to avoid the attacks.

" **Fire Style** : **Phoenix Flower Jutsu**!"

Sliding on his feet, the fire shot out his mouth flying towards Zaheer. To escape the attack he jumped from branch to branch. As he was in the middle of jumping Kakashi landed a powerful drop kick. Zaheer spat a little as the hit landed, as he was falling he used his airbending to cushion his fall. As the shinobi landed he charged, throwing an air swipe and a combo. Rolling out the way Kakashi was met with a knee to the chin. Getting pushed back Zaheer charged again. As he went punch him, Kakashi caught it and threw. Zaheer soared giving Kakashi time before he landed.

" **Earth Style** : **Stone Dragon Jutsu**!"

A massive serpent of rock came out the ground, as it went to chomp down on Zaheer. Getting out the way it redirected this time it bit down on his shoulder. As it began to drag him down he tried punching to try and release himself. Futile he pierced through its neck with an air stream, still falling hard to the ground knocking the air out. As he got up he saw Kakashi standing before him with a massive blade. Zaheer glared he felt an evil feeling from the blade. As if he could see the demon within the blade.

"What is that?"

Kakashi tightened his grip glancing at it as well.

"The Executioners Blade" Kakashi answered

Zaheer was unfazed the name, but got up still able to fight.

"It was given to me, by an old enemy who later became a friend" Kakashi explained

"Is that so? Well let's see how well you do with it" Zaheer said pointing his staff

Kakashi without hesitation charged slashing downward. Zaheer dodged easy enough, but Kakashi used its weight to lift him. As he was in the air Kakashi landed a kick to his chest. Landing he used the momentum to slash. Zaheer tried to slow it with air, but it was too sharp for him to do that. So instead he leaned back far enough that it nearly caught him. As he was about to swing his body back up, Kakashi landed a kick in the stomach. Zaheer was unable to read his movements the sword worried him enough it distracted his attention. Landing back on his feet he shot another air gust, Kakashi cut through it charging it with lightening. Jumping away from the attack, as he jumped Kakashi used a kunai also charged with lightening. Throwing it just barely grazing Zaheer's arm, it tensed up as the small burst shot through him. Knowing he had to keep distance away from him, Zaheer jumped back throwing blasts of air. Kakashi dodged and block with his blade. Throwing the blade it flew slashing the air, Zaheer pushed himself up far enough he nearly got hit. Kakashi then used his Kamui to teleport to catch the blade, Zaheer shot a stream dodged. As he was in air he brought his sword down, Zaheer rolled away. The blades edge cut through the branches and trees.

Zaheer glared down at the shinobi, he was unable to fight this man. His tactics were experienced, his fighting style unorthodox enough he couldn't read them, his jutsu powerful. In the first time in his life he was unsure if he would be able to win.

"Scared? You should be, Kakashi is one of the strongest shinobi in the world" the small creature spoke

As he was distracted a lightening beast was shot, hitting him luckily he blocked it with his arm. It was badly burned, as he cleared away. Kakashi came to his level staring at Zaheer. Zaheer gritted his teeth, and activated his curse mark. Black tattoos began to cover his face, with a spiral pattern. Kakashi recognized them the curse mark of Orochimaru.

Zaheer then shot a massive blast of air, strong enough to break through the thickest of trees. Kakashi threw up a thick earth wall, it didn't pierce through. As dust kicked up Kakashi waited for it to settle. Taking the chance Zaheer jumped over the wall. Using the blade to block, Zaheer broke it with a punch. He was launched away as the cloud cleared, Kakashi looked at his blade that was broke in two.

"Now your weapon is useless" Zaheer said glaring

Kakashi seemed unfazed by the sudden predicament. As he got up walking nonchalantly, then teleported cutting him with the broken end. Zaheer was surprised jumping away, his wound began to heal. Looking at Kakashi he saw the blade repairing itself.

"This blade is able to repair own it's own with the blood of it's enemy" Kakashi explained as the blade returned to it's original state

Kakashi then charged swinging his blade unable to hit Zaheer. His moves were faster, stronger, but didn't change. His style of fighting was evasive and always keeping a distance, but was aggressive when he attacked. Kakashi swung and as Zaheer jumped away he threw another lightening beast. Forming an air dome he reflected the element away. As he fell to the ground Kakashi slashed his sword, Zaheer caught it, the two struggled til Kakashi disappeared revealing it was a clone.

"What the-!"

" **Chidori**!"

Kakashi pierced his hand through his chest, causing him to cough up blood. The two stayed like this for awhile, til Kakashi's arm was gripped. Surprised his eyes widened as Zaheer grinned, before he could attack he phased out of the hold. Kakashi looked at his wrist, and glared at Zaheer who was chuckling.

"This is getting very interesting" he chuckled out

Kakashi didn't seemed fazed by his actions, the curse mark was extremely powerful. Zaheer charged throwing powerful shots, but this time small bullets faster than anything else he had done before. Teleporting before they could hit, appearing behind him. Slashing giving Zaheer a massive cut on his back. Hitting Kakashi with a kick to the ribs, the wounds began to heal as he advanced. Throwing strong air streams causing craters in the environment. As he charged Kakashi used his own momentum to slash, Zaheer caught the blade. As it was locked tight between his palms, Kakashi ran his Chakra to run lightening through. It shot through his body, as Kakashi performed his Hidden Lotus technique again.

Kicking Zaheer in the air, he wrapped his arms around his chest. Rotating their bodies, the two pierced the ground. Just before they landed Kakashi let go and teleported away. Zaheer crashed far underneath the ground.

"Are you done?" Kakashi asked as he looked at the small crater

He wasn't. His hand broke the surface he dug his way out. Zaheer's body had deformed his body had turned a purple black. His hair white, and his nails were now razor sharp claws. His eyes, were black with the only color being his blood red Sharingan.

"Apparently you're not"


	57. B3: CH 14

Kakashi looked down at the deformed man. Zaheer looked down at his hands, clenching, moving his arms, ending it with a crack of his neck. Looking back at Kakashi, he quickly jumped his speed was enough to close the distance faster than expected. Kakashi just barely able to escape the attack, Zaheer shifted his body to throw an air gust. It hit Kakashi strong enough to launch it farther than any hit he's done. As he was about to get up, a knee landed in his stomach. Being launched again knocking the wind out his lungs. Digging his heels into the ground to stop him. Clutching his stomach he looked up in pain, as Zaheer returned it unfazed.

"You're stronger"

"Thanks to this curse mark...I am able to push pass my limit"

Kakashi got up and held his blade in a poof it was gone. Zaheer saw it was surprising that he would discard his weapon. Kakashi tightened his gloves and prepared himself. Zaheer rushed Kakashi quickly formed hand signs.

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu** "

Dozens came out flanking Zaheer on each side. Zaheer threw massive swipes, destroying a few of the clones.

" **Lightening Cable**!"

Two clones ran a stream of lightening connecting. As it hit it shocked the airbender fiercely. Arcs of electricity came off his body, but he was still able to move. Using stiff movements to form a dome of air to disperse the lightening and destroying the clones.

" **Fire Style** : **Grand Fireball Jutsu**!"

A giant orb of fire rushed at Zaheer, again making a small orb of air he shot as it passed through it discharged the flame. As it did a massive thunder beast rushed Zaheer, unable to act quickly it hit causing massive burn marks. It had pushed him into a tree where a crater was made in the side. Smoke came off him as he glared between his fingers giving him a view of Kakashi.

" **Water Style** : **Water Dragon Jutsu**!"

Another tornado of water came off the ground and fired at him. It hit hard pinning him against the tree, Zaheer pushed using his enhanced strength. Unable to make it past the water pressure, Kakashi then blasted the water with a lightening strike. It shocked him, as the shock went intensely through him. Unable to move he was getting angry, and with a roar a burst of air fended off the attacks enough he was able to get out. Jumping out the attack Kakashi teleported behind him. As he went to kick him, his foot was caught. Zaheer threw him shooting a burst of air.

Kakashi maneuvered through the air, holding a few kunai.

" **Shadow Shuriken Jutsu**!"

A storm of kunai flew aimed at Zaheer. A few hit digging into his body, blood began to run down. His wounds weren't healing as fast as they used to. As he landed he immediately began to pull them out. Getting a closer look at his wounds, he saw they were slow in healing. Retuning his gaze back to Kakashi.

'I don't know how long I'll be able to do this' Zaheer thought

Kakashi slammed his palm into the ground, as an Earth Dragon shot out. As it was about to bite down Zaheer gripped it's teeth one on the bottom the other on top. Pushing against it he twisted it's neck destroying it. Kakashi teleported behind him again, with his Chidori piercing his upper back. Zaheer spat up blood creating a vortex to him off, Kakashi flew off landing on the ground.

"Seems I weakened him" Kakashi noted

Zaheer had a large gaping hole in his back, he clutched his shoulder. As he was about to retaliate, Kakashi threw a black shuriken that glowed dark blue. Zaheer caught it in mid air, smiling the weapon exploded. As a large black hole sucked in his arm. It severed his right, shocked he didn't know what to do. Zaheer fell to the ground, unconscious unable to move due to blood loss. Hitting the ground, Kakashi approached him. Tired and battered he saw the man disappear. As he left Shikamaru and Shizune came when they saw smoke.

"Kakashi! Are you alright?" Shizune asked

"Yeah, just a bit rusty" he answered

Shikamaru took a good look at him, his uniform was torn and he looked horrible.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but I suspect we won't be seeing them for a while" he explained

 **Secret Base**

Zaheer fell to the ground, still out cold from his fight. His body began to revert back to normal. As Izuna and Orochimaru saw him laying down.

"Well, well looks like it didn't as planned" Orochimaru said

"It appears not, but still better not waste his potential"

Izuna had seen the fight as he was linked to the small creature that was acting as his transportation.

"Get him medical help, and bring me the Red Lotus"

Orochimaru took Zaheer to a medical bed with tubes coming out him. The Red Lotus were brought to Izuna.

"What is the mission now?" Ghazan asked

"And where's Zaheer?" P'li asked

"He's fine, but I have a mission for you"

A map rolled out onto the table, as they all gathered around it.

"Zaofu" Ghazan said

"Correct, I see it as being a valued place of operations" he explained

"So you wants us to overtake it" Ming Hua answered

"Not precisely, I want you to burn it to the ground" he retorted

"What?"

"This is a very valued place as a fort, as a symbol, bring it down in ruins and I'm sure the world will get the message" he explained

"What message would that be?"

"This world will submit no matter the obstacle"


	58. B3: CH 15

Zaheer sat in bed as he recovered still unconscious after the fight. Orochimaru on the other hand ran a tests seeing some very interesting things. From what he gathered the curse mark had temporarily opened up his Chi to absorb enormous amounts of energy. Unlike Ming Hua, Zaheer had been able to quickly redirect it throughout his body.

"Well aren't you full surprises"

"What is it?" Izuna asked

"Zaheer is becoming very adept in his new abilities" he answered

"Good, when his true training begins he'll be able to fully join us"

Orochimaru and Izuna soon left to keep the rest of their conversation a secret.

"What will you do about The Red Lotus?" Orochimaru asked

"They must be cut off, they are holding him back and if he is ever to awaken the Mangekyou Sharingan he must suffer" he answered

 **Airship**

As the team had been in the air Suyin had suggested they leave back for Zaofu for a proper rest.

"When we arrive, I promise a small feast in our recovery" Suyin reassured

"Alright!" Bee said in excitement

"Great! Oh I'm starving" Naruto agreed

Korra was getting restless when would they find these men? When could she have a slightly normal life as Avatar? All unfortunately would never be answered. As she stood with an unhappy face, Mako wrapped an arm around her. Looking she seemed comfused, but smiled. Asami still flew the ship, as she was the only one with experience.

"How you doin?" Kuvira asked

"Good, no trouble in the air" she answered

"Alright, let's try and keep it like that" she replied

Jinora and Konohamaru were playing a game of I spy. It was extremely boring, but it kept them busy.

"I spy..." Konohamaru began

"A tree..." Jinora finished

"Right, your turn"

"I spy..."

"A mountain" Konohamaru finished

"Right..."

Hours would pass by til they even got into Zaofu skies. They could just barely see the shine of the metal city. Suyin was excited as her children Baatar Jr, and Huan would be able to meet their grandfather. The others were just happy to finally get proper beds.

Getting near the city, the radio went off. It was the city security, calling Suyin got on and began to give the okay. As they docked the metal benders, placed metal beams to keep the ship up. They got off following Suyin, meeting a man she returned quickly.

"I've made arrangements, we'll be staying at my estate" she informed everyone

"Now let's go! After all that I want some grub!" Wing shouted in enjoyment

Following her everyone marveled at the city. Shimmering in the light, as they made way through.

"Hey, Grandpa? Does your home have anything like our city?" Opal asked

"My village is the Hidden Stone, our homes are made of the surrounding mountains, but no unfortunately" he answered

Han had to agree they didn't have anything like this.

"Whoa! Fuu hasn't seen anything like this before!" Fuu shouted in excitement

There were a few places where they were rebuilding as the Zetsu had attacked them.

"You were hit hard" Lin said

"Yes...we were"

"How has Baatar been since this?" Lin asked

There was a silence as they walked, but their faces said it all. He didn't make in the first initial attack. All stood quiet till, Konohamaru and Tenzin's children still unable to shake off the citys beauty. Naruto had seen the city it was amazing, but he was more interested in the food.

"We're here" Suyin said

They came to a very large estate, with a very large garden in the front. Along with statues of animals that were placed in certain places. Entering they were all in awe, it had beautiful wooden floors. With pictures of the Beifong family, by time they entered it was close to dinner time. Food was being prepared, as they all sat in at the table. Baatar and Huan had finally met their grandfather. Baatar was in shock and loss of words, Huan didn't really react to the news. As all sat Roshi sat with the other Beifongs, where he was bombarded with questions.

"So grandpa? What's you homeland like?" Opal asked

"Yeah, I bet it's awesome!" Wing complimented

"The village is made of stone, the history is a long and dark one at that" he answered

"Hey did you fight anyone strong?" Wei asked

Roshi didn't know what to say he did fight many strong shinobi over his years.

"I've fought, many shinobi who were much stronger than me" he answered taking a sip of tea

"Wow, I hope I get to fight a shinobi" Wei hoped

"You shouldn't go finding battles, but you should be able to prepare for it" Roshi wisely said

Wei and Wing were caught off by his words.

"Wise words" Suyin said

"And ones worth a listen!" Toph yelled

Wei and Wing pouted in their chair, but smiled. Opal was next to ask questions, she was curious about him. She hadn't known what he liked, or what his dislikes either. Though she didn't want to impose.

"So Grandpa, what do you like?" Opal asked

"Not much I'm afraid, if anything I like camping" he answered

More discussion went around the table, with laughs and friendly banter. Soon the food came out with steam and layed across the table. Being presented were many exotic foods and drinks. Naruto and Korra wasted no time tearing into the meat. Yagura, Bee, and Yugito were more for the seafood. Han and Roshi were into the heavier food as well, Utakata and Fuu were taking the finger food. Tenzin were vegetarian, but Konohamaru, Mako and Asami were more on the lighter side.

Most of the food was being scarfed down. As laughs, and talks filled the room again. Nightfall came as the Jinchuuriki were escorted to their rooms. Roshi had wandered away from the group, taking a look at the pictures on the walls. He saw Suyin with her family, from little children to grown up. Even a few of her as a young woman, she looked just like her mother and must have gotten her stubbornness from him as did Lin. As he gazed at them, Opal spotted the old Jinchuuriki subtlety approaching him.

"Some of them are kinda embarrassing" she said with a shy smile

Didn't matter to him, he was just glad to see them smiling.

"Hey grandpa?"

"Hmm?"

"What were your parents like?" Opal asked

Roshi hadn't thought of them in years, his first memory was being abandoned by them. When he was selected to be the Four tails vessel, they immediately gave him up. He really doesn't remember their faces.

"Unfortunately I was...orphaned at a young age" he answered

"Oh...sorry I didn't mean to pry"

"It's alright, most Jinchuuriki are orphans" he explained

"Oh"

Then the thought hit her, Naruto and Master Bee were Jinchuuriki. Did that mean they didn't have parents.

"Could that mean Naruto is...?"

"Possibly, but it seems he found others to fill in the void" he answered

Opal never saw Naruto frown, not even once so her grandfather must be right.

"You were actually supposed to be my salvation as well"

Opal shot her head up in surprise.

"When your grandmother was with child, I was overjoyed happy to be a father, but not all good things are meant last" he explained

Opal felt a heavy sadness in her heart, her grandfather a man she barely knew. He was lifting all this weight from the start, and with no one to help. She was knocked out of thought as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Opal looked at him with determined eyes.

"I will not let that happen with you all" he reassured her

She was on the brink of tears, as she blinked them away with a smile.

"And on of these days, I will take to the Hidden Stone Village and show a piece of home" he suggested as he began to walk away

She smiled hoping that day would be soon, as she chased after him walking side by side with the old man.

Killer Bee had taken the time to get closer to Suyin. He was infatuated with her, in a way she reminded him of well, himself.

"So Bee what do you do back home besides protect your village?" Suyin asked

"Oh I do this, that, and a few raps" he answered

"Rap?"

"It's a type of music that I call...ENKA RAP!" He said enthusiastically

"Oh you must sing it to me sometime" she smiled

Suyin's smile made him blush a bit, he was glad Naruto or Yugito were there.

"Y-yeah well sure" he answered

Outside the city though, Deidara was making his way with the Red Lotus on board.

"Are you ready for this?" Deidara asked with a grin

"You doubt us?" P'li asked insulted

"No, I've destroyed my fair share of cities and this one looks tough" he explained

"It will fall like all the others"


	59. The Battle of Zaofu

Deidara's dragon couldn't seen in the dark. The Red Lotus sat ready for the destruction of Zaofu.

"You know I can't offer assistance when you get down there" Deidara reminded

"Your point?" Ghazan asked

"What would you like final words to be?"

Hovering over Zaofu the Lotus launched their campaign. Falling Ghazan used his lava bending to cripple the small air fleet. It only took the giant tower of smoke for the gaurds to notice. Ming Hua had been silently killing those in the gaurd towers. By some miracle one had managed to sound the alarm.

"Well looks like subtlety isn't an option now" Ghazan said

Pulling a scroll out he bit his thumb drawing blood. Slamming his palm on the sheet. Nothing happened for a moment, he looked around to see if anything changed.

"Useless" he spat throwing it away

As he left to fight off the other gaurds, a white hand pierced through the earth.

At a gaurd tower Ming Hua had sliced a gaurd, but they were slowly advancing. Considering to use her curse mark, a Zetsu attacked as did others. Surprised at first it disappeared replaced with a smile.

The Beifongs were alerted, as well as the Jinchuuriki. Suyin went to the balcony where she had a decent view. The city was under attack, small fires were seen enough to create a cloud. She then retreated back, as a few of her gaurds had meet up with her.

"What's the situation?"

"The gaurd towers are defunct, and we have blazes small parts of the city" one answered

"Anything else?"

"Yes, those creatures are back this time with the help of the Red Lotus" he continued

Just by that she knew the Zetsu were attacking again. Everyone else were set in the main room, as she entered.

"We're under attack!" Suyin announced

"Then we need to act fast" Bee replied

"And we can't waste time" Roshi said

"How? They're all over the place?" Suyin asked

Roshi thought on it carefully. Getting an idea right off the top his head.

"Two teams will go put out fires, those preferably with the water element" he answered

Doing as advised Naruto and Korra gathered their teams. Naruto had Utakata and would take the west side of the city. Korra had Yagura and Kya to put fires on the east side of the city. The two left quickly to start putting out fires.

"Now the rest need to spread out and start counter attacks" Roshi said

They did jumping into the fires of the invasion.

Seeing the Zetsu invade was like seeing the past all over again. Zetsu overwhelmed the gaurds quickly. Unable to get reinforcements to cover areas unprotected. As another wave started groups took certain locations and sections of the city. The Beifong family took the busiest part of the city, the market.

 **Market**

They all had arrived as Zetsu tore and dismantled everything. Suyin and Lin threw up walls blocking each street, to keep them from spreading. Wei and Wing fire a rapid line of earth shots. Opal used an air swipe knocking a few off their feet. Lin the lifted a large boulder to crush them. Another swarm came as Kuvira shot a pillar.

"We need to keep them here!" Lin shouted

"Make sure none escape!" Suyin advised

 **Airship Docks**

A few of the Zetsu were at the docks incase outside help tried to enter. A groups was hit by a massive force. Han had charged in making an opening for Killer Bee to come in. Using Sameheda to slash in as he spun in a tornado.

" **Eruption Kick**!"

Han crashed through a line of Zetsu knocking a few off the wall. Bee slashed using combinations to make sure they didn't get overwhelmed.

"Yo keep'em off, or we'll be killed off!" Bee shouted

"I'm trying!" Han replied knocking a few of him

 **Gaurd Post**

Fuu and Yugito went to see the situation on the reinforcements. As they got there seeing that enormous force went to make sure none went to assist. Fuu dived in at an amazing speed.

" **Explosive Scale**!"

As she hit them a bright explosion hit them. Scattering in the air as the Zetsu appeared again. Rising from the ground, Yugito slashed and dashed killing them with hit and run attacks.

" **Mouse Hairball**!"

The blue flame launched killing another massive group of Zetsu. It gave the gaurds enough time to escape the Post. They began to lend a hand throwing a line of earth.

 **Zaofu Center**

At the center Ghazan used his Lava bending to block off major entrances. Fortunately Roshi had split from the others, because he knew what a master of Lava could do. As Ghazan stood with a satisfied smile he saw the elderly Hidden Stone ninja land in front of him.

"You must be the Lava Bender I heard so much about" he said with narrowed eyes

"Yes, and who are you?"

"Oh an old man beyond his years, but on that doesn't like to see his family's home burned" he answered with a groan

"So you've come to fight?"

"I suppose I have"

The two glared at on another, as Ghazan's curse mark began to spread. As well as Roshi began to ready himself for the fight.

 **Zaofu**

The towers of smoke began to shrink as did the red glow of the fires. Korra had bended a massive orb of water so that the water users could put out the fires. Naruto and the others used their natural affinity for water to put out the fires. Though they had to go back and forth between fighting and putting out fires. The Zetsu were relentless as always, but the others were able to keep them off. A real problem was that they couldn't find the other Red Lotus.

Ming Hua was using her water bending to cut off routes. P'li used her blasts to take down automobiles from getting to their destinations. It would only be a matter of time before the others could deal with them in person. So they had to make their time worth it.

Radios down, airships unoperable, and forces scattered the invaders were in a well placed position. They had make due with what they had. The question was how long could they last til the Zetsu overran the city.

Automobiles were destroyed and their remains in the streets. A moderate body build up was happening as Gaurds were being killed off by the Zetsu. Though they were having difficulty in fighting the Metal Clan. It had seemed they were prepped for this since the first attacks.

Deidara hovered above the city smiling at the destruction of Zaofu. In his mind had several ideas for where his explosive pieces of art could make a real shine. Though he was under strict orders to not interfere in the op.

"There's just a type of beauty in a destruction of one's home" he said as he saw the bright color of red

"How are things here?"

Deidara looked to his side to see the small creature of Shin's.

"How it's just you, anyway the Metal Clan are putting up a fight, can't say the Red Lotus could successfully destroy Zaofu" he explained

"Oh I must tell Izuna immediately" it said as it teleported

Deidara pulled out a small clay sculpture the same one he used on Gaara of the Sand.

"I'll keep you handy, til then let's enjoy the show" he said sitting back a little

The city was just now getting its citizens to an underground bunker. They didn't know how long the fighting would last. A few could here it though through the vents that lead outside. The waters were putting out fires, but they were appearing just as fast. Naruto had to create clones to keep up with them. The main focuse though was Roshi who had found Ghazan the Lava Bender.


	60. Roshi Vs Ghazan

Roshi glared at the young Lava Bender who smiled. The sound of fighting was blocked out by the sudden intensity.

"So you're the Lava Bender?" Roshi asked

"Yes, and you are about to die" Ghazan retorted

Slamming his hands on the ground a massive Lava wave shot up.

" **Earth Style** : **Mud Wall**!"

A massive tower of earth shot up, as the wave crashed into it. Ghazan hardened a path to the wall, and launched himself off a pillar to the top. Looking to the other side Roshi was missing, as he stared down, the Hidden Stone ninja shot out of the ground. Ghazan was too slow to react as Roshi landed a hard kick to his face. Sliding across the ground threw a few shots of lava. Roshi dodged jumping backwards.

"You're pretty fast for a old man" Ghazan mocked

" **Lava Style** : **Smoldering Rock Jutsu** "

Two large orbs of lava shot of Roshi's mouth. Ghazan layered a thick wall to take most of the hit, but it shattered as dust and heat clouded his eyes. Using the cover he rushed in landing a knee in his chin. Roshi was going to follow it up, til Ghazan bended two rocks as cover. Roshi was landed on them, as he did a small rock shot hit him in the stomach. Knocking some wind out, he went to the ground as Ghazan threw an earth boulder at him, Roshi was able to stop and redirect it back. Ghazan was hit hard as he flew across the ground. Getting up he glared at the old man, who was rushing at him. Getting an idea he began to turn a portion of the wall into lava. The top layer became unstable, as lava began to flow downward. Roshi saw the lava as it was going to spread through out the city. Clapping his hands he summoned a dozen Mud walls to form one massive bowl. It was now a lake of smoldering element. The earth platforms floated atop drifting, Ghazan smiled as now it was his turf.

"Might as well give up old man! You're almost finished!" He shouted

Roshi scanned his situation, and tried to come up with a plan. Ghazan wasted no time as launched a flurry of shots at Roshi. Reacting he began to jump across the makeshift platforms at high speed. Ghazan followed him as he used rapid fire to try and catch up. Feeling the shots gaining speed, Roshi stopped.

" **Earth Style** : **Earth Dome**!"

A thin layer of earth formed around Roshi as the lava quickly began to melt the earth. Thinking with haste he remembered that there was still earth underneath the lava.

" **Earth Style** : **Earth Golem**!"

Ghazan felt the ground shake as he almost fell in, hardening the lava into earth to make sure he didn't. Then a giant form came out the ground, Ghazan was prepared for it. He the began to use his curse mark, small blob shaped tattoos began to cover him. In a moment he shot a stream of lava melting the form. As he was distracted Roshi rushed landing a punch, but it did little effect. Ghazan smiled as he punched back pushing him away. The hit drew some blood, wiping it off he looked back at Ghazan.

"See with the curse mark my bending is boosted, so will you give up?" Ghazan asked smugly

Roshi didn't say a word, as he began to concentrate. Ghazan saw a faint yellow glow, as his body began to coat with Lava. The bender was oddly surprised by the change. This would truly see how his Lava bending could match up to a another.

Ghazan pushed another wave, Roshi charged the oncoming attack. As it landed Ghazan was about to announce his victory, til Roshi came out hitting him. This time it cause more damaged than expected, a small bruise and burn were beginning to heal though. He then began to throw column after column, as Roshi dodged as well. Gliding out of the range to escape the assault.

" **Earth Style** : **Earth Dragon**!"

A large dragon shot out charging, Ghazan jumped atop. As he rode Roshi kicked him off, the dragon redirected snatching him out the air in its jaws. Being trapped the bender began to turn the dragon's neck into lava cutting it off. Crashing to the ground it shattered, getting up the Four-tailed Jinchuuriki charged. Ghazan swiped a quick lava wave knocking him off balance. Getting back up a large boulder shot at him, Roshi caught and began to melt it splitting apart. Bending rock to entrap Roshi by his feet, sending a barrage of earth shots. Each hit as Roshi withstood the attack, they weren't as strong against his lava armor.

" **Erupting Fist**!"

A powerful blast shot out the ground as he slammed his fist. Ghazan threw up an earth than nearly cover the blast. Ghazan was getting frustrated, why didn't this old bastard die!!?

Ghazan rode an earth wave circling, the old man was missing. Coming out of the ground from behind. Spinning he threw another boulder to his side, Roshi grunted as he fell to the ground. Throwing another he rolled out the way, as he shot out more smoldering orbs. Ghazan threw up wall after wall to keep it from him. As launched himself away, glaring at the old man again.

"I will kill you!"

His curse mark began to spread further cover him. His skin turned a bright pink shade, as his eyes also turned black with yellow pupils. What really stood out was how his bone deformed into armor. Chuckling at the old Four-tailed Jinchuuriki, he also needed to turn up his power. His body began to coat itself in red Chakra as it changed him into his Tailed-Beast cloak. A powerful shockwave erupted, as Ghazan got hit by it still unfazed.

Roshi charged at the Lava Bender who also charged. The two clashed causing a smaller shockwave. As Ghazan hit the cloak as it burned his skin just touching it, as he was distracted by the burning Roshi began to lift him in the air. In one motion slammed him into ground hard making a small crater. Roshi raised his fist in the air, bringing it down. Ghazan escaped as the hit deepened the crater. He the threw a strong thick earth pillar hitting, Ghazan struggled as Roshi was unexpectedly strong. Letting go he formed a large orb of lava, as the Jinchuuriki breaks the pillar. Launching it the hit barely made an effect. Pushing through the attack he landed a strong strike against his chest. Flying at incredible speed he smashed into the wall, Ghazan felt the power behind it. His wounds barely able to heal due to the force.

"I'm not going to last"

Roshi began to gather Chakra in his mouth, the Lava Bender could feel the intense power. Coming into a small orb the ground cracked under the pressure. He then shot it flying unable to be tracked by normal eyes. Ghazan didn't know what to do as he was frozen in fear. Out of reaction he jumped out the just in time, as the explosion hit the earth wall. It had left a massive hole in the, luckily the city was hurt when the shock of the hit echoed. Another fortunate outcome was that Roshi had made the walls thick enough so that it could handle his beast cloak. Ghazan had a grim face with sweat coming down.

Bending hard he began to lift a massive a boulder, as big a city block tossing it. As it made way the Four-tails caught it, as he held it Ghazan had turned into a wave of lava. Thinking he had won and was about to leave, he was surprised when he came out the lava dripping. The beast stared deep into Ghazan's eyes, who was extremely terrified.

" **ROAR**!!!!!!"

The monstrous howl shook the city as any roar from a tail beast meant fear. Deidara from a distance could hear it, and like any other Akatsuki member he knew that Ghazan was going to die.

"Well, it's good to know the end is only closer" he chuckled

Til he knew for sure Ghazan was dead, he held his C3 bomb ready to drop.

The Lava Bender threw large boulders trying to slow him. One or two hit, but the others were dodged by his speed. Getting close again to him throwing another punch, and another his healing couldn't keep up. Staggering up Roshi grabbed him, and used his final technique on him. A massive explosion burst that could be seen for miles. After being coated in terrible burns he fell, returning to normal his body still held the injuries. Attempting to crawl away only inching, Roshi came and smashed both his fists into his back.

" **ROAR**!!!" Roshi roared pounding his fists against his chest


	61. Battle of Zaofu Pt 2

After Ghazan's defeat and death, the Metal Clan could finally counter. Many were going to places that needed protection or liberation. The Zetsu were slowing in numbers, as attacks went on. Deidara had seen the Lava Benders death from the sky.

"Well one down, two to go" he chuckled

Most of the fires were being take care of as well. The teams assigned were doing a great job at keeping them from spreading. Though a few Zetsu would stray into their sight. Though there were little, it had seemed that most went to fight Roshi in his cloak form. Swarming him he would pull and throw them off.

 **Market**

The Beifong family had felt the shock of Roshi's rage. As the ground shook under them.

"What was that!?" Lin asked slightly shocked

As a unit of Guards arrived Suyin nodded.

"I don't know, but we need to continue on!" she announced

The Beifongs left, following an invisible trail that tugged on them. Though they hoped it wasn't Roshi who they had no idea where he had went.

The Jinchuuriki had felt that one of their own had went into their cloaked form. Naruto sensed by the nature of Chakra it was Roshi, but Naruto could feel dark emotions surrounding him.

Roshi was able to keep the Zetsu off, but again they were charging. Throwing blows to destroy a horde, he seemed to be growing a skeleton over the cloak. A bad sign as it showed that his power was growing. Before the Beifong could get to their eldest member, a strong water whip cut them off. Looking up seeing Ming Hua coming into their view with a smile.

"We don't have time for this!!" Lin shouted

Throwing a boulder she lifted herself over it, sending a massive storm of shards. Hardening her tentacles into ice spikes. Slashing and thrusting as they blocked or broke them. Lin and Suyin were sending rapid or heavy shots at the armless water bender. Kuvira tried to use her metal bending to constrain her, but her water bending was to strong for her to get a chance. The twins went to attack only to be knocked into a wall, Opal used her airbending to distract her. Fly above Ming Hua caught her leg slamming her to the floor. Opal looked up in fear as Ming Hua was about to pierce her with a iced spike. Receiving a strike to the back, knocking her off. Suyin and Lin rushed to the youngest Beifong.

"Opal are you alright!?" Suyin asked checking her over

"Yeah" she answered

"Listen Opal, you need to get to your Grandpa, and help we'll handle Ming Hua" Lin suggested

"But-"

"No you need to make sure he stays alive for all our sakes" Suyin agreed with a small smile

Opal nodded as she rushed away as soon as her body was up. Wei and Wing followed her as well, as the other three turned to face Ming Hua.

"You ready?" Lin asked

"Yes" the two agreed

Ming Hua charged as did the Beifongs. Using her tentacles she began to slash at them jumping and dodging. Lin threw a wave of earth which Ming Hua jumped over, as she did Suyin threw a metal cable. Grabbing her leg, trying to pull away as she sent shards of ice. Kuvira countered with chunks of earth, Ming Hua surrounded herself in a thick layer of ice. Shattering as it hit, catching herself with her tentacles. Kuvira threw a pillar of earth, swinging past it she threw a chunk of ice hitting the young metal bender in the head.

"You can't win" Ming Hua said in a growl

Opal and the Twins rushed through streets coming across bodies and broken buildings. Horrified as it reminded her of the first initial attack, she was scared and at the same lost her father. It would be something that she would never forget.

Korra and her team had finished handling the fires, but Yagura had felt an off presence. A blast from atop a tower shot, til Korra saw it throwing a wall to block it. Being destroyed on contact the team saw P'li standing with her eyes widened at them. Shooting another blast, scattering before the attack could hit. Yagura rushed as the dust covered her eyesight. Getting close to her, the former Mizukage jumped kicking. Landing she slid across the roof, before she could shoot a blast Korra rapidly shot fire. Needing to keep her from shooting they kept a careful assault on her. Korra brought down a building to put her off balance. Yagura attempted to smash his staff down, but P'li rolled away. Recovering Kya caught her feet freezing them in place. Yagura launched a burst of water, launching her through a dozen walls. Finally getting some space, P'li shot a blast scattered. Korra put up a thick layer of earth, it couldn't handle the force as it soon crumbled.

" **Scattering Shell Tower**!"

A tall tower of scales came out the ground shooting massive spikes. P'li dodged even shooting a blast to cut it down, but the shell was sturdy. Needing to get away from the range she began to retreat. Blasting a massive shot in the air, coming back down Korra shot a large rock at it. Making contact it exploded enough cover to give P'li time escape. Seeing the rubble fall the three redirected most of it away from buildings.

"That was close" Korra sighed

"Let's hurry, I have a bad feeling" Yagura hurried

Shock from Roshi's cloaked form echoed throughout the city. Zetsu began to combine into more monstrous things. Giving Roshi a bit more trouble than needed. Opal and the Twins had arrived seeing the bodies of the white creatures all over. Turning that's when she saw it, Roshi in his cloak. A feeling of fear washed over her, as the dark red color intimidated her, the power made Opal want to vomit. Roshi threw a larger Zetsu, the strong terrifying form loomed over the young airbender. The ape shaped cloak breathed heavily down at her.

"G-grandpa?"

Ming Hua had been about to reach her end. The three Beifong were about to as well, sweating and bruised badly. The armless water bender was about to charge til she was stopped by a small creature.

"What the hell are you?" Ming Hua shouted in anger

"Lord Izuna wants you both back" it said with a creepy smile

"What about Ghazan!?"

"He won't be joining us" it replied as it began to transport them away.

The three were dumbfounded, the ability to disappear was nee. Ignoring it they returned to their objective: Getting their father.

The Ape-like Jinchuuriki looked down at his granddaughter. Breathing heavily Opal was afraid and the Twins were ready to fight if need be. His muscles began to relax, and breathing also became a normal. Opal's hand lifted beginning to each towards him. As she was about to touch the cloak, Lin, Suyin and Kuvira came rushing in. Seeing Opal in front of the creature before them caused her to panic.

"Opal!!"

The eldest charged seeing the Ape turn to face them. As they were just about to bend, Opal stood in front of them hands stretched to protect him. Stopping they were shocked at her youngest actions.

"Opal! Move!!" Lin commanded

"No!! I won't let you hurt Grandpa!!" She shouted in defiance

Shocked they returned their gaze to the Ape. It stared at them not concerned that he was just about to be attacked.

"Opal what are talking about?" Suyin hesitantly asked

"Can't you see this is Grandpa, he hasn't hurt me" she said with a smile

As they were about to ask more questions the others came. Korra and Kya went to the Beifongs side ready to fight Roshi.

"Are you alright!!" Korra asked getting ready to fight

The Jinchuuriki came their friends aid.

"Roshi! Fuu beat Zetsu!!" Fuu shouted

The Ape looked down at the young Fuu, who smiled at him.

"Wait, this is Roshi?" Kya asked

"Yes, this is called a cloak Jinchuuriki have the ability to coat themselves powerful Chakra just don't touch it burns at the touch" Han answered carefully to help them understand

Deidara flew over the city, as he held his bomb in hand. A smile showed on his face, as he let go. The sculpture fell transforming into a larger version, everyone on the ground saw it as it gradually fell.

"That's a bomb!" Naruto shouted

"What!?" Suyin shouted

The Jinchuuriki needed to turn into their Beast forms. This required time, but Roshi was already transforming. A large poof of smoke a massive hand stopped it, as did another. The cloud disappeared, as massive Red Ape with horns, large kanines and Four-tails swishing around slashing everywhere.

"ROAR!!!"

The Ape began to swing the bomb, launching it away from Zaofu. Deidara gritted his teeth, as his clay dragon shot out torpedoes of bombs. Everyone braced for the oncoming attacks, but the Red Ape blocked the barrage of attacks. As the tail of clay dragon disappeared, giving Son Goku the Ape to fire a powerful shot of green fire. It hit the dragon out the sky, Deidara had quickly made a clay bird to fly away.

"Damn Ape!"

The Four-tailed Beast turned as the Beifongs looked on in horror. Staring down at them he crouched so that he could speak to them.

"So you are Roshi's family" he spoked as his voiced boomed

They were utterly surprised by that fact it could speak.

"I am Son Goku, King of the Sage Monkeys!" He introduced himself

"Hey! Son Goku!!" Naruto shouted in excitement

"Naruto Uzumaki, it is good to see you again!" He laughed out

Scanning the area he saw the other Jinchuuriki.

"So that family is back together! Not surprising!"

Opal was the first to approach Son Goku, he turned back to her. Leaning down further to get a better look.

"So you must be Opal, Roshi's Granddaughter"

"Y-yes, I am, but how do you know my Grandpa?" She asked hesitantly

"Your Grandfather, has been my Vessel since he was younger" he answered

"What?"

"Unfortunately I cannot stay for he is exhausted and needs rest, so farewell till next time" he said poofing away

As he did Roshi lay on the ground unconscious, and extremely exhausted. Opal rushed to his side as did everyone else, Naruto and herself acted as crutches to help him.

"It would best if I did this" Han suggested taking Roshi over his shoulder

The city of Zaofu was safe, but the question would be how to explain to everyone what had happened. The citizens had seen a massive Ape rescue them. Though this was for tomorrow.


	62. B3: CH 19

Roshi sat in bed with the covers over his body. The Beifong family sat by him with sad faces, Naruto came in with Han as well. Lin and Suyin turned to see them.

"What's wrong with him?" Lin asked

"When we go into our cloaked form, our body coats itself in powerful Chakra" Han explained once more

"You've mentioned this" Suyin retorted

"What I didn't mention, was that the cloak puts a major strain on the body" Han answered

Opal looked down at her Grandfather, his face had red marks on it.

"What's wrong with his skin?" She asked

"The cloak often does that, it deteriorates that skin don't worry it's also a quick heal" Han answered

A small silence came all not knowing what to do.

"We should leave, give him time to rest" Suyin suggested

Everyone began to leave, but Opal who didn't move an inch. Naruto came to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be alright" he reassured

Opal nodded holding his hand for second. He too then left as she watched them all exit. She looked at the floor, her mood coming down once again.

"Why do you look like that?"

Jumping by his surprise she looked to see her Grandpa looking at her. His eyes were open just a crack, focused on her.

"Your awake, that's good" she said with a smile

"Still haven't answered my question" he retorted

"Oh I don't know, I'm just glad I didn't lose you a second time"

Roshi closed his eyes laying his head back onto the pillow.

"Naruto is a good kid" he whispered

"Yeah?"

"If you like him, then I'm fine with that" he commented

"What? Oh no I don't like him like that" she stammered

"If you say so"

"I dont!" She retorted as she pouted with a blush

Roshi smiled if he can have moments like these, he would defend his family to the last.

"Grandpa, whose Son Goku?"

"I see you've met the Four-tails, Son Goku is the Ape King one who is bound to me" he answered

"What is a Jinchuuriki exactly, I've heard you and the others mention it" she asked

"A Jinchuuriki a people who have the Nine-tailed Beasts inside them, they are usually selected at a young age or after birth" he explained

"So you've been like this since you were born?"

"Not since birth, maybe just a little later than that, but yes most of my life" he answered

"So the others"

"Yes, and the title of Jinchuuriki is not one taken likely you live isolation, you are hated by those around and deemed a demon" he explained remembering his youth as a Jinchuuriki

"Can you tell me about Son Goku?"

"He is the King of the Sage Monkeys, the master of lava, and Four-tailed Beast" he answered

"Wow"

"He is a stubborn one alright, which explains why him and I get along" he explained with a smile

She smiled as he began to recount memories with the Ape.

In the meeting room Suyin was trying to figure out what to do. The people had seen a giant Ape save the city, though it would help it wouldn't explain much.

"So what should I say?" She asked Lin

"I don't know, I barely deal with these type of situations" she answered

Korra decided to throw her opinion in.

"You could say a spirit saw us in danger and decided to help us"

"What something so simple like that?"

"Simple is better, and much more believable" Han agreed

"Fine, I'll hold an announcement later this evening"

 **Secret Hideout**

Izuna had gotten rid of one of the Red Lotus, he just need to get the other two out the way. Ming Hua came in with bruises and scratches.

"We lost Ghazan" she announced

"I know, but we can't let his loss stop us" he retorted gaining a glare from the water bender

"Now that we've crippled Zaofu, I can start the next phase"

Izuna then approached Orochimaru, who was using a number of sealing Jutsu. Chakra Chains were holding a massive creature. Leaving the room it was kept in, Orochimaru came face to face with the Uchiha.

"Is there something you needed?" He asked

"Is it almost ready?"

"Almost, and your other project is as well" he mentioned

"Good, just a little more time, and my clan shall rise from the ashes"

 **Zaofu**

Korra stood looking at the city, a dark feeling came over her. Til a wave of flash backs came flooding into her mind. She saw a man with white hair and pure blue armor, he seemed to be facing Avatar Kyoshi. Coming back into the real world, her eyes widening.

"What was that?" She asked

She would have to ask Kyoshi herself at a later time. Suyin stood at a podium with a large crowd surrounding it.

"Last night our city, was under attack by the enigmatic group Akatsuki with the help of our friends from the Five Great Nations we managed to fend them off" she announced

Reporters began to ask a wave of questions.

"Will we see any other attacks in your opinion since this was our second attack!"

"We hope with the help of our Five Great Nation friends we hope to stop them" she answered

"My question is what that Monster that helped the city!?"

Then the reporters agreed with the question, and pushed to know more. She had think about what she had to tell them, and took a deep breath. Facing the now silent crowd who awaited.

"The creature that saved us...was a guardian spirit named Son Goku, when it saw our need it came to answer we owe our lives to him!" She answered confidently

They all stood quiet as after the incident with Republic City they didn't question. She left as everyone tried to ask more. It was a decent lie one she hoped would stay for awhile.

Konohamaru and Jinora were training well he was and she just decided to read a book. He was trying to use the same jutsu his grandfather Hiruzen Sarutobi mastered. Jinora was a bit interested in the style he was using.

Roshi had finally been able to get out of bed to walk around the estate. With Opal by his side to help him as well.

"This place is beautiful" he said

"Right?" She asked

It was then the other Beifongs came to greet and check on him. Gathering around giving him a hug, he was finally complete.

 **AN** : **sorry for it being short**


	63. Announcement

**Hello** **Sorry for the long late update** , **but I wanted to say somethings before I can write the next chapter**.

 **First thank you all for reading**.

 **Second I think when I finish this arc** , **the next will be the last**. **The last will most likely be Korra and her team going to the Five Great Nations and a time skip**. **There will be a few surprises waiting for a few notable members**.

 **Before that I will do a few fillers** , **on whatever got you curious in the story**. **Like** :

- **Lion Turtles war with the Tailed-Beasts**

- **Probably a more detailed story about Wan with Asura**

- **Other Avatar meeting other legendary shinobi**

- **Iroh's encounter with the Third Hokage maybe**?

 **But the last arc will be the most lengthy in chapters just cause it's the last hurrah or ya know end**. **And I will also being doing a bit of rewriting as well.**

 **Thank you for reading again helping me as well develope the story** , **pointing out flaws** , **voicing opinion and helpful advice**.

 **Til next time**.


End file.
